


Порт Независимости

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings_2020



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, M/M, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 59,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020
Summary: Он долго думал, что бы сказать Богу, вспоминал молитвы, но вышло в конце концов только одно: «Просто не мешай нам, Господи. Хорошо? Не мешай».
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Joseph Lasile, Jack Benjamin/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Пролог**

Он запыхался, спускаясь по лестнице в казематы. В последнее время все давалось ему с большим трудом, чем прежде. Министр Шоу никак не мог к этому привыкнуть, и сейчас с удивлением слушал собственное затрудненное дыхание. Ночью ему снилась юность, ночь на сеновале, черные блестящие глаза того, с кем он ее разделил. Когда начинаешь видеть во сне давнее прошлое, это значит, что ты неотвратимо стареешь.

— Я предпочел оповестить вас сразу, — сказал сзади капитан Дауд. 

Шоу кивнул. Остальных генералов его Совета пока не обязательно вводить в курс дела. Дауда бы наградить, выписать внеочередной отпуск... Вот только когда. 

— Кто его сдал?

— Брат Шепарда. Он решил, что его присутствие здесь будет... идеологически неверно. 

Значит, им повезло, что это был брат. Сам Шепард точно пошел бы к людям Маллика. Он-то знает, чья рука его кормит… вопреки товарищеским увещеваниям. В последнее время генерал совсем к ним не прислушивается. У Шоу было чувство, что, попадись пленный прямо контрразведке — он сам о нем, возможно, и не услышал бы. 

Перед министром услужливо открыли тяжелую дверь. В камере было чертовски холодно и пахло могилой. 

Увидев Шоу, пленник поднялся со скамьи и шагнул к нему из полутьмы, и на миг министру показалось, что он вернулся в собственный сон. 

— Джонатан Бенджамин, — сказал он с трудом, потому что в первую секунду на язык просилось другое имя.

— Вы обознались, — без особого убеждения сказал пленник. 

Шоу покачал головой. 

— Ну, полно. Мы же с тобой виделись. И не один раз. Да я и не смог бы тебя спутать. Ты слишком похож на отца. 

Бенджамин улыбнулся — коротко и криво.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что это не комплимент. 

— Тебя не для того взяли, чтобы расточать комплименты, — сухо ответил Шоу. 

Тот согласно кивнул, но взгляда не опустил. Левый глаз заплыл, на скуле синяк, на лбу запеклась кровь.

— Мои люди переусердствовали.

— Слегка. Для перемирия.

В которое гелвуйский гость явно не слишком верит...

— Что ты делаешь в Гефе?

— Приехал в супермаркет, — сказал Бенджамин. — Отец выгнал меня из дворца, жить мне не на что. Вся Гильбоа знает, что через границу продукты дешевле.

Шоу присмотрелся к нему повнимательнее. Одет мальчишка был, как обычная деревенщина, причем и не скажешь наверняка, гефская или гелвуйская. Дешевая джинсовка и майка — из тех, что можно купить на сельском рынке, штаны-карго — вероятно, оттуда же. На шее арафатка — здесь ей укрывали головы от жары, но Шоу подозревал, что Бенджамин заматывался в нее от холода. Берцы точно гелвуйские, да только ходит в них половина Гефа. Что делать, если они на порядок лучше, чем продукция Ашкелонского обувного завода...

— И кто же тебя отвел... в супермаркет? 

Мальчишка моргнул. 

— Все почему-то сомневаются в моих умственных способностях. Возможно, не зря. Но я в состоянии сам найти магазин. 

Шоу смахнул пыль со вторых нар и присел на них. 

— Насколько я знаю, отец не выгонял тебя из страны. Ты сам сбежал из заключения. А теперь пришел сюда. Желаешь собрать отряд и отомстить Сайласу?

Лицо его наконец сделалось серьезным. 

— Даже если бы я мог это сделать, я не стал бы просить помощи у Гефа. 

— А у Шепарда, значит, можешь. И не догадываешься, на чьи деньги здесь живет Шепард?

Парень поджал губы.

— Впервые о таком слышу. 

Выглядел он... совсем цыпленком. В последний раз Шоу видел его в день так и не состоявшегося подписания договора. Он помнил, как мальчишка пытался закрыть отца от выстрела. Но тогда Шоу его не рассматривал, не до этого было. 

— Я все-таки предпочитаю верить в это, чем в то, что ты находишься в Гефе со шпионской миссией. 

— И конечно, вы бы вызвались мне помочь. 

Он не стал бы. А вот Маллик… 

Маллику это понравится. Он и принимал бы гостя по-другому, не в выстывшем каземате. Не каждый день им попадается наследный принц Гильбоа, обиженный на собственного отца. Или собственным отцом — для Гефа разницы никакой...

— А ты что же — отказался бы от такой помощи? Разве народ Гильбоа не вздохнул бы свободнее, если бы короля сменили?

— Вряд ли премьер Гефа может знать, что лучше для народа Гильбоа.

Шоу вздохнул и слегка посочувствовал Сайласу. Будь он отцом мальчишки, точно захотел бы дать ремня. 

— Если ты так не любишь нас, отчего злоупотребляешь нашим гостеприимством?

Бенджамин сник, будто и впрямь устыдился. 

— Я не стал бы... злоупотреблять дольше, чем необходимо, если бы ваши люди меня не схватили. 

— Думаю, в твоих интересах рассказать нам правду о том, что ты делаешь на территории Гефа. — У мальчишки потемнели глаза и сжались челюсти, и Шоу опять вспомнился сон. — Я же пока сделаю то, что... любой ответственный человек сделал бы на моем месте. Позвоню твоим родителям и спрошу, знают ли они, где их блудный сын. 

— Вы полагаете, Сайлас будет за меня торговаться? 

Мальчишка засмеялся. Это был не тот нервный смех, на который пленных пробивает от страха. Бенджамин и правда развеселился, хоть веселье и было с ноткой горечи. Шоу встал. 

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Гость закусил губу.

— Я бы выпил виски, — сказал он наконец. 

«Пока не началось», — понял Шоу.

— Виски вряд ли найдется. Но я посмотрю, что смогу сделать.

Дауд ждал его за дверью.

— Прикажете допросить пленного?

— Подождите. Пока не надо торопиться. Мне он нужен относительно целым. Да и ему полезно, — Шоу усмехнулся, — посидеть и подумать о своем поведении.

— То есть кормить не надо? — уточнил Дауд. 

Шоу пожал плечами.

— Я обещал ему выпить. 

— Вас понял.

Дауд глядел на него с сомнением. На секунду Шоу показалось, что тот предложит помочь ему взобраться по ступенькам. 

Не предложил, слава Богу.

Маллику это очень понравится, думал Шоу, с нарочитой бодростью взбираясь по лестнице обратно. Но Маллику — пока — не обязательно об этом знать.

***

В казематах Дворца Свободы обычно держали военных преступников и заговорщиков высокого ранга. В последнее время, правда, Маллик считал, что заговорщики — исключительно его ответственность… На деле и самому Дворцу больше пристало бы называться штабом. По сути, он представлял собой большую казарму, в которую превратили бывший оплот империалистов — Губернаторский дворец. Но, конечно, ни «Генштаб Свободы», ни, тем более, «Казармы Свободы» не звучало бы так красиво. Командор Шоу и его соратники это понимали — кроме красивых названий, после войны у Гефа почти ничего не оставалось.

Кабинет премьера Шоу, отца нации, защитника гефского народа и друга всех детей, располагался тут же, на пятом этаже центрального здания. Считалось, что оттуда премьер может следить за всем Аш-Зотом, а если прищурится — то и за всем Гефом. 

До небоскребов в Шайло дворцу, конечно, далеко… но Шоу он устраивал. Только прежде он взбегал по мраморным ступенькам, не задумываясь и не отдыхая на лестничных пролетах. Лифты тут были только грузовые: считалось, что солдат Гефа не боится ни трудностей, ни лестниц. 

Для переговоров с Шайло в кабинете имелся «красный телефон», по которому они с Сайласом обменивались предложениями о мире во время Второй Отечественной и гневными сообщениями перед едва не начавшейся Третьей. Чтобы задействовать его, нужно было поставить на ноги весь дворец.

Но Шоу направился не в кабинет, а в парк — недовольно глянув на двух офицеров, увязавшихся было следом. Только в родных казармах «отец нации» мог передвигаться без телохранителей, пусть капитан Дауд и пенял ему за это. 

Парк тут был огромный. Кедровая роща, где любил гулять премьер, примыкала к саду, куда выходили подышать пациенты офицерского госпиталя. Однако от «генеральской» части парка больничный был отгорожен забором, у которого всегда дежурили автоматчики, и колючей проволокой под напряжением. 

Поэтому в парке его никто не беспокоил. Офицеры, которые все равно стерегли премьера, делали это издалека, и подслушать разговор не смогли бы. Шоу опустился на деревянную лавку под деревом и вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака мобильник. Номер был астерийским. И сам телефон, плоское чудовище с тактильным набором — астерийская штучка. В контактах Его Величество Божьей милостью король Сайлас числился как «Отряд трудовой помощи». В последний раз по этому телефону они созванивались после переворота — когда неожиданно оживший король просил у Шоу «Голиафы». 

Подумаешь, так выходит, что сон в руку… Но если торговаться с Сайласом — лучше точно знать, что именно он выторговывает. Не так давно он получил Порт Процветания — и какое-то время этому радовался. Но теперь не мог не думать — уж не просчитался ли он тогда. 

Он полагал, что после передачи Порта они наконец смогут простить гелвуйцев. Это труднее всего — простить, не расчесывать постоянно, как незаживающую болячку, память о том, как их выбросили со спорных территорий — пинком, будто щенка. А ведь они и спорными-то стали только при Сайласе, а до этого были просто Освобожденными территориями Гефа. 

Труднее всего простить, потому что с остальным Геф справился. Благодаря Маллику, который первым догадался, как переполненные лагеря беженцев превратить в военные. Благодаря самому премьеру Шоу, который, как шутили, надел единственный приличный мундир во всей Республике — хорошо, не из занавески перешитый. И отправился в нем на другой конец света, убеждать надутого генсека, что без советской помощи их маленькая, но гордая страна падет перед натиском гелвуйского империализма. 

Про мундир врали, но та рубашка была из парашютного шелка. Хорошая рубашка, и сносу ей не было. 

Так или иначе, деньги от Советов они получили, а у Маллика с помощью кормежки, строевой подготовки и такой-то матери получилось сколотить из беженцев приличные войска. Геф не выиграл войну, но сумел и не проиграть. И жил — может, и хуже Гильбоа, но жил. Рожал детей, играл в футбол, коротким жарким летом отправлялся в горы — туда, где побезопаснее. Игрушечные поезда и пистолетики для детей клепали на военных заводах — но ими было кому играть. Вместо ферм на потерянных территориях строились фабрики на дальнем севере. И возможно, постепенно Геф смог бы перестать воевать — но вот только простить не получалось. А Шоу, каков бы ни был его авторитет в Республике, не мог прощать за народ. 

И все-таки, когда Сайлас предложил в залог мира Порт Процветания (Порт Бедствия, говорили дома), премьер Шоу обрадовался совсем по-детски не потому, что теперь — наконец — они смогут начать нормально жить. Да еще, возможно, торговать с кем-то, кроме рассыпавшегося соцлагеря. Он обрадовался потому, что увидел того Сайласа, которого знал прежде, одержимого чувством справедливости. Шоу подозревал, что и придуманный Сайласом Бог — ни что иное, как воплощение этой справедливости — абсолютно сайласовской, по-своему извращенной, но понятной.

Маллик, конечно, уже все уши ему прожужжал об «отравленном подарке». Но Сайлас — насколько понимал Шоу — вряд ли намеренно делал зло. Просто на сей раз они оба облажались. 

Как и прежде, голос в трубке звучал пугающе знакомо. Будто говорили они не два года назад, а на прошлой неделе. 

— Слушаю вас, генерал.

Может, потому, что голос казался молодым.

— Что-то случилось. — Это был вопрос, не утверждение. — Порт?

— Нет. В Порту все в порядке.

Насколько там вообще может быть все в порядке, но Сайлас спрашивал не об этом. 

— Я слушаю, — повторил он, и Шоу, отметя несколько вариантов начала разговора, просто сказал:

— У нас твой сын. 

Он не знал, чего ожидал, но ответ Сайласа застал его врасплох:

— У меня нет сыновей.

Это было сказано спокойно, с легким вздохом, который, вполне возможно, Шоу почудился. 

— Боюсь, я не понимаю...

— Если в Геф проник беглый заговорщик Бенджамин, то я не буду просить у вас его выдачи. Вы вольны делать с ним, что хотите. 

Шоу поджал губы. Либо Сайлас сдает негодного агента, либо…

— Ты, очевидно, думаешь, что я отправил его к вам. Я благодарен за этот звонок, Дэмиен. Доверие между нами… многого стоит. И я буду с тобой честен. Я не послал бы его даже в киоск за газетой. Но есть люди, которые любят пользоваться чужой наивностью. Кросса я уничтожил, но на твоем месте обратил бы внимание на Шепарда. 

Голос Сайласа зазвучал доверительно.

— Возможно, ты счел хорошей идеей приютить Шепарда у себя. Но я совершил ту же ошибку. И едва не поплатился за это троном. Не повторяй моей глупости, Дэмиен. 

У Сайласа, очевидно, что-то с памятью. Ведь именно Шепард помог ему вернуть трон обратно. Шепард — и «Голиафы». 

Шоу не стал об этом упоминать. Поблагодарил за предупреждение и довольно быстро свернул разговор. Он так и не обзавелся детьми. Болезненная до прозрачности Лина — чем больше проходило лет, тем прозрачнее она становилась у него в памяти, будто старый витраж, отмытый дождем до такой степени, что рисунок еле угадывался, — не принесла ему детей и сама через два года после замужества угасла спокойно и бесшумно, будто не желая мешать ему работать. Он все чаще забывал, что на самом деле — вдовец. Ему казалось, что он с самого начала «женат на Гефе». И остроумцы из Штаба называли «миссис Шоу» генерала Маллика. 

Может, поэтому Шоу и не понимал, как можно оставить собственного сына на территории врага — который и вчерашний только на бумаге — а на деле сколько еще времени пройдет до настоящего мира... Судя по донесениям разведки, переворот организовывал Сайласов шурин, а мальчишку просто использовали, как марионетку. Шоу собирался спросить у пленника, что же такого он сделал своему королю и отцу.

Но оказалось, что пленника на месте нет — забрала контрразведка. Капитан Дауд стоял как в воду опущенный: недосмотрел. Бенджамина увели по личному приказу генерала Маллика, и воспротивиться никто не решился. 

Шоу плюнул. Набрал было Маллика, но того, естественно, не оказалось на месте. Ссориться с «миссис Шоу» он сейчас не хотел, и потом, контрразведка имела полное право допросить пленного. Оставалось только надеяться, что Сайлас прав, и мальчишка здесь по собственной инициативе. А еще — что майор Бенджамин окажется достаточно крепким, и на допросе из него не вытрясут признание в шпионаже в пользу Гильбоа.

Только шпионского скандала Гефу сейчас и не хватает...

**ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ. ПОРТ**

**Глава 1. Геф**

Генерал Арвади, хотя и имел высокий чин в регулярной армии, больше всего походил на обычного гефского боевика. Конечно, он был лучше одет и причесан — но то ли узким смуглым лицом и злыми глазами, то ли общими повадками напоминал одного из «детей Пророка», которые обстреливали солдат в горах и подрывали автобусы с гражданскими.

Впрочем — а кого ему еще напоминать? 

Орхан Арвади — сын уже покойного, слава бабочкам, полковника Арвади. Одного из основателей и идейных вдохновителей «Легионов Пророка». 

Легионы, насколько знал Джек, были необходимостью, вызванной войной. Но распустить их Шоу до сих пор не удавалось. И неудивительно: они были любимым детищем генерала Маллика. 

Если верить тому, что Джек читал в рапортах, будучи еще принцем Гильбоа и папочкиным разведмайором, именно Маллик вытащил эмира Арвади из «лагеря атеистического перевоспитания». Арвади попал туда за то, что был, собственно, эмиром — и наводил страх на своих и чужих на «спорных территориях». В лагере он, наверное, потихоньку и сгнил бы — если бы не разразившаяся Война за объединение. Гелвуйские войска тогда за неделю откромсали у Гефа Порт и земли вдоль южной границы. Мирному населению дали уйти. Из этих-то ушедших, живших в основном в горных деревнях и почитавших Пророка — из этих гражданских, согнанных со своей земли, голодных и озлобленных, Маллик и создавал свои Легионы. По легенде, генерал и сам был потомком того самого Пророка. Он воспользовался войной, чтобы упрочить свое положение и освободить единоверцев. Отощавшего и ослабшего Арвади вытащили из лагеря, сменили звание с эмира на полковника и отправили в бой. Войну Геф все равно проиграл, но еще с тех времен считалось, что «детей Пророка» в плен лучше не брать. Нынешних горных братьев тоже кормили и тренировали люди Маллика.

Всех, кроме Белиала. Потому-то его и попросили устранить... по-братски. 

Если бы тогда Джек не был так зол, если бы под руку ему не сунули Шепарда...

Обидно, когда твоя жизнь состоит из сплошных «если бы». 

— Позвольте принести вам извинения, Ваше Высочество, за такой холодный прием. 

Прием и правда оказался холодным — и подвал казармы, где он говорил с Шоу, и подземелья контрразведки были ледяными. В подземельях его продержали сутки, а потом привели сюда — в апартаменты, которые здесь наверняка считались роскошными. Хотя у Джека было ощущение, что он попал в восьмидесятые. Но для восьмидесятых это наверняка был номер люкс, если забыть о решетках на окнах и железной двери. Джек не ожидал, что его так быстро переведут. Видно, премьер Шоу все же поговорил с Сайласом, понял, что за Джека не дадут и пол-лавра, и дал Маллику зеленый свет. 

Если уж на то пошло — зачем он понадобился Маллику? Как заложник он не нужен: сведениям, которые можно из него выкачать, как из майора разведки — без малого два года, они не то, что протухли, а успели покрыться плесенью...

— Мы знали, что рано или поздно вы появитесь здесь, Ваше Высочество...

— Надеюсь, вы знаете, что этот титул года два как устарел, — сказал Джек. — Или премьеру Шоу стоит вас поувольнять. 

Арвади улыбнулся. Улыбка была тонкая, змеиная. 

— Для нас вы все еще принц. 

Джек облизнул губы и потянулся за кофейником. Никак не получалось согреться после подвала. 

Наверное, все-таки глаза. Вернее, взгляд — такой Джек не раз встречал у боевиков. Наполненный бесконечной, какой-то голодной ненавистью. 

— Я бы не хотел ворошить прошлое, — сказал Джек, размешивая сахар в кофе, — и вам бы не советовал. 

Арвади опять усмехнулся — мол, не в том ты положении, Бенджамин, чтобы советовать. Темная форма ему шла. Очень даже шла. В других обстоятельствах Джек бы соблазнился. Но сейчас он пытался понять. У этих уже есть Шепард — прикормил его как раз генерал Маллик. И Шепарда, явись он сейчас в Гильбоа, недовольный народ донесет до трона.

А этот — «Ваше Высочество»...

— Но ведь вы пришли к нам за помощью, — сказал генерал, проникновенно глядя на Джека. Нет, решительно соблазнился бы. — Вы знаете, что только мы способны вам ее дать. 

...Шепарда донесут до трона, и он на этом троне удержится. Не сам, так с помощью бабочек.

А вот Джек...

Джек просидит в короне дня три, а потом в стране начнется смута, весьма выгодная Гефу. 

Точнее — которая была бы выгодна Гефу, если бы сейчас шла война. Но ведь после того, как отец отдал им Порт, между странами стоит плохонький, но мир...

Значит, в том письме братец Шепарда не врал. Они и в самом деле готовы начать все сначала...

— А если вы пришли не за помощью, — генерал оперся обеими руками о стол рядом с Джеком, — то возникает вопрос — зачем вы здесь? 

— Я прячусь от отца, — пожал плечами Джек. 

— В Гефе? — поднял брови Арвади. — Последний год вы спокойно сидели в Порту. Что же заставило вас уйти в Геф?

— Я подрался в баре. У моряков тяжелые кулаки. 

— Насколько я знаю, вы водили там дружбу с родственниками капитана Шепарда.

А гефская разведка не дремлет... хотя при здешнем военном бюджете было бы странно, если бы дремала. 

Джек уставился на Арвади честными глазами. Пора было прекращать разговаривать. Удивительно — с премьером Шоу он не прочь был поболтать. Но премьер сдал его вот этому, и интуиция говорила, что пора замолчать. 

Он допил кофе — просто чтобы залить расползавшийся в животе ком белого склизкого страха. 

— Вы, наверное, и сюда пришли, чтобы объединиться с вашим другом?

Другом? Когда это они с Шепардом успели стать друзьями?

— Мы могли бы вам в этом посодействовать. Не нужно считать нас врагами.

«Посодействовать...» Интересно, что бы стало в таком случае с несчастным Божьим избранником. Видимо, гефцы сперва посчитали его перспективным, а потом... потом Шепард повел себя как Шепард. 

Но ведь именно Дэвида они собирались науськивать на Гильбоа. Неужели парень одумался? 

Джек перевел взгляд с опустевшей чашки на окно. На подоконнике стояли хилого вида цветы в горшках. Вспомнился анекдот про гефские гостиницы: «Уважаемые постояльцы, не поливайте цветы, а то микрофоны ржавеют»...

— Что смешного? — резко спросил Арвади. 

«Смешно, что я вам зачем-то нужен. Вам даже Шепард не нужен, если вы желаете развязать войну. Просто подождите, пока в Порту грохнет»...

— Это что же получается. Получается, мы обращались с вами как с возможным союзником. 

Арвади нагнулся совсем низко. Обдал жарким, пахнущим табаком дыханием.

— А выходит, ты простой шпион, Бенджамин? Ты ведь понимаешь, что с простым шпионом будут разговаривать другие люди? И по-другому?

Джек стиснул в пальцах ложечку от кофе. Прикинул: ложечкой в глаз — повалить на пол — выхватить оружие — кинуться к двери. 

Но у двери охрана, а решетки на окнах крепкие. И вдобавок Арвади прищурился, явно ожидая такого выпада. 

Но промедлил Джек не из-за этого — а из-за того, что пытался понять. 

— Как скажешь, — кивнул Арвади, отошел к двери и кого-то позвал. Секунд через пятнадцать в «номер» вошли два дюжих парня все в той же темной форме и без церемоний вздернули Джека на ноги. Он очень старался не бояться, но в голову, как назло, приходило все когда-то выученное о гефских техниках допроса; и когда за ним снова захлопнулась дверь выстывшей подвальной камеры, Джек увидел, что руки у него трясутся.

***

Джек лежал на койке в камере, подтянув колени к груди, и неостановимо дрожал. Любая попытка переменить позу тут же отдавалась болью. Кажется, на сегодня с ним закончили. Хотя точно никогда не знаешь. Хороший допрос — тот, который невозможно предвидеть. Могут и ночью вытащить из камеры. Дома не врали: гефская контрразведка свое дело знает. Джеку приходилось допрашивать пленных, но это была кустарная работа, тут его бы засмеяли. До побоев они не опустились. Зачем, когда есть средства куда более эффективные. Электрошок, например, в анальное отверстие...

Отец бы, наверное, посмеялся. А что, мол, такого. Чем тебе не игрушки из гейского секс-шопа. 

Арвади больше не показывался. Ждал момента, когда Джек сам станет умолять, чтобы тот пришел. В допросной обычно было двое. Флегматичный исполнитель и секретарь, который что-то записывал на допотопном компьютере — очевидно, нечленораздельные Джековы вопли. Джек бы и рад повторять имя, звание и номер, да только нет у него больше ни номера, ни звания. Он теперь никто.

**Глава 2. Никто**

— Ты теперь никто, — спокойно сказал ему Вульфсон. Они сидели на кухне огромного загородного дома. Окно занавешивали ветви какого-то экзотического ползучего растения. Люсинда, едва их привезли сюда, выскочила в сад, и Джеку ужасно хотелось к ней присоединиться. Но Вулфсон увел его поговорить — как мужчина с мужчиной.

— Ты мне никогда особо не нравился, — сказал он. На столе между ним и Джеком стояла бутылка хорошего виски и два стакана. Но Джек — пока — себя сдерживал. 

— Но тогда ты был принцем Гильбоа. Не самый плохой выбор для дочери. Такой статус компенсирует многое. Вот только теперь ты больше не принц. И я хочу, чтобы ты держался от нее подальше. Мы с женой уже решили отправить ее за границу, на курорт. Лулу теперь нужно будет отдыхать и восстанавливаться. 

— Почему бы вам не спросить у Люсинды, чего она хочет?

Но они ведь никогда не спрашивают, не правда ли? 

— Если мы спросим, — мелодично зазвенел голосок миссис Вульфсон, будто бы случайно появившейся на кухне, — Лулу скажет, что хочет остаться с тобой. Она внушила себе, что любит тебя, к тому же мы воспитывали в ней верность, и она не бросит тебя в трудной ситуации. Джек. — Она склонилась над ним. Духи у нее были той же марки, что у Розы. — Ты порядочный молодой человек. Люсинда и без того уже натерпелась. Неужели тебе хочется, чтобы она страдала и дальше?

— Нет, — сказал Джек. — Нет, мэм.

Миссис Вульфсон заулыбалась и похлопала его по щеке — совсем как мать. 

Над загородным домом сгущался вечер, ветер доносил из сада запах проснувшейся весенней земли и ранних цветов. Вульфсон уверял, что здесь их какое-то время не найдут. У него хватило денег нанять хороших профессионалов. Они пришли, когда Джек стоял у двери комнаты, прислушиваясь к беспечной болтовне охранников. Так челядь болтала, только когда отец уезжал в паломничество. Люди Вульфсона проникли во дворец, без шума обезвредили солдат и вывели их с Люсиндой наружу.

— Думаете, он вас не заподозрит?

Вульфсон пожал плечами:

— Даже если и заподозрит — он сейчас не может позволить себе со мной ссориться. Ваш… бунт сказался на его популярности… хотя он упорно делает вид, что все в порядке. 

Уже вечером, протрезвев от виски, Джек пришел в комнату Люсинды. Вульфсоны не пожелали соблюсти даже видимость «супружеской спальни». Лулу лежала в «детской», прижимая к груди плюшевого медведя. 

— Лулу, — позвал он, сев на кровать. — Это правда, что я испортил тебе жизнь?

— Жизнь — ну конечно, нет — Она повернулась к нему, не выпуская мишку из рук. — Всего лишь несколько месяцев. 

Оба засмеялись. Лулу была совсем родной, но запах ее волос мгновенно воскресил в памяти и другие запахи, принадлежащие запертой комнате. Только сейчас Джек по-настоящему понял, о чем говорил Вульфсон. Он дождался, пока Люсинда заснет, а потом пошел к ее родителям и попросил отвезти его в Порт. 

Несостоявшийся тесть смягчился, предлагал отправить и его за границу. Боялся, как бы Джек не наделал глупостей. Оружие в Порту в эти дни ходило свободно. Чего проще — раздобыть автомат и подкараулить Сайласа на дороге…

— И что ты будешь делать потом? Займешь трон? И кто же, ты думаешь, тебя поддержит?

Никто.

Там, у дворца — не было никого, кроме купленных Кроссом гвардейцев. Даже его собственный отряд… Джеку не нравилось слово «дезертировал» — но его солдат там не оказалось.

И Бога там тоже не было. 

— Никто, — сказал Джек. 

Вульфсон удовлетворенно качнул головой. 

***

Следующим же утром Джек оказался в Порту. Территории находились «в процессе передачи», и попасть туда с фальшивыми документами не составляло труда. Миссис Вульфсон поцеловала его на прощание с искренним облегчением — как засидевшегося гостя, который наконец собрался уходить. Ее супруг подкинул денег, которых должно было хватить на первое время. 

Несколько недель Джек бездумно слонялся по Порту, понятия не имея, что делать. Провожал корабли, лениво думая, что вульфсоновских денег хватит на билет в любом направлении. Можно уплыть в Аустерию, можно — значительно дальше. Но Джек оставался на берегу. Он без труда нашел, где купить совсем новый автомат — все с той же бабочкой на стволе — и несколько дней подряд смотрел передачи из Гильбоа, в которых показывали королевскую чету, просчитывая возможные углы обстрела. Пока не понял — резко, будто стукнувшись лбом о стеклянную дверь — что не хочет убивать отца. Все, чего он желал — чтобы Сайлас им гордился. И тогда, спускаясь в тронный зал, надеялся, что, отняв у отца все поводы для гордости, оставит хотя бы самый последний — не побоявшись смерти от его руки. 

Ничего не вышло — как обычно и бывало, когда дело касалось Сайласа. 

Он выключил телевизор и проплакал полночи, обнимая автомат, как уцелевший после первого боя новобранец. А на следующий день отыскал известной репутации клуб с морячками и пустился в безумный загул на два дня. На исходе третьей ночи вывалился из бара — уставший и опустошенный, но странно успокоенный. И, как водится, без кошелька. 

В это хмурое и трезвое утро он и наткнулся на своего бывшего рядового. В первую минуту, когда Джек увидел направлявшегося к нему человека в форме, он подумал, что Сайлас его все же отыскал. Но человек остановился в паре шагов и нерешительно позвал:

— Капитан Бенджамин? Сэр?

И тогда только Джек его узнал. И понял, что формы бояться нечего: на нашивке красовался спасательный круг. 

К курчавому, живому и улыбчивому Лео Фишеру должна была бы прилагаться большая шумная семья с десятками тетушек и дядюшек, и матерью, всегда готовой кого-нибудь накормить. Но так вышло, что Фишер вырос в приюте. Правда, менее семейным человеком он от этого не стал. Джек ничего не успел сообразить, а уже сидел у Фишера на кухне и ел макароны. 

— Оставайтесь у меня, сэр. Сколько надо, столько и оставайтесь. У меня, конечно, не дворец. Но для одного эта конура слишком большая.

«Конура» и впрямь была просторной, обставленной безликой мебелью, и ничем не напоминала ту комнату. 

— Отчего же ты не женился, Фишер? Ты ведь говорил, что женишься, когда уйдешь на гражданку. 

Тот махнул рукой.

— Так ведь не я ушел. Меня ушли. 

Джек с трудом проглотил макароны, вставшие в горле комком. Тихо спросил:

— Что с вами было?

— Вы отправили нас выручать Шепарда. А после этого пришел приказ — отправляться на север, в Лидию. У нас сомневались, что приказ от вас, но… с дворцом тогда было не связаться, а с нами не очень-то разговаривали. Там мы и просидели все время. А потом уже, когда все это кончилось… — Видно, из вежливости Фишер не использовал слова вроде «бунт» или «переворот». — Тогда нас расформировали. Отправили на пенсию. Война, мол, кончилась. С Гефом мир. 

Фишер зло усмехнулся. 

— Выдали премию и сказали, чтобы не вздумали приближаться к дворцу. И вообще держались подальше от столицы. 

— А про меня вам что-нибудь сказали? — хрипло спросил Джек, уставившись в полупустую тарелку. 

— Сказали… что принц шокирован всем произошедшим, и потому пустился в долгое паломничество — замаливать грехи. Мы, если честно, думали, что он вас прямо к бабочкам сразу и отправил… 

Джек сидел молча. Вертел вилку в пальцах. Он полагал своих гвардейцев чуть ли не предателями. А если подумать — Кросса надо благодарить, что они живы. Естественно, тот не из благих побуждений отправил его солдат от греха подальше. Но окажись они в тот день во дворце…

— Мог и отправить, — произнес Джек.

— Сэр. Кое-кто из наших… Одним словом, они к Шепарду ушли. В Геф. 

— В Геф. А ты, значит, сюда. В Гильбоа кто-то остался? 

— Что теперь той Гильбоа, — пробормотал Фишер. 

Джек остался у своего бывшего сержанта. Деньги Вульфсона следовало приберечь; а еще он до смешного был рад компании. 

По вечерам, возвращаясь со смены, Фишер рассказывал ему про спасательную службу. 

— Мы тут в каждой бочке затычка, — говорил он с явной гордостью. — И спасатели, и по случаю полиция, и береговая охрана. Настоящей-то охраны теперь нет. 

— Как это нет?

Джек в отсутствие Фишера не выключал телевизор, обложился газетами, но всего наверстать еще не успел. Тем более, что по телевизору передавали в основном балет и светскую хронику, а гефские передачи еще глушили. А в газетах — что в гефских, что в гелвуйских — о проблемах в Порту старательно не писали. 

— Они ушли, — сказал Фишер, подливая Джеку пива. — Ушли, как только подписали окончательную передачу. Капитан заявил, мол, чужой берег охранять не станет. И увел своих. Все подразделение, в полном составе. Говорят, их расформировали, но без трибунала обошлось. Боятся, как бы не грянуло…

Грянуть могло в любой момент. Хватило бы одной искры. Гефскую гражданскую милицию, посланную для поддержания порядка в «переходный период», встречали перегороженными дорогами и горящими шинами. 

Непонятно было, как Сайлас вообще представлял себе передачу Порта. Может, решил, что тот сам перенесется в Геф на крыльях бабочек? В то время Джек об этом не задумывался: куда больше отношений Гильбоа и Гефа его заботили отношения отца и Шепарда. А еще в то время он безоговорочно верил в Сайласа — как бы ни демонстрировал обратное. 

Они разуверились друг в друге почти одновременно…

Переворот позволил королю выпросить у Гефа отсрочку — «переходный период». Насколько Джек понимал, обеспечивать порядок в порту в это время должна была гелвуйская армия. Но солдат он здесь почти не видел. Порт Процветания был торговым. О тех немногих боевых кораблях, что были к нему приписаны, Сайлас позаботился первым делом. Как и о складах топлива и оружия. Люди явно интересовали его меньше. 

Джек подозревал, что Геф мог бы за одну ночь взять Порт. Окружить «Голиафами», разогнать недовольных, заполнить улицы солдатами и объявить комендантский час. Но премьер Шоу не торопился. Если жители Порта возненавидят бывших хозяев — Гефу это будет только на руку.

И дело к этому шло: за те несколько недель, что Джек провел в Порту, он почти не видел флагов с бабочками — впрочем, как и черно-желтых со звездой. Но зато почти с каждого балкона свешивалось сине-зеленое знамя с розой ветров.

— Их полицию никто не слушает, даже переселенцы. Нашу тоже — их тут скоро не будет. 

— А вы, значит, во всем этом…

— По выражению сержанта Экшона, как бордель-маман в пылающем бардаке. — Фишер опять смутился: — Простите. 

Джек только улыбнулся и попросил представить его начальству. 

Сержант, уволенный из армии по ранению, был небольшим, но очень подвижным мужичком с луженой глоткой — из-за контузии он плохо слышал. 

— Где служил? — спросил он с подозрением, оглядывая Джека, которого Фишер представил как своего двоюродного брата.

Джек невольно выпрямился.

— Спецназ. — И, будто кто за язык тянул: — Королевская гвардия.

— Ну так у нас тут не спецназ и не гвардия. Мы котов с деревьев снимаем. На пожары выезжаем. Бездомных в ночлежку свозим, если температура ниже пяти градусов. А если не ниже — не везем, пусть себе мерзнут. Все ясно?

Он неуловимо напоминал сержанта Ритмана времен Джековой спецподготовки. Наверное, все сержанты друг на друга чем-то похожи. Так что Джек вытянулся в струнку и от души гаркнул:

— Так точно, сэр! 

— Чучело, — поморщился Экшон. — Работать будешь по ночам. У нас все новички в ночную смену. И на большие деньги не рассчитывай. 

Насчет «затычки в каждой бочке» Фишер говорил правду. Как и во всем Гильбоа, здешнюю спасательную службу повелением Сайласа сформировали из бывшей пожарной казармы, добавив в парк несколько карет скорой помощи и два армейских пикапа. Кенни, шофер скорой, показывая Джеку машины, сказал:

— Сохрани Господь этот порт. Мы теперь — единственные спасатели, на которых они могут рассчитывать. 

***

В первое время Джек искренне думал, что Экшон — это фамилия. Но когда он обратился так к сержанту, за спиной грянул дружный смех.

— Конечно же, не имя, — объяснял потом Фишер, утирая слезы от хохота. — Прозвище. Он так «action» произносит. Услышишь еще. 

Джек услышал скоро — когда сирена пробудила его от короткого ненадежного сна в пожарной казарме. 

— Хотите экшона, салаги! — ревел снизу сержант, пока Джек и остальные торопливо облачались в защитные костюмы. — Будет вам экшон!

Горело на верфи. Джека, который только тренировался с тяжелым и неудобным брандспойтом, послали отгонять от пожара зевак. Он то и дело оглядывался через плечо и думал, что наверняка знает, кто поджег. Ему тоже доводилось при отходе подрывать базу — чтобы не досталась врагу. 

Премьер Шоу ошибался. Геф ненавидели здесь с той же силой, с какой с недавних пор ненавидели Гильбоа. 

Отец всегда говорил о вере. Но пожелай он увидеть, как выглядит неверие — хватило бы одного визита в Порт. 

— Это ведь поджог, — сказал он Экшону, когда они возвращались в казарму. 

— Комиссия разберется, — огрызнулся сержант. — Наше дело маленькое.

Не надо комиссии, чтобы понимать: такого эффекта можно добиться удачно брошенным коктейлем Молотова. Да и тротила здесь, наверное, немало ходит по рукам…

— И часто у вас такая радость?

— Увидишь. 

«Такой радости» оказалось вдоволь. Если не демонстрации протеста, после которых ветру не сразу удавалось сдуть облака слезоточивого газа, то взрывы самопальных бомб или перестрелки на причале. Береговой охраны не было, и банды контрабандистов вели свои разборки, уже никого не стесняясь. О том, что они провозили в оставшийся без охраны порт, ребята иначе как матом не говорили. На передозы их не вызывали, но у всех тут были знакомые врачи. 

— Передозы — прямо эпидемия, — говорил Фишер за обедом в столовой. Рыбы здесь было вдоволь, а вот хлеб подвозить перестали — фермеры из Спорных территорий вторую неделю блокировали дороги. По телевизору просили потерпеть, мол, наладят поставки на кораблях. Но пока на кораблях поставляли только дурь. — Хотят, чтоб все заторчали и больше не протестовали. И что дальше? Если бы король хоть что-то сделал…

— А нет у тебя больше короля, — злорадно сказал шофер Кенни. — Король тебя кинул. У тебя теперь премьер Шоу и жизнь при этом… при коммунизме.

— Социализме, — поправил сержант. — Коммунизм у нас будет только через два поколения. Это сам Шоу сказал.

— Пиздец у нас будет, — сказал Кенни. — На все бога душу поколения.

Ему никто не возразил. 

Кенни немного кривил душой: короля они видели регулярно — по телевизору. Сайлас стал чаще появляться на экранах, рассказывая о «новой странице в отношениях с Гефом» и «стабильном мире» — и означало это, что их окончательно продали. Вдобавок король, кажется, вознамерился выкурить из Порта до передачи столько гелвуйцев, сколько сможет — хотя Геф официально разрешил им остаться и даже обещал гражданство. Но Сайлас, как бы ни разглагольствовал о мире, не хотел оставлять вчерашнему врагу рабочую силу… Фишер, всякий раз как кто-то проходился насчет короля, бросал на Джека обеспокоенные взгляды — но тот отмалчивался. 

Не смолчал он только после ночного вызова на берег. Когда их скорая прибыла на набережную, та казалась вымершей, но стоило затормозить, как из темноты раздались сухие щелчки. 

Фишер, молодец, отреагировал даже раньше Джека: пригнул голову шофера к приборной доске и повалился сверху. Джек сполз спиной по сиденью, чувствуя себя голым. Автомат он с собой не взял — не разрешено. Выстрелы прекратились. Он осторожно переполз на другой край сиденья и дотянулся до мегафона, в который Экшон любил орать на демонстрациях. Осторожно открыл окно, выставил мегафон:

— Прекратите стрельбу! Мы заберем раненых и уедем!

Ответила ему еще одна очередь и приглушенный мат откуда-то издалека.

— Вашу ж мать! — выругался Джек на весь причал. В мегафон гулко ударило, выбило у Джека из рук.

Вышла луна, и в ее свете Джек безошибочно разглядел силуэт болтающейся у берега яхты. Даже не таятся, сволочи...

— Кто вызывал-то, — сдавленно сказал Фишер, — раз мы им тут не нужны!

— Сматываемся. Кенни, поехали отсюда.

В этот момент в заднюю дверь что-то ударило, в окне появилось лицо. Блеснуло белками обезумевших от страха глаз и тут же пропало — человек сполз по двери вниз. На стекле остался темный отпечаток ладони. 

— Твою ж! 

Тишина. 

Джек быстро отодвинул дверь, схватил раненого за куртку и потянул в машину.. Того тряхнуло. Что-то чиркнуло у плеча Джека. Свистяще ругаясь, он рванул раненого вверх, затащил одним движением и распластался с ним на полу.

— Кенни, гони! 

Машина взревела. Звякнуло разбитое стекло.

Фишер торопливо перебрался к Джеку. Вдвоем они с грехом пополам уложили беднягу на носилки. Пока Фишер пытался остановить кровь, Джек выудил из кармана окровавленной куртки пистолет. Опустил окно. В лунном свете ясно видно было бегущего за ними человека с автоматом. Машина вихляла из стороны в сторону. Джек с трудом прицелился, выстрелил — мимо. За спиной Кенни сдавленно охнул. 

— Да какого! 

Выстрелил, не целясь — как тут к чертям прицелишься. М-мимо…

— Джек! — Это Фишер. — Сэр! 

Третий раз — и бегущий наконец споткнулся. Выстрелы прекратились, и тогда только Джек понял, что ход замедлился. 

— Кенни? 

— Ж-живой. Плечо… Руль… возьми… чтоб их...

Джек осторожно, как мог, оттолкнул его в сторону, выворачивая руль, чтобы не съехать в карьер.

— В «Милосердие», они ближе всего! — крикнул ему Фишер. 

— Л-ладно… — Он лихорадочно пытался сообразить, куда поворачивать — дороги в Порту он до сих пор знал плохо. Вспомнил, нашел нужный поворот, разогнался — и тут же стал резко тормозить, потому что наперерез ему выскочили два уазика. 

Гефский патруль. Нашли, мать их, время. 

Он высунулся из машины. 

— Вы что, не видите, что это скорая? Пропустите, у нас раненый!

— Была перестрелка, — сказал старший патрульный. — Кто стрелял? Кто у вас в машине?

— Так она еще идет! Что вы здесь-то делаете! 

— Это ваше оружие? — Гефец каким-то образом усмотрел на приборной доске пистолет. Джек думал секунду. Взял пистолет и выпрыгнул из машины — под ощерившиеся дула автоматов. Бросил оружие на асфальт. 

— Мое. Пропустите машину. Двое раненых, один критический. 

Патрульный смотрел с сомнением.

— Помощь нужна? — спросил он наконец. 

— Шофер. Нашего подстрелили. Больница Милосердия ближе всех. 

Гефец кивнул подчиненным; один из них забрался в кабину скорой, другой — к носилкам, и машина уехала.

— А вы, гражданин, пройдете с нами. 

Джек не двинулся.

— А почему бы вам не отправиться туда? Не посмотреть, кто стреляет? Какого черта ваш патруль не ловит контрабандистов? — Он говорил все громче. — Лучше себе в комендатуре задницы греть и скорые останавливать? 

— Ваши документы, — сказал старший. — Имя, фамилия? 

Джек замер. Покачнулся, руки сами сжались в кулаки.

«Фамилия? Цель вылазки? Кто отправил?

Удар. Боль бьет в виски, желчь подкатывает к горлу.

Цель вылазки. Кто отправил. Я вот сейчас еще спрашиваю по-хорошему, хотя ты меня достал. Хочешь узнать, как по-плохому?»

— Гражданин? — патрульный слегка склонил голову. — Документы, пожалуйста. 

Джек опомнился. Вытащил из запачканной куртки документы и, шагнув к гефцу вплотную, впечатал ему в грудь. Остальные снова вскинули автоматы. 

— Там по меньшей мере два ствола. Нашу скорую изрешетили. На приколе яхта, явно с дурью. Это ваш город теперь, так защищайте его!

Гефец сглотнул, раскрыл фальшивый паспорт и тут же сунул обратно Джеку. 

— Поехали, — сказал своим. Они запрыгнули обратно в уазик и укатили, проскрипев шинами, оставили Джека одного на дороге. Ветер задувал под куртку, промокшую от чужой крови. Джек медленно засунул паспорт обратно в куртку и зашагал пешком обратно к казарме. 

***

Он сидел в столовой и пил жидкий невкусный кофе, когда в дверь ввалились бледные и усталые Фишер и Кенни. У шофера рука висела на перевязи. Джек моргнул. Вспомнил собственное раннее утро во дворце, и как глухо болело, несмотря на таблетки, продырявленное плечо. 

Ветер усилился, и теперь в столовой от каждого порыва дребезжали стекла. Утренняя смена уже просачивалась в столовую, направляясь к кофейному автомату. Фишер усадил Кенни за стол, и Джек молча принес им два дымящихся стаканчика.

— Как раненый?

Фишер поморщился:

— Могли и не гнать. 

Джек вздохнул. Осторожно тронул Кенни за здоровое предплечье. Тот отмахнулся. 

— А гефцы?

— Расспросили и отпустили. Толку им с нас. Мы и не видели ничего.

— Я думал, они вас пристрелят, — без выражения сказал Фишер. — Надо было додуматься. Вот так выскакивать. 

— По машине и так хорошо постреляли. 

— Надо же было додуматься, — повторил Фишер.

В столовой появился Экшон. Обошел их стол и навис над Джеком.

— Какого хрена мне с утра пораньше звонит военный матушку его комендант и спрашивает за твою самодеятельность? Я по гефски-то еле разговариваю. Так пришлось слушать и отбрехиваться. Ты что творишь?

Джек молчал, сжимая челюсти, как во время споров с Сайласом. 

— Тебе повезло, что тебя прямо на дороге и не прикончили. Или не забрали в комендатуру. Ищи-свищи тебя тогда. А я бы и не стал. 

Экшон оглянулся на почти пустую столовую и склонился ближе к Джеку:

— Я тебе сразу сказал. У нас не спецназ и не гвардия. И не королевский дворец. Что ты себе вообразил?

— Это все еще моя страна, — ответил Джек, глядя в сторону. Он сдавил в руке пластиковый стаканчик так, что кофе брызнул на руку. 

— Вот именно, — почти ласково сказал сержант, — что не твоя. В обоих смыслах. 

Вот оно что. Экшон знает — может быть, знал с самого начала. Джек почему-то был уверен, что не Фишер ему разболтал. 

— Ладно. — Джек стряхнул с рукава темные капли. — Это все еще наш Порт. 

Ребята молчали. 

— Нам нужно оружие, — сказал в это молчаниеДжек. 

— Ты, прости меня, идиота кусок, — печально проговорил Экшон, садясь наконец за стол. На сей раз за кофе отправился Фишер. — Наша служба — единственное, что работает в этом гребаном порту. И работает только потому, что мы не носим оружие. Мы им не угроза. Иначе нас всех давно бы перехватали.

— Вы правы, — сказал Джек. — То есть, были правы. Раньше. А сейчас — посмотрите, вот мы высунулись без оружия.

Он кивнул на Кенни. Тот резко сделал вид, что рана не его, да и вообще он здесь случайно. 

— Это раньше люди из Порта с вами церемонились. А те, что оттуда, — он махнул за окно, — церемониться не станут. А остановить их некому. Мы видели вчера гефский патруль. Они сами не знают, что им делать. Они растеряны. 

— Будь спокоен, если ты явишься с автоматом, живо соберутся, — хмыкнул Экшон. — Да и где вы собрались эти автоматы брать?

Первым засмеялся Кенни. Потом тихонько заржал Фишер. Джек изо всех сил давил улыбку, потому что у Экшона старый шрам на щеке налился красным, а это хорошего не предвещало.

— Мы должны сейчас же попросить у коменданта разрешение на отряд городской обороны. Сейчас он может его дать. Потом, когда здесь уже будут работать гефские структуры, мы его не получим. Но сейчас…

— Иди-ка ты проспись. И вы тоже. Ты вообще отправляйся на больничный. А вы двое… чтоб я вас здесь три дня не видел. 

Фишер и правда два дня отсыпался, высовываясь на кухню только поесть и послушать новости. А Джека будто что-то гнало на улицу, и он наворачивал бесконечные круги по опустевшим улицам. Ветер не мешал ему, и влажный холод, пришедший с ветром — тоже. Напротив, Джеку казалось, что перебивающий дыхание шторм наконец-то разбудит его по-настоящему. Он спускался на берег и глядел, как волны разбиваются о пирс, как становятся все мощнее; и часто забывался и стоял так, пока его не обдавало водой.

Прежде он не так часто бывал в Порту — обычно приезжал с отцом на какую-нибудь важную церемонию, — но теперь не узнавал его. Раньше это был сияющий, живой город, полный разноголосого народа. Теперь магазины позакрывались, во многих витрины были заложены железными щитами или — в тех, что победнее — просто заклеены картоном. И почти на каждой стене красовались надписи «Геф — вон!», «Наша земля — наша кровь!». Поперек когда-то белоснежных ставен рыбного ресторанчика кто-то даже написал: «Порт Независимости». Джек хмыкнул. По обочинам улиц кое-где стояли обгоревшие корпуса автобусов со снятыми шинами. Половина улиц в центре были перегорожены бетонными блоками. У блоков порой стояли мрачные полицейские и куда реже — патрульные. 

На всем лежала серая тень неблагополучия, и Джек впервые задумался: может, отец подарил Гефу не возможность разбогатеть, как обещал Шоу. Может, напротив: Геф наконец-то может наслаждаться видом гелвуйской разоренности и беспомощности. И кто знает, может, этот подарок куда дороже. 

От военной комендатуры доносился шум. Там уже несколько дней — с последнего выступления Сайласа — стояли, не расходясь, манифестанты. Пока только выкрикивали все те же лозунги и намертво отказывались уходить. Скорую к ним уже не раз вызывали: то самых нетерпеливых прикладывали дубинками, то у кого-то становилось плохо с сердцем. Патруль стоял, опоясывая здание комендатуры, в масках, со щитами и с автоматами. Пока они не использовали ничего крепче слезоточивого газа. Но гефскому режиму не впервой стрелять по гражданским, тем более — по чужим. 

И все же беда пришла не с площади. Джек как раз вернулся после полуночи с бесконечной прогулки, удостоверился, что Фишер все еще спит и наконец зарылся под одеяло сам. Ему снилась война, передовая. «Голиафы» били совсем рядом, сотрясая землю. Этот грохот его и разбудил. Джек сел в кровати, и тогда услышал звон. 

Он сперва не мог взять в толк, откуда такой звук, подумал, что все еще спит, а потом дошло: звонил, заливался на весь Порт большой сигнальный колокол. 

Джек кинулся к окну. Над морем поднималось зарево. Казалось, что само небо горит. На часах было три. Для рассвета рано, да рассвет и не станет так пылать.

Он так и замер у окна. На секунду ему показалось, что это Бог: Он разузнал, куда сбежал Джек, и проклял его. И теперь приютивший Джека город тоже проклят — он сам принес беду. Если бы он только знал… 

Фишер хлопнул его по плечу, выводя из оцепенения. Сам он был полуодетый, плясал в одном ботинке, натягивая на себя свитер.

— Джек! Да не стойте, сэр! В порту пожар!

Когда они добрались до казарм, Экшон и остальные уже отбыли на место. Вместо себя сержант оставил дежурного с инструкциями. 

— Танкер горит, гребаное «Сердце Аэндоры»! — тараторил тот. — Это нам еще повезло, что они встали у Волчьего мыса, а не сюда вошли. Вроде успели разгрузиться, но там же пары!

У Волчьего мыса, высокой обрывистой скалы, обычно дремали корабли, слишком большие, чтобы толкаться с рыбачьими суденышками на мелководье. А еще — те, что везли опасные грузы: им приближаться к берегу просто не разрешали. 

— Там же все взорвется к чертям! 

— Так а я о чем! 

Джек не понял, когда все происходящее стало напоминать войну. Мир будто дрогнул, как дрожит воздух при пожаре, и все сделалось знакомым и ясным — как на передовой. 

Вот теперь он по-настоящему понял, что тогда имел в виду Кенни. 

_Единственные спасатели, на которых Порт может рассчитывать…_

Экшон отбыл с собранным по тревоге расчетом на катерах — пытаться локализовать пожар. Но два пожарных катера — на целый танкер? Тем более, что еще недавно Экшон жаловался, что пенообразователи на исходе, так что скоро им останется только поплевать на пожар…

У дежурного на столе потрескивала старомодная рация — Экшон сквозь помехи сообщал, что очаг возгорания локализован, осталось только подойти. Из радио на стенке, заглушая его голос, захлебывался словами ведущий местных новостей:

— О пожаре сообщено новым властям Порта. На помощь выехало пять автоцистерн из Мерхавы, однако, по нашим сведениям, дорога по-прежнему блокирована протестующими жителями Порта, поэтому подмога рискует не прийти вовремя…

— А вы что здесь стоите? — рявкнул дежурный. — Эвакуируйте берег! Рванет же!

С танкера валил черный дым; и все то время, пока они с Фишером собирали людей, чтобы организовать кордон и отгоняли людей с берега, Джек прислушивался, готовясь услышать еще один взрыв — и боясь его. 

Он и не знал, что в Порту столько народу и что после всего происходящего в городе этому народу станет так любопытно полюбоваться на горящий танкер. Больше всего людей собралось в кафе на берегу. В этом кафе они и сами часто устраивали посиделки после смены. Сейчас оно было набито битком, и звук в телевизоре над стойкой выкручен до предела. Телевидение тут до сих пор вещало гелвуйское.

— По нашим сведениям, помощь запрошена так же у гелвуйских спасательных служб… Мы надеемся, что эти машины смогут проехать в Порт… Оставайтесь с нами…

Кафе владели двое — старик и его дочка, бойкая темноволосая девушка, которая умудрялась обслуживать переполненное заведение, будто тысячерукое божество.  
На Фишера с Джеком — вернее, на их форму — тут же обернулась вся публика.

— Какие новости?

— Заведение ваше временно закрывается, — сказал Фишер, обращаясь поверх голов к девушке. — Извините, меры безопасности. 

— Я не могу закрыть, — она обвела рукой битком набитый зал. — Люди ждут новостей. Им сейчас идти некуда. 

— Подождете в другом месте, мэм. У нас приказ — эвакуировать берег. Танкер вез горючее, может быть взрыв.

— Досюда не долетит, там обрыв в двадцать метров, — не уступала она. 

— Обломки, возможно, и не долетят, а вот огонь перекинуться вполне может. — Фишер пошел к ней, протискиваясь между столиков. 

— Чей приказ? Комендатуры? Мы теперь гефскую комендатуру должны слушать? — подбоченилась девчонка. Посетители замолчали. Нехорошо замолчали, напряженно. — Да кто вы вообще такие?

— Единственные спасатели, на которых вы можете рассчитывать, — сказал Джек. — Прошу всех очистить помещение. 

Может, его бы не послушали, и дело закончилось бы потасовкой, но тут Фишер добрался до стойки, подхватил девчонку и попросту закинул себе на плечо — как если бы и в самом деле выносил из пожара. Это могло бы показаться смешным — особенно потому, что хозяйка кафе была едва ли не выше Фишера. Но форма спасательной службы придавала ему солидности, и девушка от неожиданности даже не запротестовала.

— Ключ, — попросил у нее Фишер.

— Мой отец…

— И отца выведем. — Он зашагал с ней снова мимо столов — к выходу. Ему вслед засвистели, заулюлюкали. Враждебность улетучилась, и Джек уже с облегчением командовал:

— Всем покинуть помещение! Все на выход! Повторяю, все на выход!

Хуже всего оказалось с женами спасателей — они сбежались на берег, едва услышав, что их мужей практически одних послали к танкеру. Слава бабочкам, этих хотя бы удалось отослать в казарму — у дежурного, мол, больше информации. 

Наконец берег опустел, и Джек, которого неведомо почему слушались, попытался расставить кордон — хотя для кордона их было чертовски мало. Он тайком отправил двух новичков за оружием — какое найдут.

И он был чертовски рад видеть гефцев, когда те выгрузились из своих машин — вооруженые, в отличие от кучки спасателей — и в первый раз за несколько десятков лет встали с гелвуйцами локоть к локтю. 

Грохнуло в тот момент, когда Джек уже начинал надеяться, что все образуется. Общими усилиями они очистили берег. Большинство судов из порта вывели от греха подальше крепко матерящиеся капитаны. Гефские автоцистерны к Порту все-таки пропустили, и вид деловито суетящихся в пустынном порту пожарных взбодрил даже Джека. И наконец-то показался комендант — под охраной четырех дюжих парней. Джек впервые видел его вживую. 

Тут-то и рвануло. 

Глухой грохот — и земля дрогнула, качнулась, а из-за Волчьего мыса вырвалась огромная огненная струя. Такая мощная, что, казалось, она ничего общего не имеет с танкером — по правде говоря, довольно мелким и обшарпанным. А потом высоко повалил черный вонючий дым. 

Девчонка в кафе была права — обрыв их спас. Спас, по сути, весь порт, потому что взрывная волна пошла вверх и берег почти не затронула. Экшону тоже повезло — он как раз в этот момент отошел на катере от пожара, чтобы разобраться с приехавшими цистернами. 

На втором катере живых не осталось. 

Танкер наконец ушел на дно через два дня. Все, что могло там гореть, уже прогорело, и скоро на поверхности воды остались только редкие обгоревшие обломки — и трупы. Джек напросился к Экшону на баркас, и вместе с почерневшим от сажи и горя сержантом они искали в воде тела. 

Потом, когда их сменили, оба вернулись в казарму — хотя бы помыться. Экшон будто в первый раз заметил Джека. 

— Ты-то чего здесь? 

Не скажешь же ему сейчас: «Мне тоже приходилось терять людей». 

Вместо этого Джек сказал:

— Танкер кто-то поджег. 

— Ну. — Сержант, кажется, немного ожил. По крайней мере, разозлился. — Думаешь, я не знаю? Твои и подожгли. Гелвуйские. 

А ведь еще год назад «гелвуйские» здесь были «нашими». 

— Кто бы ни поджег, надо теперь смотреть за кораблями. Нужна охрана. Было бы у нас оружие.

— Что ты пристал, как банный лист. Оружие ему. Давай сперва… Сперва ребят похороним. 

— Не будет оружия — придется снова хоронить.

На похоронах Джек опять вспомнил, как много в Порту народу. Он предвидел, что сборище это плохо закончится, и остальным велел смотреть в оба. Накануне ответственность за взрыв танкера взяла на себя организация «Наша земля» — наскоро слепленная, как Джек понимал, из фанатиков вроде Шепардова брата. Ходили слухи, что вечером объявят чрезвычайное положение. Потому похороны быстро превратились в митинг. Люди вспрыгивали на памятники, кричали что-то о том, что не забудут и не простят. Кому не простят, Гильбоа или Гефу, кажется, уже никого не волновало. Светловолосый парень, чертовски похожий на Шепарда (Джек даже проморгался — нет, все же не он), залез на стену кладбища и оттуда вещал, что Порту давно уже пора взять власть в собственные руки, если его граждане не хотят, чтоб такое повторялось снова и снова. Говорил он хорошо, но скоро его стащили со стены гражданские — видно, родственники жертв. 

Спасатели стояли кучкой недалеко от могил — ближе только семьи. Они сгрудились вокруг сержанта — тот подслеповато моргал от сильного ветра. Это ему пришлось сообщать родственникам о погибших. Те верили с трудом — тем более, что трупы им так и не показали. Ребята боялись, как бы сержант не запил, или, хуже, не заработал инфаркта. Наконец крики и протесты смолкли, заиграл оркестр. Звуки были пронзительные, как будто и в трубах поселился тот же ветер. Джек обвел толпу взглядом и устало удивился — как так вышло, что он хочет мира, но война следует за ним повсюду?

***

На следующий день сержант, несмотря на все их опасения, явился на работу. Дал Джеку чистый лист и ручку.

— Пиши.

— Что писать, сэр?

— Что собираешься сказать коменданту, чтоб он разрешил нам носить оружие. Я с ним буду договариваться. Тебе своей рожей лучше тут не светить. 

Тут Экшон был прав: одно дело — бывший принц, который работает на скорой. Совсем другое — тот же бывший принц во главе вооруженного отряда в нестабильном регионе. 

Джек поневоле удивился: когда его снова стала интересовать собственная судьба. 

Кажется — там, на кладбище. 

Кто-то говорил, что земля становится твоей, только когда примет твоих мертвецов.

**Глава 3. Отряд**

Экшон подсуетился вовремя. Чрезвычайное положение объявили, но толпа перед комендатурой — чуть поредевшая на время пожара — наотрез отказалась расходиться, и на площади уже третьи сутки шла свара. Патрули пока обходились слезоточивым газом и резиновыми пулями. Но рано или поздно должно было грянуть — не хуже танкера.

На площади установили «Передвижной пункт медицинской помощи». Джек, который щеголял в новенькой форме «Единого отряда охраны Порта», поставил еще двух автоматчиков у двери, велев с патрулем не сцепляться, но и внутрь по возможности не пускать. У гефцев завелась плохая привычка то и дело врываться в «пункт» и хватать пострадавших. 

У двери опять завозились. Джек, перевязывавший очередную буйную голову, вздохнул. Патрульные разговаривали на повышенных тонах. Джек на всякий случай накинул раненому на плечи форменную куртку. 

Гефские солдаты все-таки просунулись внутрь.

— Мы ищем Иезекиила Шепарда. 

— Здесь его нет. — Джек пригнул голову раненого. — Это наш, видите?

Неизвестно, поверили ли ему — но убрались. 

— Иезекиил? — переспросил он шепотом. 

Иззи Шепард был похож на брата — такое же широкое лицо и светлые глаза. И веселая простота, которая против воли нравилась Джеку в Дэвиде. Правда, Дэвид ее скоро растерял. Сам виноват, не надо было так близко подходить к трону.

Неудивительно, что на кладбище Джек чуть не спутал этих двоих. 

— Ага. Из-за того, что меня называют «Иззи», все думают, будто со мной легко. А на самом деле, как думаешь, очень мне легко с таким именем?

Джек закончил бинтовать ему голову и перерезал бинт.

— Думаю, не слишком, — сказал он серьезно. 

— Я тебя знаю, — проговорил Шепард с прямотой — видимо, тоже семейной. — У меня лежат вырезки из газет. Твои фотографии с Дэвидом. Думал, хоть кто-то из нас урвал свой шанс на счастье.

— Странные у вас понятия о счастье... И что? Хочешь автограф? Или сразу премию — за то, что сдал государственного преступника? Купишь матери дом. Правда, на второй этаж и бассейн я бы не рассчитывал. Король не расщедрится. 

— Я мать не видел лет десять, — пожал плечами Иззи. — Я та самая паршивая овца. Понимаю, что ей было с нами тяжело. Но и с ней... тяжело. Я не выдержал. Предал их, сбежал в самую страду. И с Дэвидом почти не общался...

Что-то толкнуло спросить:

— Но вы же виделись перед тем, как он ушел в Геф?

Парень вскинул на него глаза — оценивая. 

— Виделись, — решился он. — Они с Итаном хотели, чтоб я ушел с ними. 

С Итаном... тем самым, выходит, Итаном, которого приговорили к смерти — Джек постарался. Но зря он думал, что от кого-нибудь из Шепардов легко избавиться. Дэвиду наверняка хватило попросить — и ради своего любимчика Сайлас помиловал террориста. 

— А ты не пошел?

— А что мне делать в Гефе? Я буду драться здесь.

— Хорошо дерешься, раз они тебя уже по имени знают. Ты ведь понимаешь, что все уже давно решено? И что вас спрашивать никто не собирался — и не собирается?

— Значит, нас плохо слышно, — сказал Иззи. — И надо кричать еще громче.

Его светлый взгляд был таким же непробиваемым, как у брата. Хорошо, этому хоть бабочек не отправили.

— Так уверен в себе?

— Кто его знает, — пожал плечами парень. — Может, и я орудие Господне.

— Вот так орудие...

— Может, Господь другого не нашел...

— Вот так Господь, — сказал Джек.

— Ну так — мы другого не нашли.

За тонкой пластиковой перегородкой «передвижного медпункта» драка постепенно унималась. Кажется, сегодня снова пронесет. 

***

Джек подозревал: комендант позволил им взяться за оружие, потому что полагал, будто они лучше смогут противостоять манифестантам, чем военный патруль. Со стороны Гефа это было большой уступкой. Но коменданта на их территорию явно бросили как на заклание, с инструкцией «действовать по обстоятельствам» и с намерением более или менее зрелищно убрать его с поста, как только переходный период закончился. 

Пока спасало одно: собравшиеся у комендатуры уже не слишком понимали, чего хотят. Они не желали становиться частью Гефа, но и оставаться в Гильбоа им хотелось все меньше. Добрый король Сайлас увещевал их по телевизору, призывая «успокоиться и вернуться домой». Многие уже и вернулись. Те, для кого оставаться в Гильбоа было важнее, чем остаться в Порту. 

На похоронах никого из официальных гелвуйских лиц не было. Гефские генералы, впрочем, тоже не приехали, но долговязую фигуру коменданта, кладущего камни на только что засыпанные могилы, люди запомнили. Может, политика Гефа и сработала бы: вымотать местное население, похватать главных бузотеров и дождаться, пока остальные просто разбредутся по домам — а тогда и занимать территорию окончательно. 

Теперь у них было оружие, и с наркодельцами в порту они бы как-нибудь справились, и, хотя его до сих пор неприятно пробирало от гефской речи, к этому можно было привыкнуть 

Джек смирился бы, если бы не танкер; если бы не самодельные бомбы, которые уже взрывались то тут, то там, если бы не начиненные взрывчаткой машины. 

— А кто это — «мы»? — спросил он у Иззи. 

— Мы — те, кто хочет, чтобы Порт оставили в покое. 

— Вы, значит — «Наша земля»? Танкер — ваших рук дело?

— С ума сошел? — вскинулся Шепард — так резко, что схватился за голову и зашипел. — Я пять лет в этом порту вкалывал. С Марком, который погиб, мы два года на верфи оттрубили! Мы все здесь родились, в конце концов! Никто из нас не пошел бы на такое!

— Даже, чтобы не оставлять Порт Гефу?

— Порт — это люди, — припечатал Иззи. — Это для вашей верхушки там, в Гильбоа, тут просто «территории». Они и взрывают. А мы тут живем! 

Он поскреб голову под бинтом и снова прямо посмотрел на Джека.

— По-моему, ты не там ищешь. 

— А где мне искать? В Гильбоа? 

— Может, и в Гильбоа. А может, и в Гефе. 

— Гефу-то это зачем? — не понял Джек. 

Шепард повел плечом и отвел взгляд, а потом торопливо засобирался. Но у Джека было предчувствие, что встречаются они отнюдь не в последний раз. 

***

Похолодало. Ветер с моря не только сбивал с ног, но и пробирал до костей. Джек скучал по кашемировому пальто, оставленному во дворце. Он еще в армии приучил себя обходиться минимумом комфорта и засыпал спокойно что в казарме, что на земле, Посланный матерью дорогой шоколад раздавал рядовым, которые поедали его с тем же энтузиазмом, что и батончики из пайка. И сейчас их с Фишером жилье больше походило на фронтовую ставку, чем на холостяцкую квартирку. Из-за этого подсознательно казалось, что все это — временно. Он просто на очередном задании — пусть и затянувшемся.

_«Мое присутствие будет залогом нашего доверия, отец»._

На задании даже принцу приходится терпеть лишения. А у него важная миссия — сохранить мир в Порту. 

Не хватало мелочей. Не так давно он увидел в уцелевшем винном магазинчике виски знакомой марки, в котором привык топить беды. Хотел уже взять его, но увидел цену и сообразил, что та стоит всей его зарплаты. Вышел из магазинчика с бутылкой местной медовухи под мышкой и доселе незнакомым стыдом. Он мерз в форменной куртке, которую таскал потому, что не купил другой. Деньги Вульфсона лежали на аустерийском счете, и Джек не хотел их тратить, подсознательно оставляя на что-то более важное. В конце концов Фишер отвел его на рыбацкий рынок, и Джек купил толстую и теплую куртку, в которой стал неповоротливым и непохожим на себя. 

Дуло так, что даже толпа перед комендатурой поредела. Джек со товарищи после смены торчали в том же кафе на берегу. Ветер нещадно трепал тяжелую полиэтиленовую занавесь на террасе, раскачивал люстры на потолке. Внутри было тепло, пахло мокрой шерстью и пивом. Джек старательно не замечал, что девчонка, которую Фишер тогда вынес на плече, подходит теперь к их столику в два раза чаще, чем нужно, а Фишер при ее виде забывает о меню и впадает в легкую кататонию. 

Он отходил от столика, не без труда протискивался к стойке и слушал. Будто прибрежным ветром в кафе доносило новости. И так же — как отмытые створки разломанных раковин, — приносило то гефцев, то гелвуйцев, которых неизвестным штормом вынесло с собственной земли, и которые прибились к этому берегу в надежде, что о них не вспомнят. От них Джек узнавал вести из дома — а его самого теперь почти не узнавали, будто рыбацкая куртка сделала его невидимым. 

Здесь же в конце концов оказывались и перемерзшие, с покрасневшими носами и пальцами манифестанты с площади. Они всегда просили у хозяина «что-нибудь погорячее». Некоторые были до такой степени отполированы виски, что их глаза сверкали с нездешней яркостью, а в повадках поселялась надуманная веселость. Другие откровенно засыпали над кофе с коньяком, устав воевать. К ним Джек и подсаживался, дожидаясь, пока они перестанут клевать носом. Заказывал такому бедняге что-нибудь поесть и рассказывал о Едином отряде.

— Ты решил мне весь город завербовать, — уже смирившись, вздыхал Экшон. — И зачем мне эти салаги?

— Или мы даем им форму и оружие и переманиваем на нашу сторону, или они добудут оружие сами и поднимут его против нас. 

На площади, где теперь вместе с народом мерз Единый отряд, стало потише. Люди разбредались из-за холода и усталости, но самые упрямые оставались, забираясь на ночь в палатки. Оттого протест не достиг еще точки распада, после которой мало-помалу расходятся все. Отряду палаток не выделили, и из соображений безопасности греться в комендатуру не пускали. Так что они пили кофе из походных термосов протестующих — если те угощали. Джека поил Иззи Шепард, который пару дней прятался от патрулей, а потом вернулся как ни в чем ни бывало. 

В конце концов над отрядом (а точнее — над Фишером) сжалилась хозяйка кафе: еду и напитки стали подвозить оттуда.

Джеку по-прежнему не хотелось отдавать Порт Гефу. Но еще меньше хотелось войны. И в какой-то момент стало казаться, что худшего получится избежать.

— Когда я был маленький, Роза решила посчитать, сколько дней мы с Мишель сможем провести без ссор, — поделился он с Фишером. — Она выдавала нам карточки за хорошее поведение. И отбирала, когда мы вели себя плохо. 

Он вспомнил эти карточки — безупречно-белые, с выведенными золотой краской цифрами. 

— И? Много получилось?

— Никогда не удавалось набрать больше трех подряд. Правда, один раз было семь — но Мишель как раз тогда заболела. Ее отправили в больницу, меня в школу, нам стало некогда ссориться…

Фишер задумался.

— Мы набрали уже пять. Думаете, комендант нам что-нибудь за это выпишет? 

Комендант выписал им вспомогательный отряд. Когда тот явился на базу, Экшона чуть не хватил сердечный приступ — он решил, что ребята в гефской форме явились их закрыть.

Оказалось — откомандированы из комендатуры. Понятно, для чего откомандированы. Джек только удивился, что гефские власти не подумали об этом раньше. 

Гефцы вели себя с осторожностью; принюхивались, в драку не лезли. А вот среди своих сержанту пришлось наводить порядок. Несколько ребят ушли сразу — пара новеньких и Эхад — тот, кто во время пожара дежурил в штабе. Что Эхад не поделил с гефцами, никто не знал, но родом он был из Цевоима, так что его даже не спрашивали. Он и скандалить не стал: сдал удостоверение и форму, забрал жалование за неделю и молча ушел. 

Те, что остались, гефцев обходили по дуге, но открытой вражды не проявляли. То ли помнили о помощи во время пожара, то ли просто устали. Только разговоры при «прикомандированных» смолкали — те были из приграничных, и по-гелвуйски понимали хорошо. Джека самого чужой язык то и дело отбрасывал в прошлое.

Но Джека это успокоило. Если бы Геф и дальше давал им с Экшоном набирать людей и вооружать, он… он не знал бы, что и думать. Неизвестно, кто из «командированных» из разведки; может статься, что и все. Но работать они не мешали, и Джека до сих пор никто не трогал. То ли все теперь считали его никем… то ли их устраивал опальный принц в качестве сдерживающей силы. 

Экшон ворчал для проформы: сколько ни набирай, работы хватало всем. Порт оцепили, следя, чтобы никто подозрительный не пробрался на корабли. У берега тоже мало-помалу начали наводить порядок. Снарядили команды на те несколько катеров, с которых береговая охрана — в лучших традициях отступающей армии — не свинтила НРЛС и артиллерийские установки. Джека на борт не брали. Он и сам предпочитал караулить на берегу. 

Вместе с береговой охраной ушла и разведка, так что рассчитывать приходилось только на случайно подслушанное в городе — или доложенное кем-то из новобранцев. Экшон считал, что и не надо им разведки — наркоту почти каждую ночь привозят, хоть расписание составляй. И к самому берегу подвозят, чтоб далеко не ходить. 

И ведь подвозили. Пусть не на самый пирс, как в ту ночь со скорой. Джек извилистую линию берега скоро знал не хуже местных. С местными и ходили — и с гефцами в нагрузку, из тех, кому не лень было целыми ночами мерзнуть на камнях. 

***  
Холодно. Они сидят здесь с вечера, скучившись за невысокой грядой камней. Ноги у Джека затекли так, что он их почти не чувствует. Он меняет позу: опирается на камни спиной, вытягивает ноги. Так ему ни черта не видно, но он все равно больше верит глазам местных, привыкших к бескрайней пустоте моря. На востоке небо наливается красным; кажется, будет еще одна «пустая» ночь, и от сержанта прилетит за нецелевое использование ресурсов… А что делать, если единственные сведения они получают по «арабскому радио»?

По ногам бегут мурашки. Джек морщится. Звезды близкие и колючие. Небо совсем как на границе, где он служил когда-то. 

Да ведь это — тоже граница.

Кто-то со стоном, от души, зевает. «Полчаса — и по домам», — думает Джек, и ночь будто слышит его: где-то вдалеке раздается тихий шум мотора. Потом он прекращается, и скоро совсем рядом слышится, как скрипят осторожные шаги по песку. 

Отлично. Вот и встречающие. Кто-то из новобранцев дергается, Джек осаживает его, знаком показывает: «Ждем».

Они дожидаются. С тихим плеском почти к самому берегу подходит яхта, так что встречающие идут к ней вброд: несколько еле различимых фигурок в черных гидрокостюмах — вода чертовски холодная. 

Негромкий разговор разносится далеко в беззвучной ночи. На яхте загорается слабый свет. 

— Сейчас! — командует Джек. 

Они выбегают из укрытия, бросаются в воду — твою мать, как же холодно! Джек с непривычки еле-еле пробирается по дну, холод обжигает даже через плотную резину. Он оскальзывается, но удерживается на ногах, стиснув автомат над головой. С яхты их наверняка видно, но Джек рассчитывает, что их примут за часть «приветственного комитета». 

Они беспрепятственно добираются до кормы — и тут в корму яхты ударяет со всей силы слепящий луч прожектора, а с берега гремит усиленный рупором голос:

— Береговая охрана! Оставайтесь на местах!

Да какая мы к чертям охрана, дивится Джек. Фишер первым поднимается, ухватившись за носовой релинг. Джек перебрасывает ему оружие, а потом сам не без труда взбирается на борт, за ним — остальные. Матросы, на несколько секунд опешившие от света и крика, теперь опомнились и бросаются к ним.

— Береговая охрана! — орет теперь уже Джек. — Приготовьте докумен…

В лицо летит приклад, но он уворачивается, подсекает нападающего под колени. Сзади бросается второй — Джек пригибается и перебрасывает его через себя. Щерится с удовольствием, когда тот шмякается о палубу. Кто-то заполошно матерится совсем рядом и, судя по звуку, получает в зубы. 

А потом начинают стрелять. 

Даже на фоне криков и мата очередь кажется неожиданно громкой. 

— Сэр! — Фишер толкает его, Джек летит вниз и ударяется головой о борт; но обругать Фишера не успевает — ровно над головой пули стучат о леер. 

— Фиш, осторожно! 

Но тот и сам уже приник к настилу — и стреляет снизу вверх. 

— Живыми! Живыми брать! 

В них палят откровенно — как в ту ночь на скорой, и злость возвращается — свежая, горячая. Ведь не стесняются же, сволочи, не боятся ничего… 

Хорошо, что на «охране» бронежилеты — гефские, которые Экшон с трудом выбивал в комендатуре. «И хрен с ним, пусть гефские», — решает Джек, когда кто-то из бандитов стреляет в грудь совсем желторотому новобранцу. Парня отбрасывает к лееру, он валится за борт — но уже несколько минут спустя слышно, как он, зло отфыркиваясь, лезет обратно. Отвлекшись, Джек видит чужое дуло прямо у подбородка — но нападающего ослепляет луч фонаря — Фишер, молодчина! — и Джек успевает дуло перехватить, дернуть на себя, и они с бандитом, сцепившись, катятся по палубе… 

***

Наконец всех обезвредили. В наступившую тишину первые несколько секунд не верилось. Но теперь ночной воздух оглашали только недоуменные стоны, жалобы и мат. Гелвуйский, хоть и с аустерийским акцентом. 

— Что везем? — поинтересовался Джек у типа, которого вжимал носом в настил. Тот выплюнул кровь и послал его. Опять по-гелвуйски. 

— Ну сами так сами, — согласился Джек. Приложил парня для острастки еще раз о палубу, подтащил к лееру и пристегнул наручниками. Обыскал карманы — естественно, ничего. Ребята уже рассредоточились на яхте в поисках груза. Джек распрямился: ближе к берегу вторая группа вязала «приветственный комитет». Отлично. Кулаки приятно болели, кровь в венах, казалось, гудела от адреналина. 

Хорошо. 

— Ну что там? Может, вам собаку привести?

— Да мы и без собаки! — донеслось снизу, из рубки. — Спускайся!

Но когда он спрыгнул в люк, лица у ребят были озадаченные. 

— Это не наркота, Джек. 

— Не… — Он не договорил. В открытом железном ящике, который ребята вытащили в центр рубки, поблескивали стволы винтовок. 

— Так. Сколько?

— Два ящика. 

Его будто отбросило в ту ночь, когда они охотились за Белиалом. И, наклонившись к ящику и вытащив первый попавшийся ствол, он даже не удивился, увидев на нем бабочку. 

Чем больше он смотрел на винтовки, тем сильнее давило предчувствие плохого.

— Руки! — бросил он, когда кто-то не выдержал и потянулся за оружием.

— Да что такое, Джек? Они нам сделали подарок, так надо брать!

— Отлично. А гефцам что скажешь? — спросил Фишер.

— Так тут у нас только Дэмиен. Остальные на берегу. 

Дэмиен Хамиди был «их» гефцем, записавшимся в отряд, а не назначенным комендатурой. Из тех немногих беженцев, которые не перебрались в столицу или в Аустерию после новостей о присоединении. «Выбрал свободу», как выражались в Гильбоа. А теперь эта свобода отвела ногу, чтобы пнуть его обратно к старым хозяевам. Джек бы тоже предпочел их встречать с оружием в руках и в какой-никакой униформе.

— А он не выдаст, он наш. Верно, Дэмиен?

Угроза в голосе Джеку вряд ли показалась. На гефца посмотрели. Тот нахмурился, сообразив, что он — один на яхте с вооруженными и разгоряченными гелвуйцами.

— Это контрабандное оружие, — распрямившись, проговорил Джек. — Мы сейчас его оформим и передадим в комендатуру. Как и следует поступать с нелегальным грузом.

Теперь все как по команде повернулись к нему. О Дэмиене забыли.

— В комендатуру? Джек, ты чего? — Кенни сказал это не зло, почти обиженно. — Оно само к нам в руки приплыло! А ты хочешь его коменданту сдать?

— Мы не об этом договаривались! — возмутился Бен — светловолосый детина с огромными кулаками и скандальным характером. — Мы оборона Порта, а не гефские полицаи!

— Правда что, — подхватили рядом. — В зубах им оружие понесем?

Теперь уж Джеку настала пора вспомнить, что он — этим не принц и по сути даже не командир, а только старший звена. Фишер придвинулся к нему вплотную, так что они соприкоснулись плечами.

Джек сглотнул, прогоняя гнев. Они ведь не понимают. Они действительно не понимают — потому что их, черт побери, не учили такое понимать. Нет у них за спиной офицерской школы, нет разведки, нет — всего того, чему учили Джека. Сам он был паршивым учеником, злосчастный переворот это показал. Но хоть какую-то дворцовую науку он усвоил.

— Поглядите на стволы, — попросил он мягко.

— Поглядим! И потрогаем!

Кенни вытащил из ящика винтовку и будто в шутку направил ее на Джека.

— Ты что, здесь такую не купишь? — спросил Джек, будто не замечая, что дуло смотрит ему в грудь. — Да у тебя наверняка под кроватью пара стволов получше. Или тебе бабочку в коллекцию захотелось?

— Да нормальный ствол, — не сдавался Кенни.

— Нормальный, — кивнул Джек. — Сколько за такой дадут, как думаешь?

— Ну...

— Десятку в базарный день, — неожиданно высказался гефец. Из за акцента получилось: «дешятку в бажарный джень». Но ему не возразили. Джек продолжил — все так же мягко:

— Из за двух таких ящиков — набирать команду, посылать яхту... Не слишком ли много возни?

— Ты гляди, его высочеству оружие не пришлось, жемчуг мелок! — выкрикнул Бен. — Что, сразу «Голиаф» надо было высылать, а?

Фишер зашипел. Самое смешное, что Бен наверняка понятия не имел о прошлом Джека; до смуты он тягал ящики в порту и вряд ли вообще задумывался о том, что у Гильбоа есть король.

Помощь неожиданно пришла от гефца:

— Будь это нормальная посылка, бабочек бы спилили. А эти — оставили. Как нарочно. 

— Да погодите вы. — Кажется, до ребят начало доходить. — Джек, думаешь, провокация?

— А вы как думаете? Полагаете, всем нравится, что мы получили форму и оружие? И что решили навести порядок? Как это будет выглядеть, если мы сейчас вернемся с яхты ни с чем? А потом всплывет, что у нас откуда-то взялись винтовки с гелвуйской эмблемой? На что это будет похоже? Как думаешь, Кенни, долго мы после этого продержимся на воле?

— Да твою ж, — сказал он и со вздохом положил ствол обратно в ящик.

— Нас тогда всех и перехватают, — сказал новобранец. После полета за борт волосы у него слиплись в мокрые сосульки. — И по Порту пойдет такой шмон, что мало не покажется.

Джек шумно выдохнул. Хоть кто-то здесь соображает.

— Поэтому мы сейчас позовем остальных и оформим прием груза по всем правилам. А потом сдадим.

— Жалко все-таки, — пробормотал Кенни.

— А вы у этих возьмите, — смягчился Джек. — Трофейное. Тут вам никто ничего не скажет. Да и качество получше.

Перед тем, как подняться обратно на палубу, он ухватил Кенни за воротник. С трудом — длинновязый шофер был его на голову выше. Притянул к себе.

— Есть такое правило. Никогда не направляй оружие на своего.

— Да оно ж на предохранителе, — буркнул Кенни.

— Никогда. Не направляй. На своего.

— Да понял. — Вид у Кенни был пристыженный. Джек отпустил его и полез наверх.

Потом вместе с двумя гефцами он тщательно переписал номера каждой винтовки.

— Бабочки, значит, — хмыкнул один из них, закрывая ящик. Джек закусил губу и промолчал. 

Он проследил, чтобы оба ящика описали в точности. В резиновых тапках неприятно хрустели камешки, от соли стягивало кожу. Когда наконец он добрался до берега, ребята уже обрабатывали «встречающих». Одного из них, похоже, только что подержали под водой. Он дышал со всхлипом, по лицу текла вода вперемешку с соплями.

Не без труда Джеку удалось вытянуть у него аустерийские имена и контакты. Но Джек уже подозревал, что ничего это не даст. Если они до тех контактов и доберутся, вряд ли найдут концы…

***

Шепарда он на следующий вечер вытащил из кафе. Взял за грудки:

— Это вашу посылку мы ночью перехватили?

— С ума сошел, — прохрипел прижатый к стенке Шепард, — откуда… 

Джек немного ослабил хватку:

— Насчет откуда — у меня есть варианты. И мне ни один не нравится. 

— Мы с ребятами еще в начале заварушки подняли со складов, что было, — откашлявшись, проговорил Иззи. — Пока армия ими не занялась. Что могли, попрятали. Но за границей заказывать — на что? Мы же не королевская семья. 

— Вот только не говори мне, будто не знаешь, откуда брать на это деньги, — прошипел Джек. — А может, тебе вообще братец поставляет? 

Шепард наконец вывернулся.

— Дэвид сам живет на гефскую милостыню. Нам он вряд ли что-то будет поставлять. Ему не до этого. 

Джек вгляделся в него: вид у Иззи был перепуганный, злой и искренний. Чистые светлые глаза, как у Дэвида. 

— Что ты знаешь про эту организацию? «Нашу землю»?

— А ничего, — сплюнул Иззи. — Вообще. Интересно, верно? Мы с ребятами с самого начала тут протестуем. А про эту организацию слыхом не слыхивали. Тебя это не удивляет?

Джека удивляло — и пугало. 

Шепард нащупал в кармане сигареты. Вытащил одну, затянулся, устало прислонился к стене. 

— Чье оружие?

— А как ты думаешь? 

— Мы же не идиоты. Мы понимаем, как это будет. Илай… мой брат Илай был единственный, кто со мной общался после того, как я ушел. Она не могла ему запретить. Только над войной у нее и не было власти. Потому и отец… А Илай… он лучше других знал, что должен. Лучше бы она его удержала. Знаешь, как это — потерять единственного человека, которому на тебя не наплевать? 

— Знаю, — тихо сказал Джек. Порт отвлек его, почти заставил забыть о Джозефе — если не считать снов, которые все возвращались. 

— Я не хочу новой войны. Мы вообще не хотим войны. Мы хотим, чтобы нас оставили в покое. 

Джек съехал спиной по стене кафе. Внутри играла навязчивая песенка — уже на гефском. Он поглядел на огонек сигареты и подумал, что Шепард тоже выбрал свободу. Вряд ли мать разрешала ему курить. 

— На этих винтовках были гребаные бабочки. Понимаешь?

— Они могут быть откуда угодно. Может, кто пару ящиков с наших же складов и продал, ради смеха. Может, Геф. А может, и Кармел. 

Вот о Кармеле Джек не подумал; а ведь зачастившие оттуда беженцы рассказывали, что и там все не слава Богу. Говорили даже, что откуда-то взялся бывший тиран Абаддон, и теперь готовит свое возвращение.

— Я поспрашиваю, — пообещал Иззи. — С человеком в форме говорить не будут.

— Надеюсь, я не пожалею, что поверил тебе. Когда-то я поверил твоему брату, и посмотри, куда меня это привело?

— И что? Ты об этом жалеешь?

***

Чертовы Шепарды. Вопрос не давал Джеку покоя. Еще бы он не жалел. Тоска по прежней жизни, по дворцу будто свернулась в тугой комок, о котором он часто забывал — но этот комок застревал в горле. Когда-то он только и мечтал вырваться. И не думал, что будет так скучать по матери, по Мишель.

Не думал, что будет скучать по отцу. 

Джек опять вспомнил ту бутылку виски. Кто бы не жалел, интересно, если бы его пинком выгнали из рая? 

Вот только никогда прежде он не дышал так свободно. Не знал, что так можно — просто распрямиться, повести плечами — и груз, который ты тащил на себе с детства, свалится. Канет в море. Как легко, когда никто от тебя ничего не ждет — кроме Экшона и маленького отряда. 

Может быть здесь, где на него не смотрят беспощадным взглядом и Господь, и отец, где не ждут ежечасно, чтобы он оступился — может, хоть тут у него что-нибудь получится.

Джек невольно усмехнулся. «Выбрал свободу». 

Свобода пахла ветром и солью.

**Глава 4. Шепард**

В комендатуре их скупо поблагодарили, но разговаривать не захотели. «Свои» гефцы, которых Джек расспрашивал о новостях, только пожимали плечами.

А через два дня их вызвали на взрыв. Рвануло на рынке: рано утром, так что народ еще не успел собраться, но товар по прилавкам уже разложили. Разворотило рыбный павильон; рассыпанные в грязи, копоти и крови рыбины смотрели яркими укоряющими глазами. Хозяйку их Джек с Фишером уже с грехом пополам сложили в мешок и отнесли в труповозку. Недалеко тихо подвывал грузный мужчина со ссадиной на лбу, закутанный в спасательное одеяло.

Вот они, в очередной раз подумал Джек, глядя на заляпанные черно-красной грязью перчатки. Вот они, плоды твоего мира, отец. 

— Да уж, — тихо сказал Фишер, глядя на рыб, — и на семь дней у нас карточек не набралось. 

Джек оглянулся на него, ухватил грязной рукой за предплечье, сжал, не зная, как еще благодарить его за то, что остается рядом. Иногда он спрашивал себя — была ли их встреча на самом деле случайной — ведь на удивление удачно вышло. И не по приказу ли сверху Фишер так его опекает. Но сейчас, глядя на него — необычно взъерошенного и встревоженного, по-детски накручивающего волосы на палец, — Джек был просто и глупо рад, что не один.

— А вы-то куда смотрели? — взвилось над толпой, которую с грехом пополам сдерживало оцепление в зеленых куртках. — Форму нацепили! А сами только и знают людей гонять!

Орала какая-то тетка в толпе; может, родственница кому-то из убитых, хотя Джек уже знал: у родственников обычно сил недостает кричать, а если уж они проклинают — то сразу Бога, а не полицию.

— Как вы это допустили, а? Как вы такое допустили?

Джек поднял голову к небу. 

Как Ты такое допустил? 

***

После взрыва его охватила тревожность, не дававшая как следует ни присесть, ни заснуть. Он теперь почти все время проводил в казарме — потому, что Фишеру и хозяйке кафе надо было где-то встречаться. А еще — потому, что в казарме было спокойнее. Он пил кофе с Экшоном, тренировал новобранцев, любовался не без грязных мыслей тем, как ребята тренируются взлетать по шесту и съезжать вниз. Но даже такие мысли не прогоняли беспокойства. 

— Совсем вы здесь поселитесь, сэр, — сказал Фишер.

— Да мне пора бы слезть у тебя с шеи… 

Он привык к холостяцкой квартирке Фишера, как в армии когда-то привыкал к палатке.

Лео почему-то покраснел.

— Это мне надо будет новую квартиру искать, — сказал он тихо. — После женитьбы. 

Джек честно попытался испытать от этой новости только радость. Он и был рад — и не только намечающейся свадьбе, а тому, что из такого хаоса вдруг прорезалось что-то хорошее. Любовь.

— Когда?

— Когда ее отец благословит, — так же застенчиво улыбнулся Фишер. — Без этого никак. 

Порадоваться как следует не удалось: пришли новости, что на одной из дорог, ведущих в Спорные территории (теперь их называли Оставленными) кто-то подложил мину. Джеку с отрядом туда до сих пор дороги не было, и он мог только беспомощно смотреть, как гефские солдаты тушат покалеченную машину. 

За этот взрыв — и за тот, на рынке — взяла на себя ответственность уже другая организация. Не «Наша Земля», а «Наш Порт». 

— Так известно, — плюнул Экшон, — их теперь расплодится, как грибов после дождя. 

Покосившись на Джека, он добавил уже мягче:

— Хорошо, что ты ту яхту описал. А то бы точно к нам явились… 

Потому Джек и удивился, когда как-то утром сержант предложил ему:

— Сходи-ка в отпуск.

— Зачем в отпуск?

— Отдохнуть. 

— Сейчас самое время.

— Думаешь, без тебя тут все развалится? — хмыкнул сержант. 

— Что произошло, сэр? — с нажимом спросил Джек. 

— Из комендатуры пришла бумага. Приказано являться по одному. Проверка благонадежности. Якобы для выдачи гражданства, но сам понимаешь…

— Сэр. Все, кому нужно, и так давно знают, кто я. 

— Ну так сходи, чтоб не узнали, кому не нужно.

— Вызовут из отпуска.

— А ты выйди в море. Порыбачь. Или попроси кого-нибудь отвезти тебя в Аустерию. Развеешься.

Так что Джек оказался в кафе еще до конца смены. Стоило протолкаться к стойке, как его поймал Шепард, бледный и необычно серьезный. Джеку с неожиданной ясностью вспомнился Дэвид после переворота, тщетно пытавшийся понять, что случилось, и отчего он еще жив. 

— Что такое? 

Шепард увел его из кафе.

— Я получил сообщение от Итана. Он мне пишет иногда… с тех пор, как ушел в Геф. До этого и не вспоминал. 

— И?

— Мне не нравится, что он пишет. Хочет, чтоб я пришел к ним с Дэвидом. Мол, пусть все братья Шепарды будут на одной стороне. И... — Иззи запнулся, полез в карман за сигаретой. — Пишет, что, мол, взрывы и все это — только начало. Что Порт еще будет наш, а король Сайлас умоется кровью…

— Это точно пишет твой брат? А не кто-то за него? 

— Он теми же словами говорил, когда уходил. Как будто начитался брошюр о революции… даже не знаю, где он их взял. Не знаю, куда смотрит Дэвид. Мне всегда казалось, что он на такое не способен… 

«Я тоже», — подумал Джек. Иззи вытащил зажигалку, но даже не щелкнул ею — будто испугался чего-то — и выбросил сигарету. 

— Джек… Я так думаю, не только я от него письма получаю. Моя мать приехала. Хочет с тобой поговорить. 

Он помнил Джесси Шепард еще с суда над Дэвидом. Как и тогда, он на секунду удивился ее монументальности — при всей внешней неухоженности. В маленькой кухоньке Иззи Шепарда с заколоченным окном ей едва хватало места.

И однако она не выглядела здесь чужой. Джек легко мог представить ее среди протестующих в Порту — в то время, когда протестующие носили венки из цветов, а выводок молодых Шепардов был только в проекте. 

Она ведь и жила здесь всегда, напомнил себе Джек. Это сам он, как ни притворяется, за местного не сойдет. Он никто; и под взглядом Джесси он еще острее это почувствовал. 

Она поставила перед ним поднос с двумя чашками кофе. А сына, который заглядывал ей через плечо и в собственной квартире казался нищим, безапелляционно отослала в магазин. 

— Ты мне никогда не нравился, — заявила она Джеку, когда они остались одни. — Балованный мальчишка, которому дано все, и который хочет еще больше. 

Он криво улыбнулся:

— Что ж, спасибо за искренность. 

— Я была не слишком рада, когда ваши с Дэвидом пути пересеклись. И как в воду смотрела.

Может, она в воду и смотрела; при взгляде на нее вспоминались все сказки о ведьмах, которых давно прогнали из Гильбоа. 

— Когда на суде ты обвинил моего мальчика в предательстве, я тебя убить была готова. 

От ее усмешки Джека пробрало дрожью. 

— Что я не могла понять — это почему люди тебя слушают. Ты лгал им в глаза, а они верили и просили еще. Сам Отец Лжи не смог бы врать так складно. 

— Что ж, — Джек улыбнулся ей так, как обычно улыбался матери, — приму это за комплимент. 

— А потом ты взял и вступился за Дэвида, — раздумчиво сказала Джесси. — Его товарищи молчали. Твоя сестра молчала — хотя, думаю, у нее на то была причина. А ты… 

Кофе был такой густой, что гуща оседала на зубах. Джек глотал его, в основном чтобы не смотреть на Джесси. Он помнил это выражение неуместного довольства, почти злорадства, еще с зала суда. Так, будто Джесси была уверена, что победа в любом случае будет ее. 

А ведь так и оказалось. 

— Я всегда знала, что Дэвида ждет исключительная судьба. И пыталась ей помешать, как могла… А потом случился ты. Привел моего мальчика во дворец. Сам судил его и сам же спас ему жизнь. Может быть, ты и есть орудие его судьбы.

А может и не ведьма, может, просто несчастная старуха, сошедшая с ума от потери мужа и сына.

Вот только несчастной она не казалась. 

Джек не выдержал.

— Чем же я теперь могу помочь вам, мэм? Насколько я знаю, Дэвид сейчас в Гефе. 

Она поджала тонкие, неаккуратно накрашенные губы.

— Дэвид в Гефе. Именно поэтому я пришла к тебе. Он пишет мне оттуда. Не в подробностях, конечно. Спасибо, что вообще пишет. 

В первый раз она замялась; в первый раз показалась неуверенной. Джек ждал, пытаясь разобрать, на что похожа гуща на дне чашки. 

— Шепарды всегда жили на этой земле. Еще когда о Бенджаминах никто не слышал. И я была здесь с сыновьями, когда мы устроили протест. Дэвид не желает ничего плохого. Но, даже не желая, он принесет сюда кровь. Может быть, я плохая мать и не смогла предостеречь его от судьбы. Но я не хочу, чтобы мой сын пришел сюда с гефским войском и воевал против своих.

— Значит, — Джек очень осторожно поставил чашку обратно на поднос, — это уже дело решенное?

— В письмах он очень уговаривает меня переехать отсюда, — сухо сказала Джесси. — Прежде не уговаривал. Знал, что из деревни я не сдвинусь.

— Может быть, он боится, что король арестует вас, и заставит его вернуться. 

Удивительно, что Сайлас до сих пор этого не сделал. Или Сайлас вычеркнул Дэвида из своих врагов так же, как Джека — из сыновей? С глаз долой… 

— А в прошлом письме предупреждал, чтобы я не ездила на рынок. Как раз перед тем, как рвануло. А в последнем, что я вчера получила, говорит, чтоб вообще лишний раз не выходила из дома.

Джесси порылась в большой хозяйственной сумке, вынула лист бумаги и протянула Джеку. Он пробежал глазами по строчкам.

«…ты должна понять, мама: то, что происходит, уже не в моих руках, а в руках Бога… очень прошу тебя уехать, сейчас в Порту несколько месяцев будет неспокойно… если не уедешь, по крайней мере, езди по маленьким дорогам и держись подальше от центра…» 

Ах ты…

Джек распрямился на стуле.

— И все-же, мэм, — со старательным, учтивым спокойствием, — какую роль в этом могу сыграть я?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты отправился в Геф и отговорил его воевать.

Джек прыснул.

— Всего-то?

— Тебя он послушает, — уверенно сказала Джесси. — Я видела тебя на суде. И Дэвид, бог знает почему, прислушивался к тебе. 

Джек вспомнил, как вернулся из больницы с перебинтованным плечом; вспомнил растерянный взгляд Дэвида, разлохмаченную светлую шевелюру, их единственное объятие. Тогда, на мгновение, он поверил, что они могут стать друзьями.

— А как же ваши другие сыновья? Заметьте, я не спрашиваю, где они. Мне это знание сейчас было бы бесполезно, согласитесь. Но почему вы не пошлете кого-нибудь из них? Почему не отправить Иззи?

Она хмыкнула:

— Иззи сам не пожелал быть моим сыном. Его дело. А что до остальных… ты связан с Дэвидом судьбой, Джек Бенджамин. Я не знаю, кем ты станешь для него, помехой или спасением. Возможно, и тем, и другим. Но у тебя перед ним долг. 

Джек Бенджамин так и сидел, слегка ошалев, пока Джесси собиралась и прощалась с Иззи. Интересно, сам он такими же глазами смотрел на отца?

_Вот же я._

_Заметь меня._

Противно. 

Уже уходя, Джесси заглянула в его чашку.

— Смотри-ка, бабочка. Бабочка означает риск и авантюру. 

***  
— Что она тебе сказала? — спросил Иззи, когда его мать ушла. Выглядел он совсем погасшим. Свобода дорогого стоит. Джек бы ему об этом рассказал. 

— То, что я и думал. Твой брат стоит за «Нашей землей». Или «Нашим Портом». Или «Кровью», как они там еще называются. 

— Я понял, — торопливо сказал Иззи. Джек дал ему письмо. Дочитав, Иззи уронил листок на стол и беспомощно посмотрел на Джека:

— Мы не хотим войны. 

А ему пришло в голову: может, Джесси так боится отправлять сыновей, потому что боится — как бы они у Дэвида и не остались.

Все, кроме Иззи. 

***

Конечно, это была дурная идея, безумная и опасная. И, видно, поэтому так и не получилось выбросить ее из головы. А ведь он после всей этой истории с переворотом поклялся себе, что больше не будет делать глупостей. Но, наверное, люди никогда по-настоящему не умнеют. 

Он ушел тихо, не сказавшись даже Фишеру. В одиночку будет легче пробраться в Геф, и в случае чего это будет выглядеть как поиски убежища, а не как организованная вылазка. А еще — он не хотел слышать, какая это идиотская затея. 

Но уж слишком удобно подвернулся отпуск. Правда, вряд ли Экшон ожидал, что от гефцев Джек будет прятаться в Гефе. 

Джек все вспоминал Шепарда тогда, в тюрьме — когда парень, отчаянно сверкая глазами, пытался предупредить его о заговоре. 

_«И сам будь осторожнее…» ___

__Может, Дэвид насмотрелся на королевскую семейку и озверел сам. А может, и не имеет ко всему этому отношения. А мать предупреждает, потому что услышал от кого-то о «Нашей Земле»._ _

__А если имеет — то Джек, бабочки все забери, хочет знать, во что он играет._ _

__И во что играют приютившие его гефские генералы._ _

__Адреса на письме не было — разумная предосторожность. Иззи знал только, что брат где-то в Одолламе. Фишер рассказывал о ребятах из роты, ушедших к Шепарду. Джек не без угрызений совести подсмотрел контакты у него в телефоне. Оставил записку — мол, уезжаю на несколько дней проветриться по совету Экшона, cкоро буду. И ушел, пока Фишер был на смене. У парня, продающего автомобили, брошенные беженцами, выторговал разваленный внедорожник, за дополнительную плату сменив номера. И поехал — не по шоссе, ведущему в Геф, а по одной из дорог, разведанных еще во время вылазок с отрядом. Знакомый участок границы по-прежнему охранялся спустя рукава, так что через два часа Джек уже был в одном из приграничных поселков._ _

__Геф — не Гильбоа. Тут нет безликих мотелей вдоль дорог, а в редких «рабочих гостиницах» спрашивают паспорт и пристально смотрят в лицо. Так что Джек, не останавливаясь, доехал до Одоллама и, встав за гаражами где-то на окраине, позвонил Хантеру._ _

__Бывший лейтенант явился через четверть часа, запыхавшись и улыбаясь во все тридцать два белоснежных зуба._ _

__— Сэр! Я знал, что вы живы и на свободе, Фишер мне сказал! Вы теперь будете с нами? То есть, с капитаном Шепардом?_ _

__Джек моргнул. Сообразил, что от Хантера далеки заботы Порта: сам он из столицы, и, наверное, только и мечтает в столицу вернуться — гордо маршируя по улице вслед за избранником Божьим._ _

__— Я хотел бы с ним поговорить, — кивнул он. — С капитаном Шепардом. Можешь это устроить?_ _

__— Могу. — Хантер посерьезнел. — Думаю, капитан будет рад вас видеть, сэр._ _

__Он хотел, кажется, сказать что-то еще, но только жевал губами. На рукаве обычной холщовой куртки у него красовалась шестиконечная звезда._ _

__— Можешь подсказать мне место, где я могу спокойно подождать Шепарда?_ _

__Хантер принялся зазывать к себе, но Джек отказался._ _

__— Есть рабочее кафе тут недалеко, — угасшим голосом сказал его бывший лейтенант. — При всем уважении, сэр, — он окинул Джека взглядом, — вас теперь очень легко принять за рабочего._ _

__В кафе пахло прокисшим пивом и дурным табаком. По телевизору шел черно-белый военный фильм: гефцы били гелвуйцев в хвост и в гриву. Из-под двери тянул нешуточный сквозняк: всего-то пару часов пути от Гильбоа, а уже куда холоднее._ _

__Теперь, когда Джек наконец добрался до Одоллама, до него дошла вся глупость его поступка. Он надеялся только, что Хантер его не выдаст. Крутил вокруг своей оси кружку с надписью «Шалицкий стекольный завод имени двадцатилетия Победы» и пытался сообразить, кого же это Геф двадцать лет назад победил. Прислушивался к болтовне рабочих — но те, насколько он мог разобрать, говорили только о возросших нормативах и о том, куда собираются на выходные. Ну да. Геф. Как бы он ни ругал Гильбоа, там, по крайней мере, не боятся в барах болтать о политике._ _

__Он сидел в углу, лицом к двери, но когда Шепард вошел, не сразу его узнал._ _

__И неудивительно: это был не тот Шепард._ _

__***_ _

__Насколько Иззи и внешностью, и повадками напоминал Дэвида, настолько Итан от него отличался. Был ниже, темнее, в целом мельче. За ним в бар шагнули двое. Джек присмотрелся — этих он не знал. Итан направился не к Джеку, а сперва за пивом. Оставил приятелей у стойки и с кружкой какого-то темного пойла подошел к столику Джека._ _

__— Честно говоря, — сказал он по-гефски с обескураживающей фамильярностью, — вот уж тебя не ожидал здесь увидеть._ _

__Говорил он почти без акцента — только с интонациями, которые Джек не раз слышал в Порту. Ну да — дитя спорных территорий._ _

__— Я вообще-то желал видеть твоего брата, — сказал Джек на вышколенном, чистом гефском, который учили в разведслужбе._ _

__— Я его заместитель. — Итан прихлебнул пива, развалился на стуле. — А ты теперь не в том положении, чтобы все твои желания исполнялись._ _

__Может, Джек ошибался; может, память его превратила Дэвида в ностальгический, идеализированный образ — но ему казалось, тот не стал бы злорадствовать над его положением._ _

__Младший Шепард, в отличие от Хантера, был в военной форме, и эту форму Джек разглядывал с интересом. Потому что, хоть нашивки и были содраны, и эмблема на рукаве заменена еще одной желтой звездой — Джека достаточно натаскивали, чтобы он знал: такие черно-зеленые куртки в армии Гефа носят только боевики из Легионов Пророка._ _

__Интересные дела. Значит, Шепарда — Шепардов, прости Господи, — приютил генерал Маллик._ _

__С другой стороны, чего удивительного. Не Маллик ли натаскивает боевиков, которыми до сих пор кишат леса..._ _

__— А за дисциплиной, я смотрю, у вас никто не следит. Прежде Хантер доложил бы командиру, как положено..._ _

__Итан нахмурился._ _

__— Я понял, что ты хочешь встретиться с Дэвидом. Но я должен был убедиться, что ему эта встреча не навредит._ _

__— Ты ведь сам сказал, — почти ласково проговорил Джек, — что я не в том положении, чтобы приходить сюда с армией..._ _

__— Как будто я не знаю, — младший Шепард вскинул подбородок, — что ты продашь его за два лавра, чтобы только вернуться в уютный дворец к папочке._ _

__— Положим, — сдержавшись, сказал Джек, — что я здесь не за этим._ _

__— А зачем? Хочешь к нам присоединиться? Его высочество захотело себе личную армию?_ _

__Наверное, Джеку полагалось бы испытывать угрызения совести. Он сделал все, чтобы отправить парня на смерть. Измазался тогда так, что даже Катрина Гент побрезговала с ним связываться._ _

__Наверное, Джек был бы лучшим человеком, если бы чувствовал что-то, кроме досады от незавершенного дела._ _

__— Может, и хочу... И спасибо вам, кстати, за посылку._ _

__— Какую?_ _

__— Ну как же, — сказал Джек. — Со стволами. В Порту сейчас сложно. Там «Узи» не лишние._ _

__У Итана на лице отразилось замешательство человека, которому полагалось бы знать — но он не знает, и ищет, как это скрыть. Такое не подделаешь._ _

__Значит, все-таки оружие — не от Дэвида. Или же он скрыл посылку от братца, но Джеку сейчас в это мало верилось._ _

__— Ну да, — наконец выговорил Итан. — Обращайтесь._ _

__— Так что же, — сказал Джек. — Ты пришел, ты убедился, что никакой опасности я не несу. Так что же, может, дашь нам с Дэвидом поговорить? У меня к нему весточка от матери..._ _

__— От матери, — сощурился Итан._ _

__— Именно. Она боится, как бы вы не наделали глупостей. Если вы начнете с Порта, может задеть и ее. Вы ведь сами писали, что будет жарко. Хотя там и сейчас не холодно._ _

__— Мы просили ее переехать. Но это не твое дело. Зачем ты пришел?_ _

__— Я собрал людей в Порту. У меня есть оружие. Ты точно уверен, что я вам с братом не нужен?_ _

__Итан поднялся, загремев стулом._ _

__— Дэвид уехал по делам. Наверное, уже вернулся. Звонить я ему не стану, это опасно. Я скажу ему, что ты приехал. Если захочет — придет._ _

__Развернулся и вышел. За ним — двое приятелей. Джек посидел еще секунду, потом мягко отставил кружку, поднялся и бросился в коридорчик за стойкой, ведущий в подсобку. Вздумай кто-нибудь ему помешать, Джек бы его оттолкнул, но персонал в шкворчащей, пахнущей жиром кухне только глянул ему вслед. Видно, Джек не первый удирал через подсобку._ _

__Он выпрыгнул в тесный дворик, где стояли контейнеры для мусора. У контейнеров лежал шелудивый пес, он поднял морду и вопросительно гавкнул. Несколько человек в синих рабочих куртках курили около стены. Джек шагнул к ним._ _

__— Сигаретки не найдется?_ _

__С ним поделились папиросой, неохотно, без удивления. Он затянулся для вида, оглядывая дворик; думая, выйти ли сейчас в низенькую арку — или подождать рабочих и уйти вместе с ними, смешавшись с толпой. Выйти, смешаться с толпой и вернуться к пикапу. Или все же остаться и…_ _

__В арку упала тень. Машина. Рабочие, только бросив на нее взгляд, тут же побросали сигареты и вернулись в бар. Джек немного запоздало кинулся за ними. Снова через ту же подсобку — но зал уже кишел полицией._ _

__— Все в порядке, граждане, — повторял молодой офицер. — Все в порядке. Оставайтесь на своих местах. Проверка документов._ _

__Джек бросил взгляд за окно. Бар уже оцепили. Он уселся обратно за столик. Вытащил поддельный паспорт жителя Порта, совершенно на него не надеясь._ _

__Правильно не надеялся. Подошедший к нему полицейский аккуратно сунул паспорт себе в карман._ _

__— Не имеете права! — возмутился Джек, пытаясь говорить с теми же интонациями, что Итан. — Я приехал в гости. Я живу в Порту! Порт — это теперь Геф!_ _

__— Нарушение правил прописки, — без выражения проговорил полицейский. — Пройдемте с нами._ _

__К выходу его провели двое. Никто на них не оглянулся; в баре стояла тишина. Уже когда Джека вели к серому уазику, он вырвался, кинулся в сторону — но не успел. Налетели сзади, сбили с ног, дали пару ударов прикладом, чтобы не дергался. В машине его мутило; он поглядывал на неразговорчивых охранников, и прикидывал, сможет ли отговориться; но потом увидел, куда его везут, и надежды не осталось._ _

__Во Дворце свободы обычно держали только военных преступников высокого ранга._ _

__Что ж, хоть кто-то помнит, что он принц.__

__**Глава 5. Джозеф** _ _

_  
_Теперь, скорчившись в камере, в драгоценные часы, когда ему позволяли немного отдохнуть от боли, Джек думал, что все, бабочки его побери, логично. Он не знал, сговорилась ли Джесси с младшим сыном. Возможно, все вышло случайно. Но он-то знал, Кто управляет всеми случайностями._   
_

__И на сей раз Джеку нечего было Ему возразить._ _

__Он предал отца — а теперь его и самого предали._ _

__Пытался отправить младшего Шепарда на смерть — что ж, и за это ему воздалось._ _

__Едва ли не в первый раз за всю жизнь Джек понимал, за что его наказывают. А когда понимаешь, что заслужил — и смысла нет обижаться._ _

__Если б только не так больно…_ _

__Он смог наконец слезть с лежанки и добраться до умывальника. Вода текла, и это само по себе казалось чудом. Руки были скованы спереди, но стащить измочаленную загаженную майку все равно бы не получилось. Джек повозил мокрыми ладонями по животу, оттер рвоту с подбородка и напился. Вернулся обратно и свернулся калачиком. Теперь его трясло еще и от холода._ _

__На соседней стене было темное пятно. Похоже, кого-то когда-то припечатали туда головой. Джек сочувствовал этому парню, хоть тот был и гефцем. Под пятном было нацарапано: «Ст. лейтенант Дэмиен Редда. 30 июня 2008 года. Я не предатель». «Не» подчеркнуто двумя косыми линиями._ _

__За что, интересно, старлей Редда сюда угодил? Недостаточно почтительно поприветствовал высокого тезку?_ _

___Я не предатель._ _ _

__Он, по крайней мере, мог это про себя сказать._ _

__Чтобы отвлечься, Джек в очередной раз стал думать — чего же от него хотят. Вопросы у них были самые разные, и такие, на которые он мог бы ответить — если бы его не научили держать рот закрытым на допросе. «Они на это и рассчитывают. Будут спрашивать что-то очень простое, такое, что даже если вы и проговоритесь, то никому вреда от этого не будет. И в какой-то момент вам захочется ответить. Очень захочется. Но где один ответ, там и второй. Психологическая штука. Фрейд и все его бабочки. А в том состоянии, до которого они вас доведут, вы не можете судить, что безопасно, а что нет. Поэтому совет один: рот на замок. Не пытайтесь с ними разговаривать и торговаться. Они враги, мать их, а вы на допросе. Просто заткнитесь и ждите, когда за вами придут»._ _

__Сейчас Джек был бы чертовски рад, если бы за ним кто-нибудь пришел. Но никто не знает, где он — а и знали бы, так что же? Атаковать Геф на скорых и пожарных машинах?_ _

__Но это не значит, что о заветах сержанта надо забыть._ _

__Если хорошо подумать — то, что они у Джека спрашивали, им не нужно. Зачем им коды и пароли двухлетней давности?_ _

__А кроме этого постоянно возвращался только один вопрос._ _

__«Кто тебя послал? Король Сайлас? Какая диверсия? Какая цель? Когда?"»_ _

__Им очень хочется, чтоб он сознался в диверсии. Причем по заказу Сайласа. При том, что пусть его повесят, если за беглым принцем не следили, пока он был в Порту, и не знают, что никаких сношений с Гильбоа не было..._ _

__Впрочем, повесят его в любом случае._ _

__Джека передернуло._ _

__Но так усердно выбивать из него признание они могут только... только если им нужен повод для войны._ _

__И нужен быстро. Будь у них время, они могли бы убедить его по-другому. Должны были убеждать по-другому. Даже в насквозь социалистическом Гефе не могут не понимать, что кровь не водица, и сегодняшний опальный принц завтра сможет претендовать на трон._ _

__Положим, подумал он со злорадством, на секунду заглушившим боль, проект «Шепард» у Республики с треском провалился. Что бы там ни вещал Итан. Видно, в голову Дэвиду ударил Господь, и гефцы поняли то, что уже успели понять и Джек, и Сайлас — и, кажется, даже покойный Сэмюэльс._ _

__Шепарда не получится контролировать._ _

__«И от бабушки ушел, и от дедушки ушел, и от тебя, генерал Маллик, тоже уйдет»._ _

__Потом Джек резко провалился то ли в сон, то ли в забытье, и так же резко выплыл оттуда. Он никак не мог понять, почему они так торопятся._ _

__— Где пожар, а, старлей? — спросил он у пятна на стене. — Ну, кроме Порта. И там сейчас худо-бедно потушили. Где пожар, а?_ _

__«В Кармеле, — ответило пятно. — В последний раз горело именно там»._ _

__Он даже сел на лежанке, забыв о боли._ _

__Кармел. Сокровища Абаддона, которые искали все, кому не лень, да так и не нашли. Отчего бы Кармелу в очередной раз не вступить в союз с Гефом?_ _

__«А может, и не Кармел. Может, опять дядюшка. Вот у кого хватит денег доказать Гефу, что мир невыгоден»._ _

__— Твою мать, — зашипел Джек._ _

__И что прикажете делать?_ _

__«Молчать», — велело пятно со стены._ _

__И правда, что тут скажешь._ _

__Уснуть больше не получилось. Какое тут. Джек в который раз вспомнил сержанта со спецподготовки. «Если станет совсем плохо — а вы еще не представляете, насколько плохо вам могут сделать, — попытайтесь вспомнить момент, когда вам было хорошо. Сосредоточьтесь на нем — станет чуть-чуть легче»._ _

__Он завозился; наконец устроился в позе, в которой боль ощущалась поменьше. Закрыл глаза и представил себе Джозефа. Тот раз, когда Джеку нужно было на очередной ужин во дворце (что они тогда праздновали? Кого принимали? Сейчас и не вспомнить), и так не хотелось идти, и Джо, покачав головой, принялся его одевать, сперва собрав всю разбросанную по комнате одежду. Джек отмахивался, пытался извернуться и поцеловать Джозефа, ловил его руки, пока тот застегивал ему рубашку. И в конце концов Джо сдался, рухнул рядом на кровать, задыхаясь от смеха._ _

__— Вот теперь я понимаю, почему камердинерам принца много платят!_ _

__Джек не помнил, как нашлись у него тогда силы разорвать объятия и поехать все-таки на прием. Тогда он даже находил в этом удовлетворение — вот, мол, долг превыше всего.  
Не долг — болезненное стремление к короне, которой он все равно не получил.  
Если бы только знать…_ _

__«Если бы знал, разве что-то изменилось бы?» — ехидно спросил отцовский голос. Джек едва не ответил сам себе — нет, ничего не изменилось бы._ _

__Но ведь это неправда. Сейчас у него нутро выворачивало — не от боли, а от воспоминания о том, как его телохранители выкинули Джозефа из клуба._ _

__Джек потом — в последнюю ночь — видел у него синяки. И сейчас не помнил, попросил ли прощения. Успел ли._ _

__Он зажмурился сильнее, но от мыслей о Джо его отвлекли приближающиеся голоса._ _

__Ночная смена. Джек замер на лежанке, пытаясь вовсе исчезнуть. Не помогло: через минуту он услышал скрежет открываемой двери. Его без церемоний вытащили в коридор.  
— Стой! Смирно!_ _

__Он рванулся — глупо, бесполезно, от нестерпимой мысли, что его опять поведут туда. Один из охранников от души ударил его в челюсть, а когда он отлетел к стене — под дых. Джек согнулся, лишившись воздуха, и получил по затылку. Упал; в ушах загудело. Потому он и не сразу услышал незнакомый авторитетный голос:_ _

__— Куда, вашу ж! Приказа не слышали? Оба у меня на губу отправитесь, сказано же было — не портить!_ _

__Джек лениво, сквозь гул в голове удивился. Отчего же — «не портить»? Королю его все равно в таком виде не отдашь без скандала — да Сайлас и не попросит… Его что, заставят давать пресс-конференцию?_ _

__— Ладно. Быстро, ноги в руки, подняли его и ведем в медпункт. Пока я вас вместо него не запер. Живо!_ _

__Он испытал короткое, отчаянное облегчение, и сам себя за него возненавидел._ _

__И почему медпункт? Вряд ли эти собрались его лечить…_ _

__В небольшом помещении с белыми стенами никаких врачей не оказалось. Сильно пахло спиртом и жавелевой водой. Джека уложили на каталку в углу. Примотали руки и ноги ремнями. Потом авторитетный взял в шкафчике шприц, содрал с него упаковку. Джек беспомощно смотрел, как тот наполняет шприц жидкостью из маленького бутылька.  
Сыворотка правды? Но они же не идиоты, в самом деле. Они же понимают, что он расскажет под сывороткой…_ _

__Еще одна пытка? Когда игла впилась в его предплечье, он почувствовал только обычную боль от укола. Но нужно время, чтобы подействовало…_ _

__— Так, — сказал авторитетный, — охраняйте. Пусть он пока тут полежит. Машина будет где-то через полчаса. До этого — никого сюда не пускать. Поняли?_ _

__— Так точно…_ _

__Авторитетный вышел; мимо скользнул его рукав с нашивкой. Перекрещенные посох и сабля — символ «Легионов Пророка»._ _

__Джек лежал, невольно напрягшись, ожидая удара боли. Но вместо этого его замутило; сильно, так что он повернул голову набок, ожидая, что сейчас вырвет. Не вырвало._ _

__Неожиданно он остался один; стоявший над ним охранник кивнул другому, и они вышли. Грохнула тяжелая железная дверь. Джек лихорадочно закрутил головой, осматриваясь. Глухое подвальное помещение без окон, железные шкафчики с запертыми в них лекарствами, стол, стул и еще одна каталка у противоположной стены. Он рванулся, но ремни держали крепко. Снова замутило — знакомо, так уже было. Его бросило в жар, заполошно забилось сердце._ _

___— Бенджамин! Бенджамин, так тебя!_ _ _

___— Да что с ним такое?_ _ _

___— Похоже, непереносимость. Вот чтоб тебя, парень, почему ты об этом не сообщил? Черт. Ну-ка, смотри на меня, Бенджамин…_ _ _

__От сержанта ему тогда, помнится, досталось. Почему, мол, не предупредил заранее, что на скополамин у него такая реакция. Не хватало им только по-настоящему угробить принца..._ _

__Ощущения были — ровно как тогда, только сильнее. Правильно, на спецподготовке им вкатили гомеопатическую дозу._ _

__— Гефская штука, разработана на основе скополамина. Слышали про наркотик изнасилования? Молодцы. Метод тот же, что и с девочками. Вам незаметно подсовывают эту штуку, а через сорок минут могут делать с вами, что хотят, причем вы потом ничего и не вспомните. Если потом вам покажут запись, как вы на «Голиафе» тараните собственные позиции, то вы очень удивитесь… Нужны еще объяснения по применению?_ _

___О нет, сержант. Спасибо._ _ _

__Джек тихо и безнадежно взвыл. Господи, что ему стоило расшибить себе голову о раковину… да хоть о стену, рядом с тем пятном. Почему он вовремя не вспомнил об этой штуке?_ _

__Он рванулся изо всех сил. Каталка лязгнула. Ремни не подались._ _

__От того и «не портить». Чтобы Бенджамина узнали все. В какой бы опале он ни был, он все еще остается гелвуйским подданным — и сыном Сайласа. И если завтра в новостях покажут, как сын Сайласа во главе боевиков режет гражданское население в гефской деревне…  
Не надо будет даже ждать, чтобы рвануло в Порту. _ _

__Загнанно дыша, Джек уставился в белый потолок. Господи. За что. Я же так старался. Я молчал. Знал, что заслужил._ _

__— Не хочу, — сказал он вслух потолку. — Не хо-чу. Пожалуйста._ _

__Его подкинуло, будто на волне, замутило пуще прежнего, и на этот раз вырвало. Кашляя, он сообразил, что упустил момент: не надо было поворачивать голову на бок, он мог бы просто захлебнуться._ _

__В ушах шумело. Господи, что тебе стоит дать мне умереть. Ведь тогда, на учениях, еле откачали. Ладно. Каталку наверняка можно расшатать, сорвать с тормоза. Оттолкнуться как следует, если получится — и виском о стол. Потому что машина придет через полчаса, и значит, через полчаса он уже не будет ничего соображать…_ _

__За стеной заговорили охранники — их было слышно на удивление хорошо, несмотря на железную дверь. Если он сейчас зашумит… Впрочем, пусть они войдут сюда и попытаются его утихомирить._ _

__Не обращая внимания на жар и пересохшее горло, он принялся изо всех сил раскачивать каталку, отчаянно и несвязно молясь про себя. Вот только сил осталось совсем мало, и сдвинуться с места не получалось. Внезапно через лязг ему послышались голоса. Он замер, навострив уши. Желудок крутило, сам он был весь в поту — но голова оставалась ясной. Значит, реакция на препарат все-таки его спасла. Ну давайте. Подойдите поближе.  
Джек улегся спокойно. Приготовился. Прислушался. Голос за дверью казался почему-то очень знакомым._ _

__— … послали забрать вашего заключенного._ _

__— Приказ-то был другой!_ _

__— Был… Аж до двадцати двух ноль ноль. А теперь у генерала планы изменились. Мне велено срочно его передислоцировать._ _

__— Среди ночи?_ _

__— Служу Гефу…_ _

__Ответ вышел неразборчивым._ _

__— Желаете позвонить генералу, чтобы он подтвердил распоряжение?_ _

__— Нет уж, благодарю…_ _

__Потом голоса удалились, а может, их заглушила накатившая на Джека удушливая темная волна. Когда он вынырнул, в замке повернулся ключ._ _

__Сейчас… Дождаться, когда ослабят ремни и напасть._ _

__Вот только напасть не вышло. Человек в офицерской форме подошел к каталке, склонился над ним — и Джек увидел, что это Джозеф._ _

__***_ _

__Он сперва подумал, будто все-таки сделал что-то в жизни правильно — потому Бог и отправил за ним Джозефа. И глупо улыбался, пока не вспомнил: от скополамина бывают галлюцинации._ _

__Его галлюцинация что-то крикнула, обернувшись, — и один из охранников вышел, а другой замешкался в дверях. Джо склонился еще ниже._ _

__— Джек. Послушай меня. Можешь сделать для меня кое-что?_ _

__Конечно. Он ведь ничего не сделал для Джозефа, пока тот был жив. Просто разрешал себя любить. А после и это запретил._ _

__— Мы сейчас уйдем отсюда. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты молчал, пока я буду тебя выводить. Сможешь?_ _

__Джек кивнул. Он так много хотел Джозефу сказать, но готов был молчать, раз уж тот попросил. Он бы и гораздо больше для него сделал. Пусть Джо и был галлюцинацией — иначе как объяснишь гефскую форму и лычки младшего лейтенанта?_ _

__Да и вообще: его насквозь гражданский, неловкий Джозеф — военный? Джек прыснул и тут же испуганно замолчал._ _

__Ему показалось, что из тюрьмы они выбирались несколько часов. Пока его отвязали, пока охранники — уже другие — медленно вели его по коридору, пока Джозеф подписывал бумаги… Но в конце концов они вывалились во двор, где ждал, воняя бензином, крытый грузовичок. Джек жадно потянул носом, вдыхая эту вонь пополам с ароматом свежего после дождя воздуха._ _

__— Давай, — по-гефски велел ему Джозеф. — Залезай._ _

__И Джек полез, хотя голова кружилась так, что он еле отличал верх от низа и на пол грузовичка упал ничком, с трудом переводя дух. Джозеф забрался за ним, не стал поднимать его с пола, а просто сел рядом и уложил Джека головой себе на колени. По кузову прошелся прожектор. Кто-то рядом пролаял приказ, стало слышно, как открываются ворота. Грузовичок поехал, сперва медленно, потом — набирая ход. Джозеф достал откуда-то бутылку с водой и держал, пока Джек жадно и жалко пил._ _

__— Все, — сказал он, убирая бутылку. — Можешь больше не молчать. Как ты, Джек?_ _

__— Ты такой смешной в гефской форме, — ответил он. — Почему ты мне так давно не снился?_ _

__— Прости, — тихо сказал Джо. — Очень плохо? По шкале от одного до десяти?_ _

__Джозеф и вправду решил поиграть в офицера. Надо же. Серьезный какой. Джек едва не засмеялся. Знакомые прохладные пальцы скользили по его виску. Он боялся закрыть глаза._ _

__— Ладно. Давай так. Скажи, где у тебя сейчас больше всего болит?_ _

__Если прислушаться к себе, наверняка окажется, что болит везде. Но прислушиваться не хотелось. Он притянул руку Джозефа к своему сердцу._ _

__— Здесь._ _

__Джозеф шмыгнул носом и замолчал. Его ладонь лежала у Джека на груди. Они ехали долго, и в те моменты, когда тошнота отступала и у Джека не темнело в глазах, он думал, что мог бы так ехать бесконечно. В конце концов — он не знал, сколько времени прошло — грузовичок по ощущениям начал подниматься в гору и все время поворачивал — словно они ехали по серпантину. Джек ужасно не хотел засыпать, но Джозеф, не переставая, перебирал ему волосы, и глаза смыкались сами. Сквозь сон он услышал, как они останавливаются; потом услышал топот и тихий разговор. Кто-то сказал:_ _

__— Так точно. Премьер примет вас. Проезжайте._ _

__А потом, как он ни боролся, темнота все-таки победила.__

__**Глава 6. Генерал Шоу** _ _

_  
_Когда он наконец проснулся, оказалось, что помнит почти все. Темнота была не сплошной. Джек проваливался в сон, потом душной тяжелой волной его выбрасывало на поверхность. Когда он выплывал, то снова видел лампочку на потолке и думал, что его вернули обратно. Он пытался искать Джозефа, вертел головой, но кто-то удерживал его. Над головой плавали голоса. Кто-то на искаженном гелвуйском говорил ему, что не нужно дергаться, что его теперь вылечат. Джек не верил._   
_

__Но, видимо, все-таки вылечили: голова теперь была ясная, пусть и гулкая, боль — терпимая. Он откуда-то знал, что находится в загородном доме премьера Шоу, хотя не помнил, кто ему это сказал, и тем более — не понимал, зачем его сюда притащили._ _

__Но зато помнил — кто._ _

__Препарат так и не подействовал по-настоящему. А Джеку так хотелось бы — не знать. Неожиданно очнуться в ставке Шоу, понимая только — его доставили сюда по приказу премьера, те, кто премьеру служат._ _

__Те, кто служат…_ _

__Здесь мысль останавливалась, не хотела идти дальше, казалось — и не могла. Джек не чувствовал боли, просто не в состоянии был думать об этом — как раненый, еще не осознающий, что ему оторвало ноги, не в состоянии подняться._ _

__Может, это все-таки была галлюцинация?_ _

__Потом. Это — потом._ _

__Пока он оглядывал комнату, где лежал. Гостевая спальня — безликая, непритязательная, но просторная и залитая светом. Не беспощадным, электрическим, к которому он успел привыкнуть, а ярким солнцем пробудившегося дня. В окно ему было видно самый краешек далекой горы. За дверью кто-то тихонько покашливал — видимо, охрана. Джек осторожно сел. На тумбочку рядом с кроватью кто-то поставил стакан воды и рядом положил таблетки. Какие… обходительные сукины дети. Таблетки он проигнорировал, воду — выпил. Сумел встать, но его шатало. Голова гудела, и он старался лишний раз ею не двигать. Из-за этого держался прямо, как статуя гефского революционера. И все-таки умудрился в таком состоянии дойти до душа. Старательно отворачиваясь от зеркала, влез в кабинку и, шипя от боли, вымылся полутеплой водой. Потом натянул одежду, тоже одолженную, и попробовал выйти из комнаты._ _

__Охранник у двери сощурился на него, но не удивился._ _

__— Я могу видеть премьера Шоу? — спросил Джек по-гефски._ _

__— Премьер на террасе. Пошли. — Однако солдат держался чуть в стороне, будто Джек был не заключенным, а высоким гостем._ _

__На секунду закралась мысль, что Сайлас все-таки его хватился, но Джек тут же ее отогнал._ _

__Генерал Шоу отдыхал с газетой на террасе, с которой открывался вид на Гахиль. Сама терраса выходила на обрыв; за светлыми перилами — пустота. У Джека закружилась голова, он пошатнулся. Охранник поглядел на него со смешком._ _

__И все же солдат был всего один. Оружия у Джека нет, но можно исхитриться и свернуть генералу шею. Или перебросить за перила. Ну то есть — если сам Джек при этом удержится на ногах.Что не факт._ _

__Он стоял и смотрел на генерала Шоу, который, сколько Джек себя помнил, держал Геф железной рукой._ _

__Руки у него на вид были самые обыкновенные, в старческих коричневых прожилках.  
Шоу опустил газету и посмотрел на Джека поверх очков._ _

__— Очнулся? Как себя чувствуешь?_ _

__— Как после хорошей вечеринки. Не знаю, что мне дали, но забирает эта штука отлично._ _

__Точно, вечеринка... на которую зачем-то пригласили его бывшего. Вдобавок, покойного._ _

__— Да уж, ты был хорош. — Шоу жестом отпустил охранника и кивнул на деревянный шезлонг: — Сядь._ _

__Джек осторожно опустился на нагретое солнцем дерево. Сидеть оказалось больно. Впрочем, стоять было больно тоже. Он облизнул сухие губы._ _

__— А ты крепче, чем я думал, — заметил Шоу._ _

__— Мне просто повезло._ _

__Только сейчас — сидя под солнцем на террасе — он с ясностью понял, что не выдержал бы больше. Еще один сеанс в той камере, на железной койке…_ _

__Его тряхнуло._ _

__Если его отправят обратно — он не выдержит совершенно точно._ _

__Шоу покачал головой._ _

__— Иногда знание правды помогает держаться. Значит, Сайлас тебя не подсылал._ _

__— Нет._ _

__— Зачем же ты тогда, скажи на милость, явился в Геф?_ _

__Джек отвел глаза. Поглядел на газету — в заголовках, насколько он мог разобрать, ничего интересного. Ничего про Порт._ _

__— Я долго был без сознания?_ _

__— Около суток._ _

__— Представляю, что я за это время наговорил..._ _

__Генерал прищурился:_ _

__— Боишься, не разболтал ли государственные тайны?_ _

__— Ну, — говорить было трудно, — до переворота у меня был доступ к государственным тайнам. И по титулу, и по должности. Года два назад. Если ваша разведка не знает того, что я знал два года назад — увольте эту разведку. А если наши до сих пор не подсуетились и хранят те сведения... то можете нас завоевывать, мы безнадежны._ _

__Шоу рассмеялся. Он выглядел сейчас неподобающе мирно — в гражданской одежде, в очках, с газетой. Этакий сельский дядюшка. Джек понимал, что это впечатление обманчиво, но против воли слегка расслабился._ _

__— Большинство слуг я отослал, — сказал Шоу. — Мне тоже не хотелось, чтобы они тебя слушали._ _

__— Надо же. Я наверняка первый гелвуец, у которого сиделкой был сам премьер Шоу._ _

__— Мне помогали. И кстати, ты укусил моего врача._ _

__— Боюсь, я неправильно истолковал его намерения._ _

__— Неудивительно. — В голосе генерала как будто бы даже прозвучало сочувствие.  
Если не спрашивать — можно будет представлять себе, что Джозеф в гефской форме — галлюцинация. _ _

__Джек даже прикусил губу, чтобы вопрос не вырвался, но не удержал его:_ _

__— Кто это был? Тот, кто привез меня?_ _

__Шоу сверкнул очками:_ _

__— Я полагал, ты его знаешь._ _

__— Нет. Нет, я его не знаю._ _

__— Ты ведь понимаешь, от чего он тебя спас? — тихо спросил генерал._ _

__Джек выпрямился._ _

__— Я понимаю, — сказал он серьезно. — И я... я очень вам благодарен. И ему тоже. Где… где он?_ _

__— Вернулся на службу, — сухо ответил премьер._ _

__Они помолчали. Джек разглядывал горные хребты в легкой дымке._ _

__— И что ты теперь намереваешься делать?_ _

__— Я? Намереваюсь? — Он едва не рассмеялся. — Думаю, все зависит от ваших планов на меня._ _

__Шоу слегка наклонил голову:_ _

__— И какие же у меня на тебя планы?_ _

__— Не знаю. Меня часто использовали как разменную карту. Вот только шутом у меня отчего-то получается быть куда лучше, чем джокером..._ _

__Интересно, зачем бы Шоу понадобился джокер. О Сайласе он не сказал ни слова._ _

__— Пока что у тебя отлично получается быть королем драмы. — Генерал выглядел позабавленным. Но после того, что хотел с ним сделать Арвади, Джек испытывал к нему невольную признательность._ _

__— Что ж. Будешь разыгрывать из себя партизана или все же выпьешь кофе?_ _

__— Кофе. — При одной мысли о нем Джек почувствовал себя бодрее. — Кто это еще такие — партизаны?_ _

__Следующие несколько дней прошли пусто и непонятно. Джек, немного оправившись от пыток, успел осмотреть усадьбу — с солдатом, который ходил за ним тенью, но докучал не больше, чем любая охрана. Особняк достался премьеру от отца, командора Шоу, а тому — от колонизаторов, которых командор выгнал из Гефа. Стоял он высоко в горах, и, видно, летать сюда было неудобно, оттого его и не бомбили. Белые кружевные башенки по-прежнему взмывали в небо. Но внутри след колонизаторов постарались стереть. Лепнину кое-где посбивали; на стенах фрески изображали героических солдат Гефа и не менее героических крестьян за работой. Особняк был обставлен со скромной роскошью — хотя в Гильбоа такое считалось роскошью лет двадцать назад, и Джек опять чувствовал, будто перенесся в прошлое._ _

__Он еще по донесениям разведки помнил, что в загородную резиденцию премьера не пускают кого попало. Наверное, ему бы следовало чувствовать себя польщенным. Вместо этого он чувствовал себя щенком, которого и утопить жалко, и девать некуда. По крайней мере, премьер еще не объяснил, какие у него планы — Джек его почти и не видел, Шоу почти сразу уехал в столицу, вверив Джека на попечение охраны и Хадижи. Служанка ходила в платке, что Джека слегка удивило: социалистический лидер Гефа, убежденный атеист, и тут вдруг — платок. Хадижа готовила странный кофе с гущей, слишком сладкий — но Джек его исправно пил — и именовала Джека не иначе как «враг» . Особенно это смешно звучало, когда она приносила ему ужин. Джек пытался ей улыбаться, но пока без особого успеха._ _

__***_ _

__Через три дня вернулся Шоу, а потом Джек услышал, как Дауд спорит с кем-то на террассе, не желая впускать, и понял, что вернулся Джозеф. Тот был уже не в форме гефского офицера, но и не в одном из тех мягких фланелевых костюмов, в которых Джек привык его видеть. Видно, разведка за них больше не платит... Вместо этого на Джозефе был китель полувоенного покроя, который в Гефе, похоже, носили абсолютно все. И потому в первый момент Джо показался Джеку чужим. А во второй — захотелось рвануться к нему, обнять, ощутить живое, теплое тело под дурацким темным сукном. Но Джек не двинулся. Все так же сидел в кресле._ _

__— Я ненадолго, — бросил Джозеф охраннику. — Вы можете нас оставить?_ _

__Тот отступил, закрыл дверь, переминаясь с той стороны так, чтобы им было слышно. Они с Джозефом замерли в неловкой тишине._ _

__— Как ты? — выговорил Джозеф._ _

__— Я тебя должен поблагодарить, насколько я понимаю, — сухо сказал Джек, глядя в точку на стене и вспоминая то пятно в камере. — Спасибо._ _

__— Я хотел увидеться с тобой. Премьер… я благодарен, что он впустил меня. Я… я уезжаю в командировку, мы долго не увидимся. Мне нужно тебе объяснить._ _

__Тон у него был знакомый — умоляющий, как тогда в баре. «Я же люблю тебя»._ _

__Джек машинально подумал — в который раз: если бы он послушал Джозефа тогда, если бы ушел с ним — как непоправимо изменилась бы жизнь?_ _

__— Господи, — сказал Джек. — Ты — и разведка._ _

__В самом деле. Смешно же._ _

__— Ну да. — Джо коротко, нерешительно улыбнулся. — Они тоже периодически не верят._ _

__— Выходит, я, — у Джека сдавило горло, — был твоим заданием?_ _

__— Я не знал, что это ты, — быстро сказал тот. — Там, в баре в Аустерии. Тогда я выбрался в Аэндору в первый раз. Когда работаешь там, где я, выезжать легче. Я надеялся, что никто не узнает. Но когда я вернулся, дома меня ждали. Я думал, отправят в лагерь. А они… всего лишь спросили, не хочу ли я послужить своей стране…_ _

__— И как же ты мог ей послужить? Велели вытянуть из меня информацию?_ _

__Джозефу явно было не по себе, но он продолжал упорно и жалко улыбаться._ _

__— Из тебя, пожалуй, вытянешь._ _

__И верно; во время их коротких долгожданных встреч Джеку меньше всего хотелось говорить о дворце или об армии. Но если вспомнить, сколько раз он жаловался на отца, на семью, на генералов…_ _

__Потом он вспомнил тот диск._ _

__— Ты должен был вывести меня из шкафа, — проговорил он медленно. — Отобрать у Сайласа наследника. Дестабилизировать Гильбоа. И ведь у тебя получилось._ _

__Внезапно ему стало до боли жалко Джо — своего, неловкого, мягкого, мирного Джо; как будто тот и вправду умер, а на его место пришел этот незнакомый, затянутый в сукно двойник, и Джек не смог этому помешать._ _

__— Джек. Я ведь тогда не знал тебя. Когда соглашался. Конечно, я запомнил тебя в Астерии, но я тебя не знал. А потом… Я думал, если у меня это получится… если я выполню задание, мы с тобой просто исчезнем, и они не станут нас преследовать._ _

__— Ты и в самом деле в это верил?_ _

__Хотя — чем сам он лучше, со своей святой верой, что стоит ему сесть на трон — и все утрясется?_ _

__Джек покачал головой и отвел глаза, не в силах смотреть Джозефу в лицо._ _

__— Ладно. Я понимаю, что случилось дальше. Появился золотой мальчик Дэвид, и наследник оказался на обочине без твоей помощи. А потом вообще договорились о перемирии, и пришлось тебя срочно отзывать. Но тот… прощальный подарок. Это-то было зачем?_ _

__— Это было ради тебя! Ты думаешь, я не видел, к чему все идет? Я надеялся, это тебя это выведет из игры, и они не смогут тебя использовать!_ _

__— Что ж, не вышло. Так что лейтенантские лычки тебе дали не зря. Знаешь… я ведь был уверен, ты единственный со мной — ради меня, потому что я бог знает чем тебе понравился. Я говорил себе, что наверное, не полный мудак, раз ты все-таки любишь меня. Думал, ты — единственное настоящее…_ _

__Он закашлялся, начал задыхаться, и Джо вдруг оказался совсем рядом, взволнованно тер его по спине и просил дышать. Когда Джек чуть успокоился, он ринулся за водой. Поднес Джеку стакан. Тот глотнул и тяжело сказал:_ _

__— Уходи._ _

__Джо стоял молча. Ждал, пока он допьет._ _

__— Уходи, — повторил Джек. — Оставь мне моего Джозефа. Он был глупый и гражданский, и погиб по моей вине. Но он меня любил._ _

__— А ты? — тихо спросил Джозеф. — Ты любил его?_ _

__Но не дождался ответа, развернулся и ушел._ _

__Джек просидел в комнате до вечера, не заметив, как наползли сумерки. Шоу его не звал, да и вряд ли Джек мог зачем-то ему понадобиться. Он сидел на диване, обхватив себя руками за плечи. Он вдруг увидел совершенно отчетливо, будто зрение у него раздвоилось и он мог смотреть сразу в настоящее и прошлое, Джозефа со спущенными штанами в просторной кабинке клубного туалета. Джек его далеко не первого видел в такой позе, но только Джо показался ему нелепо-трогательным, с завернутым на животе шерстяным студенческим джемпером — и кому пришло в голову надеть такое в аустерийский клуб? — со взглядом, полным восхищенного изумления совсем не телесного толка: будто Джек не просто ему отсосал, а продемонстрировал научное открытие, достойное награды._ _

__Теперь Джек понял, что значит «в голове не укладывается». Оно и правда не укладывалось, квадратная деталь не лезла в круглое отверстие, образ того Джозефа никак не совмещался с Джозефом настоящим._ _

__И как он ничего не заметил? Он ведь считал себя циником, думал, что разбирается в дворцовых интригах. А был, по сути, глупейшей рыбой, клюющей на всякую наживку, благодарной уже за то, что эту наживку ему подсунули. Он заглатывал с одинаковой жадностью отцовские подачки, дядино одобрение и вот эту… любовь._ _

__В дверь постучали. За ней неожиданно оказался Шоу._ _

__— Будешь смотреть футбол?_ _

__Фраза оказалась такой неожиданной, что Джек опешил; заморгал, с трудом соображая._ _

__— Товарищеский матч, — терпеливо напомнил Шоу. — Ваши «Овцеводы» против гилеадских «Ракет»._ _

__Верно; значит, решили все-таки сыграть… О матче говорили в баре Порта: все-таки первая после войны за Объединение игра с гефской командой, потому и товарищеская. И обе команды из приграничной провинции, так что у глав государств есть отличная причина на матч не ездить и не везти чужих игроков к себе в столицу._ _

__И все же это — уже событие. Если сегодня «Овцеводы» и «Ракеты» отыграют без инцидентов, в следующий раз, возможно, Шоу и Сайлас встретятся на матче…_ _

__— Вы же понимаете, — сказал он, немного опомнившись, — что я не буду болеть за «Ракет»._ _

__Шоу поднял брови._ _

__— По моему приказу, — сказал он, — тебя вытащили из камеры, я дал тебе приют в своем доме, кормлю тебя, а ты собираешься поддерживать вражескую команду?_ _

__Джек с сожалением развел руками:_ _

__— Нельзя купить верность офицера Гильбоа._ _

__Премьер усмехнулся, и отчего-то Джеку стало полегче._ _

__Болели втроем, усевшись перед телевизором в гостиной — Джек, генерал Шоу и капитан Дауд, который от Шоу не отходил. Телевизор удивил Джека не меньше, чем служанка в платке. В огромном богатом доме первого лица Гефской республики — старинное чудовище с полированным корпусом и выпуклым экраном. Хорошо хоть, цветной, а не черно-белый. Джек давно не смотрел футбол и никогда не был поклонником «Овцеводов». В детстве он болел за «Саусфорк» — потому что это была любимая команда отца и потому что это раздражало Розу. Но потом Сайласу стало не до футбольных вечеров. Но сейчас Джеку хотелось отвлечься, а еще — хотелось, чтобы «Овцеводы» победили, хотя политически куда выгоднее была бы ничья. Но он сдерживался, слушая возгласы Шоу и Дауда. За это ему даже налили пива. Куда лучшего на вкус, чем в рабочей столовой._ _

__Дело шло к концу матча — и к дипломатической ничьей, — когда на стадионе раздались два хлопка. Гул и выкрики болельщиков их почти заглушили, и никто толком не обратил на них внимания, приняв за петарды. Джек бы тоже не обратил, если бы не знал, что такие хлопки означают. Шепард все-таки исполнил обещание. Покоя им не видать…_ _

__Он оглянулся на Шоу. Тот все еще смотрел в экран, но весь напрягся. Дауд встал и вышел в коридор. Как в воду смотрел — через несколько минут оттуда раздался звонок. Дауд что-то неразборчиво сказал в трубку, а потом с вытянутым лицом вернулся в гостиную._ _

__Матч Джеку пришлось досматривать одному. Премьер поговорил по телефону и велел срочно подавать машину. Джека подмывало спросить, кто на этот раз — «Наша Земля» или кто-нибудь еще, но он прикусил язык. Шоу с Даудом уехали, а Джек, оставленный в полупустом доме, допил пиво и от нечего делать до поздней ночи смотрел телевизор. Охранник покосился, но говорить ничего не стал. По новостям не сказали ни слова о матче, и это означало, что все серьезно. Где-то с полминуты показывали Порт; вроде бы хуже там не стало. После новостей шел сериал «Гвардии сержант», где мощный светлорожий гефец боролся с карикатурными гелвуйскими солдатами._ _

__А после сериала начался полнометражный фильм «Судьба легионера». Легионер, неуловимо похожий на генерала Арвади, ничем не уступал «сержанту», но со временем слишком увлекся верой в Пророка и стал рубить направо и налево; сперва подставил под удар собственный отряд, а потом поджег мирную деревню. В конце концов он погиб от рук своих же — убеленный сединами комбат смахнул слезу над его телом и произнес прочувственную речь о том, как жаль ему, что такой храбрый солдат отрекся от идеалов Республики. В последних кадрах друг легионера сорвал с рукава повязку с посохом и саблей, выбросил ее в реку вместе с томиком учения Пророка и решительно зашагал в закат._ _

__Джек выключил телевизор и сидел, не зажигая света. Забавно, что из фильма он узнал то, чего не сказала разведка. Хотя... Не исключено, что в то время, когда он мог еще получать донесения разведки, докладывать было не о чем. Тогда мир только маячил на горизонте, и в передаче Порта обе стороны были не уверены. А значит, не было нужды в роспуске «Легионов пророка» — самого грозного оружия в битве с Гильбоа, если не считать «Голиафов». Не было нужды и Маллику лезть из кожи, чтобы война возобновилась и в ликвидации Легионов отпала нужда..._ _

__Сколько Джек себя помнил, и насколько помнил историю, Маллик с Шоу всегда действовали заодно. Выросли вместе; вместе достраивали социалистический Геф, фундамент которого заложил отец Шоу. Сколько Сайлас ни подсылал к Маллику людей, пытаясь рассорить его с премьером, это обычно заканчивалось плохо для подосланных. Генерал и миссис Шоу. Потому и заключение мира едва не сорвалось: Маллик заартачился, а без него премьер не стал бы ничего подписывать._ _

__Но теперь, кажется, генерал и миссис Шоу все-таки разошлись по раздельным спальням…__

__**Глава 7. Автономия** _ _

_  
_Премьера не было несколько дней. Джек видел его по телевизору — Шоу рассказывал о вредителях, которых еще много в мирном Гефе, и о том, что ни в коем случае сейчас не стоит ослаблять бдительность. У гелвуйского вредителя, который сейчас сидел у него на даче, в голове постепенно зрел план. Днем Джек обдумывал его: это помогало отвлечься от мыслей о Джозефе. (Предательство ощущалось, как выдранный зуб: стоило коснуться мыслью кровящей дыры, и его пронзало болью.) По ночам он снова и снова оказывался привязан к железной кровати без всякой возможности вырваться._   
_

__Когда вечером третьего дня Шоу вернулся — уставший, с вытянувшимся лицом и брюзгливо сложившимися губами, вовсе не похожий на отца нации, Джек знал, что ему скажет._ _

__Однако он дождался следующего утра, когда они вдвоем сидели на террасе за уже привычным кофе._ _

__— Я хотел еще раз поблагодарить вас, премьер. — Джек отставил чашку. — Я долго думал, как мне это сделать…_ _

__— И что же решил?_ _

__— В моем положении я мало что могу. Но я могу рассказать вам о Порте._ _

__— Полагаешь, я о нем чего-то не знаю?_ _

__— Полагаю, что вы сочтете ценной информацию от человека, который работает там в спасательной службе и который не обязан вам угождать. От гелвуйца, — добавил Джек._ _

__— И что же ты мне расскажешь? — прищурился Шоу._ _

__В его глазах читался интерес, схожий с отцовским: покажи, мол, на что ты способен. Вот только не было в них ожидания неизбежной неудачи. Но может, и во взгляде Сайласа оно Джеку только казалось. А может, все дело в том, что Шоу — ему не отец._ _

__И говорить с ним оказалось куда легче, хотя Джек и отдавал себе отчет, что беседует с врагом. Которого слишком рано называть бывшим._ _

__И все-таки Джек честно выложил ему все, что видел в Порту с момента своего приезда. Умолчал только некоторые имена и подробности. Шоу слушал внимательно, почти не перебивая, устроив подбородок на сцепленных в замок руках._ _

__Когда Джек выдохся, он сказал:_ _

__— С Арвади ты так не откровенничал._ _

__У Джека дернулось плечо._ _

__— Арвади не умеет спрашивать вежливо. Да ему и не нужна эта информация. Он не заинтересован в мире в Порту. В отличие от вас._ _

__— А Сайлас, — со старательной небрежностью спросил Шоу, — в нем заинтересован?_ _

__Вот теперь он оказался на тонком льду. По-настоящему тонком: стоит шевельнуться, и по нему разбегаются трещины. Джек глубоко вдохнул и нарочно подумал не об отце, не о Гильбоа — а об Экшоне, поседевшем после взрыва, которого ребята ненавязчиво пасли, боясь, как бы чего не случилось. И слова пришли сами собой, балансировать на льду стало легче:_ _

__— Сайласу нужно одобрение народа. Он попробовал стать тираном, и народу это не понравилось. А от… Сайласу это очень важно — нравиться всем, и особенно Богу. Поэтому сейчас он хочет мира. Но ему не простили передачу Порта. И он знает, что не простят. Но народ полюбит его, если он вернет Порт обратно. И теракты ему только на руку..._ _

__Шоу расплел пальцы._ _

__— И говоришь ты мне это все, потому что можешь предложить выход?_ _

__— Могу, — сказал Джек, ощущая, будто выходит в картонном бронежилете против «Голиафа». Но нет — это Дэвид вышел против Голиафа с окровавленной рубашкой своего брата. Принц Бенджамин ничем подобным не отличился._ _

__Не потому ли так хочется отличиться сейчас?_ _

__— Порт может получить автономию._ _

__Шоу не удивился. Не поднял брови, не распахнул глаза, удивившись такой наглости. Это Джека приободрило. Возможно, старик уже и сам об этом думал._ _

__— Отчего же не полная независимость? — сухо спросил генерал._ _

__Джек хмыкнул:_ _

__— Независимый Порт продержится полчаса. Ну хорошо, час — люди там крепкие. Но если сделать его чем-то вроде вилла франка… под совместным протекторатом наших стран — это может стать началом прекрасной дружбы._ _

__— Какая польза от этого Гефу? Порт уже наш._ _

__— Пока — ваш. Но ведь Гефу нужны не столько территории, сколько выход к морю. А если он будет… и выход к морю, и разрешение на пользование доками или верфью на очень выгодных ценах?_ _

__Вот теперь Шоу поднял брови._ _

__— Платить за то, что и так наше?_ _

__— А это, — Джек распрямился, — зависит от того, чем вы готовы платить._ _

__С минуту оба молчали. Хадижа подошла долить им кофе, увидела, что они не выпили и того, что в чашках, и испуганно удалилась. Шоу поджал губы, вздохнул, кресло скрипнуло, и Джек решил, что разговор окончен. Но генерал не ушел, только поерзал, усаживаясь поудобнее, и украдкой потер поясницу._ _

__— Верфи, — сказал он. — А что еще?_ _

__Джек осмелел._ _

__— Например, банки. В Гефе не разрешены частные вклады, а иногда полезно иметь под рукой небольшую сумму._ _

__— Интересно, — кивнул Шоу. — А во главе этой автономии — Бенджамин._ _

__— Народу Порта будет спокойнее, если их возглавит законный сын короля._ _

__— Отец изгнал тебя._ _

__— Увидите, — к Джеку при одной мысли об отце вернулась дворцовая искусственная улыбка, — как быстро он примет обратно заблудшего сына, если решит, что благодаря мне сможет вернуть Геф._ _

__Шоу хмыкнул._ _

__— Так ты ради этого все затеял?_ _

__Джек перестал улыбаться._ _

__— Сайлас вряд ли когда-нибудь простит меня по-настоящему. И я… вряд ли его прощу._ _

__— Тогда что же? Дома короны не дали, решил править Портом?_ _

__Тут уже Джек не смог возразить. Всю жизнь его воспитывали, как принца; все свои синяки он набил, потому что пытался пролезть в так аккуратно вырезанную нишу — и теперь уже никакой другой трафарет ему не подойдет. И он знал это — даже в Порту, когда Экшон отправлял его с другими новичками мыть казарму, что все — временно, что он остается принцем, пусть и в изгнании, и что рано или поздно вернется на свое место._ _

__— Это одна из причин, — ответил он честно._ _

__— А другие?_ _

__Джек не нашелся, что ответить. Он поглядел за террасу, в зелень, простирающуюся до самого обрыва, на соседние вершины. Вспомнил злой и мокрый портовый ветер, Фишера в громоздкой форме пожарника, бешенство, которое даже не пытался побороть, когда увидел винтовки с бабочками на стволах._ _

__— Или тебе тоже было откровение от вашего бога, как и Сайласу?_ _

__Могло ли так быть? Что и заговор, и побег, и то, где он в конце концов очутился — воля Божья? Нет; не так уж любит Господь Джека Бенджамина, чтобы вести его._ _

__— Бог со мной не разговаривает. Но странно, что о нем так насмешливо отзывается человек, который согласовывает военные кампании с пророчествами…_ _

__У премьера дернулся уголок рта._ _

__— Это было один раз. Один раз за всю историю гелвуйской кампании…_ _

__— Порт — хорошее место, — сказал Джек. — Пока мы не превратили его во что-то совсем плохое._ _

__Шоу теперь хмурился, разглядывая стол, словно там стояла ему одному видимая шахматная доска и он пытался решить, какой фигурой ходить. Джек все еще не думал, что его принимают всерьез. Но, по меньшей мере, Шоу его выслушал. Господи; Джек с собственным отцом так не разговаривал со времен офицерской школы. После Сайлас и хвалил, и проклинал — походя, вечно занятый другими делами, с трудом выделяя для сына несколько минут._ _

__— Я понимаю, что тобой движет. Но ты молод, а оттого не знаешь: дело не в территориях. Дело в исторической справедливости, которой желает народ._ _

__Джек пожал плечами._ _

__— Вы можете заиметь в Порту вполне исторический конфликт еще на полвека. А можете… попробовать что-нибудь другое. Думаю, вам виднее, что больше нужно Гефу.__

__**Глава 8. Дома** _ _

_  
_Он вернулся обратно так же, как и уезжал, на том же раздолбанном пикапе. Машина так и стояла в кустах у дороги, где Джек ее оставил. Никто на нее не позарился. То ли в социалистическом Гефе и правда все сыты и никто не воюет, то ли пикап, несмотря на все усилия перекупщика, все-таки выглядел подозрительно. Джеку бояться было нечего: с его пропуском он мог сейчас колесить по дорогам хоть на гелвуйском танке. Но он все равно шумно выдохнул, когда граница осталась позади, а на дорогах стали появляться знаки на гелвуйском — их еще не успели сменить. Джек доехал до первой заправки («Бензин Преподобного»; интересно, если у него ничего не выйдет, вывеску сменят на «Бензин Командора» или «Бензин двадцатилетия Победы»?), выключил мотор и лбом ткнулся в руль. Посидел, успокаивая дыхание, пока хозяин заправки не застучал в стекло — все ли в порядке._   
_

__Теперь — в порядке. Боль прошла, осталось только нытье в суставах, как после долгой тренировки… или затянувшейся смены._ _

__В Порт он приехал под вечер; бледные огни уже загорались по побережью. Хорошо — по крайней мере, с электроснабжением все в порядке. Верфь так и была заблокирована, у предупреждающих надписей кучковались бастующие, держа плакаты в красных от холода руках. Джек поехал берегом; выскочил у набережной посмотреть газетный стенд. Что там случилось с Портом, пока он был в Гефе._ _

___С его Портом._ _ _

__У стенда он задержался, даже когда прочитал все новости и темнота размыла газетный шрифт. Он повернулся к морю, ежась от налетевшего ветра. Стоял, прихватив воротник у горла и смотрел, не в силах сдвинуться с места, на небо в последних ярких мазках заката, на быстро прибывающие волны и огоньки на том берегу. Легкие наполнял влажный, холодный воздух, тяжелый, как занавесь в портовом кафе, пахнущий терпкими травами — значит, дует с юга… Нет, это не придумалось ему в Гефе от тоски: воздух тут и в самом деле другой, и небо другое._ _

__Когда он спускался к машине, под ноги ему прыснули детишки. Вечная игра — в войну._ _

__— Бер-р-реговая охр-р-рана! — кричал щуплый пацан — «р» для него явно было недавним достижением. — Стой, или я стр-р-реляю!_ _

__Зеленая куртка мальчишки и впрямь немного напоминала форму новой джековой «гвардии»._ _

__У казармы ребята из ночной смены мыли машину в свете фонарей. Тускло сверкал округлый красный бок. Джека заметили, выключили шланг._ _

__— Эй, Джек! Из отпуска?_ _

__— Где хоть был, отдыхающий?_ _

__Он притормозил._ _

__— В Аустерии._ _

__Его окинули критическим взглядом._ _

__— Что-то ты не сильно загорел…_ _

__На самом деле он потемнел — хватило нескольких утренних посиделок на террасе. Северный загар, который в этом свете, наверное, сойдет за грязь._ _

__Джек понизил голос:_ _

__— А я туда не на пляже валяться ездил, если вы меня понимаете._ _

__Парни загоготали._ _

__— Ну, главное, повалялся. А тут такой шухер был, всех до комендатуры таскали… Вовремя ты смотался. А про мэра слышал?_ _

__— Слышал, — вернее, только что прочитал в газете._ _

__Экшон был на месте. Джеку пришло в голову, что другого места у сержанта, по сути, нет. Как и у него самого. Он менял лампочку у себя в кабинете; когда Джек вошел, как раз загорелся свет, и сержант тяжело спрыгнул с табуретки. Джек вдруг увидел, что Экшон, которому он уже привык подчиняться — низенький и в общем плюгавый немолодой мужик с лысиной, просвечивающей через редкие седые волосы. По сравнению с генералом Шоу он выглядел жалко._ _

__Джек сам себя обругал за такие мысли и вошел в кабинет._ _

__— Ты глянь, кого море принесло. — Экшон протер усталые глаза. — Откуда ты взялся?_ _

__— Вы ведь сами отправили меня в отпуск._ _

__— В отпуск! А не черт те куда, никому не сказав. Фишер твой едва с ума не сошел. Так где?_ _

__— В Гефе, — сказал Джек._ _

__Экшон выругался. Может, он так сдал в последнее время. Или все время так и выглядел — просто раньше Джек не замечал?_ _

__Сержант между тем рассматривал его самого._ _

__— Что-то не похож ты на человека, который только что из Гефа…_ _

__— Не похож. — Джек вдохнул; почему-то увидел, как наяву темное пятно на стене камеры и железную сетку той кровати. — Не похож…_ _

__— Эй, — сказал Экшон, вдруг очутившись совсем рядом. — Эй. Ну-ка сядь. Давай, садись. Ну, прости старого дурака. Давай-ка я тебе налью._ _

__Джек моргал, пытаясь прогнать возникшую перед глазами темноту. Он ведь думал, что отлежался, пришел в себя. Рядом сильно запахло местной дрянью — смесью спирта и сиропа от кашля, который Джек в детстве ненавидел._ _

__— Глотай нормально, — распорядился Экшон. — Не во дворце._ _

__Джек послушался и опрокинул в себя рюмку. Горло обожгло, из глаз брызнули слезы. Он отдышался._ _

__— Что ты там делал-то, в Гефе?_ _

__Джек сказал уже нормальным тоном:_ _

__— Готовил нам автономию._ _

__Экшон снова выругался._ _

__— Говорю же, идиота кусок. Одного автономного вон уже посадили. Не хватало, чтобы и тебя туда же…_ _

__— Так когда мне заступать? — спросил — и испугался, что Экшон скажет «сейчас». С него бы сталось. Но сержант покачал головой:_ _

__— Ты, прежде чем заступать, Фишера найди. Он у меня отпросился, кажется, собрался тебя искать._ _

__В квартире Фишера ожидаемо не оказалось. Джек выругался, наскоро принял душ и с мокрой головой помчался обратно на берег. В баре не было ни Фишера, ни Стеллы: пиво подгулявшему народу разливал ее отец, и на вопросы Джека смог ответить только, что дочь уехала в деревню. Джек плюнул, вытолкался наружу, с полчаса безрезультатно обшаривал доки, пока его не окликнули._ _

__— Ну твою же мать, — сказал Иззи Шепард._ _

__— Нет уж, — выдохнул Джек. — На сей раз — скорее твою…_ _

__Иззи, удерживая его за локоть, будто опасаясь, что он сбежит, быстро кому-то позвонил._ _

__— Отменяй тревогу. Никуда не едем. Их сиятельство изволили явиться._ _

__Только когда он дал отбой, Джек понял, кому он звонил, и удивился: когда это Иззи с Фишером успели обменяться номерами?_ _

__По здешней привычке первым делом они спрятались от ветра — в небольшом крытом паркинге, куда обычно заезжали грузовики. Сейчас тут было пусто, и из множества лампочек горела всего одна._ _

__Фишер примчался тут же. Был он непривычно хмурый и встрепанный, и без слов обнял Джека. Прежде его гвардеец не посмел бы так запросто кинуться ему на шею. Джек уже не был уверен, что о том времени жалеет. Фишер стиснул его в объятиях и тут же выпустил, беспокойно вглядываясь в лицо._ _

__— Вовремя. Мы собирались ночью выезжать._ _

__— Куда? В Геф? С ума посходили?_ _

__— Должно быть, от кого-то заразились, — сказал Фишер. Он казался до крайности сосредоточенным. Джек уже видел его таким на передовой. Эта сосредоточенность на самом деле означала с трудом сдерживаемую злость._ _

__— Какого хрена вас туда понесло?_ _

__— Положим, — сказал Джек. — Это была не самая разумная идея. Я ушел один специально, чтобы они не приняли это за попытку вторжения._ _

__— Они вас сцапали. — Фишер явно уже был в курсе. Интересно, кто ему рассказал._ _

__— Верно. Но даже в худшем случае это вряд ли ударило бы по Порту. — О плане Маллика он говорить не стал. Даже наедине с собой не хотелось об этом вспоминать. — И даже если бы я… исчез, отряд прекрасно справился бы без меня, так что спасательной операции не требовалось._ _

__Фишер отступил на шаг. Сосредоточенность на его лице сменилась неверием._ _

__— Вы ведь это всерьез, сэр. До вас же не доходит, что кто-то может просто о вас беспокоиться._ _

__Джек моргнул. Об этом он и в самом деле не подумал, и теперь ощущал смесь стыда и неловкой благодарности. Они и вправду собирались за ним в Геф._ _

__— И где бы вы, интересно, меня искали?_ _

__— Итан Шепард наверняка знает, кому он вас сдал, — сказал Хантер, выходя из полутьмы в их островок света. Джек только сейчас его заметил._ _

__— Как ты — здесь?_ _

__— Ушел, как только понял, что они продали вас гефцам._ _

__Куртка на нем была все та же, но звезда с нее исчезла. Надо будет позаботиться, чтоб ему выдали форменную…_ _

__— Я не знал, сэр… — Хантер где-то потерял свою вечную улыбку и не желал поднимать глаз. Джек махнул рукой:_ _

__— Я тоже не знал. Что ж, теперь знаю._ _

__— Что именно?_ _

__Джек проигнорировал жадный взгляд Иззи._ _

__— То, что Шепард сейчас — далеко не главная наша проблема._ _

__— А какая же, — поинтересовался Иззи, — главная?_ _

__— За что арестовали мэра?_ _

__Оказалось, что глава Порта — бывший глава, но об этой приставке местные дружно забывали — поругался с комендантом._ _

__На мэра это не было похоже. До передачи Порта он устраивал протесты, но потом, поглядев, как солдаты силком вытаскивают людей из домов и отсидев несколько месяцев за «сопротивление властям», старался не привлекать к себе внимания. Упорно ходил на митинги перед комендатурой, но уже не выглядел, как человек, облеченный властью, и легко терялся в толпе, застигнутой общей растерянностью и гневом._ _

__А потом он пришел в комендатуру — и не вышел оттуда._ _

__— Все из-за праздника, — объясняли Джеку. — Дня Порта. Его всегда с размахом отмечали, пока гефцы не пришли. Мэр уже и план подготовил…_ _

__— Не знаю, что у человека в голове, — недовольно сказал Фишер. — Какие фейерверки, когда и так одна стрельба? Может, он спятил?_ _

__Джек в это не верил. Просто в какой-то момент мэру стало недостаточно стоять с плакатом на площади. И он решил отметить день, когда гелвуйская армия окончательно выбила Геф из Порта._ _

__— Он и праздничный комитет собрал, из тех, кто остался, — говорил Фишер уже в их квартире Джеку, вылезшему из душа. Не только электричество работало без перебоев — в кои-то веки дали горячую воду. Как будто Порт и правда ждал Джека домой._ _

__Взгляд Фишера стал пристальным — Джек сообразил, что не все следы, что оставил на нем Геф, стерлись, и ему захотелось прикрыться. Но Фишер моргнул и тут же отвел глаза — и продолжил, не прерываясь:_ _

__— Говорят, он даже нашел скульптора, чтобы поставить памятник нашим солдатам… Сами понимаете, почему его вызвали в комендатуру... И закрыли за провокацию и сопротивление властям. Людям этого хватило. Сэр?_ _

__— М-м-м?_ _

__— Как вам удалось выбраться?_ _

__Джек вздохнул. Не хотелось снова касаться Джо; касаться того воспаленного, ноющего места в своей душе, где раньше были воспоминания о нем._ _

__— Долгая история._ _

__Он оделся и замер посреди квартиры, в которой что-то было не так. Вот что: она выглядела жилой. Так, будто Фишер каждую ночь проводил дома…_ _

__— Лео? У вас что-то случилось со Стеллой? Старик сказал, что она уехала в деревню._ _

__— Долгая история._ _

__Фишер отвернулся, зачем-то выдвинул ящик стола и принялся бесцельно рыться в нем._ _

__— Вы же собирались пожениться, — сказал Джек его спине._ _

__— Наверное, ей надо отдохнуть, — деревянно сказал Фишер. — От этого всего. И от меня тоже._ _

__***_ _

__Горячую воду отключили на следующий день, а еще через три дня Порт на вечер остался без света — электрики объявили забастовку в поддержку мэра. Потом свет вернули, но маяк еще пару дней мигал невпопад — как говорили местные, там «кто-то брился»._ _

__Все так просто и быстро вернулось на свои места, что поездка в Геф уже казалась то ли выдуманной, то ли увиденной во сне. И тот разговор с премьером Шоу — тоже._ _

__***_ _

__«Почему ты решил, что с этим справишься?»_ _

__Вопрос был задан без подвоха. С интересом. Джека, довольного уже тем, что Шоу разом не отмел всю идею, он поставил в тупик._ _

__И в самом деле. С чего он взял, что справится — если до этого не справился с собственной жизнью? Провалил все, за что брался. И переворот. И вылазку в Геф, и ту чертову миссию в Лисьем лесу… После истории с новостным каналом стал и вовсе посмешищем. И даже Джо… Господи — даже Джо._ _

__Премьер смотрел на него, выжидая, выставив вперед острый подбородок и чуть склонив голову. Наверняка именно так отец нации глядел на тружеников и защитников Гефа со своих бесчисленных портретов. Джек вспомнил такой портрет в комендатуре; вспомнил стрельбу на берегу и обгоревшую рыбу на рынке._ _

__— Я не знаю, справлюсь или нет. Но в одном почти уверен: хуже я не сделаю._ _

__***_ _

__Конечно, всегда можно сделать хуже, если постараться. Но на сей раз постарался не Джек._ _

__Вечером, когда он собирался домой, к нему подошел Дэмиен — их прирученный гефец. Джек в казармах больше не ночевал: тут стояли железные койки, и при одном взгляде на них Джеку понадобилось выйти на воздух. Он долго и шумно дышал, вцепившись в колени. Слава богу, никто ничего не стал спрашивать._ _

__— Давай пройдемся вместе, — сказал гефец. Обычно он уходил один, так и не оброс друзьями на чужой родине._ _

__Вдвоем они вышли на набережную. Маяк наконец-то мигал согласно лоции._ _

__— Нас хотят разоружить, Джек._ _

__— Что?_ _

__— Я услышал случайно. От… своих. Комендант собирается разоружить Отряд. Не сейчас, но скоро. Ждет, пока все немного стихнет._ _

__— Он же понимает, что после такого приказа все опять загорится?_ _

__Дэмиен пожал плечами:_ _

__— Он хочет мирной жизни._ _

__— Он закручивает гайки, — кивнул Джек. — Спасибо, что предупредил._ _

__Он по-дружески сжал гефцу плечо. Тот высвободился и на первом же перекрестке торопливо и неловко попрощался._ _

__***_ _

__Джек снова взял напрокат тот же пикап. Долго плутал по проселочным дорогам, по местам, которых не знал. Вот отец воевал здесь довольно долго — что не помешало ему бросить эти земли Гефу, как кость. Пейзаж был довольно однообразным: рапс, кукурузные поля, куда реже — пшеничные. Время от времени — хилые виноградники. По дороге то и дело попадались остовы машин — то обожженные, то просто без колес — с тех времен, когда народ перекрывал дороги._ _

__Адрес Стеллы Джеку дал ее отец. На удивление легко. Видно, старик тоже рассчитывал на свадьбу._ _

__Джек без труда нашел нужный дом и сразу увидел Стеллу. Она выдирала сорняки в цветнике у забора. К Джеку она вышла, утирая грязной ладонью вспотевший лоб._ _

__— Ты смотри, кто явился, — сказала она, прищурившись. — Это он тебя послал?_ _

__Джек покачал головой. Фишер в последнее время вообще перестал о ней говорить._ _

__— Что у вас с ним произошло?_ _

__— Твое-то какое дело? — Это прозвучало не грубо — для грубости не хватило искры, — только устало._ _

__— Мне приходится каждый день созерцать его печальную физиономию._ _

__— Ты не видел, какой он был две недели назад, — и, без перехода, — вы с Фишером это самое? Вместе?_ _

__— О господи, — сказал Джек. — Господи. Нет. Он же по уши в тебя влюблен._ _

__Девчонка сглотнула, снова вытерла лоб грязной рукой._ _

__— Вот так так. Промахнулась я, значит._ _

__— Нет, — повторил Джек. — Кто... кто о таком болтает?_ _

__Не хватало только, чтобы кто-то начал распускать слухи. Только не сейчас.._ _

__— Вы с ним все время вместе. Живете вдвоем, и вообще... Когда ты пропал, он места себе не находил. Я и подумала… Я люблю его, но я не смогла бы быть прикрытием._ _

__— Бабочки господни, — вздохнул Джек. — Это не то. Фишер интернатский, ты знаешь? Он всегда хотел семью. Я… гвардия стала его первой семьей._ _

__Он не знал, как объяснить, не находил слов. Прежде он и не задумывался о таких обыденных, простых человеческих чувствах, казавшихся такими мелкими по сравнению с борьбой, которую он вел каждый день._ _

__— Потому он и беспокоится. Но когда у него будет своя жена и дети…_ _

__— Хочешь сказать, он вот так и будет всю жизнь паниковать?_ _

__Джек не ответил._ _

__— Чего же он сам не приехал?_ _

__— Он хотел, чтобы ты отдохнула. — Джек выдержал паузу. — Там со дня на день грохнет. На день Порта обещают митинг. К тому же, судя по слухам, нас собираются разоружать. Возможно, тебе действительно лучше пересидеть здесь. Фишер наверняка так и думает._ _

__Она переступила с ноги на ногу._ _

__— Ладно. Дай мне пятнадцать минут, я соберу вещи._ _

__***_ _

__Свадьба вышла на славу. Отец невесты даже в такое тяжелое время не хотел ударить лицом в грязь, да и сторона жениха неплохо вложилась — Джек, несмотря на протесты Фишера, снял с аустерийского счета часть вульфсоновских денег. Он хотел другу хорошей свадьбы. Хоть чего-то хорошего._ _

__И все-таки Стелла была всего лишь дочкой владельца кафе, а Фишер — спасателем без роду и племени, и практически без родины, и в другое время их свадьба взволновала бы придорожный бар, прогремела бы в казарме и быстро затихла._ _

__Но теперь люди настолько изголодались по праздникам, что явился почти весь город. По крайней мере, многие из тех, кого Джек пригласил — а на приглашения он не поскупился. Заказал их в одной из оставшихся в городе типографий и вспомнил Розу, рассматривая белоснежные карточки с изящными золотистыми буквами. Может, он все-таки чему-то научился от матери._ _

__Экшону даже удалось подговорить мэра открыть стоящий на холме Морской храм. Тот был заперт с тех пор, как начались волнения. Преподобный давно пропал, у бывшего мэра официально не было доступа к ключам от храма, но тем не менее в день свадьбы двери оказались распахнуты, и радужный «божий свет» падал сквозь давно не мытые витражи на жениха и невесту, замерших у чаши с водой. Здесь свечки плавали в маленьких деревянных корабликах, и Джек загляделся на них и пропустил половину речи преподобного. Тот был совсем молод и явно волновался, зачитывая слова клятвы. Фишер и Стелла держались за руки и выглядели ужасно юными — как обычно и выглядят глубоко влюбленные люди._ _

__Они помирились довольно быстро: три дня ходили, принюхиваясь друг к другу, как кошки, а на четвертый заявили, что выбрали день для свадьбы._ _

__На том, чтобы пожениться побыстрее, настояла Стелла. «Мало ли, что тут потом начнется». Она была права; и потому не только она, но и Джек отчаянно нуждался в этой свадьбе._ _

__На приеме, который устроили в казарме — новички грозились, что еще припомнят Фишеру неделю генеральной уборки, на которую их обрекли, — Джек вспомнил себя прошлого. Того, каким он, пожалуй, больше себе не нравился. Но сейчас именно такой Джек был нужен Порту. Он сновал среди гостей в костюме, купленном по случаю, с бокалом шампанского в руке и ловил на себе восхищенные взгляды, от которых отвык, пока носился за контрабандистами в промокшей и просоленой форме. Так его наверняка узнают — но больше и нет смысла таиться._ _

__Совсем наоборот._ _

__Он привычно разрезал волны общего веселья, пытаясь разглядеть среди обломков кораблекрушения, которыми они все тут были, остатки былых сокровищ. За вечер он успел переговорить с мэром — тот осунулся в тюрьме и теперь был окружен ореолом мученичества, однако Джек четко видел: на долгую борьбу его просто не хватит. Да и сам он, похоже, это осознавал. Еще один уцелевший — президент местной маленькой сети банков, которому из Порта и деваться было некуда; один из совладельцев верфи, обозленный на Сайласа — передача Порта его практически разорила, а уезжать он упорно не желал._ _

__Была тут и парочка быстро разбогатевших мафиози. Возможно, по их приказу по отряду стреляли, но это было до того, как Джек решил заняться дипломатией. Он улыбался каждому из них и с каждым заводил один и тот же разговор — как и с Шоу, о том, о чем они сами думали уже не раз._ _

__А потом увидел свой отряд — ребята сгрудились в углу, нарядные и немного нелепые в выходных костюмах, передавали по кругу бутылку шампанского и походили на кружок заговорщиков. И почувствовал, что упускает что-то важное. Он свернул беседу и скользнул к своим. Ребята расступились. Экшон на правах старшего налил ему бокал до краев, уже изрядно веселый Кенни приобнял за плечо, и до конца вечера Джек больше не вспоминал о дипломатии._ _

__Шампанское было настолько хорошим, насколько они смогли здесь найти, молодожены светились и от каждого пустяка взрывались хохотом, разбитая на счастье посуда трещала под каблуками, и Джек вдруг понял, что веселится по настоящему._ _

__Только стрелять в честь свадьбы он ребятам запретил._ _

__— Они и так хотят отобрать у нас оружие. Не надо давать им повода.__

__**Глава 9. Бронзовый Мэллори** _ _

_  
_После воцарилось затишье. Новобрачные уехали — им всей казармой скинулись на лучший отель в Аэндоре. Комендант ничего не предпринимал, да и сам город словно устал сражаться. Все меньше людей дежурили на митингах, все больше лавок и кафе поднимали исчерченные граффити жалюзи и зажигали огни в витринах. Джек начинал понимать коменданта. Тот решил, что Порт наконец сдался, и теперь нужно потихоньку разоружить его защитников, пока сильнодействующее лекарство не превратилось в яд, разрушающий уже выздоровевший организм._   
_

__Вот только комендант — чужак. И не понимает, что спокойствие это — только видимость._ _

__Глупо — но сам он, хоть и прибыл в Порт позже коменданта, давно не считал себя чужаком._ _

__Праздновать День Порта им, конечно же, запретили. Но отчего-то разрешили открыть памятник погибшим солдатам Гильбоа — правда, не на площади перед комендатурой, а в маленьком сквере чуть поодаль._ _

__По случаю открытия памятника даже ветер почти стих. В Порту и окрестностях это означало, что с присутствующих не срывало шапки, а со статуи — белое полотно, пока его не сдернули._ _

__Под полотном оказался бронзовый солдат, сидящий с непокрытой головой на низеньком пьедестале — из-за которого казалось, что парень сел прямо в траву. Каска лежала рядом. Солдат смотрел на собравшихся исподлобья и выглядел до предела усталым. Несмотря на пустые бронзовые глазницы, он вышел совсем живым — так, что Джек едва не крикнул ему, чтобы надел каску обратно, пока не прилетело. Тем более что парень был чем-то похож на беднягу Мэллори, оставшегося в Лисьем лесу._ _

__С трибуны вещал бывший мэр, за спиной его трепетали вперемешку оранжевые и зеленые флаги — тоже бывшие._ _

__— Сегодня, в годовщину взятия Порта, — динамики разносили голос далеко, — мы открываем здесь памятник солдатам Гильбоа, погибшим в войне с Гефом. Не у всех есть могилы, но теперь тем, кто захочет почтить их память, будет куда приходить..._ _

__Джек слушал мэра вполуха: он следил за порядком в сквере. Экшон на всякий случай выставил кордон с раннего утра, хотя толпа стянулась лишь к полудню. На площади виднелись только сине-зеленые куртки отряда. Комендант к открытию памятника проявил на удивление мало интереса. Им даже не предложили помощь с охраной порядка, так что Экшон ругался сквозь зубы:_ _

__— Как их не надо, так они тут как тут! А в кои-то веки могли бы помочь, так будут отсиживать зады в комендатуре!_ _

__Помощь и в самом деле могла понадобиться. Толпа не умещалась в сквере, давила на хлипкие низкие решетки, вздымала над головами флаги Порта. Рядом караулила пресса, явно поджидая драки. Джек с удивлением узнал гелвуйский «Второй канал» и даже журналистку — светленькая Шэрон, подруга Лу — она, кажется, и работала раньше на Вульфсона..._ _

__— Наш король — вернее, наш бывший король, — из уст бывшего мэра это прозвучало особенно ядовито, — забыл об этих могилах. Он забыл о солдатах, которые здесь полегли — иначе не отдал бы эту землю._ _

__Ему поддакивали, гудели, кричали. Толпа оживала, раздухарившись, и Джеку это не нравилось._ _

__За спиной зарычало. Джек обернулся: к скверу съезжались гефские машины. Не тяжелые «бэтээры», как обычно, а легенькие «недонамеры». Из них повыскакивали солдаты и стали собираться группками, не пытаясь проникнуть через кордон._ _

__Какого..._ _

__Джек рванулся к гефцам, отыскал взглядом знакомого._ _

__— Раф! Рафал, что творится? Почему вы здесь?_ _

__— Прислали к вам на подмогу, — ответил тот, не глядя Джеку в глаза._ _

__— А почему не сообщили? Комендант не собирался никого посылать..._ _

__— Да откуда же мне знать? Опять начальство что-то напутало, сам знаешь. — Парень неискренне хохотнул. Ему явно неудобно было врать человеку, с которым он не так давно стоял в одном кордоне. — Да ты не переживай, мы так... моральная поддержка. Смотри, мы практически без оружия..._ _

__Фраза будто щелкнула, запустив какой-то механизм. В голове у Джека стали одной за другой мысли._ _

__Без оружия. На легких машинах. Но и в таком виде бойцов хватит, чтобы завести толпу — преимущественно гелвуйскую. Люди уже бушуют, а когда еще разогреются и увидят гефцев... И пресса тут так кстати... Она заснимет беснующуюся толпу — а потом покажет, как один из бойцов отряда, не разобрав, стреляет в людей... Скорее всего, кого-нибудь убьют, и не станут разбираться, чьей пулей. Конечно, после такого у коменданта просто не будет выхода..._ _

__Твоих же бабочек..._ _

__Джек улыбнулся гефцу, поблагодарил и вернулся к Экшону._ _

__— Они караулят. Велите нашим, чтоб не смели стрелять! Господи, и пусть кто-нибудь уберет оттуда мэра!_ _

__Повезло: мэр сам окончил речь, уступив место скульптору, сваявшему «Мэллори». Тот явно лепил лучше, чем говорил; он долго и сбивчиво рассказывал, как ему пришла идея скульптуры, немного охладив толпу. Кажется, время есть..._ _

__Джек опять кинулся к Экшону:_ _

__— Мне нужно быстро сбегать домой._ _

__— Куда, оглашенный?_ _

__Но Джек уже выбирался из толпы._ _

__Он точно видел мундир в шкафу у Фишера, и тот наверняка не стал брать его в свадебное путешествие..._ _

__Так и оказалось; мундир с бабочками так и висел в глубине, за толстыми штормовками. Он оказался Джеку короток, но, как ни удивительно, не узок, хотя Джек натянул его прямо поверх форменной куртки. И не по званию — но это не имело значения._ _

__Джек совсем взмок, когда прибежал обратно. На трибуне еще один оратор сменил скульптора, и слышно было хрипловатые, но жаркие призывы к действию — понять бы, к какому; те, кто был у изгороди, заметили гефцев и, уже забыв об ораторе, кричали им непотребное. Пока что самых рьяных осаживали ребята из отряда, но в воздухе застыло ожидание драки._ _

__Драки, которая непременно состоится, если только..._ _

__Джек пригладил волосы, одернул мундир и затормозил рядом с Шэрон, возбужденно тараторящей в микрофон:_ _

__— Да, Сэм, бойцы комендатуры пока просто стоят на месте, они не вступают в противодействие, однако, как мы успели понять, собравшихся здесь раздражает само их присутствие... Да, сложилась непредсказуемая ситуация..._ _

__— Эй..._ _

__Она нетерпеливо махнула на него рукой, продолжая говорить — и осеклась на полуслове, распахнула глаза. Но тут же продолжила, справившись с удивлением:_ _

__— И прямо сейчас мы узнаем, что появление гефского отряда — не единственный сегодняшний сюрприз. Рядом со мной — его высочество Джонатан Бенджамин, принц Джек, о судьбе которого после ранения короля Сайласа ходили самые разные слухи... Что ж, Ваше Высочество, думаю, я выражу общее мнение, когда скажу, что рада видеть вас в добром здравии. Что вы можете сказать о сегодняшней ситуации?_ _

__Джек мысленно показал ей большой палец._ _

__— Сегодня здесь собрались патриоты Порта и патриоты Гильбоа, чтобы почтить память наших солдат и порадоваться открытию памятника. Для меня честь — быть здесь и обеспечивать их безопасность. — На этом слове он сделал ударение._ _

__Шэрон жестом велела оператору выключить камеру._ _

__— Боже мой, Ваше Высочество!_ _

__— Я ведь давно говорил — просто Джек._ _

__На одной из вечеринок Шэрон, кажется, откровенно к нему подкатывала. Джек не мог вспомнить, было у них тогда что-то или нет. Он поцеловал ее в щеку._ _

__— Ты не представляешь, что у нас про тебя рассказывали..._ _

__— Не представляю, — согласился он. — Надеюсь, ты мне поведаешь позже... за бокалом шампанского. А сейчас можешь оказать услугу? Мне нужно сказать пару слов с трибуны, наведи на меня камеру?_ _

__— Боже мой, да моя камера только на тебя смотреть и будет! Нет, ну подумать только, принц — и здесь!_ _

__Тот, кто держал речь, выдохся, сделал паузу, и Джек взлетел на трибуну, благодаря Бога за портовую демократию, когда кто угодно мог схватить микрофон. Поглядел вниз — люди смотрели настороженно._ _

__— Люди Порта! Вы знаете, кто я?_ _

__Внизу стало тише._ _

__— Чего тут не узнавать, — крикнул кто-то. — Ты у Экшона в отряде бегаешь!_ _

__Джек улыбнулся:_ _

__— Верно. Уже долгое время я состою в отряде. Но приехал я сюда из Шайло. Меня зовут Джонатан Бенджамин. Я сын Его Величества Сайласа Бенджамина._ _

__Загудело. Похоже, и вправду узнали. Джек, щурясь, вглядывался в лица. Кто угодно в толпе мог оказаться шпионом Сайласа, а то и Шоу, и сам он в ярком мундире будто призывал на себя пули. Кто-то проталкивался к самой сцене; Джек удивился, увидев Иззи с автоматом, подающего своим приятелям знаки, чтобы они встали полукругом у трибуны. Надо же — брат Шепарда собирается его защищать..._ _

__— Год назад я совершил попытку переворота против отца, потому что, как и многие из вас, не хотел, чтобы Порт отдавали Гефу. Признаюсь, это была глупая затея._ _

__Он дождался нерешительного смеха._ _

__— Я рад, что переворот не удался. После этого отец... отослал меня из Шайло, и я попал сюда. Порт принял меня и не спросил, откуда я родом. Порт — это не Геф и не Гильбоа. И мы принадлежим ему. Ему и тем несчастным «спорным территориям». Да, сейчас я говорю с вами по-гелвуйски. Но здесь говорят на разных языках, и может быть, так и лучше. Мы открыли этот памятник, чтобы помнить наших солдат. Но нам нельзя застревать в прошлом. Потому что прошлое имеет плохую привычку давать нам под зад._ _

__Засмеялись. Хорошо._ _

__— Вы слышали, что сказал наш мэр. — Джек тоже опустил слово «бывший», надеясь, что об этом не пожалеет. — Не у всех бойцов есть могилы, но тем не менее мы знаем: они лежат в этой земле. И поэтому столько людей негодовало, когда Сайлас отдал эту землю тем, с кем они сражались. Вы знаете Лисий лес?_ _

__Люди загудели, что да, разумеется._ _

__— Он тоже на тех самых «территориях», отданных Сайласом. Там осталось двенадцать человек из моего взвода..._ _

__Джек сглотнул. Краем глаза он видел бронзового Мэллори. Тот с интересом склонил голову. Что, мол, еще расскажешь._ _

___«Помоги мне. Если они сейчас меня не услышат — то не услышат вообще»._ _ _

__— Тогда нас посылали на войну, говоря, что мы воюем за мир. Что это — последняя война, та, что прекратит все войны в Царствах. Хотите знать, про какую еще войну так говорили? Про Первую мировую._ _

__По толпе прошел смешок._ _

__— Да и про Вторую тоже. И про Войну за объединение. И про первую Гефскую, в которую тут много полегло. Они всегда говорят это, потому что им нужны солдаты. Им нужны те, кто пойдет за них умирать. Кто их знает, может, они и в самом деле надеются вышибить из противника дух и прекратить все войны. Но знаете, что я вам скажу? — Он повысил голос. — Ни хрена это не работает! Все, что мы можем сделать, чтобы прекратить войну — это не воевать! Мой отец, король Сайлас, понял это, и пожелал примириться с Гефом! Что бы вы ни думали о нем или о генерале Шоу — никто по-настоящему сейчас не хочет войны!_ _

__Площадь стихла. Толпа прислушивалась к его словам, ловила вылетающие изо рта облачка пара._ _

__— Я тоже, как и вы, хотел бы, чтобы те мои двенадцать ребят лежали в Гильбоа. Но еще больше я бы хотел, чтобы они умерли от старости, у себя в постелях, прожив нормальную жизнь. Но у нас не будет нормальной жизни, пока мы сами не знаем, кому принадлежим. И пока они этого не знают._ _

__— Никому! — закричали в толпе. Явно кто-то из ребят Шепарда. Молодцы. — Никому не принадлежим!_ _

__Джек кивнул._ _

__— Мы можем, конечно, и дальше драться друг с другом. А можем признать, что мы уже не Гильбоа и не Геф._ _

__Он смотрел сейчас на гефских солдат, застывших у своих машин, и надеялся, что им его слышно._ _

__— Признать это и попросить автономии. Здесь мы поставили гелвуйский флаг из уважения к павшим, и пусть он здесь и стоит. Какого цвета наше знамя, вы сами знаете._ _

__Будто по команде, в толпе появились зеленые с синим полотнища, поднялись, заполоскались над головами._ _

__— Автономия! — заголосили на площади. — Порт наш! Даешь автономию!Даешь Порт Независимости!_ _

__Оператор с камерой подобрался совсем близко. У Шэрон светились глаза. Еще бы, такой эксклюзив. Джек набрал в легкие воздуха._ _

__— От имени всех жителей Порта и прилегающих территорий, — сказал он прямо в объектив, — я прошу его величество короля Сайласа и уважаемого генерала Шоу согласиться на обсуждение нового статуса Порта. Мы не хотим независимости, мы прекрасно понимаем, что это невозможно. Мы желаем только особого статуса. Мы не враги ни вам, ни друг другу. Все, чего мы просим — чтобы вы позволили нам перестать драться._ _

__Ему показалось, что на усталом лице бронзового Мэллори промелькнуло одобрение. Дай-то бог, у них все получится._ _

__Когда он спрыгнул с трибуны, его поймал мэр._ _

__— По какому праву ты говоришь за всех жителей Порта?_ _

__Джек чувствовал: в отличие от Шоу, ему можно и соврать._ _

__— Я наследник короля, бросившего вас на произвол судьбы. Я чувствую за вас ответственность. А еще, — он принял серьезный вид, — Господь подсказывает мне, что делать. Ведь это он привел меня в Порт._ _

__Мэр покачал головой, выругался себе под нос, сделал шаг назад. Вот чего он искал — возможности отступить, не терзаясь совестью._ _

__Подскочили Экшон и — почему-то — Иззи Шеппард._ _

__— Идиота кусок, — сказал сержант. И, подумав, добавил: — Ваше Высочество.__

__**Глава 10. Наместник** _ _

_  
_Кажется, Джек рассчитал правильно — хотя какой там рассчет, он и подумать-то не успел как следует. Явление принца народу немного утихомирило толпу; в попытках рассмотреть Джека поближе бравые «патриоты Порта» забыли о назревающей драке с гефцами, и теперь налегали на кордон, наскоро выстроенный Иззи Шепардом — хотел полюбоваться на «Его Высочество»._   
_  


__Его высочество излагало Шерон — и примкнувшим к ней журналистам местных газет — свое видение автономии._ _

__— Я надеюсь, что под совместным протекторатом двух государств Порт расцветет и станет настоящей территорией дружбы..._ _

__Гефцы — те, что оказались поближе, — и сами вглядывались в Джека пристальней обычного. Будь ты хоть сто раз республиканский социалист, все равно интересно посмотреть живьем на настоящего принца._ _

__Щелкали затворы фотоаппаратов. А потом к нему опять протолкался Экшон, и лицо у него было… странное._ _

__— Джек? Тебе звонят. Там. В казарме. Дежурный принял._ _

__— Мне? — Ох, черт. — Это Фишер? Что-то случилось?_ _

__Нет, ерунда; Фишер прекрасно знает номер мобильного, зачем ему названивать на общий номер?_ _

__— Нет. Ты бы… отправлялся в казарму, Джек. Там поговоришь._ _

__Он оглянулся на напирающую шумную толпу. Если таким образом его пытаются убрать его с площади…_ _

__— Джек, — тон сержанта сделался стальным, — иди. Мы справимся._ _

__Пришлось извиниться перед Шэрон — она заявила, что заинтригована таинственным звонком и теперь будет ждать, — и с трудом выбираться из неспокойного людского моря._ _

__В казарме было пусто и гулко: все, кроме дежурных и пожарной бригады — на площади. Дежурный — новенький — при виде Джека вскочил, выбежал из-за стола:_ _

__— Сэр. Он… он сказал, что через десять минут перезвонит._ _

__— Кто? — В голову закралось дикое: уж не Шоу ли пожелал с ним поговорить?_ _

__— Э-э... К-король. Наш… То есть король Гильбоа, — поправился юнец._ _

__Джек шумно выдохнул. Вот ведь… шутнички. И главное, как быстро сообразили…_ _

__— За такие шуточки... — Он подавил в себе желание схватить новичка за шиворот. По опыту знал — новенький виноват меньше всего._ _

__— Это не шуточки. — Парень продолжал таращить на него испуганные глаза. — Он… У него голос как по телевизору._ _

__В этот момент телефон подскочил от громкого скрежещущего звонка. Дежурный кивнул на него подбородком — убедитесь, мол. Cам он поднял руки, будто опасался до телефона дотрагиваться._ _

__— Я видел твое маленькое выступление, — сказал отец, когда Джек поднял трубку. — Вполне в твоем духе._ _

__Голос его звучал совсем близко, словно он говорил из другой комнаты. И так… привычно. Без гнева — с давно привычной ноткой усталого разочарования._ _

__Джек столько раз выстраивал диалоги с Сайласом — и пока сидел взаперти, и позже, бродя по улицам Порта или лежа без сна и слушая, как в соседней комнате храпит Фишер. А сейчас только и смог сказать:_ _

__— П-почему ты звонишь в казарму?_ _

__— Помнится, ты не оставил мне номер телефона, когда уходил. Или мне следовало обратиться в комендатуру?_ _

__Джек и не отдавал себе отчета, насколько скучал по нему. Ощутил вот только сейчас, услышав голос. И ему до слез захотелось домой._ _

__— Что ж, — проговорил Сайлас, — тебе удалось завладеть моим вниманием. Ты ведь этого добивался?_ _

__Джек растерялся. Хотел сказать, что дело не в нем — а в Порту, в Гильбоа, в Гефе, в том мире, к которому отец сам так стремился. Но запнулся, оттого что — по привычке — поверил отцу. И увидел себя будто со стороны — в чужом мундире, в чужом городе, в полупустой казарме, где принцу делать нечего, вцепившегося в телефон, как в спасательный трос._ _

___«Я отвечаю перед вами, сэр»_._ _

__Нет. Давно уже не перед тобой, отец. Джек выдохнул, оперся на старую столешницу, царапины на которой складывались в знакомый узор. Язык у него не повернется назвать Порт — чужим._ _

__— Так точно, Ваше Величество. Я желал привлечь ваше внимание к ситуации в Порту, которая уже долгое время находится на грани гуманитарной катастрофы…_ _

__В казарму неведомым образом просочилась Шерон вместе с оператором; Джек кивнул дежурному, чтобы не пытался их прогнать, обернулся и заговорил громче:_ _

__— Вы всегда были… мудрым и милосердным королем. Жителям Порта сейчас нужна и ваша мудрость, и ваше милосердие. Они хотят автономии. Похоже, что это единственная возможность для сохранения мира, которого желаете и вы, и генерал Шоу…_ _

__— Ты собрался по телефону произнести речь? — Сайлас, похоже, забавлялся. Джека это выбило бы из колеи… если бы он не сообразил вовремя: если король звонит ему — значит, Джек ему нужен, а не наоборот._ _

__— Вы правы, Ваше Величество, — он подмигнул Шэрон. — Это не телефонный разговор._ _

__— Нет, не телефонный. — Вот теперь голос стал серьезным. — И если тебя сейчас кто-нибудь снимает, не думай, будто я пущу это в эфир. Но что ж… раз ты так желаешь со мной поговорить, я дам тебе такую возможность._ _

__— Ты разрешишь мне вернуться в Гильбоа?_ _

__Ладони вспотели, но при Шэрон он не хотел этого показывать._ _

__— Не будем торопить события. Мы могли бы встретиться… скажем, в Наиме._ _

__Наим — маленькая деревня на Спорных территориях — которые теперь считались гефскими, хотя большинство жителей с этим бы не согласилось. Значит, там Джек будет в относительной безопасности…_ _

__— Я с удовольствием вас там встречу, сэр. — Он не удержался. — Надеюсь, вы сможете проехать без труда. Дороги там часто блокируют…_ _

__***_ _

__На встречу Джек отправился с сопровождением: с ним в машине — Фишер и Хантер, за ними — неизменный Шепард и еще пара ребят._ _

__— Мы как будто мафиози, которые едут на стрелку, — фыркнул Джек, когда утром увидел всю компанию — затянутую в черные куртки, вооруженную, с серьезными лицами._ _

__— Так мы они и есть. — Одна улыбка Фишера разбила эту серьезность вдребезги. — Но они, если желаете моего мнения — не лучше._ _

__Сам Джек отправлялся на «стрелку» в вычищенной и выглаженной форме отряда._ _

__— Будьте бдительны, — учил своих Шепард. — Встреча на самой границе. Если кто-то попытается увести Джека на ту сторону, попытается затащить в машину…_ _

__— Мы все поняли, Иззи, — автоматчик прокашлялся._ _

__Ехали долго. Джек успел поспать по солдатской привычке. Когда наконец приехали и вышли из машины, Джеку в ноздри ударил знакомый запах. Он и сам не мог понять, что в нем такого — узнаваемо гелвуйского. Аромат нагретого песка, терпких трав, оливкового дерева. В последнее время все это заменила морская соль и, реже, — запах кукурузы и яблок._ _

__Остановились у придорожного кафе с потертой вывеской и потеками краски на окнах. С кафе договорились заранее, так что у двери ждал только хмурый владелец с ключом._ _

__— Давайте, — буркнул он и сунул Джеку ключ, — разговаривайте себе._ _

__Однако далеко не ушел, вытащил телефон и сначала без особой охоты сфотографировал джеков кортеж. А потом, когда вдали появился автомобиль, защелкал телефоном уже с оживлением._ _

__Они стояли, будто в вестерне, которые так не любила Роза. Ждали, пока остановится автомобиль, опустится пыль, и Его Величество опустит начищенную туфлю на землю._ _

__Шепард кивнул своим, и те взяли машину на мушку._ _

__— Спокойно, — велел Джек. — Никто ведь не собирается стрелять по королю Гильбоа._ _

__Сайлас вышел из машины. Встал — прямой и низкий. Джек и не помнил, что сам настолько выше отца. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга — ну точно вестерн, не хватало только чтобы оба одновременно потянулись к пистолету на бедре..._ _

__Но Сайлас только кивнул ему. Он выглядел... устало. Вроде бы и осанка прямая, и в волосах седины не прибавилось (Джек сильно подозревал, что отец их красит.) Но была в нем какая-то общая изможденность, несмотря на залихватский вид и браво потертую кожаную куртку._ _

__Он коротко кивнул Джеку._ _

__— Пройдемте внутрь, Ваше Величество._ _

__Иззи двинулся было за ним, но Джек его остановил._ _

__— Подожди, Шепард. Нам с... отцом хотелось бы поговорить наедине. По-семейному._ _

__— Шепард? Ты их что, коллекционируешь?_ _

__— Я? — Джек приподнял бровь. — Только продолжаю славную семейную традицию._ _

__Они выбрали маленький столик у окна. Джек на правах хозяина зашел за стойку, стараясь не поворачиваться спиной и не упускать Сайласа из вида._ _

__— Виски? Вина? Может, просто кофе выпьешь?_ _

__— Виски подойдет. Так что ты хочешь мне предложить?_ _

__— Совместный с Гефом протекторат над Портом и Спорными территориями — при условии, что им дадут статус автономии._ _

__Сайлас склонил голову._ _

__— А Геф пойдет на это, потому что..._ _

__— Потому что официальный Геф хочет мира, — отчеканил Джек._ _

__— Так. А неофициальный?_ _

__— А неофициальный... пытался выбить из меня признание, что я шпион, которого ты подослал собственноручно, чтобы подорвать мир и стабильность в Республике._ _

__— Не выбил?_ _

__— Не сумел._ _

__Он и не хотел этого — но все равно ждал хоть какой-то реакции. Он ведь изо всех сил молчал тогда — и ради Гильбоа тоже. И ради отца._ _

__Но лицо Сайласа хранило слегка скучающее выражение — как и всегда, когда он говорил с сыном._ _

__Если вспомнить… то отец смотрел на него по-другому только во время суда над Дэвидом._ _

__Сайлас отвернулся, и Джек, пользуясь тем, что он не видит, щедро плеснул себе виски и сделал пару хороших глотков. Ребячество — и все-таки стало легче._ _

__— И откуда тебе известна позиция официального Гефа?_ _

__— Я говорил с генералом Шоу._ _

__— И генерал согласился на эту… авантюру?_ _

__— Авантюра, Ваше Величество, — похоже, виски все же ударил ему в голову, — это передача Гефу земли, которая отнюдь не желает передаваться._ _

__Сайлас сощурился._ _

__— Надо же, как ты осмелел. Не думаешь, что Порт может без труда выдать тебя Гильбоа?_ _

__— Не думаю, что я настолько нужен вашему величеству, чтобы просить выдачи. Иначе мне не пришлось бы так долго гостить в Гефе._ _

__Сайлас сцепил руки в замок, упер в них подбородок. Прислушивается. Хорошо._ _

__— А почему ты решил, что официальный Гильбоа на это согласится? Мы с премьером подписали договор, над которым мне с Советом пришлось немало поработать…_ _

__— Потому, что Гильбоа несподручно будет тушить два пожара разом._ _

__Это походило на игру в «дурака». Они ведь играли… давно, когда все еще было хорошо. У Джека не всегда хватало терпения сохранить козыри до конца игры. Но когда получалось, и он выкладывал их бок о бок на глазах папы и Мишель… какой это был триумф!_ _

__И сейчас — козырей не так много, и почти все — с кармельской розой на рубашке._ _

__— Говорят, такого оживления в Кармеле не видели со времен Абаддона. А еще говорят, что там водятся деньги — и таких денег тоже не видели со времен Абаддона. Ты ведь никогда особо не жаловал этот регион…_ _

__Скука на лице короля сделалась слишком уж нарочитой. Видимо, Джек попал в цель._ _

__— И, насколько мне известно, местные власти там уже держатся на честном слове, а боевики разгуливают по улицам…_ _

__Вряд ли все, что Джек слышал от беженцев из Калвари, которых регулярно поил в баре, было правдой, но он надеялся, что привирают они умеренно._ _

__— А ты не можешь позволить себе потерять контроль над Кармелом. Потому что совсем рядом — Южные территории. А в Экроне до сих пор помнят о том бунте…_ _

__И о том, как Сайлас его подавил — но об этом упоминать не стоит. Джек здесь, чтобы добиться от короля согласия, а не разозлить его окончательно — хотя так этого хочется…_ _

__— Что же ты дома так не старался, пока работал в разведке, — усмехнулся Сайлас._ _

__— Я старался. Ты просто не замечал._ _

__Вот и прорвалась обида — глупая, мальчишеская. И в глазах у Сайласа появилось удовлетворение, как у человека, который нашел вещь ровно там, где ее оставил._ _

__— И как же ты себе представляешь эту автономию?_ _

__Джек набрал воздуха в легкие и пересказал отцу то, что уже предлагал Шоу: совместный протекторат, особый статус, банки, открытые доки, свободу религий и договор по пошлинам. Он проговаривал это, чувствуя себя все глупее и незначительнее под черным внимательным взглядом, и начать запинаться не давало только чувство противоречия — и понимания, что раз Сайлас заявился сюда собственной персоной, значит, Джек ему нужен._ _

__Вернее, не так._ _

__Ему нужен Порт._ _

__Когда Джек выдохся, Сайлас долго молчал. Может, про себя обсуждал все сказанное с Богом. Выдержав паузу, Джек спросил:_ _

__— Как дома? Все здоровы?_ _

__Король словно очнулся:_ _

__— Почему ты думаешь, что в Гильбоа у тебя все еще есть дом?_ _

__Джек промолчал — как надеялся, достаточно красноречиво. Сайлас хорошо знал его, но в игру «нащупай чужую слабость» всегда играют двое._ _

__— Ну что ж, — заговорил король, — после побега ты повел себя умнее, чем я ожидал. Я думал, ты заявишься во дворец с автоматом. Но ты выбрал не самый простой путь, и я впечатлен. Несмотря на все глупости, что ты наворотил, в Порту ты показал себя с лучшей стороны._ _

__Слова звучали с размеренной мудростью, и даже — с поистине царственной добротой._ _

___«Твоя жертва не осталась незамеченной»…_ _ _

__И через эту мудрость и доброту неотвратимо проступала фальшь. Сейчас Джек четко ее слышал. Наверняка слышал и раньше, но не желал верить. А теперь он был за нее даже благодарен. Если бы отец повел себя искренне — пожелал бы встретиться с ним, посмотрел бы хоть раз — пусть не сочувственно, не любяще, но хотя бы честно… Джек, наверное, сделал бы что угодно, чтобы заслужить прощение. Чтобы вернуться домой. Может, и бросил бы всю эту затею…_ _

__Бросил бы — и Порт, и Фишера, и Экшона, который отпаивал его настойкой после возвращения из Гефа?_ _

__Король продолжал:_ _

__— Возможно, я судил слишком скоро, и твоей вины в перевороте куда меньше, чем вины твоего предателя-дяди. Если ты и впредь будешь помнить об интересах Гильбоа, как помнишь сейчас, я окончательно поверю, что в отсутствие дяди и матери ты наконец вырос._ _

__— И способен стать наместником, — вставил Джек._ _

__— Что ж. Если афера с Портом удастся, будет лучше, если тут останется Бенджамин, а не… — Он нетерпеливо махнул рукой._ _

__— А не Шепард, — подсказал Джек._ _

__— Да боже упаси, — это вышло совершенно от души, так что Джек прыснул — и тут же к нему присоединился Сайлас. На секунду их можно было бы принять за обычных отца и сына, смеющихся над давней и известной только двоим шуткой._ _

__— Нам бы нужно назначить встречу, — сказал Джек. — Всем троим. Ты, я и премьер Шоу. В Гильбоа я приехать не смогу — я все еще вне закона, верно? Остается узнать, не побоитесь ли вы с премьером приехать в Порт…_ _

__— Мы с премьером воевали там, когда тебя еще и в проекте не было, — это прозвучало странно. Будто он говорил о футболе, в который они с Шоу играли на пустыре._ _

__— Хорошо. — Джек подпер кулаком подбородок, невольно имитируя отца. — Когда ты хотел бы назначить переговоры?_ _

__***_ _

__Сайлас уехал первым. Джек не рассмотрел, кто был за рулем его джипа. Когда машина скрылась в облаке пыли, он налил себе еще виски. До краев. Надо заплатить хозяину за бутылку…_ _

__После виски, что удивительно, в голове прояснилось. Отец ведь уже делал так. Обещал ему корону — потому, что ему понадобилось засадить Дэвида за решетку, и он знал, что сын постарается, достаточно помахать титулом у него перед носом…_ _

__Но Сайлас и речь о бабочках произносил столько раз… и всякий раз с полной уверенностью, что она подействует._ _

__Теперь ему понадобился Порт. Вот только Джек — если у него все-таки получится — не собирался его отдавать._ _

__Но пока у них есть время, а дальше — или осел заговорит, или падишах…_ _

__Джек поморщился, вспомнив, каким усталым выглядел Сайлас._ _

__Что бы о нем ни говорили, он никогда не желал отцу смерти._ _

__— Вы поглядите, он уже вовсю напивается! — раздался возмущенный голос Шепарда. Ребята ввалились, сломали тишину. За ними — владелец кафе, раздосадованный, но явно опасающийся парней с оружием._ _

__— Тьфу ты, закусывать же надо! — Фишер неодобрительно глянул на полупустую бутылку, и тут же выпросил у хозяина тарелку с колбасной нарезкой._ _

__— Ну как, сэр?_ _

__Иззи навис совсем рядом._ _

__— Ну как?_ _

__Джек подцепил кусок сервелата, вдруг почувствовав себя необычайно довольным, прожевал и сообщил:_ _

__— Мы договорились о трехсторонней встрече. Осталось пригласить премьера Шоу…_ _

__— Так король согласился?_ _

__— Похоже на то._ _

__— У нас будет автономия! — заорал Шепард, и в баре заулюлюкали. Хозяин сперва сделал недовольную рожу, но после и сам подошел к столику, притянутый силой любопытства._ _

__Джек и хотел им сказать, что ничего еще не решено, и для того, чтобы обеспечить автономию, у них нет ни денег, ни армии. Но от виски гудела голова, а колбаса оказалась неожиданно вкусной — он с утра был на нервах и ничего не ел. И ребята суетились рядом, пили за его здоровье и, снова и снова, за «Порт Независимости», так что Джек совсем размяк и только кивал, улыбаясь._ _

__Шепард подвез его домой. Все сошлись на том, что отпускать одного его теперь нельзя — к тому же один Джек вряд ли и два шага пройдет._ _

__Он не был настолько пьян, но в голове поселился приятный туман, и возражать было лень. Фишера отпустили к жене, так что Джек отправился домой на пыльном «хаморе» Шепарда с раздолбанной подвеской, бодро подпрыгивающем на ухабах. Его хозяин и сам подпрыгивал не хуже — не мог усидеть на месте, тряс головой под зацепленную по приемнику модную песенку и напоминал Джеку большого обрадованного пса. Еще один ретривер. Семейное сходство._ _

__— У тебя получилось, — крикнул Иззи, перекрывая музыку. — Я не верил, что у нас это выйдет. А у тебя получилось!_ _

__— Да подожди. Ничего еще не сделано._ _

__Шепард развернулся к нему:_ _

__— Шутишь? Ты заставил их обоих нас выслушать. Ни у Дэвида, ни у Итана этого не вышло, да и у остальных тоже. Может, тебя и правда Господь послал?_ _

__— Давай без Него обойдемся, — пробурчал Джек._ _

__Шепард довез его до дома и даже довел до подъезда, несмотря на протесты. Ночь стояла лунная, теплая, для Порта — почти безветренная. Возвращаться в опустевшую квартиру не хотелось, так что Джек с радостью согласился покурить. Они уселись на перевернутый бетонный блок во дворе. Иззи закурил и затих. Все молчало: огромное темно-синее небо неслышно дышало на них сверху. Джек попытался откинуться назад и едва не свалился с блока. Иззи подхватил его. Вблизи он еще сильнее напоминал Дэвида. Те же светлые глаза, тот же красивый рот. Вот только Дэвид никогда не смотрел на Джека как на национального героя. Будто вскрылась корка на ране, заболела прежняя зависть и обида. Если бы Дэвид тогда… если бы все пошло по-другому, если бы в кои-то веки новая игрушка досталась ему, а не Мишель…_ _

__Наверное, он не слишком прилично засмотрелся на Иззи. Но начал все именно Шепард. Поднес Джеку сигарету к губам и не выпускал из пальцев, пока тот затягивался. И не убрал руку, когда Джек, выпустив дым, провел по его костяшкам языком._ _

__Дальше все шло очень быстро — но не настолько быстро, чтобы Джек не успел бросить взгляд наверх и сообразить, что камеры, если они там и были, давно уже пропали. Не настолько быстро, чтобы, целуя Иззи в неожиданно мягкие губы и заводясь от его неловких поцелуев в ответ, Джек не обшарил его карманы и не прощупал за пазухой в поисках микрофонов или чего-то в этом роде._ _

__Но карманы у Иззи были пусты, не считая пачки сигарет, а сам он — прост и чист. Он послушно дошел с Джеком до квартиры и дал себя раздеть. Все это время в его глазах было больше напряженного любопытства, чем желания, но Джека это не заботило. Он целовал и покусывал бледную, легко краснеющую кожу, мял мускулистую задницу, гладил, совсем забывшись в ощущениях, литые предплечья. Верно, парень же долго работал в доках..._ _

__Иззи выглядел ошарашенным, и отвечать у него выходило только на поцелуи — неумело, но от души. В какой-то момент Джек обнаружил, что Иззи лежит носом в подушку, а сам он, оседлав его, скользит членом по потной расщелине меж ягодиц — мокрый, расхристанный, и уже совсем близко к пику. Он наклонился, укусил белое в родинках плечо, уже ни о чем не думая, отдавшись бездумной телесной радости. Иззи изо всех сил дрочил себе одной рукой, другой вцепившись в подушку. Джек просунул руку ему под живот, обхватил его пальцы, ускоряя ритм. Это больше походило на щенячью возню, чем на секс, но продержался он совсем недолго. Слишком давно никого не было в его постели._ _

__Потом они лежали рядом, тяжело дыша. Шепард все еще выглядел ошарашенным._ _

__— Первый раз? — спросил Джек, изо всех сил отгоняя образ Джо с завернутым на животе свитером._ _

__— Мгм..._ _

__— И как?_ _

__— Мгм... — Шепард лениво провел рукой по обмякшему члену._ _

__— Да уж, — хмыкнул Джек. Он примерно представлял себе, зачем Иззи понадобился такой эксперимент. Помнил то чувство запретной и все-таки безбрежной свободы, которое испытал, когда впервые потискался в туалете клуба с каким-то незнакомцем. — Это тебе не курево. Это твоей матери точно не понравится._ _

__Иззи засмеялся._ _

__— Смотри, какой психолог. И это говорит человек, который только что переспал с моим братом._ _

__Джек не стал возражать — чего уж там. Шепард слез с кровати и ушел в ванную. Вытерся и по пути обратно порылся в кармане куртки в поисках сигарет. Джек лениво любовался его голой задницей._ _

__— Я лучше, — сказал Шепард, возвращаясь обратно. Продолжения он явно не жаждал, но и ложиться с Джеком в одну кровать не брезговал. Что неудивительно, учитывая, что вырос он с шестью братьями..._ _

__— Лучше, — согласился Джек. Приподнялся на локте и навис над ним._ _

__— Но если ты хоть кому-то проболтаешься про этот... маленький эксперимент, я расскажу твоей матери, как вбивал тебя в матрас._ _

__— Может, она не так уж и расстроится, — пробормотал Шепард и зевнул. От его присутствия рядом, сонного и размякшего, было уютно. — Не каждый, знаешь ли, делит постель с будущим наместником Порта..._ _

__***_ _

__После разговора с Сайласом Джек ожидал, конечно, что Шоу о нем вспомнит. Но не думал, что тот пришлет за ним капитана Дауда._ _

__Тот и шифроваться особо не стал. Окликнул вечером на улице, когда Джек с Фишером возвращались из казармы. Джек издали узнал его долговязую фигуру и сперва удивился: что тут делать гефскому капитану?_ _

__И тут же сообразил: что бы он себе ни придумывал, официально они практически в Гефе._ _

__Фишер заволновался, незаметно потянулся за табельным._ _

__— Тихо, — сказал ему Джек, — ничего, я его знаю…_ _

__— Сам желает с тобой поговорить, — сообщил Дауд, когда Джек подошел к его машине — гефскому подобию «джипа», не новому и замаранному — за такое глаз не зацепится. — Поедешь?_ _

__Интересно, насколько это вопрос._ _

__Джек кивнул Фишеру и послушно сел в машину. В салоне пахло дешевым куревом. Табак «Двадцатилетия победы» или что-то в этом роде. Дауд по портовым улочкам вырулил на автостраду, и там за ними довольно скоро пристроился «хамор» Шепарда. Дауд до поры до времени молчал, но когда подъезжали к границе, сказал:_ _

__— Вели своим друзьям отцепиться. В Геф я их не повезу._ _

__Джек набрал Иззи и попросил остановиться. Тот съехал на обочину. Стало не по себе. Когда они проезжали границу, Джек испугался — не гефцев в форме, а своей на них реакции. Запах курева стал почти невыносимым, и Джек открыл окно, опасаясь, что замутит. Дауд покосился, но ничего не сказал._ _

__Они заезжали все дальше в Геф, и Джек не сразу осознал, что сидит, напряженно наклонившись вперед, положив правую руку на кобуру, в любую минуту готовый выпрыгнуть из машины. Отчего-то Дауд не разоружил его прежде, чем посадил к себе. Доверяет…_ _

__Джек заставил себя откинуться на спинку сиденья — хотя расслабиться все равно не получилось._ _

__— А ваши-то продули, — сказал он капитану, не зная, о чем еще завести беседу. Гефский футбол теперь регулярно показывали по телевизору в баре. Кто-то из новичков даже ходил болеть._ _

__Дауд взглянул на него через плечо — словно прикидывая, можно ли говорить с врагом о таком серьезном деле, и не будет ли это разглашением военной тайны. А потом хлопнул по рулю и разразился тирадой, из которой Джек не понял всего, но уловил, что футболисты «Ракет» — безногие инвалиды, по которым плачет лагерь атеистического перевоспитания, а тренера так вообще пора расстрелять, потому что такой беззубой атаки в Гефе не видели со времен поражения при Нофе, и все, на что эта команда способна — это показывать гелвуйский балет._ _

__Джек не знал, чем так уж плох гелвуйский балет, на развитие которого мать положила столько сил, но под негодующее бормотание Дауда чуть-чуть расслабился._ _

__Ехали долго; взбирались по серпантину, потом петляли по невозможно узким и пустынным улочкам — видимо, Шоу дал приказ везти его огородами. И когда они доехали, резиденции премьера уже не было видно — только свет, горящий в окнах._ _

__Навстречу им выступили два автоматчика. Тут уж Дауд заставил Джека выйти из машины, и его обыскали._ _

__Когда его привели в дом, Джека совсем отпустило. Должно быть потому, что здесь все ассоциировалось не с болью, а с избавлением от боли. Так что перед премьером он предстал уже совершенно спокойным и бодро протянул ему руку._ _

__— Рад вас видеть, генерал._ _

__Рукопожатие было сухим и крепким._ _

__— А ты, в отличие от отца, не задумываешься, кто из нас должен подать руку._ _

__— У меня, в отличие от отца, нет за спиной Гильбоа. И вообще я младше. Королева Роза научила меня этикету._ _

__Отсмеявшись, премьер сказал:_ _

__— Мне по этикету положено тебя накормить. Мы ведь не дали тебе поужинать._ _

__Джека провели гостиную — ту самую, где стоял телевизор. Стол оказался накрыт на троих и плотно заставлен блюдами. Шоу кивнул охране, и в комнате остались только они с капитаном Даудом._ _

__— Это богатство — из-за тебя, — сказал премьер, повязывая салфетку. — Хадижа наготовила. Она боялась, что в Порту тебя заморят голодом._ _

__Джек разглядывал блюда со странным чувством. Он не ожидал, что во вражеском Гефе его будут ждать с ужином._ _

__Шоу понял его неправильно:_ _

__— Ну что же ты. Ты достаточно долго оставался у меня, чтобы знать: ни я, ни Хадижа не будем подкладывать в хлеб иголки._ _

__Джек спохватился, положил себе хумуса и взял мягкую булку._ _

__— Как будто бы о нашем хлебе такого не рассказывают. Что только не сочиняли о нашей гуманитарной помощи…_ _

__— Может быть, пора и перестать…_ _

__Какое-то время они ели молча — Джек, Шоу и капитан Дауд, о присутствии которого за столом они быстро забыли._ _

__— А ведь я не ошибся, — проговорил Шоу, отодвигая тарелку.— Из тебя отличный король драмы. Твоя речь была во всех новостях._ _

__— Вы смотрите гелвуйские новости, генерал?_ _

__— Ты, кажется, должен знать, что в Порту работает гефская сетка вещания._ _

__Джек решил взять быка за рога:_ _

__— Она и продолжит работать при автономии. Мы не собираемся никого глушить, наоборот. И потом, хочется же посмотреть, как «Ракеты» в очередной раз проигрывают._ _

__Шоу опять посмеялся, на сей раз — снисходительно._ _

__— А ты уже кроишь шкуру неубитого медведя?_ _

__— Я надеюсь, что вы поможете мне его убить, генерал. Одного охотника я уже нашел._ _

__— Ты виделся с Сайласом?_ _

__Как и в недавнем разговоре с отцом, Джека поразила фамильярность, с которой отец и Шоу говорили друг о друге. Будто были не главами враждующих государств, а давними приятелями. И непрекращающаяся война на самом деле — нить, что связывает их через года._ _

__Кто знает, может, для этих двоих все так и было. Они-то не воевали, только двигали шахматы на доске. Вот и привыкли друг к другу, как заядлые игроки._ _

__Джек подумал о Мэллори — бронзовом Мэллори без каски, который так всегда теперь и будет сидеть на своем пьедестале. Еле удержал разгорающийся в груди гнев._ _

__— Я виделся с Сайласом, — подтвердил он. — Его Величество хотели бы назначить дату переговоров по ситуации в Порту._ _

__Шоу откинулся на спинку стула, посмотрел нечитаемым взглядом из-под набрякших век._ _

__— Ну, предположим, мы с королем договоримся, и вы получите автономию. И ты собираешься единолично управлять Портом и Территориями?_ _

__— Помилуйте, — вежливо сказал Джек. — Единолично я не справлюсь даже с отрядом. Поэтому в Порту по моей инициативе был создан Чрезвычайный комитет переходного периода. Если Порт получит особый статус, мы устроим перевыборы в городской совет и в Совет территорий, и нужно будет назначить правительство края…_ _

__— И когда же он был создан? Вчера?_ _

__***_ _

__Тут Шоу все-таки преувеличивал. Комитет основали еще на прошлой неделе. На учредительном собрании, которое снова прошло в пожарной казарме, было шумно, как на свадьбе. Собственно, и вошли в Комитет свадебные гости — те самые разорившиеся банкиры и владельцы доков, вчерашние мафиози и явно недосыпающий главврач больницы Милосердия. Им и предстояло стать министрами экономики, торговли и медицины в новом Порту. Иззи теперь отвечал за связи с общественностью — по той простой причине, что знал эту общественность лучше, чем Джек, Фишер и добрая половина отряда. После той ночи Шепард, слава богу, не вообразил — как это случалось со многими, — что теперь стал как-то особенно близок к Джеку. Разве что стал еще внимательнее за ним присматривать. Но может, это Фишер его попросил..._ _

__— Это не Комитет, это цирк бродячий, — заявил Экшон._ _

__— Так мы в этом цирке уже год как выступаем, — сказал Фишер. Джек приспособил его на должность личного советника, не найдя более подходящей. Экшон остался тем, кем по факту и был — главой МЧС. Джек понимал: о собственной армии Порту не стоит и заикаться. А значит, надежда у них — только на Единый отряд. Сперва Экшон упрямился:_ _

__— Какой из меня советник? Мое дело маленькое, еще только я в советах не заседал. Тем более, ты меня как не слушал, так и не будешь._ _

__— Как это не слушал, — удивился Джек, — когда я вон сколько под вами работал…_ _

__— Кто под кем, это еще вопрос, ваше высочество, — едко заметил Экшон. — С тех пор, как ты получил в руки оружие, ты поступаешь только так, как считаешь нужным._ _

__— Отчего же вы тогда меня не останавливали ? — прищурился Джек. Сержант посерьезнел:_ _

__— Оттого, что ты тогда ходил со мной на катере._ _

__Он сперва в толк не мог взять, а потом вспомнил, как они с баграми искали в море обгоревшие трупы._ _

__Но сейчас сержант сидел здесь, в тесном зале, где обычно проводили разбор полетов после пожаров. Может, быть, этот Совет и походил на цирк, а вернее — на цыганский табор, за которым, если дойдет до дела, нужен будет глаз да глаз. Но если уж они не оставили Порт до сих пор, то не оставят и сейчас._ _

__***_ _

__— Разумеется, — сказал Джек, — и в Совет, и в правительство мы намерены включить жителей Порта гефского происхождения. Как я уже сказал, мы не собираемся никого выгонять._ _

__Звякнули вилка с ножом: премьер положил их на тарелку и отодвинул ее, вперившись в Джека с интересом. Дауд тут же сделал то же самое._ _

__— Короче говоря, ты собираешься создать утопию._ _

__Джек поперхнулся._ _

__— Независимый Порт, где бок о бок будут жить и работать вчерашние гефцы и гелвуйцы, Свобода религий, свобода языка, свобода, в конце концов, денежного обращения._ _

__Джека это почему-то разозлило._ _

__— Мы уже так живем, — сказал он, упрямо стиснув в руках столовые приборы. — Единственное, чего нам не хватает — чтобы статус подтвердили на бумаге. Чтобы мы могли жить спокойно._ _

__— Не кипятись, — спокойно проговорил Шоу. — Мой отец тоже строил утопию, и у него было еще меньше шансов, чем у тебя… Но без него не было бы республики Геф. Я скорее удивляюсь, что его величество Сайлас Бенджамин на такое клюнули._ _

__Клюнули — потому что, утопией или реальностью, желают Порт обратно…_ _

__— В память о моем отце, командоре Шоу, я готов поддержать утопию, — сказал премьер. Джек другого и не ожидал — иначе зачем было везти его сюда и накрывать на стол? Он впервые задумался: хочет ли Шоу удержать легионы Маллика, чтобы сохранить мир — или мир ему нужен, чтобы был повод ликвидировать «детей Пророка»? Еще командор говорил когда-то, что не оставит в Гефе ни одного открытого храма…_ _

__— Скоро ваш праздник. — Шоу продолжал смотреть на него из-под полуприкрытых век, и Джеку казалось, что генерал читает его мысли, — Суббота единства. Мы могли бы собраться втроем в честь праздника. Скажем, в Шалице._ _

__— В Шалице?_ _

__— Для меня это место… имеет сентиментальное значение. Так мы, возможно, дадим начало новому единству._ _

__— Я был бы рад, — склонил голову Джек. Шоу неожиданно сказал:_ _

__— Удивительно, как ты похож на отца — в своей вере, что добьешься невозможного._ _

__***_ _

__Джек не собирался добиваться невозможного. В кои-то веки он пытался получить что-то реальное, хоть и понимал — он способен запороть что угодно, и уж тем более — автономию, которая держится на честном слове и на одном крыле._ _

__Когда Дауд привез его на площадь перед комендатурой, было уже почти утро. Джек решил пройтись пешком. По пустынным прохладным улицам он дошагал до маленькой площади, где поставили памятник гелвуйскому солдату. Он сбавил шаг. На бронзового Мэллори кто-то надел каску. Заслуженную, в царапинах. Видно, не вынесла чья-то душа. Джек постоял, поглядел на Мэллори, а потом обогнул площадь и стал подниматься в гору. В храм._ _

__После свадьбы Фишера и Стеллы его не стали закрывать снова, но и служб в нем не проводили. Тут и там на стенах еще красовались граффити, но большинство из них было замыто или замазано свежей краской._ _

__Джек прошел внутрь. Тут было пусто, в чаше плавало несколько догоревших с вечера «корабликов». Джек зажег свой и осторожно пустил на воду. Сел на деревянную скамью. Стены тут, насколько хватало глаз, покрывали благодарственные таблички. «Спасибо, Господи, что вернул из моря моего мужа Пауля. 27.03.1991». «Благодарю, Боже, за то, что ты прекратил бурю на море. 16.07.1983». «От благодарной семьи Ришон за спасение сыновей в шторм. Ибо сказано: отворю море и дам вам путь. 8 апреля 1978 года»._ _

__Он и не знал, зачем пришел сюда. Может, надеялся, что Бог все-таки заговорит с ним. Скажет: «Спускайся, Джек, и освободи мой народ»._ _

__Мой народ. Экшон, злосчастный мэр, Фишер и Стелла, Кенни и Дэмиен, и Шепарды, которых надо бы начать нумеровать…_ _

__Но Господу здесь наверняка не до него, не до его притязаний на корону, и даже не до мелочной сухопутной возни в Порту. У него много другой работы: отворять море, хранить суда, возвращать людей живыми._ _

__Так даже лучше._ _

__Он долго думал, что бы сказать Богу, вспоминал молитвы, но вышло в конце концов только одно:_ _

__«Просто не мешай нам, Господи. Хорошо? Не мешай»._ _

__Свеча на кораблике на секунду мигнула, а потом разгорелась ярче прежнего._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ. ТАМ, ГДЕ СЕРДЦЕ**

**Глава 1. Те, кто остался**

Все чиновники воруют, учил Сайлас. Не бывает не коррумпированных политиков, бывают лишь те, кто берет по-хитрому. Не ворует только король, и то потому, что казна принадлежит ему, а еще потому, что страна — женщина капризная, то одно ей покупай, то другое. Тут как бы из своего кармана не начать приплачивать. А этим что — не они на ней женаты…

Бывший мэр, если верить бумагам, в которые Джек погрузился после подписания автономии — и в которых все еще безнадежно барахтался, — тоже брал, и немало. Но Порт при нем работал, и казна не пустовала. К тому же Джеку сейчас не нужен был не коррумпированный мэр. Ему нужен был мэр, точка, красная строка.

— Я-то думал, раз тебя сюда посадили, так будешь сам управляться, — фыркнул тот. Они стояли на берегу, глядя, как грузится «Мириам» — первое гефское судно, вставшее на прикол в Порту.

— Все, что у меня есть — это фамилия и вооруженный отряд. С ними я сумел каким-то образом выторговать автономию, хотя до сих пор этому удивляюсь. Но теперь ее надо сохранить — а тут ни первое, ни второе не поможет. Комендант уехал, власти в городе нет, значит, дня через два-три не станет и порядка…

— А что же Совет?

— Соберите чрезвычайный, из тех, кто остался. — Кажется, «те, кто остался» превратились уже в особую категорию людей, вроде ветеранов войны, которую Порт официально никогда не вел. — Через пару месяцев объявим довыборы. 

— Бардак. — Мэр повел плечами. В отличие от Джека, который кутался в ветровку, он был в одной рубашке и галстуке. Он похудел после тюрьмы и обратно вес так и не набрал.

— А в Гильбоа тебе что же, не присоветовали никого на мое место?

Ну да. Мало кто теперь поверит, что наместник — не естественное продолжение короля. И немало нужно будет постараться, чтобы не стать этим продолжением. Тем более, что Сайлас на самом деле замолвил за бывшего мэра словечко – помнил, как верно тот поначалу исполнял его приказы. 

— Я стараюсь очень осторожно относиться к советам.

Мэр хмыкнул, покачал головой. Снова перевел взгляд на «Мириам».

— Надо же. Вот не думал, что буду с таким удовольствием смотреть на обычную погрузку. А теперь… Раз корабли грузятся — значит, город оживает.

Сайлас говорил что-то похожее про подъемные краны. Удивительно. Джек думал, что, сбежав в Порт, отделается от отца. А выходило наоборот: теперь не было ни дня, чтобы он не вспоминал Сайласа. И — чтобы он ни говорил — ни дня, когда он не хотел бы спросить мнения отца.

— Люди будут помнить, — заговорил мэр, — что тогда, в самый первый раз, это я отдал приказ о штурме. Тогда я думал, что у меня нет выхода…

Джек покачал головой:

— Люди будут помнить, как вас посадили за то, что вы хотели затеять праздник.

После этого от сердца немного отлегло. С тех пор, как «Роллс-Ройс» Сайласа и раритетная советская «Чайка» Шоу выехали из города — под облегченные аплодисменты толпы и выкрики «убирайтесь» и «скатертью дорога», — Джек напоминал себе белку в колесе, которая не может ни остановиться, ни даже притормозить.

Комендант уехал через две недели после подписания договора об автономии. Джек попробовал его удержать:

— Вы же знаете людей, которые сделают вам любые документы. А нет — так я знаю. В Порту вам лучше не оставаться, но вы можете сесть на любой корабль.

— Я должен вернуться в Геф.

Что бы о нем ни говорили, комендант помогал их отряду и за все время так и не отдал приказа стрелять по толпе.

— Побойтесь бога, вас же там казнят. Или отправят в лагерь.

— Я должен, — повторил комендант, — вернуться в Геф.

Он уехал на черном «Тоере» — слабом подобии «Чайки» авторства Гилеадского автозавода. Открыл окно, уже плюнув на все предосторожности, и видно было, что на нем — парадный мундир и все регалии. Коменданта тоже провожали — и, на удивление, на сей раз пожеланий «катиться к чертям» слышалось куда меньше. Кто-то в толпе пожелал удачи, кто-то даже бросил под колеса букет цветов, который «Тоер» расплющил аккуратно, как под прессом для гербария.

За комендантом уезжали и его люди — гефский патруль, с которым отряд постоянно собачился. Те самые патрульные, что когда-то встали с ними вместе в кордон на набережной. В отличие от начальства, не все они вняли зову долга. Многие остались в Порту, воспользовавшись разрешением перевестись в местную полицию. Из полиции их на следующий же день уволили, объяснив это переоформлением документов. Гефцы похватали паспорта — и когда через несколько дней их официально нанимали на работу, вернулась хорошо если половина.

— Но зато, — сказал Джек начальнику полиции, — это будут те, кто решил остаться.

Вообще, несмотря на автономию, гефцев в городе не становилось меньше — а со временем станет и больше, если они поймут, что приезжать безопасно. Во время подписания договора условились еще и об аренде доков. За смешную цену: с возможностью перевозок по морю и смехотворной пошлиной на импорт Геф отобъет эти деньги недели за две. Но так Порту показывали, что Геф отныне не хозяин, а всего лишь арендатор. Как пол-лавра, которые платишь, если тебе дарят ножи, чтобы не разрезать дружбу. Гефский премьер так на это и смотрел — в отличие от «миссис Шоу». Джек понимал генерала Маллика: зачем отдавать деньги за то, что можно взять мечом; за то, что по слабости противника и так практически стало твоим? Маллик прожигал нового наместника взглядом так, что становилось ясно: он хотел бы встретить Джека Бенджамина в горах. 

А еще лучше — запереть обратно в ту камеру, привязав к железной койке.

Джек настолько устал, что даже это воспоминание не выбило из него дыхание, как обычно, не заставило сердце вращаться на холостом ходу. Он только отмахнулся от него, как от полузабытого детского кошмара.

Теперь кошмары пошли другие: несколько ночей кряду перед «исторической встречей в Порту» ему снилось, будто на крыше одного из складов затаился снайпер, он стреляет, и Сайлас снова хватается за грудь и падает — как тогда…

Просто сон, говорил он себе, лежа в испарине и загнанно дыша. Все крыши они проверили, везде расставили ребят из отряда в новеньких куртках. Теперь на рукавах у них красовались нашивки со штурвалом Порта. Джек и на церемонию отправился в сине-зеленой форме с привычными капитанскими погонами.

Со званиями возникла заминка: прежде было не до них, спасательная служба вообще считалась гражданской. Их Единый отряд на гражданский не походил, но и там лейтенанты и капитаны носили погоны, унаследованные от прежней службы — для кого в Гильбоа, а для кого в Гефе.

Но теперь они и не Гильбоа, и не Геф — хотя официально снова считаются провинцией Царств.

— Ты бы мог хоть генерала на себя нацепить, и никто б и слова не сказал, — фыркнул Экшон. Сам он по случаю церемонии был приодет и чисто выбрит, и вообще смотрелся бодрее обычного. Да и у остальных, хоть они и сбились с ног, настроение было приподнятое. Иззи — без формы, которой ему не полагалось, но в костюме с галстуком, сидевшим на нем так, как обычно и сидят дорогие костюмы на портовых рабочих, — сиял, как начищенная монета. Шэрон, прописавшаяся в Порту с того самого интервью у памятника, без остановки гоняла оператора. Просветлело даже небо — потом наверняка будут говорить, что тучи разгоняли специально.

— Все хорошо, генерал Бенджамин, — сказал Фишер, поправляя ему шейный платок. — Все на местах, все готовы.

Джек нервно, судорожно вздохнул, задержал дыхание, чтоб успокоиться. Какой он генерал, он белка; должен крутить колесо, чтобы никто не догадался, что двигателя в нем нет, и оно в любую секунду может упасть. 

Он сам хотел, чтобы церемония прошла торжественно. Тогда, в маленькой деревне под Шалицей, истории не чувствовалось, хотя момент и был историческим. Походило то ли на собрание очень маленького совета, то ли на стариковские посиделки. Джек не заблуждался: судьба Порта решалась именно там и тогда. Но людям нужно больше — этому его научил Сайлас. У Джека не было рассказа о бабочках, но у него будет память о подписании договора.

Встречали гостей на сей раз не в казарме, а в мэрии, в «праздничном зале». Там, где еще совсем недавно мэру не дали устроить церемонию по случаю взятия Порта. На фасаде висели флаги Гильбоа и Гефа — и сине-зеленый со штурвалом. Вокруг бушевала толпа. И как только за все это время она не потеряла голос… Но в кои-то веки он звучал радостно, а не угрожающе.

— Порт наш! Порт наш! Да здр-ра-а-а!..

Два автомобиля еле-еле пробирались через людское море. А ведь их совсем не мало — тех, кто остался. Парадная гвардия с Хантером и Фишером во главе проводила приглашенных в зал. Джек услышал, как Сайлас говорит:

— А, лейтенант Фишер. Помнится, в прошлом вы служили в моей гвардии…

— Я служил в гвардии Его Высочества, сэр.

Ох, Фиш…

С Сайласом, кроме неизменного Хэнсона, приехал почему-то Эндрю Кросс. Равнодушным рыбьим взглядом оглядывал собравшихся. Вот этим ты заменил неугодного сына, отец?

Джек до последнего боялся, что кто-нибудь откажется подписывать — как в тот раз, когда заартачился Маллик. Боялся, хотя каждый пункт обсуждали и обсасывали уже не один раз. Наверное, по нему что-то было видно, потому что прибывший с отцом Хэнсон, подавая чернила и ручку, успокаивающе посмотрел на Джека, а генерал Шоу взял и подмигнул.

А потом они оба с Сайласом поставили подписи на договорах, которые Джек заказывал там же, где прежде — свадебные приглашения. Иначе говоря — в единственной работающей типографии города. И посмотрели на Джека, не сговариваясь, совершенно одинаковыми, слегка злорадными взглядами — так, что он вспомнил древний анекдот.

_«Вот теперь пусть у Бенджамина голова болит…»_

К вечеру она и болела — от фейерверков (они, слава богу, продлились недолго — тут все еще помнили звуки настоящей канонады, и от фейерверков скорее вздрагивали, чем радовались), от вина, а главное — от необходимости беспрестанно быть начеку. Джек неосознанно держался поближе к Сайласу, то ли из-за сна, то ли от не вытравившегося до сих пор желания быть рядом с отцом. Но Сайлас, несмотря на иллюзию общности, которая возникла между ними во время работы над статусом, сейчас отделался от сына парой дежурных фраз и отправился на другой конец стола, к гефской делегации. Прямо как тогда под Шалицей, когда Шоу и Сайлас оставили Джека в придорожном кафе, а сами отправились смотреть окрестности.

Джек не в первый раз поразился — что может роднить этих двоих, настолько непримиримых, если верить пропаганде.

И каким образом тогда, во время переворота, отец заполучил «Голиафы»?

Разъезжались уже вечером. Первым отбыл Сайлас. Они с Джеком обнялись — на радость всем собравшимся журналистам. Джеку стоило немалых сил, чтобы не поддаться обманчивой надежности этих объятий, но он прекрасно понимал, зачем это отцу.

Шоу перед отъездом подошел и крепкой рукой сжал ему плечо:

— Посмотри-ка, у тебя получилось.

— Благодаря вам и Его Величеству, — напомнил Джек. — И я сам еще не понял, что именно у нас получилось.

— Полагаю, что-то хорошее.

Джек улыбнулся. Кажется, это была его первая искренняя улыбка за день.

***

Настоящее веселье началось, когда оба дорогих автомобиля скрылись из виду. Будто закрылась наконец дверь за строгими родителями. Город гулял три дня. Джек пообещал отряду, что выдаст премию из несуществующего еще бюджета всем, кто будет в эти дни охранять город. Он упросил Стеллу и ее отца открыть кафе на ночь, чтобы ребятам было где выпить и поесть, прежде чем свалиться на койку в казарме.

Сам он после приема в мэрии, где разряженные мафиози с женами представляли собой сборище более честное, чем гелвуйские министры, сбежал в казарму. Оставил охрану за дверью, отослал дежурного ужинать и сам сел на телефон. По его опыту, после такого буйного веселья что-то в городе непременно должно было загореться или взорваться. Хорошо, что хотя бы координацию скорых взяла на себя больница Милосердия.

_Пусть у них голова болит…_

Звонков пока не было. Джек потихоньку успокаивался. Ему на самом деле надо было просто немного посидеть в тишине, успокоить мысли. А потом он вернется на прием…

Снаружи послышались выстрелы, и сразу за ними — хохот и чья-то пьяная песня. Проревел мотор, и все смолкло.

...Вернется на прием и будет обрабатывать новую элиту Порта в поисках денег, на которые можно скупать автоматы. Потому что в мирном городе свободно ходящее по рукам оружие — это нонсенс.

Звонков не поступало; и здесь, в полупустой казарме, на Джека опустилось и стало душить одиночество. Он и забыл о нем, не до этого было. Но теперь — все на празднике, Фишер наверняка в кафе со Стеллой, остальные... На миг пришла шальная мысль — когда все это закончится, позвать Шепарда к себе и показать ему, как бывает по-настоящему — если не торопясь, с толком, с расстановкой и с опытом...

Но он слишком ценил то, что Иззи не пытается набиться к нему в любовники.

Джек посидел еще, а потом вынул собственный мобильный и позвонил на номер, который получил от Шерон.

— Алло. — Голос едва не выбросил его в прошлое. — Люсинда Вулфсон слушает. Алло? Кто это?

— Это я, — выдавил он.

— Боже, Джек! Джек, это правда ты? Как ты?

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — У меня все хорошо, Лу.

— Я знаю. Шерон звонит мне каждый вечер. Я так рада за тебя, Джек.

— Я... — Он скосил глаза на настенные часы. Ох. — Я тебя, наверное, разбудил?

— Нет. Не переживай. Что такое, Джек? Почему ты звонишь?

— Потому, что теперь у меня есть твой номер. Как ты сама?

— У меня все в порядке, Джек. Правда. Все отлично.

Она явно ждала, чтобы он ответил на ее вопрос.

— Видишь, Лу, может, я теперь не наследник королевства Гильбоа, но у меня есть Порт. Твой отец сказал... сказал, что готов был терпеть меня, пока у меня был титул. И теперь он снова у меня есть. Если бы ты приехала, то стала бы женой наместника. Это же не так плохо?

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я приехала, Джек?

— Ты... Тебе ведь так и не досталось свадьбы с принцем. Выходит, у меня перед тобой должок. Конечно, свадьба выйдет куда ближе к народу, но я уже организовывал церемонию и с удовольствием сделаю это снова. 

— Ох, милый, — сказала она. — Джек... Я приеду, если ты правда этого хочешь. Но ты помнишь, что сказал мне после помолвки? Что мне следовало бы найти того, кто сможет меня полюбить?

— Да. Я помню.

— Тебе нужно найти того, кого ты полюбишь, Джек. И я знаю, что это не я.

«А ты нашла»? — едва не спросил он с беспричинной, дурацкой ревностью. Еле удержался. Год прошел. Конечно, у нее теперь совсем другая жизнь.

— Но если я в самом деле нужна...

— Нет, Лулу. Извини. Я просто выпил лишнего на церемонии, вот и несу чушь. Кажется, я превращаюсь в тот тип девушек, которые напиваются и звонят своим бывшим. Какой моветон!

— Джек, подожди. — Вот теперь он слышал в ее голосе и тревогу, и жалость. Нет уж, спасибо. Не нужно. Он чем-то отговорился и положил трубку. Посидел в застывшей, как янтарь, тишине. И подскочил на стуле, когда тишину разорвал звонок. На окраине развеселившийся народ поджег гаражи. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать...

И с чего он взял, что останется один? У него всегда будет Порт...

***

У него был Порт, и в Порту хватало дел, так что о той минуте слабости он очень скоро забыл. Стало не до того. Мэр, слава богу, согласился быстро и без лишних церемоний; Джек «восстановил» его в должности, напомнив, что бедняга не досидел прежнего срока. Назначили довыборы в городской совет, и Джек надеялся, что это хоть кого-то успокоит.

Совету предстояло выдумать им бюджет. Прежде Порт, как и остальные регионы, спонсировался из казны. Но и прибыли обязан был отдавать в нее же. Теперь под выкрики «Хватит кормить Шайло» они остались на бобах — то есть на смехотворной дотации. А кормить Шайло придется все равно — за статус надо платить, как платит Аустерия. Вот только в Аустерии давно развиты и торговля, и туризм, и контрабанда — чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы клало деньги в банк. 

Впрочем, контрабанду Джек с легкостью мог обеспечить. 

По его просьбе из тюрьмы выпустили не только манифестантов, но и тех, на кого прежде охотился Единый отряд. Им было велено торговать чем угодно, кроме наркотиков и оружия, и обещано, что трогать их не станут — при условии, что такой-то процент от прибыли будет возвращаться в казну.

— Это в честь чего? — взвыл Бланко. 

В ответ на что Джек сообщил, что в автономии будут приняты поправки, ужесточающие санкции для торговцев наркотиками. Но сам Бланко об этом уже не узнает, потому что в переходный период никто не проверяет тюрьмы, и уж точно никто не будет плакать, если не досчитается нескольких бандитов. 

— Идиота кусок, — не постеснялся Экшон. — Ты кого в город выпускаешь?

Они стояли на тренировочном плацу, в который превратили двор пожарной казармы, и глядели, как новобранцы подтягиваются на турниках.

— Мы же Порт. У нас неминуемо будут контрабандисты. Так лучше мы будем знать, кто ими руководит.

— Я тебя умоляю, — фыркнул сержант. — Вся контрабанда делается здесь же за углом, на Малой Портовой улице. А этих сам потом будешь закрывать. Эй, молодежь! Заснули?

Молодежь, которую сержант успел уже загонять до седьмого пота, загудела, что устала и нуждается в перерыве.

— Вот что. — Взгляд сержанта хорошего не предвещал. — Слова «устал», «перерыв» и прочее там «больше не могу» — это слова-паразиты! И давайте не утомлять ими язык! А ну еще по двадцать! Как раз и отдохнете!

Джек, чувствуя, что еще немного — и ему тоже придется повиснуть на турнике, бочком ушел со двора. Тренировки были его идеей. Согласно договору, Порт не имел своей армии, и официально на его защите стояли армии Гильбоа и Гефа. Сайлас даже пытался договориться о военной части на Территориях, но тут уж и премьер, и Маллик встали насмерть.

Выходило, что, кроме местной полиции и Единого отряда, рассчитывать им не на что. А значит, пока есть время, отряд надо тренировать.

— Хочешь, чтобы нашей спасательной службы боялись все от Пеллы до Эссура? — смеялся Экшон.

— Точно.

Пока что ребят боялись в основном подгулявшие безработные моряки, которые в отсутствие протестов просто так устраивали мордобой. Не нужно родиться в Порту, чтобы понимать: лучшее, что можно сделать — всех отправить в рейс. Люди устали за несколько месяцев протестов и безработицы, и только сейчас эта усталость начинала ощущаться по-настоящему. Хорошо, что теперь много работы было на Южной верфи — ее сдали Гефу. У Гефа отлично получалось делать «Голиафы», но судостроением там последние тридцать лет никто не занимался, так что на верфь наняли местных инженеров и рабочих. В баре шутили, что, как бы Геф ни старался склепать торговое судно, в итоге все равно получится танк. И все-таки шутили уже без злости.

— Да мы можем опять карточки получать, — заметил Фишер. — Те, за хорошее поведение.

— Подожди, — покачал головой Джек. Они снова сидели у Стеллы в баре. По телевизору рассказывали о протестах — только на сей раз это были протесты в Кармеле. Говорили, что Сайлас собирается со дня на день ввести туда войска. Интересно, он снова заглянет к соседу одолжить пару «Голиафов»?

— Думаете, оттуда подарочек прилетит?

— Нам бы туда отправить подарочки. И подзаработали бы. Скупить тут оружие за копейки и отправить этим… посылку с фруктами.

— Сэр, — сказал Фишер.

— Я знаю, Фиш, знаю… Нам просто очень нужны деньги.

— Но не такие же.

Не такие. Хотя, возможно, они просто вернули бы оружие отправителю. До сих пор ведь так и не понятно, кто прислал им ту лодку. Не Шепард, судя по реакции его брата. 

— Ужинать к нам пойдете? — спросил Фишер.

— Я и так уже у тебя поселился. Стелла в конце концов нас обоих выставит. Поужинаю дома.

Домом ему теперь стал бывший особняк коменданта — двухэтажное строение из белого камня на Большой Портовой улице. Прежде там останавливался король, когда посещал Порт.

Прислуга у коменданта, по понятным причинам, была гефская, и когда он уехал, дом опустел. Джек попросил Стеллу найти ему кухарку и уборщицу, но они обычно не оставались на ночь. В гостиной был камин, который слуги зажигали перед тем, как уйти. Джек сидел у огня, пил контрабандный виски — первый подарок от благодарного Бланко, и явно не последний. Когда стены гостиной начинали на него давить, он выходил на широкий балкон. Махал охранявшим особняк молодцам. За год он совсем отвык от охраны. И не подумал бы о ней, наверное, если бы Фишер и Иззи не встали единым фронтом. Конечно, они правы — наместнику полагаются и телохранители, и особняк, и богатый автомобиль — иначе его просто не станут воспринимать серьезно.

Может, ему и вовсе следовало построить себе дворец и перестать пить в прибрежном баре; вознестись, как всегда учила Роза, на недосягаемую высоту, куда люди могут только смотреть снизу вверх и восхищаться?

Но… то, что сработало в Гильбоа, не сработает в Порту. И Порт помнит Джека Бенджамина в моряцкой куртке, с купленным по дешевке автоматом; Джека, который так и не научился толком обращаться с брандспойтом и не мог позволить себе такой хороший виски.

Почему-то казалось, что именно такого Джека Порт и принял.

С балкона открывался не слишком хороший вид — это не бывший гелвуйский пентхаус, откуда с легкостью просматривался весь город. Но Джек любовался огнями соседних домов, светящимися витринами магазинов, наконец освобожденными от досок и картона. Рассматривал в необычно чистом небе узор, образованный кранами погрузчиков, и тихо надеялся, что хоть что-то делает правильно.

***

Возможно, он что-то делал правильно, потому что в Порт начали возвращаться люди. Не все, конечно — большинство из уехавших так и остались в Пелле, в Шайло или куда еще их занесло. Но некоторые все-таки решили вернуться в Порт — и теперь у городского совета появилось новое развлечение: пытаться выселить из опустевших домов тех, кто поселился там незаконно, но прочно. На такое представление сбегалась вся улица, и была она обычно не на стороне «возвращенцев».

— А где вы раньше-то были?

— Как сбегать, так все умные!

— А нечего зевать!

Спасало только то, что люди тут были приучены присматривать за домом соседа, ушедшего в рейс, и оттого «сквотов» оказалось меньше, чем Джек боялся. И все-таки… Пришлось экстренно определить одно из моряцких общежитий под «возвращенцев».

— Много у нас было проблем в последнее время, но чтобы нехватка жилья…

Мэр только пожимал плечами с видом человека, который видел куда больше всякого дерьма, чем Джек. О чем, думал Джек про себя, можно было бы поспорить. Но пока его устраивало — пусть и коробило слегка, — что мэр относится к нему как к мальчишке, единственная заслуга которого — фамилия, да еще умение оказаться в нужное время в нужном месте.

Но о проблеме с жильем им все равно придется задуматься. Потому что в Порт по-прежнему стекалась «всякая шушера», по выражению сержанта Экшона. Беженцы из Кармела, гефцы, чудом сбежавшие из лагеря и сумевшие перейти границу. Ими надо было заниматься: подсчитывать, контролировать, смотреть, чтобы в общий котел не влилось такое, от чего он вспучится и взорвется. И Джеку не раз пришлось объяснять, что нет, это не дело Единого отряда, для этого существует полиция Порта, и ей бы не помешало уже начать что-нибудь делать…

Были среди приезжих и гелвуйцы. Чаще всего — мелкое жулье, которое скрывалось от правосудия и у которого ума не доставало понять, что в Порту их найдут так же верно, как и в Шайло. Некоторым все-таки хватало здравого смысла сесть на корабль. Сколько из оставшихся были на самом деле посланы Сайласом, Джек не знал, да его это особо и не волновало. Глупо ожидать, что портовый город не заполнят представители разведки самых разных цветов и мастей.

О своих гвардейцах, Филипсе и Ричардсоне, что как-то с виноватым видом появились у особняка, он такого не думал. И рад, чертовски рад был, что они живы, а не сгинули в глупой послевоенной стычке где-нибудь в Галатском ущелье. И все-таки чувствовал странную отчужденность. Такую же, верно, что соседи испытывали к «возвращенцам».

Но отправлять их обратно не собирался. Тем более Филипса, с его-то опытом снайпера.

Потом в Порту появился Винни — его верный партнер в походах по злачным местам. Ему Джек обрадовался едва ли не больше, чем Филипсу. Винни не знал, за какой конец брать винтовку, зато он мог за вечер накопать компромат на кого угодно.

А в один прекрасный день приехал Стью. Совсем прежний — такой же высокий, светлый, надежный. Разве что немного похудевший.

— Пришел наниматься к вам на работу, Ваше Высочество, — заулыбался он. — В Шайло после… ранения короля стало как-то душно. Надеюсь, вам еще нужен шофер?

Джеку, уставшему от пустоты и одиночества особняка, хотелось его обнять. Он сдержался.

— Думаю, место найдется — если ты согласен водить пикап. «Роллс-ройсы» у нас не в моде.

— У меня много опыта. — Стью понизил голос. Так он разговаривал в спальне. Джек когда-то и в самом деле доверял ему. Пока не сопоставил факты и не понял, от кого отец узнал о его «мальчиках».

Впрочем, в спальне после этого хуже не стало.

И ему даже льстило, что отец пытается за ним следить.

— Считай, что ты нанят, — сказал он и все-таки обнял Стью, вдохнув знакомый аромат одеколона и чистой кожи.

Вечером он попросил одного из ребят Шепарда — самого маленького и незаметного, — последить за Стью. А Винни — поставить его телефон на прослушку.

***

Стью, в отличие от большинства «возвращенцев», влился в его жизнь так, будто и не исчезал из нее. Поселился в одной из комнат для слуг в особняке, рядом с охраной, сам разводил камин и вечером наливал Джеку виски, хотя официально это и не было его обязанностью. Пикап он водил с легкостью, неудивительной для бывшего военного шофера, и по-прежнему умел уходить от папарацци.

Но к Шоу Джека по-прежнему возил Дауд. Правда, теперь — с эскортом.

**Глава 2. «Гнездо»**

В первый раз после подписания автономии Джек и премьер Шоу встретились на матче. На сей раз в Аш-Зоте — играли столичные «Ястребы» против лидийских «Крылышек». Джек подозревал, что «Крылья», как и «Овцеводов», для таких матчей выбирали просто потому, что они привыкли к соседству с Гефом. Исход был предрешен — в Гильбоа лидийский клуб болтался где-то внизу таблицы. Но это не мешало Джеку на трибуне для почетных гостей сорвать голос, болея за своих.

И только отсидев матч и закономерно расстроившись, он вдруг понял: они ему больше не «свои». 

После матча он пожал руку довольному Шоу. Сайлас не приехал, но, как решила пресса, прислал вместо себя другого Бенджамина, и это, без всякого сомнения, свидетельствовало о дальнейшем потеплении отношений между двумя странами. Джека снова слепили вспышки фотоаппаратов, снова на него оказались направлены прожектора всеобщего внимания. Только сейчас Джек понял, как ему этого не хватало — будто алкоголик, который долго удерживался от рюмки. И, как алкоголик, принявшийся за старое, он мог только надеяться, что не наделает глупостей.

Когда Джек уже собирался садиться в машину, к нему подошел капитан Дауд.

— Сам приглашает вас на ужин в «Гнезде». Желает угостить вас и выпить за нашу победу. — В глазах его ясно сияло злорадство.

Интересно, что генерал хочет на этот раз? Но Джек и сам не собирался упускать шанс лишний раз с ним поговорить. Да и ехать домой долго, к ужину точно не успеют.

***

В «Гнезде» снова горели окна, хотя еще не совсем стемнело. Здесь не было журналистов, не было вспышек — только тишина, спокойствие и горный воздух. Джек впервые осознанно позавидовал Шоу. Может, и ему следует завести такую дачу. Порт, как Аш-Зот, не так далеко от гор…

Как и в прошлый раз, в столовой его ждал накрытый стол. Может быть, из-за стиля, мебели из темного лакированного дерева, настолько непохожей на современную эргономичную и спартанскую, «Гнездо» казалось уютным. Слишком уютным для того, чем оно было на самом деле — резиденции диктатора.

Охраны на виду не было — как и в прошлый раз. Прислуживала за столом снова одна Хадижа. 

Прежде чем перейти к еде, Шоу налил Джеку еловки.

— Давай-ка, запей горе.

Джеку уже приходилось пить еловку, обычно трофейную, так что он знал, чего ожидать, но все равно желудок продрало — и тут же стало тепло. Из чистой гордости он умудрился не закашляться.

— Спасибо. Вы позвали меня, чтобы поглумиться? — Четыре-один, конечно, не избиение младенцев… но близко к этому.

— Я позвал тебя, чтобы ты рассказал, как дела в Порту. Помнишь, как ты обещал? Взгляд человека, который не обязан мне угождать…

Вот только теперь Джек обязан угождать и ему, и Сайласу — если не хочет, чтобы вся автономия в полном составе отправилась побираться…

— «Мириам» вышла в море, — сообщил Джек. — Кстати, мы поспорили — «Мириам» — это в честь вашей бабушки или в честь матери Пророка?

— Конечно же, — невозмутимо отвечал Шоу, — в честь матери моего отца, настоящей республиканки и женщины высоких моральных качеств. А о матери Пророка думают только те, чей разум затуманен религией.

— Хорошо, что миссис Шоу этого не слышит, — улыбнулся Джек. — Кстати, генерал Маллик знает о наших трапезах?

— Вопреки тому, что говорят, миссис Шоу не обязана принимать участие во всех делах мужа, у нее и собственных дел хватает. Да и в общем не слишком корректно так называть генерала. Все знают, что я женат на Гефе. — Премьер кивнул, и Хадижа плеснула ему еще еловки. А Джек на сей раз закашлялся. Неужели Шоу готов признаться, что в слаженной республиканской семье — раскол? Он хотя бы представляет, как рады будут в Гильбоа этим новостям?

Или… рассчитал риск и ищет союзника против Маллика?

Или проще — вместе с ужином кормит дезой?

На такую откровенность не выходило ответить ложью, и Джек осторожно, но в целом правдиво рассказал о Порте. В конце концов, все утаивать глупо: в кои-то веки они работают вместе.

А еще… Джек не мог не признать: ему нравилось, как Шоу его слушает. И хотя здравый смысл кричал — еще бы не слушать, когда ты разбалтываешь такую важную информацию, — ему все равно нравилось спокойное внимание в темных глазах за стеклами очков. Ему не хватало таких разговоров. Не хватало — с отцом, но если уж совсем честно, когда Сайласу было настолько интересно, о чем он рассказывает? Обычно все их беседы сводились к поучениям — или сейчас так помнилось?

_«Осторожнее, идиот, ты ведь на такое уже ловился, вспомни, как ты был рад, что любимый дядя Уильям тебя, видите ли, слушает?»_

Он и был осторожен — и следил за тем, что говорит, описывая, как хорошо в автономном Порту теперь живется гефцам, как снова заработали верфи и открылись банки. Бог знает, поверил ли ему премьер — но скоро в «Волна-Банк» сделали немаленький вклад — через подставное лицо, без всякого сомнения от кого-то из высокопоставленных гефцев. Директор вновь открытого банка сиял, потому что ясно было: где один вклад, там и деньги всей партийной верхушки. На счету в ближнем зарубежье куда удобнее хранить запрещенную валюту, чем дома в носках. 

Наверное, тогда Джек и поверил, что у них и правда что-то получилось. Поверил настолько, что на заседании Рабочего комитета Порта — первом за долгое время, которое не проводилось на забаррикадированном складе и не носило статус внеочередного, — поставил вопрос о возрождении местной футбольной команды. На него глядели недоверчиво, кто-то из ярых профсоюзных лидеров съязвил, что от Его Высочества ждал скорее балета, но за идею зацепились.

**Глава 3. Заботы**

Через некоторое время Фишер насчитал за неделю пять «карточек» — так он определял теперь дни без перестрелок, терактов, попыток провезти наркотики или оружие, масштабных драк — и Джек осознал, что Порт успокаивается. Конечно, вряд ли здесь будет когда-нибудь по-настоящему спокойно («Это же Порт, Бенджамин, а не Институт благородных девиц имени королевы Розы!), но, по меньшей мере, они перестали быть горячей точкой.

И хорошо — таких точек в Царствах и без них хватало.

Потихоньку начали заходить в Порт иностранные суда. Европа и США еще во время войны с Гефом наложили на обе страны санкции, а поверх поставили большой жирный крест. Но с Гондурасом и Кот-д’Ивуаром можно было торговать ничуть не хуже. Скоро на рынке рыбная вонь мешалась с оглушающим запахом марокканских апельсинов, а жены спасателей из Единого отряда фланировали по набережной без цели, «выгуливая» новые наряды. Хуже было с электроникой: завозили то телефоны, по которым можно было звонить, не боясь определителя, то миниатюрные камеры и системы слежения, и все это ходило по рукам, как прежде — оружие. Бланко выпросил разрешение на казино — надо же чужим морячкам где-то просаживать деньги. Что до борделей, те и во время конфликта не закрывались. («Ну точно как наша служба, верно, Бенджамин?»)

Ночные клубы — в том числе и клубы определенного пошиба — в большинстве своем тоже оставались открытыми, но вскоре после подписания договора они буквально рассыпались по побережью. Несколько раз, когда становилось совсем невмоготу, Джек шел в одно из таких заведений. Как и прежде, путь ему был открыт везде. Джек быстро вспомнил, как это — развлекаться, когда на тебя все смотрят, но забыл, как при этом умудрялся по-настоящему веселиться. 

Возрожденная (а точнее, сколоченная из тех моряков, что оставались без работы) футбольная команда сыграла первый товарищеский матч. Поле темнело проплешинами, а на игру смотреть было больно — и все-таки трибуны ломились от публики. Люди устали воевать — если не все, то большинство, — и только благодаря этой усталости Джек и смог стать наместником.

Он старался об этом не забывать.

***

Он даже одеваться стал по моде Порта — носить свитера вместо рубашек, тяжелые темные пиджаки, больше похожие на бушлаты, и штаны из брезентовой ткани, на которых любые брызги высыхали за считанные минуты. И не обращал на это внимания, пока как-то не увидел в газете фотографию — наместник Бенджамин обозревает верфи в сопровождении Рабочего Комитета — и с трудом смог отличить на ней себя от комитетских, суровых местных ребят, загорелых до бронзовой корки и просоленных до костей.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/62/f9/lLFCFxoT_o.jpg)

Когда выдавалось свободное время, Джек любил болтаться по берегу и провожать корабли. Охрана следовала за ним на приличном расстоянии, так, что о ней можно было забыть. Джек бродил по узким, неухоженным полоскам песка — пляжей тут не было. Свободного времени на это выдавалось не так уж много, но он и рад был вечной занятости и вечному авралу. В кои-то веки он создавал что-то стоящее; что-то свое.

Ему всегда хотелось чего-то своего. Он потому так рассчитывал на Гильбоа, думая, что если сам сердцем прикипел к земле, если защищал ее — то и земля его не оставит.

Но ведь и это тоже — отчасти Гильбоа. Вернее — здесь есть и что-то гелвуйское, и что-то гефское, и что-то неповторимо свое, к чему сам он приложил руку.

Он хмыкнул: это напомнило детскую присказку Мишель, еще до болезни, когда сестра мечтала, как выйдет замуж. Что-то новое, что-то старое, что-то взятое взаймы, что-то голубое...

Ярко-голубое море сливалось с таким же небом на горизонте.

«Я женат на Гефе», — сказал премьер Шоу. Вот так и Джек, получается, женат теперь на Порте Процветания...

Порт ответил на эту мысль радостным гудком «Наместника Гидеона», уходящего в торговый рейс. Шальная волна обрызгала Джека с ног до головы, оставив соленый вкус на губах. 

— Ну, ну. — Он против воли улыбнулся. — Не балуйся.

***

Иногда ему казалось: отдай Сайлас только Порт, все прошло бы куда спокойнее. Порт принадлежит морю, и часто цвета сигнальных флажков там знают лучше, чем цвета собственного флага. К чужакам привыкают быстро, да и деньги ходят разные — лишь бы были. Порт забыл своих прежних владельцев с легкостью, но так же легко бы и вспомнил.

А вот «спорными территориями» Сайлас пожертвовал зря. Удивительным образом не понял собственный народ. Не учел, что Земли для их обитателей — не слово, не полоса на карте, а единственный образ жизни и способ выжить. А когда он выгнал оттуда гелвуйцев дубинками и экскаваторами, оказалось, что гефцы не спешат в эти земли заселяться. Ошибся премьер Шоу: он полагал, что люди поспешат туда вернуться. Но даже те гефцы, что до сих пор жили в барачных городках, не торопились обратно. Земли казались им оскверненными, впитавшими слишком много горя, — так объяснял Джеку «его» гефец Дэмиен.

— Моя мать всегда мне рассказывала, как они убегали, а по дороге их бомбили ваши самолеты. Дядю так и убило, а маме повезло, она спряталась в придорожной канаве…

Джек ему не возражал, сдерживался. Он бы на месте Дэмиена задумался, почему гефская верхушка решила перевозить оружие в эшелонах с беженцами. На что они, бабочки возьми, рассчитывали. Но сейчас было не до прошлой войны. Что им делать с пустующими землями? Фермеры перестали бастовать — и слава богу. Но, когда Территории немного пришли в себя, оказалось, что и фермеров там — раз-два и обчелся. Оставались в основном фанатики, вроде Шепардовой мамаши.

Джек принимал Дэмиена на кухне и сам над собой посмеивался: явное влияние Гефа. Он и кабинет себе устроил почти в стиле «Гнезда» — мебель из темного дерева, стулья и диван с бархатной обивкой. Осталось только купить зеленую лампу.

И бутылку еловки. Пока что он поил Дэмиена японским виски — очередным подарком Бланко.

Тот смотрел на бутылку с недоверием, хотя был не из тех гефцев, кто избегает алкоголя.

— Виски — это вчерашний день, — заметил он. 

— Беспошлинный виски — это всегда актуально. 

— Но Бланко не на нем делает деньги. И не на казино.

— Вот как? — Джек сел, прислушался.

— Вся эта контрабандная электроника. Камеры, дроны. — Гефец покачал бокал в руке.

— Пока мы знаем, кому он их продает…

— А мы знаем?

Джек вздохнул. Он сам взял Дэмиена Хамиди в Чрезвычайный комитет. По его рекомендации тот работал теперь «заместителем начальника полиции по вопросам безопасности гефских переселенцев». И похоже, свои деньги отрабатывал.

— Мы пока не можем себе позволить устроить на него облаву.

— Я и не говорю об облаве. Я говорю о том, чтобы последить, с кем и чем он торгует.

— Ты полиция, — развел руками Джек.

— Тут не полиция нужна, — ровно заметил Дэмиен.

— Где мы ее возьмем, не полицию…

Когда гефец ушел, Джек набрал Винни и попросил раскопать все, что можно, о Дэмиене Хамиди.

***

И все-таки он порадовался, что в несчастных Территориях осталось не так много народу, когда ему в первый раз доложили о боевиках.

— Откуда?

— Никто не знает, сэр. — Изображение на экране компьютера то и дело плыло, сбивалось и шло волнами. На этих Землях и интернета нормального нет — кому захочется там жить. 

— Кто-то завелся в горах. На перевале у Шамы пастуха застрелили. Овец… половину увели, остальных порезали. Ночью спускаются, нападают на дома. Одному их наряду не повезло — нарвались на дом вдовы с тремя сыновьями. Один сын в больнице, двое террористов — насмерть. — В последней фразе слышалась откровенная гордость, но потом офицер сокрушенно сказал: — Но в итоге у нас два трупа без опознавательных знаков. Хорошо, у одного они винтовку отобрали, вот, гляньте…

Изображение было нечеткое — но знакомую бабочку он узнал. Твою же мать…

— Что нам делать, сэр?

— Молчать, — сказал Джек. — Пока — молчать. Мы ни с кем не воюем, и особенно — с Гефом. Нам нечем.

***

Очередного Шепарда (нет, в самом деле, присвоить бы им номера) привезли в Порт. Не в «Милосердие», а в морской госпиталь — сюда допускались только военные или моряки — или, в случае Шепарда, их родственники.

У дверей больницы обнаружился Иззи. Он стоял в накинутом на плечи халате и курил.

— Эй! — Они обнялись.

— Говорят, Адди поправится. Правда, селезенку ему удалили. Крови было столько…

— Иззи…

— Так у меня совсем братьев не останется, да?

— Ш-ш-ш… Она там?

— Там, — кивнул он и бросил наземь лишь наполовину скуренную сигарету. Раздавил каблуком и тут же вытащил другую. — Это она пристрелила второго террориста. Было бы их больше — было бы больше трупов.

— Иззи.

— М?

— Не позволяй ей и в этом тебя обвинить.

Сейчас Джесси не походила на женщину, способную уложить террориста. Она вроде бы не похудела, оставалась такой же монолитной, но как-то уменьшилась. Сидя у кровати опутанного трубками Адама, она тихонько что-то говорила. Джек прислушался:

— …Этому дала — он воду носил. Этому дала — он за дровами ходил. Этому…

Ее голос прервался. Джеку не хотелось входить в палату. Полагалось бы оставить сына с матерью… Он осторожно толкнул дверь. Джесси взглянула на него, не удивилась, но сжала губы.

— Врачи сказали, что он вне опасности. Когда он поправится, то получит медаль.

И рисовать ее придется самому Джеку — прежде все здешние награды выдавались от имени короля.

— Медаль, — сказала Джесси ровно. — Только это вы с отцом и способны дать. Как думаете, скольких сыновей я еще готова променять на медаль?

— Мэм, — сказал Джек. — Эта банда — это ведь не банда Дэвида? Ни Дэвид, ни даже Итан не стали бы вредить своим. А вы не стали бы в них стрелять.

Она обернулась, смерила его взглядом, будто прикидывая, достоин ли он разговора.

— Я всю жизнь провела на границе с Гефом. Это не просто бандиты. Не просто гефцы. Это их солдаты. Я ни с кем их не спутаю.

Она помолчала и добавила, поглаживая сына по руке:

— Может быть, поэтому мне было так легко выстрелить.

Джек снова нашел Иззи. Тот докурил и теперь слонялся по больничному коридору. Из-за своей бледности он сам похож был на раненого.

— Я дам тебе отпуск. Комитету придется без тебя обойтись. Когда Адама выпишут, поедешь домой с ним и с матерью. 

— Она не захочет. 

— Ты будешь ее спрашивать? Адам ранен. Если боевики придут к ней еще раз, ей понадобится защита. 

— Ей защита, а тебе — информация, — хмыкнул Шепард. 

— Точно. 

— Думаешь, к ней пришли из-за Дэвида? 

Спасибо тебе, Господи. Хоть кому-то из Шепардов ты дал мозгов. 

— Он не согласился играть под их дудку. Не исключено, что они мстят.

— Или пытаются его заставить. — Иззи со всего маху опустился на больничную скамейку, уронил руки. — Ты прав. Я поеду. Спасибо.

— Будешь мне докладывать. Каждый день. Ты оттуда родом, тебе легче будет понять, что творится в горах. 

Шепард грустно усмехнулся:

— Я не понимал, что там происходит, даже когда жил там. Потому и удрал. 

После больницы Джек вернулся в кабинет и этим же вечером издал два приказа: первый — о том, что информация о «беспорядках в горах» объявляется строго конфиденциальной и не должна попасть в прессу, второй — о срочном создании антитеррористического штаба на месте полуразрушенной военной части на Территориях.

 _«Не рассказывайте в Гефе»._

И в Гильбоа не рассказывайте. С Сайласа станется ввести войска, чтобы защитить мирный народ порта от боевиков.

_«Я ни с кем их не спутаю...»_

Но зачем это Гефу?

«А зачем Сайласу понадобилось ставить тебя наместником? Никто никогда не отдает земли добровольно».

Джек вспомнил посиделки в «Гнезде» и сплюнул; на воспоминаниях осталась оскомина.

***

Экшон, казалось, даже обрадовался:

— Ну что, первое боевое, наместник. Как раз новобранцев и проверим, а то только и знают, что драки по барам разнимать.

Но когда он услышал, что Джек собирается оставить его в Порту, то взвился:

— Ты думай, что говоришь, Бенджамин! Это я своих парней в самый экшон пошлю, а сам тут буду штаны просиживать? Не дождешься…

В конце концов Джек сдался и отпустил сержанта. И сам себя стал уговаривать, что перепаниковал. Как будто это так редко — бандиты в горах, тем более — в здешних. Но через несколько дней на собрании Комитета ему передали записку:

«Напали на машину отряда, двое убитых, один раненый, двое террористов уничтожены, остальные скрылись». Джек решил, что надо верить предчувствиям. 

Господи, как он этого не хотел. Всегда считал, что любит войну, стремился из дворца на фронт... А сейчас, когда представил себе, что все вернется снова — растяжки на дорогах, расстрелянные машины, вертолеты с гробами — его затошнило.

— Опять можно все карточки выбросить, — сказал он Фишеру после собрания.

— Сэр?

Он поднял голову:

— Поехали. 

По пути он успел себя отругать, что засел в городе, а на Территории и выезжал-то всего пару раз, довольствовался рапортами Совета. Ни дать ни взять Сайлас, который за пределами Шайло ничего не видит.

Будто бы Джек не знает, как легко из ничейной земли сделать базу террористов…

Когда прибыли, стемнело, в небе загорелась белая сахарная луна. Вечер был тих, ароматен, спокоен до отвращения. 

— И куда же вы смотрите, — напустился он на своих «спасателей». — Зачем вам дроны покупали? 

— Да запускали мы эти дроны, сэр! — Ребята тоже были на нервах, и в долгу не остались. — И по горам шарились, искали их лагерь. А нету у них лагеря! Появились, нагадили и ушли! И уже который раз!

— Это получается, они отходят за перевал, а там их забирают и развозят? 

_«Не просто гефцы. Гефские солдаты»._

Джек безнадежно оглядел горы. Он ехал сюда и был готов — гоняться, выслеживать, стрелять. Но не будешь же преследовать граждан дружественной державы на их территории…

**Глава 4. Гефцы**

Hа следующий же день Джек позвонил в Геф. В первый раз не стал дожидаться капитана Дауда, а сам потребовал встречи. Он старался сдерживаться, и поэтому голос вышел стеклянный.

Видно, Шоу почувствовал его настроение, потому что не стал на сей раз предлагать ужин. И принимал его в кабинете, а не в столовой. Только кофе Хадижа все-таки принесла — и тут же выскользнула за дверь, будто и ее вынесло на волне ощутимой Джековой злости.

— Я только хотел бы знать, зачем вам это, — проговорил Джек. Не так; он хотел знать, почему опять на это повелся, но такого у Шоу не станешь спрашивать. — Если вы хотели продолжать воевать, зачем было подыгрывать этой… комедии с автономией? Желаете сделать из нас козла отпущения, объявить поджигателем войны? Но я все равно не понимаю, зачем!

— Остынь, — жестко сказал Шоу. — Наместник Порта действительно желает рассориться с дружественной державой?

Джек выдохнул. Разжал потные кулаки. Он так привык к образу доброго дядюшки, что забыл, кто такой Шоу на самом деле. Генерал. Диктатор. Человек, о котором беженцы рассказывали столько, что хватило бы на Нюрнбергский процесс.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Нет, Порт не желает ссориться с Гефом. У Порта нет такой возможности. Но наместнику Порта очень хотелось бы получить от дружественного Гефа объяснения по поводу террористов в горах.

Шоу выпил кофе. Покивал головой, будто что-то прояснял сам для себя.

— У тебя есть основания полагать, что это гефцы? 

— Погон на них не было. Но местные жители знают, когда имеют дело с Гефом.

— В горах немало бандитов, беглых из лагерей и прочих… — Ну разумеется. 

— И бандитам, и беглым надо где-то жить! — отчеканил Джек. — Вряд ли их забирают на автомобиле после задания!

Шоу снова по своей привычке откинулся на стул и прищурился на Джека:

— Если допустить на секунду, что это не просто бандиты… Тебе не приходило в голову, что их послали туда без моего разрешения?

Джек криво усмехнулся:

— Вы — Солнце Гефа. Без вашего разрешения день не настанет и ночь не опустится.

— Ты удивишься, — Шоу поджал губы и на секунду неуловимо напомнил Сайласа, — сколько еще у нас несознательных элементов. Есть и те, кому не нравится, что я решил распустить Легионы Пророка.

Джек облизнул губы. В это можно поверить. Это достаточно похоже на правду, если вспомнить все с самого начала — и плен, и «наркотик изнасилования», и то, как Шоу вытащил его и едва не сам усадил в Порт…

— Миссис Шоу потребовала развода и забрала детей? — Генерал не ответил. И не улыбнулся. 

— Выходит, эти дети сейчас и обретаются у нас в горах. Это люди Маллика?

— Люди Арвади, — поправил Шоу. — Генерал Маллик понимает, чем вызвано мое решение. Он основал Легионы, но Арвади в них вырос. Его отец был эмиром, и сам он… слишком горяч и слишком молод. И не вполне еще усвоил науку о том, каким должен быть солдат Гефа. 

— И вы хотите, чтобы я сражался с ним вместо вас, — горько констатировал Джек. — «Пусть у Бенджамина голова болит». Вы видели Порт? Все, что у меня есть — это кучка спасателей. Против боевиков из Легионов.

Шоу улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Если назвать спецназ «спасательной службой», его суть не переменится.

— Да какой к бабочкам спецназ! — снова взорвался Джек. — Кучка нетренированного молодняка и сержант на пенсии! Их положат раньше, чем вы успеете спеть гимн Гефа!

Крик его прозвучал так громко в тишине полутемного кабинета, что Джек сам устыдился.

— Простите…

— Надеюсь, ты никогда не услышишь, как я пою гимн Гефа, — сказал Шоу. — Поверь мне, это не для слабонервных.

Джек тихо, нервно захихикал. Генерал дождался, пока он прекратит. 

— То, что ты говоришь, — очень серьезно. Если у тебя будут доказательства, что в горах действуют боевики, и что приказ им, возможно, отдан из Гефа… я буду чрезвычайно огорчен такой несознательностью. И конечно же, мне придется принять меры. 

В переводе на нормальный язык: «Маллика я не сдам, а вот Арвади — могу». 

Ладно. С этим уже можно работать. 

— У тебя в отряде есть гефцы?

— Разумеется, есть. Мы за дружбу народов.

— Много их?

Джек не мог взять в толк, к чему клонит Шоу, и тот пояснил:

— Кто-нибудь заметит, если их станет больше?

Уфф…

— Вот теперь вы говорите дело, сэр… - Джек чувствовал, что начинает остывать; на смену гневу пришла опустошенная усталость. Захотелось еще кофе, но неловко было просить. 

Когда они обговорили формальности — сколько бойцов генерал пошлет на помощь и что даст им с собой, Шоу спросил — уже совсем другим тоном:

— Ты ужинать-то останешься?

***

Шоу был прав — пополнение от соседей в отряде заметят, но ничего не скажут. Все привыкли, что набирают кого ни попадя — сейчас у них служили даже несколько ребят из Кармела.

Вернувшись в город, Джек вызвал в кабинет «своего» гефца. 

— Оставь Бланко, — велел он. — Я выпросил для тебя командировку. Отправляешься в штаб под Шамой, будешь координировать работу наших… помощников из Гефа. Справишься? 

Дэмиен коротко кивнул.

— Куда я денусь. — Из-за акцента выходило «дзенушь». 

— Никуда. Но тебе ведь такая работа не в новинку, старлей Редда. 

Если Джек соберется играть в покер, надо будет кликнуть гефца. Он и ухом не повел; и только по мгновенному напряжению плеч Джек понял, что ему не соврали. 

— Простите?

— Брось, — сказал он. — Старший лейтенант Дэмиен Редда. Воевал в пехоте, награжден медалью за оборону Иамнии. Из-за отказа участвовать в карательной акции разжалован и отправлен в тюрьму. Дальше след теряется. 

Лицо гефца лишилось всякого выражения; он вдруг стал похожим на героя «Гвардии сержанта».

— Рад видеть тебя живым, старлей, — сказал Джек. — Я сидел в твоей камере. Это тебя они так хорошо приложили головой? 

Каменное лицо пошло трещиной-улыбкой.

— Нет. Пятно уже было, когда меня привели.

— Ты тоже с ним разговаривал?

— Было дело. 

На секунду они застыли, глядя друг на друга, связанные прочной невидимой нитью, которая протягивается между теми, кто прошел через одинаковую жестокость. Потом Дэмиен коротко поклонился и ушел, а Джек уставился в закрывшуюся за ним дверь. 

_«Я не предатель»._

Если ты не предатель — то какого черта ты делаешь в Порту?

***

Встряски хватило на пару недель — вскоре после прибытия гефского пополнения и пары совместных рейдов боевики успокоились… или получили приказ на время затихнуть. Экшон жаловался, что ему не достается «никакого экшона» и грозился вернуться в город. Адам Шепард вышел из больницы, и Джек сам нацепил на него обещанную медаль. Дизайн был наполовину срисован с шоколадной — из тех, что продавали в сувенирных лавках. Джесси на вручение не пришла, зато был Иззи, с гордостью глядевший на брата. Джек поймал его после церемонии.

— Ну как?

— Я же тебе отписывался. Пока никого. Мы с братьями каждую ночь в карауле. Пусто.

— А как с матерью?

Иззи неохотно шевельнул плечом. Джек надеялся, что Джесси не проклянет их всех еще раз. Проклятия у нее выходили какие-то очень действенные.

**Глава 5. Фишер**

Жизнь продолжалась; через месяц Шоу пригласил его на открытие в Аш-Зоте судостроительного училища. Ожидалось, что туда наберут учителей из Порта, а учеников станут посылать стажироваться на Восточной верфи.

Аш-Зот оставался все таким же серым, грозным и непривлекательным, каким Джек его помнил. Чего удивительного, что премьер при первой возможности удирает в «Гнездо». Вдобавок зарядил дождь, и единственное, чему радовался Джек — что едет на правительственной машине, а не в автозаке. 

Училище открыли в огромном здании из коричневого камня. Внутри было холодно, но Джек все равно едва не заснул, выслушивая бесконечные речи о будущем Гефа, неразрывно связанном с морем. Когда его вызвали и люди зааплодировали, Джек изо всех сил пытался подавить зевок. Не хватало еще из-за этого заработать дипломатический скандал. 

Аккуратные девчушки в черно-желтых галстуках поднесли ему цветы. Их забрал Фишер, поднявшийся на сцену вместе с Джеком и вставший чуть позади, явно вместо охранников, которым Джек велел остаться у машины — не хотелось демонстрировать Гефу недоверие. Фишер не в первый уже раз путал обязанности личного советника и телохранителя, надо бы раз и навсегда ему объяснить…

Загудел микрофон. Толстяк в военной форме, ведущий церемонию, сделал приглашающий жест. Джек ступил ближе к сцене и замер: на миг он словно перенесся во Дворец Единства; стоял рядом с отцом, пока тот торжественно рассказывал о передаче Порта Гефу. 

Он стряхнул наваждение, заговорил о том, как рад, что теперь две державы будут работать вместе и вместе осваивать море. Но взглядом невольно искал: не блеснет ли в толпе ствол пистолета.

Искал — и все же, когда Фишер вдруг кинулся на него, сбивая с ног, а потом дернулся всем телом, в первую секунду ничего не сообразил. И только потом услышал звук выстрела, пригнулся и попытался утянуть чертовски тяжелого Фишера подальше, за сцену — но тут что-то ударило в уши и наступила тишина.

***

Он проснулся в темноте от ощущения чужого присутствия. Кто-то был совсем рядом, нависал над ним. Фишер? Но его же...

Он рванулся, руку пронзило болью. Капельница. Точно.

— Тихо-тихо, не дергайся. — На лоб ему легла теплая сухая ладонь. — Сказано, полный покой. Лежи.

— Папа? — сипло вырвалось у Джека.

Из темноты донесся смешок:

— Не совсем.

Ну да. С чего бы королю Сайласу говорить по-гефски...

— Воды дать?

— Мх-х-х, — сказал Джек. Щелкнуло. Зажегся ночник у больничной кровати. Генерал Шоу протягивал ему стакан воды, из которого торчала соломинка. Джек ухватил ее со второго раза, потянул воду губами. Хорошо...

— Спасибо, генерал, — сказал он, когда голос вернулся.

— Не кричи на весь госпиталь, я тут инкогнито...

— Что с Фишером?

— Жить будет. Даже охранять тебя будет. До следующего раза.

От света ужасно болели глаза. Джек отвернулся и хотел было сказать, что следующего раза не будет. Но даже он не был настолько глуп. Сильно болела голова; все остальное, кажется, было в порядке. 

— Как тебя угораздило, — совсем не по-генеральски вздохнул Шоу.

— Да что там, — со злостью на себя и на врачей сказал Джек. — Зря меня сюда уложили. По лбу прилетело слегка, да и все. Вот Фишер...

— Вот с ним и полечитесь. Когда врачи разрешат, вас переведут обратно в Порт, чтобы кривотолков не было.

— Представляю, как обрадуется пресса, — поморщился Джек и вдруг понял, что его тошнит. Видимо, рана серьезнее, чем вначале показалось..

— Пресса сюда не пройдет, — пообещал ему Шоу. — Это ведомственный госпиталь.

— Ну да. — Он через силу улыбнулся. — Геф и свобода слова...

— Покритикуй мне тут.

— Их... их поймали? Знают, кто это?

— Его, — поправил Шоу. — Убийца был один. К сожалению, его застрелили. Это был фанатик. Один из тех, кто пришел с Дэвидом Шепардом и кто пытался посеять смуту между нашими народами. 

— Это официальная версия, — проскрипел Джек и снова потянулся за водой.

— Естественно. А неофициальной пока нет. Следователи пытаются понять, кто это мог быть. Возможно, это кто-то из людей Арвади. Но может, и кто-то из твоих.

— Гелвуйцев? Им-то я зачем сдался?

— Твоих из Порта, — сказал премьер.

Джек заморгал. От яркого света на глазах выступили слезы. Ну да. Не надо думать, что автономия понравилась абсолютно всем. Как бы он ни старался.

— То, что на тебя покушаются, не значит, что народ тебя не любит, — тихо проговорил Шоу. — Наоборот. Давай-ка я эту лампочку выключу...

Щелчок. Комната погрузилась в благословенную темноту.

— Первое покушение на меня устроили, как только я получил полковника, — начал премьер. — Обычное дело, заминированный автомобиль. Беженцам-переселенцам не понравилось, что я отдал вашим Спорные территории... Мне повезло, один мой сержант подсуетился, хотел прогреть машину...

— Много их было? — Тошнота понемногу проходила. И слава богу: не хочется сблевать Шоу под ноги, он и так уже от Джека навидался...

— Ну, — в его голосе послышалась улыбка, — со временем я стал делить их на интересные и не очень. Тебе придется привыкать быть бессмертным. Хотя не факт, что тебе это понравится.

Это как раз не сложно, подумал Джек. Это у меня в крови...

— Рассказать тебе про одно интересное покушение? — Шоу завозился, поудобнее устраиваясь на больничном стуле. А ведь он, похоже, собрался тут всю ночь провести — как будто у премьера Гефа не было более важных дел. — Приезжаю я как-то раз в Ашкелон, инспектировать местную военную часть...

Под его тихий, размеренный рассказ Джек неостановимо соскальзывал в сон, и не мог взять в толк: когда это гефский язык начал его успокаивать?

***

Джека выписали через три дня. Шоу приходил еще раз. Он передал Джеку еду, что приготовила Хадижа, и что-то строго выговаривал врачам и охранникам у палаты. Фишер оставался в больнице куда дольше: ему прострелили легкое.

— Буду теперь… ходить за вами и хрипеть, — говорил он с трудом. — Как услышите за спиной хрип, так вспомните… что надо надеть бронежилет. 

— Идиота кусок, — беспомощно сказал Джек. Он больше не выходил без охраны — но после покушения это никого не удивляло. 

Еще через день пришлось вернуться в Порт, где уже начинали ходить преувеличенные слухи о его смерти. Фишера перевезли лишь неделю спустя, когда разрешили врачи. Джек устроил его в Морском госпитале и по вечерам приходил навестить и рассказать сплетни. Джек боялся, что Стелла его возненавидит, но она только фыркнула:

— Я знала, что этим кончится. 

В Гефе объявили, что убийца был фанатиком, желавшим возобновления войны, и не исключено, что платил ему Кармел. Похоже, Кармел для Гефа стал новым Гильбоа — страной, на которую можно списать все горести. В портовых барах недели две обсуждали самые невероятные теории заговора, потом всем это надоело, и разговоры стихли. 

Джек и не знал, что будет так скучать по Фишеру. Поначалу он заглядывал минут на пять — врачи велели пациента не беспокоить, и да, господин наместник, к вам это тоже относится. Но в конце концов Фишер стал поправляться, и ограничения отменили. Теперь Стью уже привычно отвозил хозяина после работы в Морской госпиталь. Джек пытался всякий раз что-то принести, пока друг не взмолился, показав ему полную тумбочку апельсинов. 

— Лучше новости расскажите, сэр, — говорил он всякий раз. Теперь он уже так не хрипел. 

— Ты уверен, что хочешь это слушать? К нам прислали лагерных, можешь себе представить?

**Глава 6. Джо**

«Гефпромстрой» получил разрешение на то, чтобы расширить склады в порту. По «договору о поддержке и защите» гефские предприятия на время стройки имели право привлекать собственную рабочую силу. Джеку это не нравилось, но он рассудил, что из Гефа наверняка будут присылать только специалистов, а прочих набирать в Порту — иначе слишком дорого обойдется строительство.

Он и не подумал тогда, что гефские госпредприятия вместо дешевой рабочей силы выберут бесплатную.

В Комитете, конечно, возмутились. Мол, отказать им от Порта, да и дело с концом. Нельзя терпеть такое откровенное попирание прав человека на своей земле. Джеку было интересно, откуда его советники узнали выражение «права человека». Но он знал, что виноват сам: позволил им верить, будто независимость они завоевали, а не выпросили, и могут что-то диктовать соседям. Он не стал говорить, что свободное волеизъявление граждан Порта оборвет первая же бомбардировка, причем все равно, с какой стороны. Вместо этого принялся уговаривать их, что в Порту, по крайней мере, можно будет создать для заключенных человеческие условия и присматривать, чтобы над ними не издевались.

«Гефпромстрой» выстроил вокруг участка глухой забор с четырьмя наблюдательными вышками так быстро, словно напоминал: в отличие от судостроения, в таких работах Гефу нет равных. Совет поставил им жесткие условия — обязательный медосмотр всех работников при въезде, кормление заключенных по санитарным нормам, принятым в Порту, беспрекословное согласие на любые медицинские меры по профилактике инфекций и регулярные проверки лагеря. Даже вагончики, в которых будут жить работники, требовалось закупить у Порта. Джек тихо надеялся, что в итоге Геф решит все же нанять местных. Но, судя по всему, даже с учетом всех расходов лагерные выходили дешевле. 

Когда их привезли, Джек едва не пожалел, что не держался до последнего. Видеть вереницы изможденных, запуганных людей, с механической неизбежностью передвигающихся по стройке и знать, что они здесь с твоего одобрения… Сайлас бы такого не позволил.

Джек одернул себя. Откуда тебе знать, что мог на самом деле позволить Сайлас. Откуда тебе знать, как он шел к власти.

Сам он опасался, что здешние воротилы позавидуют бесплатной рабсиле, и в Порту начнется торговля людьми. На заседаниях Комитета и так уже начали говорить, что вот, и у нас тюрьмы не пустуют, почему бы не последовать примеру братского Гефа и не организовать трудовое воспитание… Джек такие разговоры пресекал, но понимал, что не все станут дожидаться официального разрешения.

Экшон был прав — кого он выпустил в город, понадеявшись на быстрые деньги?

— Неужели нельзя по-другому? — напустился он на Шоу. — В Гильбоа тоже есть заключенные, но… нельзя же так. Есть же правосудие. 

— Правосудие? — Шоу посмотрел на него поверх очков. — Мне казалось, в Гильбоа вместо правосудия король.

— У нас с делами разбираются присяжные! Конечно, есть Судный день, когда Сайлас рассматривает безнадежные дела. — Джек вспомнил Абнера; вспомнил министра, которого сам велел пристрелить. Замялся. — В любом случае, мы не сажаем людей пачками не за что. И не держим их в таких условиях.

— Это враги Гефа, — жестко ответил Шоу, не обратив внимание на это «мы», которое Джек ни по факту, ни по статусу уже не имел право использовать. — Возможно, кто-то из них заслуживал более мягкого приговора. Но они знали, на что шли. Нет доблести в том, чтобы предавать собственную страну в эпоху трудностей.

Такое лицо у премьера Джек видел редко. Лицо врага, с которым воевал Гильбоа, сколько Джек себя помнил.

— Выходит, мне тоже место в лагере. Я тоже предал свою страну… в момент, когда ей только этого не хватало.

Шоу блеснул на него очками:

— Прости, но в Гефе после такого художества ты оказался бы не в лагере, а в безымянной могиле.

— Верю, — криво усмехнулся Джек. — Но я виновен в десятки раз больше тех… несчастных.

— Хорошо судить со стороны, — невозмутимо отозвался премьер. — Я ведь не учу тебя управлять страной, верно? Но могу сказать одно: если продолжишь их прикармливать, после очередной амнистии они все побегут в Порт. Ты уверен, что этого хочешь?

Джек был уверен, что не хочет; тем более, что половина из них наверняка осядет в горах.

— Порт принимает всех, — сказал он. Шоу посмотрел скептически.

Теперь Джек каждую неделю посещал стройку. Визиты всегда проходили до тошноты одинаково, но Джек надеялся, что такой интерес принца к работникам упредит надзирателей от излишней «инициативы на местах».

В лагере стояло несколько вагончиков местной полевой кухни и две времянки с красными крестами — помощь от Порта и попытка Джека примириться с совестью. Люди в синих робах работали все с тем же неизбежным автоматизмом. Джек стал понимать, отчего их зовут не по именам, а только по номерам: их было совершенно невозможно отличить друг от друга. Одинаковые серые лица, одинаковые заученные движения, пустые взгляды. Джек — под присмотром рослого гефца — выдернул из общего ряда нескольких строителей, задал обычные дежурные вопросы, получил такие же дежурные ответы («спасибо, кормят нас хорошо, дополнительный паек получаем, обращаются с нами хорошо, спасибо, господин наместник…») В это время его подручные пытались сосчитать строителей по головам и сверить со списками — проверяя, всех ли хватает. На сей раз сошлось, и Джек собирался уже уходить — когда боковым зрением вдруг заметил что-то знакомое. Кого-то знакомого. Повернулся.

Сперва подумал, что показалось; что никак он не может знать этого тощего серолицего работника. Они с ним из разных жизненных измерений. Но пока тот докладывал («цемент кончился, разрешите намешать новый»), Джек против воли начал узнавать острую линию подбородка, глаза и голос — главное, голос, пусть и хриплый…

— Сэр? — позвал его Стюарт.

Джек шагнул вперед.

— Я хотел бы переговорить с этим заключенным.

Надзиратель не стал скрывать досаду; он-то думал, что канитель высокого визита закончилась, и можно снова приниматься за работу. Но все же подвел заключенного к Джеку. Тот стоял, как все они: по стойке смирно, но с опущенными плечами, будто и по приказу не нашлось сил их поднять.

— Заключенный номер двести тридцать шесть-це...

— Джозеф, — тихо сказал Джек.

Тот вскинул на него глаза — такие знакомые на незнакомом лице.

— Стюарт, — сказал Джек. — Угости господина надзирателя сигарой. Он заслужил, работа у него трудная…

Стью увлек гефца в сторону.

— Джо, — тихо повторил Джек. Он знал этот взгляд: так Джозеф посмотрел на него с крыльца, в ночь, когда выключили свет.

_«Я не хочу неприятностей…»_

Но ведь с Джеком без неприятностей не бывает, правда?

— Как… — Ну не спрашивать же: «Как ты здесь оказался?»… — Как ты?

— Хорошо, — сказал Джозеф равнодушно. Наклонил бритую голову. В короткой щетине что-то копошилось.

Господи.

— Джозеф.

Он с видимым усилием снова поднял на Джека взгляд.

— В самом деле, — сказал он. — Тут лучше. Спасибо за кухню.

Сытым он не выглядел. Щеки ввалились, а нос был перекошен. Сломали? Джек вспомнил выстывшую камеру в подвале, и почему-то ярче всех — секретаря, который стенографировал его невнятные крики. Он невольно качнулся к Джозефу, но тот отступил.

— Простите, сэр. Нам нельзя долго разговаривать. Разрешите вернуться к работе, сэр.

Джек стоял, глядя, как он уходит прочь, как хватается костлявыми руками за тележку с песком.

— Надеюсь, он не наговорил о нас ерунды, — сказал вернувшийся надзиратель.

— Только хорошее, поверьте.

Он не думал о Джо больше года, просто выбросил его из головы (заморозил свое сердце — отец был бы доволен). Так спешил забыть о нем, что поверил в ложь о командировке.

А теперь не мог успокоиться; вечером бродил по особняку из комнаты в комнату, думая о Джо, — совсем рядом, в нескольких кварталах, — спящем в тесном вагончике среди таких же завшивевших лагерных…

Так бездумно он зашел в гостиную, где Стью разжигал камин.

— Тот заключенный, с кем вы сегодня разговаривали, — он выпрямился, отряхнул руки, — это тот, о ком я думаю?

— Да.

Что бы Стью ни докладывал Сайласу, он ни разу не проговорился о Джо. И если бы не диск, никто и не узнал бы.

— Я полагал, что он мертв.

— Пока, — с трудом выговорил Джек, — не стоит никому говорить, что он жив.

— Да, сэр.

Дверь тихо закрылась; Джек остался у камина один.

На следующий день он развел бурную деятельность. Он неделю обхаживал ответственного за лагеря в Порту; выхлопотал ему в «Волна-банке» элитный вклад, выслушав от брюзгливого директора банка, что Автономии без году неделя, и гарант из нее хреновый; отвел в клуб, куда стекались все сливки здешнего общества, раздобыл девочек и вообще стал ему лучшим другом. В конце концов заключенный номер двести тридцать шесть-це погиб от несчастного случая на стройке. Тем же вечером человека по имени Джозеф Маава, одетого в спортивный костюм, привезли в резиденцию Джека.

В темноте, через черный ход — не потому, что Джек боялся, что их увидят вместе. Если кто-то узнает, что Их высочество наместник выкупили себе заключенного… Бланко и прочим не нужно будет другого сигнала. 

В кабинете Джо стоял так же, как стоял на стройке: поникнув плечами, опустив взгляд.

— Тебя все-таки зовут Джозеф. Об имени ты мне не соврал.

Он еле заметно кивнул.

— Сядь, — велел ему Джек. — Что ты…

— Лучше не надо, — хрипло сказал Джозеф. — Тут такая мебель… У меня вши. Перепрыгнут.

Господи.

— Н-ничего, — деревянно отозвался Джек. — Все равно. Сядь.

Тот слегка пожал плечами — мол, как скажешь, и сел. Джека отчего-то порадовал этот намек на непокорность. Джозеф все также глядел куда-то вниз. Выглядел он паршиво. Сам серый, а на щеках — лихорадочный румянец. 

— Сейчас тебя отвезут в больницу. Ты побудешь там немного… заодно и насекомых выведешь.

Улыбка вышла деланной. 

— У тебя есть знакомые в Порту?

Джозеф мотнул головой и тут же поморщился, поднес руку ко лбу. 

Ладно; если бы и были у него друзья — это друзья младшего лейтенанта Маава, а не заключенного номер двести тридцать шесть-це. 

— Ничего. Мы потом подумаем, куда тебя поселить.

Он позвал Стюарта и велел доставить Джозефа в больницу Милосердия. Тот точно не будет первым завшивевшим беженцем, которого там принимают — за последние месяцы «Милосердие» насмотрелось всякого.

***

Маленькая и грозная доктор Уивер, помнившая Джека еще по тем временам, когда он привозил ей раненых («Опять пулевое, джентльмены? Может, вы хоть на день сделаете перерыв?») смотрела на него с неодобрением.

— Я не могу дать вам его медицинскую карту. Не говоря о том, что ее еще нужно составить, это будет разглашением врачебной тайны.

— Мэм. Это мой… друг. И он был в лагере. 

— В лагере, который здесь любезно разместили по вашей милости.

Он устало кивнул. «Томасина, нам всем место в аду».

— Нам всем место в аду, — сообщил он доктору. — Я просто хочу знать, почему меня к нему не пускают. Я разговаривал с ним вчера вечером...

Уивер немного смягчилась.

— Ему очень повезло, лихорадка началась недавно. Привези вы его чуть позже, я не ручалась бы за его жизнь. Мне очень не нравится общее истощение, но мы поймали болезнь вовремя, и у нас есть все шансы его вылечить. Правда, я не уверена, что обойдется без осложнений. Больше всего я беспокоюсь за его почки…

— Лихорадка? — тупо повторил Джек. Доктор поджала губы.

— Геморрагические лихорадки часты в гефских лагерях. Крысиная — особенно. Думаю, информация по ним у вас имеется…

— У них медкомиссии каждую неделю, — сказал Джек. — И проверка на санитарные нормы… 

Хотя — нормы нормами, а кто когда видел порт без крыс?

— Уж вам должно быть известно, что комиссия может закрыть глаза на нарушения… при определенных условиях. 

Теперь она уже совершенно откровенно его отчитывала — и возразить было нечего.

— Впрочем, возможно, вы спасли ему жизнь. Как я уже сказала, его вовремя к нам доставили, и к тому же без улучшенных норм питания он был бы куда более истощен. Мне приходилось видеть других бывших заключенных. Сейчас наш приоритет — спасти его от лихорадки и, если возможно — предотвратить осложнения. Но у него к тому же много других застарелых травм… определенного рода. Вы знаете, о чем я? 

— Да, — сказал Джек. — Да, я хорошо знаю, о чем вы. 

У Уивер сузились глаза: теперь она и на него смотрела, как на пациента. Как на жертву. Этого не хватало. Джек поторопился спросить:

— А… А что насчет… венерических заболеваний?

Она явно поняла, о чем именно он спрашивал — о чем боялся услышать, — потому что ответила:

— Насколько я знаю, эта сторона человеческой низости его обошла. Но, боюсь, только она…

**Глава 7. Лебедь**

Очередную трехстороннюю встречу после некоторых сомнений назначили в Порту. История с покушением прогремела по всем каналам, и гефским, и гелвуйским; виновника тщательно — хоть уже посмертно — разоблачили, приписав ему связь с «ячейкой Шепарда». Самого же Шепарда, похоже, никак не могли найти. Полетели головы. Джек подозревал, что не последние, и что не покушение тому причиной. Ну или — не только покушение.

Теперь все немного успокоились, и вернулись к старому разговору о воде. Порту вместе с Территориями досталось и устье Реки Процветания. Джек пытался уговорить Геф на совместную речную навигацию, после чего получил нагоняй от Сайласа по видеоконференции и требование встречи. В Гильбоа с Джека официально сняли обвинения, но он все равно опасался туда возвращаться и предложил отцу опять собраться в мэрии.

У Джека от этой встречи началась мигрень. Сайлас, вглядываясь в карту, явно думал только о конфликте с Кармелом, Маллик отпускал оригинальные замечания насчет того, куда могла подеваться вода, если ее нет в гефских кранах, а Джек тоскливо думал, что не желает Порту судьбы перевалочного пункта для поставки оружия — хоть по реке, хоть по морю.

Он еле подавил облегченный вздох, когда обсуждение закончилось и перешли к банкету. Протокола для таких встреч еще не успели придумать, поэтому Сайлас, недолго думая, вышел из зала первым, за ним — довольно скромная свита. Шоу немного задержался, чтобы перемолвиться словом с Джеком.

— Как твоя голова? — спросил он вполголоса. Стоило им появиться в коридоре, и аккредитованные фотографы бросились их снимать, но близко пока не подходили.

— Как видите, генерал, пока на месте, — улыбнулся Джек. — Фишер все еще в госпитале, но прогноз хороший.

— Те, по чьей милости произошло покушение, были наказаны. — Шоу произнес это совсем обыденно, но у Джека мороз прошел по коже. Редкое в порту солнце позолотило аксельбанты на гефском мундире, будто напоминая Джеку, чтобы не забывал, с кем разговаривает. — Новым указом усилены меры безопасности при приеме зарубежных гостей. Не хотелось бы, чтобы из-за случившегося наместник Порта вовсе перестал бывать в Гефе.

Он казался искренним.

Джек улыбнулся:

— Конечно же, не перестану. Скоро футбол.

— Точно, — кивнул Шоу. — Между прочим, «Ракеты» ждут, когда смогут сыграть товарищеский матч с командой Порта.

— Много ли доблести в победе над таким противником? — вопросил Джек и вдруг поймал на себе взгляд Сайласа: тот остановился в дальнем конце коридора, пойманный в засаду журналистами, и смотрел, сузив глаза, на них с генералом. Но тут же отвел взгляд; на губы вернулась обычная покровительственная улыбка.

Уже на банкете Сайлас подошел к Джеку, покачивая в пальцах большой бокал красного вина. Наверняка Роза следит за его диетой — а тут можно позволить себе лишнего.

Вспоминать о матери оказалось слишком больно.

— Так вот в чем дело, — сказал Сайлас.

— О чем вы, Ваше Величество?

— Я думал, как это тебе так легко удалось — уговорить Геф на автономию. Но я забыл, что ты обладаешь… особенными талантами.

Джек сначала и не понял, что Сайлас имеет в виду.

— Надо признаться, ты воспользовался ими на редкость разумно, — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжал Сайлас.

_Он же не…_

Джеку будто дали пощечину — такую сильную, что удара сразу и не чувствуешь, только щека немеет. Он и онемел; стоял, не зная, что ответить. Он даже боли не ощутил — только яркий, несдерживаемый гнев. В прошлом он часто грубил отцу, провоцировал, пытался добиться ответа — но ни разу в жизни ему не хотелось просто ударить Сайласа. Не хотелось так — до стиснутых кулаков, которые Джек разжал, вспомнив о журналистах.

Даже когда целовал пол под его ногами — не помыслил о том, чтобы ударить…

Это воспоминание его и успокоило. Гнев мгновенно схлынул. Джек смотрел на отца в упор. Он не знал, какой силой отец тогда вынудил его встать на колени, но отчетливо понимал: эту силу отец утратил.

Может быть, только что. А может, уже давно.

***

— Расскажи, — просит Джек.

В больничной палате приятный полумрак. Шаги, болтовня медсестер, трещащее радио, по которому то и дело вызывают докторов — все отгорожено плотной дверью, через которую проникает свет. 

Что-то зачастил он в последнее время по больницам… 

Джо все еще выглядит паршиво — лицо обтянуто сероватой бумажной кожей, подглазья темные, на руках — остатки сыпи. Но чувствует он себя гораздо лучше, и к нему пускают. На заново выбритой голове отрастают волосы — короткий чистый пушок. Всех насекомых вывели. Джек смотрит на изможденное, совсем чужое лицо, и пытается себе внушить, что узнал бы Джо, если бы сейчас увидел — такого — в первый раз.

— Что рассказать?

— Как ты попал в разведку.

Джо улыбается. У него целы почти все зубы, только два передних сколоты. А голос новый, почти без выражения. Лагерный. 

— Да уж, это и правда не мое… Отец был военным инженером. Почти элита, хоть и не самого высокого пошиба, но у него были знакомства там, где надо. Я… я рос разочарованием семьи. Почти как ты. Но они меня любили… Не знаю, когда именно отец понял, что я не выживу на фронте. Но он подсуетился… Меня определили в штаб, на маленькую должность. Бумажки перекладывать. Тут много храбрости не надо. Я… я был доволен. И бумажки бумажками, а когда служишь там, у тебя все равно есть определенные привилегии…

Он замолкает — надолго. Джек дает ему попить. В стакане раствор глюкозы, и Джо морщится. 

— У нас выпускали иногда в Аустерию. Давали временный паспорт. Арвади это все не нравилось, но он понимал, что людям надо отдыхать. В первый раз я поехал просто потому, что хотел вырваться. Хотел посмотреть на другую жизнь… Посмотрел. Знаешь, у меня ведь и мысли не было о том, чтобы не вернуться в Геф. Во второй раз уже с прицелом ехал в клуб… Так глупо. Мне казалось, все вокруг знают, куда я собрался. Что я собираюсь делать. Я попал тогда в клуб, и почти всю ночь простоял у стены, слишком боялся… Какой-то парень в конце концов попытался сделать мне минет, а я не мог… Все думал: а если это наш разведчик под прикрытием. А потом все равно поехал в третий… И встретил тебя.

Он опять прерывается.

— Ты устал, — говорит Джек, — не надо тебе разговаривать. Потом.

— Нет, я хочу… Я доскажу сейчас. Мне уже гораздо лучше.

В палате уже совсем темно. До Джека доходит: Джозеф просто не хочет, чтобы он уходил.

— Так глупо, — Джозеф елозит спиной по подушке, пытаясь приподняться, — глупо, я тогда и поверил, что неуязвим, а домой приехал — тут они. Я думал… со мной пусть делают, что хотят, а вот родители…

Он снова смеется, едко и горько.

— Я тогда еще не слишком хорошо понимал, что именно они со мной могут сделать. Но они, знаешь… Не рассердились, наоборот. Только все расспрашивали про тебя. А через несколько дней сказали, что отправляют на задание государственной важности. Отец тогда… я не знал, жалеть его или смеяться. В первый раз сына отправляют на важную миссию, надо гордиться… Но он же понимал, почему мне ее поручили. И все равно гордился, знаешь…

Нет, думает Джек. Не знаю.

— А потом…Мне так понравилось в Гильбоа. Так понравилось — с тобой. Ты зря говоришь, что никогда меня не знал. Это как раз был я. Настоящий. Тот, кем мне так хотелось стать. Кем я стал бы, если бы не вырос в Гефе. И… я, наверное, с ума сошел. Но я правда думал, что выполню то, что мне назначили… а потом — ты не будешь им нужен, и мы сбежим вместе. Я даже начал потихоньку откладывать деньги на квартиру в Аустерии… Деньги, кстати, может, еще в моем тайнике в Шайло. Не было времени проверить…

Это называется «лебедь», думает Джек. Или, скорее, «ласточка?» Как же он попался… на наживку, которую даже не обучили как следует быть наживкой…

— А после... — Голос Джозефа уже откровенно скрипит, даже после еще нескольких глотков глюкозы. Надо бы велеть ему замолчать, набираться сил. Джек удивляется, что до сих пор никто из медперсонала не зашел в палату, не прервал мучительную исповедь. 

— После появился Шепард, и… и мне дали отбой. Сказали, что собираются меня репатриировать. У меня не было времени, наверное, я сглупил с этим диском. Но я… Я же знал — если я не нужен, значит, ты тоже… скоро не станешь нужен. Просто… — По бледному лицу бегут крупные слезы. — С этим диском. Я только хотел спасти тебя. Если бы все сработало, отец бы выгнал тебя из дворца, но вся пресса только о тебе и говорила бы. А тогда стало бы сложнее устроить несчастный случай. Понимаешь?

Какова вероятность, думает Джек, что он все еще служит Гефу? Как удобно он подвернулся под руку в лагере. Могли ли в Гефе решить, что второй раз поймают Джека на ту же приманку?

Да запросто.

— Вот только с диском ничего не вышло.

— Наверное, что-то вышло, — виновато говорит Джозеф. — Потому что дома меня встречали почти как героя. Сказали, что справился с миссией, дали младшего лейтенанта… Джек?

— М-м?

— Они были правы? Ты пошел на все это… на переворот… из-за меня? Из-за… того, что случилось?

Джек протягивает руку и касается мягкой щетины на макушке.

— Я тебя утомил, — говорит он. — Тебе надо спать. Сейчас придет доктор Уивер, и нам обоим достанется.

Джозеф закрывает покрасневшие глаза. Джек гладит его по бритой голове — как Мишель гладила сирот в интернате.

«Ласточка, — думает он. — Или лебедь»?

**Глава 8. Экшон**

Он опять сбежал в Геф.

Это становилось плохой привычкой. 

Конечно, и ему бывало не до визитов, и Шоу далеко не всегда мог позволить себе провести целый вечер в «Гнезде». И все же они виделись куда чаще, чем требовала необходимость, и под такими надуманными предлогами, что скоро, боялся Джек, они оба уже не смогут за ними прятаться и придется признать: им просто нравится общество друг друга.

Джек ловил себя на том, что ждет этих ужинов под богатой и старомодной люстрой из тысячи хрустальных подвесок, ждет разговоров и обжигающе горького вкуса еловки на языке. Такие вечера чем-то напоминали детство в загородном доме. Они неспешно разговаривали, и порой Джек задавал премьеру вопросы, которые хотел бы задать Сайласу. Но Сайлас связывался с ним по видео не для того, чтобы дать совет, а чтобы убедиться, что политика сына не слишком отклоняется от той линии, что он ему назначил.

_Он мог бы позвать меня домой._

_Мог бы сделать омлет._

Вместо этого Джек ел хумус и пахлаву, которые специально для него готовила Хадижа. Иногда, если время позволяло, он задерживался посмотреть вместе с Шоу кусок матча Гефской лиги или сериала «Гвардии сержант», и всякий раз преступно не хотел уходить.

Удивительно, как в их совместные ужины еще не вцепилась пресса. Ладно, в Гефе с прессой все ясно, но вот в Порту… «Вестник Автономии» наверняка скоро опубликует шокирующее расследование. «Вечера с премьером: странная привязанность наместника Бенджамина!»

Одно хорошо: Сайлас, думая, что все понял об их с Шоу отношениях, особо не тревожился, что сын зачастил в Геф. А о том, что зачастил, ему докладывали наверняка.

В этот раз больше всего хотелось спросить о Джозефе. Почему генерал не помог ему. Ведь Джо тогда поступил на благо Гефа. Почему было и в самом деле не отправить его в командировку, подальше от Маллика?

Но лучше было не поминать заключенного номер двести тридцать шесть це. И потом, Джек догадывался, что Шоу все-таки помог, иначе…

_За твои художества ты оказался бы не в лагере, а в безымянной могиле._

Поэтому Джек спросил о другом:

— А все-таки, насколько это правда? Насчет пророчества, из-за которого вы остановили атаку?

Шоу отставил рюмку.

— У вас об этом рассказывали?

Рассказывали, и не раз. Вот только каждый рассказчик божился, что произошло это именно в его время, именно с его полком — где бы этот полк ни размещался.

— Это не секрет. У генерала Маллика и в самом деле бывают видения. Я никогда не верил ни в Бога, ни в Пророка — меня учили не верить. Но я не могу отрицать очевидное. Иногда ему видно то, что еще не случилось и может не случиться, если это предотвратить. У Закарии это с детства… — Имя соскользнуло с его губ с такой легкостью, что Джек снова вспомнил: они дружны с юности. Каково это, когда приходится опасаться друга, которого знал всю жизнь?

_«У короля нет друзей. У короля может быть семья». ___

__Судя по мягкой снисходительности, с которой Шоу рассказывал о Маллике, они и были семьей._ _

__— Если ты кому-нибудь об этом расскажешь, мне придется подослать к тебе убийц. Генерал Шоу не может верить в подобное мракобесие. На самом деле это было под Салхой. Мы были готовы к атаке, по всем докладам выходило, что силы у нас превосходящие. Собирались взять Салху, а потом прорываться в Лидию, к авиазаводу. Все готово, с утра выступаем. И тут Маллик прибегает ко мне в палатку, бледный, глаза навыкате. Даже говорить сперва не мог, только махал руками. Отпоил его, он мне и выдал: так и так, генерал Шоу, если ты с утра выступишь, войско твое попадет в котел, из которого мало кто выберется…_ _

__— Вот ведь, — не выдержал Джек, — а у нас потом искали того, кто провалил такую блестящую кампанию по дезинформации._ _

__— Нашли?_ _

__— Естественно. Папа даже подчистил офицерский штаб. На всякий случай._ _

__К чести Шоу, тот очень старался не смеяться._ _

__— Но почему вы ему поверили?_ _

__Генерал посмотрел на тяжелые, старомодные наручные часы и махнул Хадиже, чтобы убирала со стола._ _

__— Он не раз пытался заявить о пророчестве. Обычно — когда ему чего-то хотелось. Но это… это не спутаешь с симуляцией. Достаточно увидеть один раз.__

__***_ _

_  
_— Проходи. Пока ты будешь жить здесь._   
_

__Джек завел притихшего Джозефа в квартиру — маленький лофт в ничем не примечательной девятиэтажке, каких в Порту за последнее время понастроили сотни. В ничем не примечательном квартале. Ему снова приходилось прятать Джозефа. Только на сей раз не от семьи, а от тех неравнодушных обитателей Порта, кого сильно заинтересует, откуда Джек его вытащил._ _

__И нельзя ли оттуда за умеренную плату вытащить кого-нибудь еще._ _

__В лофте было не слишком уютно: минимум мебели, пустые стены. Но наверняка лучше, чем лагерный вагончик. Или больничная палата, хотя к ней Джо, кажется, прикипел. Отопление работало, и горячая вода исправно шла из крана._ _

__А еще квартира была нашпигована жучками — на случай, если Джозефу захочется связаться с бывшими хозяевами. И над ноутбуком, который стоял теперь на столе, как следует поколдовали приятели Винни._ _

__— В холодильнике есть еда. — Повинуясь распоряжениям Уивер, он накупил фруктов, натуральных соков и протеиновых коктейлей. — Потом я закажу еще. Деньги есть… в комоде. К тебе будет заходить горничная — не пугайся._ _

__— Спасибо, Джек, — сказал он. После той долгой исповеди он снова стал говорить короткими фразами._ _

__— В любом случае, это временная мера. — Джек забрал у него пластиковый пакет, в котором были сложены нехитрые пожитки. Уложил на комод. — Тебе надо немного опомниться. Потом подыщем тебе работу. Захочешь — потом и жилье поменяешь._ _

__Тот все не трогался с места._ _

__— Почему? Зачем тебе все это, Джек?_ _

__— А почему ты тогда меня вытащил?_ _

__— Потому что любил, — сказал Джозеф как что-то само собой разумеющееся. Джек не знал, что сделало ему больнее: само это слово или прошедшее время._ _

__— Располагайся, — выдавил он через комок в горле, и тут в кармане зазвонил телефон. Джек был настолько поглощен Джозефом — своей виной, своей обидой и чем-то тяжелым, что до сих пор ютилось под виной и обидой, — что даже не сразу понял, откуда его вызывают._ _

__— Что? Повторите…_ _

__Ах да; база под Шамой. Он взглядом извинился перед Джо и сбежал на лестничную площадку._ _

__— У нас плохие новости, сэр, — сообщили ему. — Сержант Галиен Хьюз погиб._ _

__— Галиен… Хьюз? — Не было у него таких._ _

__— Эти сволочи опять сегодня оживились. Одного мы поймали, сэр, но он пока молчит, зараза…_ _

__— Подождите, не понимаю. Какой Хьюз?_ _

__— Сержант Хьюз, сэр… Которого вы нам прислали во главе спасательного отряда._ _

__Джек сглотнул. Опустился прямо на ступеньки, невидящим взглядом уставившись вниз._ _

__Он настолько привык к прозвищу Экшона, что и забыл его настоящее имя…__

__***_ _

_  
_На похороны стеклось полгорода. Только сейчас, видя знакомых жен спасателей — заплаканных и притихших, бывших напарников, угрюмых пожарных и медсестер в пальто поверх белых халатов, Джек понял, что не только для него одного — для них всех неказистый сержант Экшон был тем самым якорем, который один и удерживал едва не развалившийся Порт. «Бордель-маман в пылающем бардаке», — вспомнил Джек и невольно улыбнулся._   
_

__Единый отряд явился в полном составе: даже Фишер, которого неохотно отпустили врачи, надел сине-зеленую форму и встал в строй._ _

__Сержант Галиен Хьюз родился под флагом Гильбоа, но хоронили его под сине-зеленым знаменем со штурвалом. Семьи у него не было, и потому знамя передали самому юному из новобранцев. Тот стоял, очень старательно удерживая свою ношу и мелко моргая._ _

__— Готовсь! Пли!_ _

__От выстрелов заложило уши. Женщины, как по сигналу, расплакались еще сильнее. Джек ступил к могиле ближе, готовясь произнести речь, но на его пути встал разъяренный Кенни._ _

__— Это из-за тебя он погиб!_ _

__— Не надо, Кенни, — тихо сказал Джек._ _

__— Он погиб, потому что у тебя кишка тонка вышибить этих духов с нашей земли! Только и знаешь, как к своему премьеру бегать, задницу ему подтирать и по каждому вопросу мнения спрашивать!_ _

__Что ж; это должно было произойти. И даже хорошо, что произошло сейчас — потому что Кенни расстроился, нагрузился и явно себя не контролирует._ _

__— Имей уважение к покойному._ _

__— Это ты его не уважал! — во всю глотку крикнул Кенни. — И нас ты не уважаешь ни черта! Мы просили независимость, а не автономию! Не-за-ви-си-мость!_ _

__— Не-за-ви-си-мость! — машинально подхватил кто-то в толпе. Господи, у этого несчастного края талант: любые похороны превращать в демонстрацию..._ _

__— Как сидели у нас тут Геф и Гильбоа, так и сидят!_ _

__Кенни ухватили охранники и попытались увести._ _

__— Давайте! Конечно, с охраной ты сильный! Один на один небось не захочешь…_ _

__— Захочу, — резко сказал Джек, ступая к нему. Драться хотелось дико, до дрожи в кулаках._ _

__— Отпустите. Ну давай. Давай, Кенни._ _

__— Да вашу ж… Что вы тут устраиваете? Перед сержантом?_ _

__Фишер встал между ними, бледный, с волосами, прилипшими ко лбу. Он сипел, но они без труда его услышали._ _

__На Джека будто обрушили ушат воды. Он отступил, заморгал. Наместник, ага. «Идиота кусок. Как был, так и остался»._ _

__— Господи, Кенни. Прости._ _

__Тот смотрел угрюмо, но уже не нападал. Шагнул обратно в толпу, а Джек совладал с собой и все-таки приготовился сказать речь — зная, что завтра в прессе обязательно напишут, как наместник кинулся на кого-то с кулаками. И зная, что в Порту никто его за это не осудит. Всем известно, что не бывает свадьбы или похорон без хорошей драки. И без митинга.__

__**Глава 9. Дэмиен** _ _

_  
_Обиднее всего, конечно, что Кенни был прав. Они и в самом деле ничего не могли сделать. Мог, пожалуй, только Шоу — но и он, хоть и продолжал перетряхивать штаб, не нашел на Легионы управы._   
_

__Джек тогда прилетел в Шаму на вертушке — он туда Экшона послал, ему и везти домой. На базе его ждали расстроенные офицеры, виноватый Иззи Шепард и пойманный им «боевик» в клетушке допросной. Джек, увидев его, едва не слетел с катушек. Закрылся с ним в комнатке и бил, пока от ощущения чужой плоти, сминающейся под его кулаком, не начало тошнить. Парень упрямо молчал, сплевывая красную слюну, и уже по одному этому Джек понимал, кто перед ним. Обычный бандит, скорее всего, уже раскололся бы._ _

__В конце концов он отер с кулаков чужую кровь и вернулся к своим._ _

__— В Геф бы его и отдать, — предложил лейтенант, которого Джек нечасто видел так четко и без помех. — Вот там умельцы работают. Так он вам все и рассказал, когда вы его пару раз по морде смазали. Да только в Гефе от него все узнают — и для себя приберегут…_ _

__— Да, — выдавил Джек. — Там умельцы. — И его все-таки затошнило. Сглотнув горечь, он сказал:_ _

__— Мы не Геф. И Гефу никого передавать не будем. Окажите этому… медицинскую помощь. И пусть тут посидит. Подумает._ _

__Он наконец посмотрел на Иззи:_ _

__— Что случилось?_ _

__— Это из-за меня, — тот шмыгнул носом. — Экшон погиб из-за меня. Мы с братьями поймали этого. — Он кивнул на клетушку. — Только их явно было больше. Я вызвал сержанта. Он сам велел, если кого найдем…_ _

__— Сержант обрадовался. Экшон, говорит, наконец-то. Взял машину, поехал. По пути вышел, видно, по нужде. Тут его и застрелили._ _

__— Снайпер?_ _

__Лейтенант пожал плечами:_ _

__— Еще кого-то снимет, будем знать, что снайпер. А так… мы точно не знаем, откуда стреляли. Пока Шепард всполошился, пока тело нашли... Там уж и след простыл._ _

__Джек махнул рукой Дэмиену:_ _

__— Пойдем, пройдемся._ _

__— Вот сержант тоже так прошелся, — сказали им вслед. — Тоже не верил в опасность. Вы осторожнее._ _

__Далеко они не ушли, встали у стены столовой, укрывшись за надежным камнем, в тени. Очень хотелось курить, но сигарет сейчас лучше не зажигать._ _

__Джек опустился на корточки у стены. Камень холодил лопатки._ _

__— Скажи мне, как человек, который знает гефскую армию изнутри. Если генерал Арвади нечаянно попадет в аварию, весь Геф будет безутешен?_ _

__— Горные дороги, да? — невесело усмехнулся Дэмиен._ _

__— Чрезвычайно опасные. У меня вот так невеста погибла. Я себе места не находил._ _

__Старлей заговорил, оглядывая горизонт._ _

__— Генерал Арвади — протеже Маллика. Говорят, Маллик любит его как сына. Даже больше — сыновья-то у него есть, но приблизил он к себе именно Арвади…_ _

__Как знакомо, с горечью подумал Джек._ _

__— Это генерал пропихнул его в контрразведку, и хочет сделать его министром внутренней безопасности. Арвади, насколько я понимаю, это даром не надо, ему бы на вольное стрельбище со своими горцами… Но Маллика он боготворит и сделает все, что тот захочет. Тем более, у нас, — Дэмиен прервался, — там, откуда я прибыл, вообще принято уважать старших. Сам понимаешь, с таким министром генералу нечего бояться за свои позиции…_ _

__— И все было прекрасно, пока отцу не пришло в голову помириться с Шоу…_ _

__Хотя, если вспомнить — первым мира попросил Геф. Мир; и Легионы становятся не нужны, и никому уже не понадобится возводить в министры сына бывшего эмира…_ _

__— Что ж, все складывается._ _

__—Паршиво складывается, —Дэмиен прицокнул языком. – Вот, что я пытаюсь сказать. Если с Арвади что-то случится на дороге, Маллик объявит джихад. По прямому завету своего предка-Пророка._ _

__— Будет некрасиво, да?_ _

__— Очень, — сказал Дэмиен, почему-то глядя на руки Джека — с темной кровью под ногтями. — Очень некрасиво._ _

__— Господи. Я всегда думал, что политика — это не личное, это бизнес._ _

__Но если вспомнить — отец, из-за дружбы с Дэвидом едва не потерявший королевство. И его странная… дружба с Шоу._ _

__— Хорошо. — Джек вскочил, распрямился. — Мы не о том. Премьеру нужны доказательства, что в горах не просто очередные горные братья. Я все еще подданный Гильбоа и не могу показываться за перевалом. Потому что, думаю, именно этого они и ожидают. Иначе зачем эти провокации? Но ты-то можешь._ _

__— Я, — сказал Дэмиен._ _

__— Ты. И твои люди. Вы граждане Республики. Ничего удивительного, если граждане Республики захотят проследить за теми, кто хозяйничает в горах. Вдруг там бандиты, сбежавшие из лагерей._ _

__У старлея снова сделалось каменное, невыразительное лицо. «Гвардии сержант»… Да, Джек знал, куда его посылает — и что у Дэмиена есть все шансы не вернуться в Порт, а вернуться в ту самую камеру с пятном на стене. Джек уже погубил Экшона, а теперь может погубить и несчастного старлея Редду. А сам после этого поедет в «Гнездо» и будет смотреть телевизор, уютно устроившись рядом с премьером._ _

__Со злости он сплюнул; в темноте слюна показалась кровавой, как у избитого гефца._ _

__— Если вас кто-то поймает на слежке, это, по крайней мере, не станет поводом к войне._ _

__— Так точно, — ответил Дэмиен. — Когда нам выступать?_ _

__Джек отвез сержанта обратно в Шайло. Поймал себя на том, что не знает, где его дом. Конечно, адрес у Джека был записан — но все нужные вещи нашлись в казарме, и Джек опять спросил себя — была ли у Экшона жизнь за ее стенами?__

__**Глава 10. Стью** _ _

_  
_После похорон он снова улетел на базу в Шаме — шарить по горам на случай, если тамошние что-то проглядели, опять пытаться выбить информацию из упрямого «сына пророка». Он даже поучаствовал в безнадежной вылазке — одному из дозорных показалось, будто он слышал голоса, но естественно, на месте никого не было._   
_

__Он вернулся в город через несколько дней, устав от безнадежности. И велел Стью везти не домой, а к той квартирке, где он прятал Джозефа._ _

__Судя по тихому укоряющему вздоху Стью, ему эта ситуация тоже показалась знакомой._ _

__Может, это инстинкт. Джека всегда тянуло к Джо от усталости. Особенно такой, тяжкой, опустошающей — после спецподготовки, после боя, после разговоров с отцом. Джозеф был его прибежищем, его утолением._ _

__Дверь открыли тут же, будто испугавшись. Джозеф в джинсах и слишком широкой футболке, стоял на пороге, опустив голову._ _

__— Джек. Ты... уже вернулся._ _

__На экране за его спиной что-то вещал телевизионный диктор. Не по-гефски, по-гелвуйски._ _

__— Вернулся, — сказал Джек. — Хотел посмотреть, как ты тут устроился._ _

__— Спасибо. — Джо поспешно отступил. — Хорошо._ _

__И прикусил язык, проглотив то ли «сэр», то ли «товарищ начальник лагеря», или как там к нему обращаются... Господи._ _

__Джек огляделся. Горела тут, не считая экрана телевизора, только маленькая прикроватная лампа, но и в ее свете было видно, насколько комната не обжита. Диван не был разобран, даже подушки не сдвинуты. Вещи, которые при нем были, Джозеф, видимо, сложил в шкаф... если не сунул под матрац, боясь обыска._ _

__Джек представил себе, как Джо смотрит телевизор в пустой, нетронутой комнате. Будто выдерживает очередное заключение._ _

__Но ведь Джек никого бы не стал запирать в спальне._ _

__— Ты, — выдавил он. — Ты хотя бы гулял?_ _

__Джозеф явно удивился вопросу._ _

__— Я погуляю. Обязательно. Спасибо._ _

__— Здесь не тюрьма, — резко сказал Джек. — Не лагерь. Тебе не нужно все время тут сидеть._ _

__— Я, — Джозеф неопределенно махнул рукой, — я просто не очень понимаю, что с собой делать._ _

__Джек кивнул. Он совершенно так же не знал, куда себя девать, в первые дни своего побега, когда без цели шатался по Порту._ _

__— Это не так страшно, — сказал Джек. — Не так страшно, как сначала кажется. Свобода._ _

__Джозеф молчал. Он сильно похудел, так, что футболка на нем висела, а ключицы выпирали._ _

__Не надо было этого делать — протягивать руку, касаться бритой головы, теплого виска, в котором заполошно билась жизнь. Следовало — как он и говорил когда-то — оставить себе того Джо, мягкого, пухлощекого, гражданского до мозга костей. Но Джек солгал тогда. Он хотел настоящего Джозефа, вот этого, костлявого, виноватого — и живого. Джозеф посмотрел ему в глаза. Взгляд был настолько знакомым, что Джек сглотнул и шагнул ближе, как тогда, в их последнюю ночь._ _

__Если б можно было притвориться..._ _

__И Джек притворился. В конце концов, на это он всегда был мастер, и если очень постараться, можно обмануть самого себя. Усилием воли перенестись в прошлое, из дома в Порту — в квартирку в буржуазном районе Шайло. Наклониться и поцеловать Джо, сильно, злясь на него и, куда больше — на себя._ _

__Джозеф тихо застонал, прижимаясь к нему. Губы у него потрескались, тело в руках ощущалось совсем не так, как Джек привык. Он кусал эти обветренные губы, сжимал худые бока — наверняка до синяков. Потом стащил с него футболку, ткнулся носом в ключицу, пытаясь за запахом шампуня, застарелой, впитавшейся скорее в душу, чем в тело лагерной вонью, расслышать запах самого Джо, по которому так тосковал._ _

__Потом отстранился. Джозеф стоял посреди комнаты, полуголый и беззащитный. Джек толкнул его в грудь, тот приземлился на диван и под взглядом Джека стал раздеваться скупыми автоматическими движениями. Джек отогнал мысли о лагере; почти заставил себя не видеть шрамов на когда-то безупречном теле._ _

__Не здесь, не сейчас, стучало в висках. Не здесь и не сейчас._ _

__Джо стянул белье и сидел на диване, как-то нелепо расставив ноги. Эта нелепость болезненно отдалась у Джека в сердце. Он повалился рядом с Джозефом, снова впился в его губы. Целовал, не в силах оторваться, бугром в джинсах терся о его голую ляжку, руки сжимали плечи, шарили по огрубевшей коже, царапали предплечья. Затормозил минуту, только выбравшись с грехом пополам из брюк. Раньше они делали это дома у Джозефа — и у того всегда была смазка._ _

___«Знаю, у меня типичная гей-берлога, — смеялся Джо, — абстракционизм на стенах и смазка в тумбочке»._ _ _

__Интересно, ему и на это выдавали деньги в Гефе?_ _

__— Стой. Стой, у меня нет..._ _

__Джозеф смотрел умоляюще._ _

__— Не надо. Подожди. Не надо. Я сейчас._ _

__Скользнул на пол, на миг прижался щекой к колену Джека, а потом резко, глубоко взял в рот и принялся сосать сильно, почти грубо, так что Джеку пришлось ухватить его за волосы и притормозить. Сейчас ему хорошо были видны темные округлые пятнышки на плечах Джо, и он хорошо знал, откуда такие пятнышки берутся. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь отрешиться от всего, чтобы остались только ощущения — те, по которым он так безнадежно скучал. И понял, что отчаянно сжимает зубы. Чтобы не застонать. Чтобы не разреветься._ _

__Джо осторожно выпустил его изо рта, сжал колено:_ _

__— Джек?_ _

__Он открыл глаза, потянул Джо на себя, укладывая его на безупречно застеленный диван.  
У Джозефа не стояло, и Джек безнадежно мял его мягкий член, надеясь на реакцию._ _

__— Не надо, — шептал Джо. — Не надо, все хорошо, давай… Все хорошо, Джек, я хочу, ну…_ _

Джек отстранился. Это что же... Джо к нему до сих пор - как к товарищу начальнику лагеря?

Иллюзия рассеялась, украшенные картинами стены растворились. 

— Я же не виноват, — отчаянно сказал Джо. — Это из-за лагеря. Доктор Уивер говорит, это от болезни... 

— Доктор Уивер, - строгое лицо встало перед глазами, совершенно здесь неуместное — но окончательно возвращающее к реальности. Он не смог удержаться от глупого смешка. Джо тоже фыркнул. Джек в приступе совсем прежней нежности погладил его по шее, Джо потянулся было за его рукой, но застыл и с горечью сказал:

— Так и буду теперь, значит... витамины пить, — закончил он с горечью. 

— Джо, - сказал Джек. 

— Ты... если ты не хочешь, то конечно, — он нервно сглатывал окончания слов, и в "лагерном" голосе наконец прорезались родные интонации. — Но если... Это просто из-за витаминов. Я там о тебе думал... Так хотел к тебе. 

Он взял Джека за руку, переплел их пальцы, сжал с удивительной силой, потянул на себя:

\- Иди, Джек. Иди сюда...  
_  
_Джек не удержался. И тело Джо, хоть и изменилось, приняло его, как и прежде — как никто никогда его не принимал. Будто Джо был создан специально для него. Потому Джек и надеялся так долго, что все будет хорошо: верил, что Бог предназначил их друг другу._  
_

__Он целовал мокрую спину с выступающими позвонками, знакомую родинку на шее. А когда кончил, все-таки разревелся. Джозеф забарахтался, выбираясь из-под него, устраиваясь полусидя на диване. Затянул Джека себе на колени и держал, пока Джек давился рыданиями. Он ведь и не плакал по Джо — тогда, после «смерти», мог только напиться, а после... не о предательстве же рыдать, поздно — следовало быть умнее._ _

__А сейчас, выходит, рыдал. Будто своя и чужая ложь исходила из него слезами. А Джо укачивал его и, слава богу, молчал.__

__***_ _

_  
_Стью с Джо был вежлив, но смотрел на него как на недоразумение, которое, конечно же, не задержится рядом с Джеком._   
_

__— Тебе он не нравится. — Это был не вопрос. — Никогда не нравился._ _

__— В нем всегда было что-то подозрительное, — пожал плечами Стюарт. — Господи и его бабочки. Он гефец. Вышел из лагеря. А до этого обманул вас, подстроил собственную смерть. Вы же сами понимаете. Он предал вас один раз, предаст и еще._ _

__— Это о многих из нас можно сказать, верно?_ _

__— Сэр? — Стюарт замер, полуобернувшись к нему. Джек устало опустился в кресло. Камин трещал, понемногу разгоняя тяжелый влажный холод в кабинете. Джек потер глаза:_ _

__— Ты и в самом деле думаешь, будто я не знаю, зачем ты здесь?_ _

__— Зачем же? — Стюарт ожил, открыл бар, звякнули бокалы._ _

__— Чтобы докладывать Сайласу. Как ты и прежде делал. Папочка сильно беспокоился, как бы у меня чего не получилось?_ _

__— Сильно, — не стал отрицать Стюарт. Он поставил перед Джеком стакан виски — наполненный на три четверти, с тремя кубиками льда. Все-таки профессионализма у него не отнять, при том, что вот так прислуживать Джеку ему давно не доводилось. Он всегда запоминал такие мелочи._ _

__У него вообще была хорошая память._ _

__— Сядь, — велел Джек. — Сядь, выпей со мной._ _

__Стюарт послушно уселся напротив. Высокий, солидный. Когда-то Джек думал, что может ему верить._ _

__Что там — и верил._ _

__— Что ж, мне нечего скрывать... от отца. Пусть он видит, что у нас все хорошо. В Порту все хорошо. Он мог бы и сам приехать… если б захотел._ _

__Стюарт пригубил виски вслед за Джеком._ _

__— Не то чтобы у меня был выход. Вернее, был — в Геенну. Или еще подальше._ _

__— Он был... жесток с тобой?_ _

__— Нет, — покачал головой Стюарт. — Я не дал ему повода._ _

__Виски непривычно и неприятно горчил на языке._ _

__— Ты мог бы не соглашаться._ _

__Разговор выходил какой-то пустой. Что было между ним и Стюартом — легкий флирт, несколько перепихов от безысходности? И для Стью они были еще более безысходными — Джека, по крайней мере, не уволили бы по прихоти начальства._ _

__Расстрелять могли по отцовской прихоти — но это уж совсем другое дело._ _

__— И что же думает Его Величество об обстановке в Порту?_ _

__Стюарт покачал головой:_ _

__— Этим король со мной не делится. Мое дело — доставлять отчеты._ _

__Он был почти спокоен, только пальцы без устали барабанили по стакану. Видя, что Джек свой виски почти допил, Стюарт взял графин и подлил ему еще._ _

__— Может, закусите чем-нибудь?_ _

__— Нет, — сказал Джек. — Спасибо._ _

__Теперь они пили в тишине, такой, что слышно было, как потрескивает лед в бокале, и тополиная ветка тихо постукивает в окно._ _

__— И что же теперь? — спросил Стюарт без страха, скорее с любопытством._ _

__— Думаешь, закатаю тебя в бетон?_ _

__Стюарт только приподнял брови:_ _

__— Это уж как вы решите, сэр._ _

__— Что тут решать. Отсюда тебя никто не уволит. Если я выгоню тебя, Сайлас пришлет кого-нибудь другого. Тебя я, по крайней мере, знаю._ _

__Стюарт усмехнулся:_ _

__— Зря вы это, сэр. Решили основать приют для шпионов имени Джека Бенджамина?_ _

__— Это Порт. Здесь половина населения — шпионы, не наши, так их. Какая разница._ _

__— Ну да. — Стюарт покачивал стакан в руке, не глядя на Джека. — Это Порт._ _

__— Что? Ну, поделись. Раз у нас сегодня... вечер откровенности._ _

__— То, что вы сказали, сэр. Это и впрямь можно сказать о многих. О вас и Гильбоа, к примеру._ _

__— Не смей мне говорить, что я предал Гильбоа! — вскинулся Джек. — Я знаю, я плохо соображал, что делаю. Я пошел против отца. Но я никогда не предавал страну!_ _

__Он чувствовал, как горят щеки._ _

__— Вы могли бы уйти после переворота. — Стюарт все еще смотрел в бокал. — Набрать сил, вернуться, занять трон. А вместо этого вы... просто удрали из Гильбоа. Неужели лучше властвовать над кучкой моряков? Интереснее?_ _

__Джек растерялся. Он не ожидал такого от Стюарта. И верно — что мы ожидаем от слуг, которые призваны только стелить нам постель, и в крайних случаях — согревать ее?_ _

__— Вы хорошо здесь устроились... сэр. Берете деньги у Гефа, развиваете Порт, а дома правит полубезумный король..._ _

__— Которому ты все еще служишь, — уточнил Джек._ _

__— Я служил бы другому. Но мне не дали возможности. А когда этот король уйдет, кто останется с нами? Фермер с его бабочками?_ _

__Джек вскочил. Стюарт привычно поднялся следом._ _

__— Фермера с бабочками, — Джек чеканил слова, — послал Бог. А меня он не захотел. Не захотел — в Гильбоа. Уж не знаю, как он меня терпит тут. Может, ему нет дела до Порта. Но Гильбоа... — У него перехватило горло. — Господи. Я не предавал мою страну. Меня выгнали с волчьим билетом._ _

__— Простите, сэр, — тихо сказал Стюарт. — Мне не следовало так говорить. Простите..._ _

__Джек покружил по комнате и сел обратно в кресло. Вот теперь молчание стало по-настоящему тяжелым._ _

__— Я бы мог, возможно, как-то компенсировать неприятный разговор. — Стюарт понизил голос. Пальцы его легонько пробежались по предплечью Джека. — Раньше у меня получалось._ _

__На мгновение Джек задумался. Но ему не хотелось этого теперь; не хотелось — так. Вдобавок, что бы он ни говорил о Джо, никак не получалось забыть их единственную ночь, покорно изогнувшуюся спину, вкус кожи на лопатках, предплечья в пятнышках ожогов..._ _

__Стюарт правильно истолковал его замешательство:_ _

__— Вы правы, сэр. Это была плохая идея._ _

__Джек опустил голову, и Стюарт положил ему ладонь на плечо, приласкал затылок, на мгновение задержав ладонь. В этом жесте было больше искренности, чем во всем, чем они занимались прежде._ _

__— Пойду уберу машину со двора, — сказал Стюарт, убрав руку._ _

__— Да бог с ней, с машиной. Ничего с ней за ночь не случится. Иди спать._ _

__— Заодно съезжу заправлюсь. Бак почти пустой._ _

__Джек проводил его взглядом. Комната совсем нагрелась, но спать после разговора не тянуло. Он встал, беспокойно заходил по комнате. Отчего-то теперь было жаль, что он просто отпустил Стью; вернее, и не жаль, а тревожно..._ _

___«...Мне тогда повезло, один мой сержант подсуетился, хотел прогреть машину...»_ _ _

__Джек кинулся к окну, рванул щеколду, потянул на себя створку — и в лицо ему грянуло взрывной волной._ _

__Когда он опомнился, то обнаружил, что лежит на полу среди осколков стекла, а рядом суетится обеспокоенный охранник; попытался встать, но парень не пускал его и зачем-то все повторял:_ _

__— Мы их найдем, сэр, мы их найдем…__

__***_ _

_  
_У Стюарта и похорон не было, только короткая церемония прощания, а после этого тело — то, что от него осталось — отправили на вертолете в Гильбоа. Стюарт никогда не принадлежал Порту, не здесь ему лежать._   
_

__У Джека остались его жетоны. Словно Стью погиб на войне. Но ведь так оно и было. Он вертел их в пальцах на поминках, не желая убирать в карман. Второй рукой беспрестанно подливал себе выпить. Ему казалось, что гадостная настойка «по-экшоновски» растеряла всю свою крепость._ _

__— Знал он или нет. Вот чего я не могу понять. Если знал… если это был привет из дома...._ _

__— В любом случае, он вас спас, — сказал Фишер. — Мы найдем тех, кто это сделал._ _

__В конце концов именно Фишер осторожно вынул у него из рук почти опустошенную бутылку и потащил к машине. Джеку непривычно было видеть его в кресле шофера. Он пошел бы домой пешком, если бы оставались силы для спора. Охрану он уволил – больше для порядка, потому что не видел в произошедшем особой вины охранников. Это были бравые и крепкие ребята, прежде состоявшие в едином отряде. Они могли разогнать толпу и знали, как действовать в перестрелке – но дворцового опыта у них не было, и к таким покушениям их никто не готовил…_ _

__Теперь у ворот стояли двое новеньких, и один, похоже, кого-то поймал._ _

__— Оставайтесь в машине, — резко бросил Фишер. — Я разберусь._ _

__Джек вздохнул:_ _

__— Не с кем тут разбираться._ _

__Он велел охранникам оставить Джозефа в покое. У него был достаточно помятый вид._ _

__— Что ты тут делаешь?_ _

__— Я слышал, что произошло. Испугался._ _

__Джек зашел в дом, Джозеф, чуть помедлив — за ним. Во дворе Фишер за что-то распекал охранников. Джек слышал это издалека, будто контуженный. Он вошел в гостиную — уже совсем темную. Надо же, как быстро наступил вечер. И камин не горит…_ _

__— Хочешь, разожгу? — предложил Джозеф._ _

__Джек резко развернулся._ _

__— Нет! Это работа Стью. А ты… тебе лучше уйти. Тебе не нужно здесь находиться._ _

__— Я уйду, — покладисто сказал Джо. — Но кто-то должен уложить тебя спать._ _

__Отлично; вот только у Джека не было сил идти спать. Он упал в кресло у потухшего камина, уронил голову на руки. Из гаража тянуло гарью. Теперь этот запах останется надолго._ _

__— Пойдем. — Джозеф потянул его за руку. — Тебе надо раздеться и лечь. Бог с ним, с душем. Завтра сходишь._ _

__Это ведь тоже не его работа. И все-таки Джек позволил отвести себя в спальню._ _

__— Он был со мной, — сказал он, когда Джозеф усадил его на кровать и стал снимать китель. Осторожно развязал траурную повязку на рукаве. Джек следил за его пальцами. Теперь они стали кривоватыми — словно неправильно срослись после перелома._ _

__— Он был со мой, знаешь. Когда ты... — Джек запнулся. — Когда тебя не было. Все это время, даже… перед самым переворотом. Он был рядом._ _

__— Мне так жаль. — Джозеф расстегивал его манжеты. — Так жаль._ _

__Надо же, отстраненно удивился Джек. Человек, прошедший через гефский лагерь, еще способен кого-то жалеть._ _

__— Какая разница, на кого он работал, — бормотал он, когда Джозеф стаскивал с него брюки. Стью тоже приходилось это делать. Стью так много приходилось делать, и как теперь прикажешь без него обходиться?_ _

__Джозеф укрыл его одеялом, щелкнул кнопкой ночника. При мысли о том, что сейчас он останется один в пропахшей горелым спальне, на Джека накатила такая паника, что он изо всех сил стиснул руку Джо._ _

__— Ладно, — прошептал тот. — Ладно, ничего, сейчас._ _

__Он скинул туфли — Джек смотрел за ним, не отводя взгляда, — раздеваться не стал, просто перелез Джеку за спину, по пути нечаянно ударив коленом. Неловко завозился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Джек перевернулся так, чтобы лежать с ним лицом к лицу. Уткнулся носом в вырез футболки, рядом со следом от сигаретного ожога, потянул носом. Пахло так знакомо._ _

__— Какая разница, кто на кого работает, — попытался он снова._ _

__— Ш-ш-ш, — сказал Джозеф, проводя костяшками пальцев вдоль его позвоночника. — Теперь спи. Спи, Джек._ _

__Когда утром он проснулся, постель рядом была примята, но Джозеф исчез.__

__**Глава 11. Интересное покушение** _ _

_  
_Джек теперь на все смотрел по-другому, вернее — на всех. Пытался понять: кто может оказаться предателем. Убеждал себя, что совершенно необязательно это кто-то близкий: машину наместника в Порту знали все, и Стью приходилось отлучаться — покурить, выполнить какой-нибудь мелкий приказ, да просто пообедать в заведении у Стеллы — а уж оттуда мог выйти кто угодно, чтобы отмычкой открыть дверь и приспособить взрывное устройство…_   
_

__И все равно он не мог прогнать подозрений, играл сам с собой в странную игру: «мог или нет»? Мог это быть Кенни, которому хотелось независимости, а не автономии? Или Иззи, который в горах вроде бы ловил боевика — но почему-то именно тогда застрелили Экшона? Мог — кто-то из его Комитета, кому надоело смотреть на гелвуйского выскочку? Мэр, в конце концов? Кто-то в отряде, подкупленный Арвади? Мог ли — о таком было думать труднее всего, но если представить, что Стью не просто так решил съездить на заправку, что он знал, — мог ли это быть его собственный отец?_ _

__Да кто угодно._ _

__Убийцу искали; в лаборатории местной полиции тщательно проверили все, что осталось от машины. Определили тип взрывчатки — тот же, что тогда, на рыбном рынке, у «Нашего Порта», но это само по себе ни о чем не говорило. Собрали записи практически со всех камер в городе — но преступник либо был умнее, либо мог подойти к автомобилю там, где не рисковал попасть на камеры. Фишер переживал больше других и расстраивался, когда еще один след заходил в тупик. Он опустошил, кажется, все запасы выпивки в заведении Стеллы, подпаивая очередного «информатора», от которого надеялся что-то услышать._ _

__Вот это, с горечью думал Джек, может расцениваться как интересное покушение._ _

__— Я поспрашиваю среди своих, — говорил Бланко, сидя в ослепительно-белом костюме у Джека в кабинете и попивая херес, который сам в прошлый раз и привез. — Очень неприятно это все. Могут ведь на нормальных людей подумать, на таких, как я. Скажут: кто такой этот ваш Бланко? Мафиозо этот ваш Бланко, все понятно, он все и подстроил. А только какая у меня с этого выгода? Это ж все равно, что курице золотые яйца отпиливать. Я поспрашиваю. Бланко знает таких людей, которых ваше высочество не знает, и не надо. А найду — будет иметь дело со мной._ _

__Джек тоже пил контрабандный херес, улыбался Бланко, а про себя думал: пора его закрывать. Пока не оказалось, что наместник выпустил наружу джинна, которого не загнать обратно в бутылку. Потому что пусть его повесят, если старлей Редда не прав, и Бланко не торгует электроникой с Гефом._ _

__Той самой электроникой, которая, возможно, помогла «боевикам» точно рассмотреть Экшона…__

__***_ _

_  
_Через пару недель после покушения в кабинет к Джеку явился Эндрю Кросс._   
_

__— Ты смотри, кого море принесло._ _

__Эндрю совсем не изменился: те же рыбьи глаза и странное, будто застывшее выражение лица._ _

__— Меня отправил Сайлас. — Эндрю протянул ему папку с бумагами. — Здесь предложения Его Величества по совместной навигации на Реке Процветания._ _

__Значит, Сайлас все-таки дозрел до понимания, что в войне с Кармелом можно возить оружие и из Гефа._ _

__— А почему он послал тебя курьером?_ _

__— Я сам вызвался, — с раздражающей невозмутимостью ответил Эндрю. — Хотел посмотреть на Порт._ _

__— Понятно. Без Стью некому рассказать моему отцу о том, как мы тут поживаем?_ _

__— Ты действительно так думаешь? — прищурился Эндрю._ _

__— Нет. Но Стью был ко мне ближе всех остальных._ _

__— Вот именно, — кивнул Эндрю._ _

__Джек, будучи принцем, обычно не тратил много времени, пытаясь понять других. Но об Эндрю знал, что не сможет разгадать его, даже если постарается._ _

__— И к тому же, — добавил младший Кросс, — важные документы могут пропасть или угодить не в те руки. Так случилось, например, с предложением генералов о подкреплении во время переворота. Оно должно было попасть лично в руки моему отцу… но ему в тот момент было не до этого. А я забыл передать письмо по назначению. — Эндрю широко улыбнулся._ _

__— Так значит, — медленно спросил Джек, — это из-за тебя тогда войска не пришли в столицу?_ _

__— Виноват._ _

__Войска не пришли в столицу; а пришли бы — неминуемо дали бы бой. Не королю, а чужим «Голиафам». Ребята такого не стерпели бы._ _

__Получается, что если они до сих пор живы — и Филипс, который учил стрелять новичков из Отряда, и Ричардсон, и Фишер…_ _

__— Спасибо, — искренне сказал Джек._ _

__В глазах Кросса на миг мелькнула растерянность._ _

__Интересно, его хоть когда-нибудь искренне благодарили?_ _

__Эндрю стоял, устремив взгляд на Джека, будто тоже пытался его понять. А перед уходом подошел вплотную и сказал почти на ухо:_ _

__— Слышал, ты ищешь, кто стоит за покушением. Не ищи среди своих. Это привет издалека.__

__***_ _

_  
_Старлей Редда меж тем вернулся из «командировки», и за последнее время это стало единственной радостью. Как-то вечером он просто заявился в особняк Джека — грязный, вонючий и бородатый, сам как две капли воды — гефский боевик. Пальцами с темными поломанными ногтями выскреб из кармана флэшку и сунул Джеку._   
_

__— Все целы? — спросил Джек и получил утвердительный кивок. Пока Дэмиен сидел в кресле со стаканом виски, Джек просмотрел записи. Пусть снято и не очень хорошо, но, черт возьми, видно армейский «УАЗик», который высаживает «боевиков» на плато, и номер машины вполне можно различить. А на другом видео — тот же самый «УАЗик» выезжает из ворот гефской военной части. Были и другие записи, но, пожалуй, эта оказалась важнее всего…_ _

__— Я не генерал Маллик и пророчить не могу, — хмыкнул Джек, — но что-то мне кажется, в части номер 1456 назревает проверка._ _

__— Я могу надеяться, что эта запись попадет туда, куда нужно? — серьезно спросил Дэмиен._ _

__Джек кивнул._ _

__— Самому лично в руки._ _

__Если это хоть что-то даст — нужно будет наградить весь «гефский» отряд…_ _

__Он искал предлог, чтобы в очередной раз встретиться с Шоу, когда позвонил Винни._ _

__— Слушай, помнишь, ты велел мне поставить твоего друга Фишера на прослушку? Ну так вот кажется, не зря. Он сегодня созванивался с Бланко. Договорился встретиться в одиннадцать на пляже около «Синей скалы»._ _

__Видно, Джек долго молчал, потому что Винни спросил озабоченно:_ _

__— Тебе пригодится эта информация, Джек?_ _

__Он думал на кого угодно — но не на Фишера. Не на Фишера, который прикрыл его собой; который упрямо вел свое расследование в Порту, только отмахиваясь, когда Джек просил его быть осторожным. И на прослушку-то его поставили только для очистки совести.._ _

__— Да, — сказал Джек. — Пригодится.__

__***_ _

_  
_Фишер то ли из иронии, то ли по наитию выбрал то самое место, где когда-то всем отрядом они приняли лодку с оружием. Теперь прибрежные дюны уже не выглядели такими пустынными — рядом вырос ночной клуб «Синяя скала», еще одно владение Бланко. Иногда тут устраивали пляжные дискотеки, на какой-то Джек и сам танцевал. Но сейчас берег молчал и только музыка доносилась издалека тяжелыми артиллерийскими ударами._   
_

__Джек приехал один. Он заранее устроился за одной из дюн с биноклем. Потом подойдет поближе. Винни незачем ему врать. Он из тех людей, кто всегда работает только на одну сторону: на себя. А Джек позаботился, чтобы никто в Порту не мог платить ему больше._ _

__Значит, остается ждать._ _

__В без пятнадцати одиннадцать знакомая машина, переваливаясь, въехала на пляж с приглушенным мотором. Затормозила, погрузив колеса в песок. Даже без бинокля Джеку виден был силуэт Фишера, который устроился прямо на земле и принялся ждать. Джек сидел в своем «гнезде» так тихо, что, когда без пяти одиннадцать завибрировал телефон, ему показалось, что его сейчас же обнаружат по такому громкому звуку._ _

__Звонок был от Фишера. Какого черта._ _

__— Фиш? — спросил Джек, но ответа не было. Что-то легонько шуршало. А потом на берегу появился Бланко: его костюм чертовски трудно где-то не разглядеть. Рядом — два телохранителя. Они сперва и подошли к Фишеру, обхлопали, убеждаясь, что тот не принес оружия._ _

__— Что такое, мистер Фишер? Зачем вам понадобился Бланко? — спросил мафиози, запросто усаживаясь в песок рядом._ _

__Джек, секунду подумав, нажал на телефоне кнопку «запись»._ _

__— Хотел предупредить._ _

__— О чем?_ _

__— Его высочество собрался делать на вас облаву. Точной даты пока нет, но скоро._ _

__— Облаву? — деланно удивился Бланко. — На меня? Я законопослушный человек. Все это знают._ _

__— Ну и отлично, — равнодушно сказал Фишер. — Значит, мне можно было и не приходить._ _

__— Ты что же, только за этим хотел меня видеть?_ _

__— Нет. Хотел сказать: то, что вы пытались сделать — это курам на смех. Кустарная работа. Только всполошили его. Вот вам теперь и облавы._ _

__— А тебе в этом что?_ _

__— А то, — сказал Фишер, — что я могу сделать лучше. Мне он доверяет. Меня подпустит близко._ _

__— Доверяет, — согласился Бланко. — А ты что же? Не друг ему больше?_ _

__— У меня жена ждет ребенка. Хочу их вывезти в Европу. Не желаю, чтоб мои дети росли тут. А на то, чтобы уехать и обосноваться, нужны немалые деньги. Наместник мне таких не платит._ _

__Телефон снова завибрировал. Параллельный звонок. От Дэмиена Редды. Черт, не сейчас!_ _

__— Ладно, — снова чуть манерный голос Бланко. — И за сколько же ты готов… договориться?_ _

__— Я буду договариваться не с тобой, а с твоим хозяином. Ставки большие, мне нужны гарантии._ _

__— Какой еще хозяин? Бланко сам себе хозяин._ _

__— Ты меня за идиота не держи. — Джек никогда не слышал у Фишера такого тона. — Я готов рискнуть, но я не буду рисковать просто так. Мне нужно встретиться с Веспером. Наместник меня не подозревает, так что я могу спокойно выбить себе командировку в Нью-Кармел._ _

__— В Калвари, — поправил Бланко._ _

__Та-а-ак…_ _

__— Да куда угодно. Но мне нужна личная встреча._ _

__— С чего ты взял, что он захочет с тобой встречаться?_ _

__— Раз уж я предлагаю серьезное дело, то могу и надеяться на серьезный прием._ _

__— Шеф, — голос со стороны, — Шеф, у него же…_ _

__Шум. Телефон, кажется, уронили._ _

__Твою м-мать…_ _

__Потом Джек благодарил Бога за чертового старлея Редду. Потому что сам он смог снять одного из телохранителей — но снайпером он не был, и второго убрать не успел бы. И если бы не выскочивший из засады полицейский отряд, Фишера бы просто убили._ _

__Когда он наконец добежал до берега, как бегут в паршивом сне — увязая в песке и поскальзываясь, — все уже было кончено. Бланко сидел и руками в наручниках зажимал некрасивое красное пятно на белом костюме; охранник валялся рядом, а Фишер растерянно стоял над ними, и по щеке у него стекала струйка крови._ _

__— Да все нормально, — слабо сказал он Джеку. — Царапнуло только._ _

__— Ц-царапнуло. М-мать твою! Идиота кусок! Ковбой недорезанный! А ты? Ты про это знал? — напустился он на Дэмиена. — Твоя идея?_ _

__Тот покачал головой._ _

__— Это была… личная инициатива. Повезло, что мы давно уже следили за Бланко, иначе…_ _

__Джек снова повернулся к Фишеру._ _

__— Ты о чем думал? Гвардии, блядь, сержант! — Дэмиен заржал. — А если бы тебя убили? Что бы я Стелле сказал?_ _

__— По крайней мере, вы бы знали, что это не я._ _

__Стало тихо._ _

__— О чем ты, Фиш?_ _

__— Как будто я не видел, как вы на всех смотрели после покушения. А я ведь… мне проще всего было это сделать. Я же ближе всех…_ _

__— Черт, Фишер. — Джека облило стыдом. — Черт… Ты правда ближе всех. Ты мне брат. — Он шагнул к другу, привлек к себе. Обнял, ни на кого не обращая внимания. — Я никогда на тебя не думал…_ _

__— Ага, — пробормотал он. — Потому у меня в телефоне каждый раз и щелкает… Отличные братские отношения._ _

__— Прости. Травматичная память о королевской семье._ _

__Фишер прыснул, немного расслабившись._ _

__Подъехал полицейский фургон; Бланко загрузили туда без церемоний. Что-то это Джеку напомнило._ _

___«Это ты не знаешь, с кем имеешь дело»_ _ _

__Фишера отвезли домой на машине Джека. К рулю на сей раз не пустили: у него начинался отходняк, и руки заметно тряслись._ _

__— Значит, Кармел, — сказал Джек._ _

__Фишер кивнул:_ _

__— Абаддон._ _

__— Веспер Абаддон? Он же умер?_ _

__— Судя по всему, он живее всех живых, — сухо сказал Дэмиен._ _

__— Кармельцы, которых я поил в баре, твердили про Абаддона, — сказал Фишер. — Мол, его времена вернулись. Ну ладно один или два — у страха глаза велики. Но их было больше._ _

__— Кармел стоял за этим с самого начала. Еще с той посылки. Конечно, когда мы поймали лодку, Бланко прикинулся, что ждал не того. Но на самом деле именно он был здешним контактом Кармела._ _

__— Господи. Я думал, он обычный бандит._ _

__— Он и есть обычный бандит. Просто он получал от них деньги._ _

__— А если б я не записал это на телефон? – спросил Джек с раздражением от не вполне прошедшего страха. – Как бы ты все это доказывал?_ _

__Фишер тряско засмеялся и с третьей попытки вытащил из-за ворота железную цепочку с довольно массивной подвеской – как раз в стиле ребят Бланко._ _

__\- Маленькое записывающее устройство, - прокомментировал Дэмиен. – Надолго бы не хватило, но долго тут и не понадобилось._ _

__— Стой, — нахмурился Джек. Это что же, Бланко собственную контрабанду на тебе не заметил?_ _

__— Ну, — Фишер вдруг засмущался, взглянул на Дэмиена. – Это не то, чтобы контрабанда…_ _

__— Да вы издеваетесь, — сказал Джек. Подвеска была в форме бабочки._ _

__Когда они передали Фишера на руки обеспокоенной Стелле и остались в машине вдвоем, Джек спросил:_ _

__— Никакая не пехота, верно ведь?_ _

__Дэмиен молчал._ _

__— А как же та надпись в камере?_ _

__— Это была проверка, — отозвался тот. — Они пытались выбить из меня компромат на Шоу. Выясняли, насколько я лоялен. Я тогда этого не знал. В Гефе… если тебя забирают со службы среди бела дня, ты можешь, конечно, надеяться, что тебя проверяют. Но обычно ты просто боишься…_ _

__Джек открыл окно, и внутрь ворвался холодный просоленный воздух. Безветрие кончилось. А ведь верно, обещали шторм…_ _

__— Удобно, — сказал он после паузы. — Если кто-то и соберется проверить твою легенду, то не пойдет дальше, чем я. Порт принимает всех._ _

__— Я прибыл сюда за месяц до тебя. У нас давно уже думали, что Абаддон жив и каким-то образом вернулся в Кармел. Кстати, хочешь посмеяться? По некоторым данным, он долго сидел у вас в тюрьме. И выпустил его не кто иной, как твой кузен. Эндрю Кросс._ _

__«Не ищи среди своих», — вспомнил Джек._ _

__Абаддону совсем не выгоден был мир между Гефом и Гильбоа. Отсюда и взрывы, и оружие, и «Наша земля». А теперь они решили убить тебя._ _

__— Я-то им чем помешал?_ _

__— Ты олицетворяешь стабильность в Порту. Если бы покушение удалось, здесь опять наступил бы хаос._ _

__— Стабильность? Люди Порта не узнают стабильность, даже если она выкрасится в цвета флага и будет танцевать на столе._ _

__Дэмиен вежливо посмеялся._ _

__— Постой, — сказал Джек. — И те винтовки у боевиков…_ _

__— Не думаю. Арвади не стал бы связываться с Кармелом._ _

__— Может быть. — Джек нехорошо заулыбался. — Но сможет ли он это доказать?_ _

__Потому что связь с Абаддоном — это не тайные ночные учения в горах. От такого обвинения легко не отмоешься…_ _

__Уже у самого дома он спросил Дэмиена:_ _

__— И что теперь? Додавишь Бланко и вернешься в Геф?_ _

__Тот пожал плечами._ _

__— Оставайся. Мне нужна такая… не полиция. В конце концов, что здесь, как не приют шпионов имени Джека Бенджамина?__

__***_ _

____

____

**Глава 12. Спасти диктатора**

_  
_Он сидел в «Гнезде» с чашкой кофе и думал, что предлоги, с которыми он приезжает, становятся все смехотворнее. А вот кофе становился все гуще и крепче. Еще пару визитов — и ложка в нем будет стоять._   
_

__На сей раз Его Высочество наместник Бенджамин изволили посетить столичный театр Аш-Зота. В театре давали «Ромео и Джульетту» — в современной версии, где Джульетта была родом из Гефа, а Ромео, соответственно, из Гильбоа. Тибальт носил легко узнаваемую форму Легионов — как и Парис, за которого Капулетти вознамерился выдать дочь «по древней традиции». В сцене примирения отцы вражеских семей пожали друг другу руки — совсем как Сайлас и Шоу._ _

__— Вы и в самом деле думаете, что это сработает?_ _

__Он имел в виду флэшке, которую передал генералу, где были и записи с гефской границы Порта, и признание Бланко — тот, в отличие от «детей Пророка», молчал недолго. Сейчас Джек говорил о спектакле._ _

__На самом деле ему хотелось задать другой вопрос. С чего это Шоу к старости стал таким пацифистом. Или не стал — а просто хочет уничтожить неподконтрольное войско?_ _

__В Гефе лето, едва начавшись, ударило жарой изо всех установок. Премьер грозился, что если так пойдет и дальше, он приедет в Порт просить климатического убежища. Сейчас они вдвоем сидели на террасе, наслаждаясь наконец-то пришедшей прохладой и плотным, почти ощутимым запахом жасмина. Хадижа сделала им мятный чай. На языке он ощущался как невесомая кружевная ткань, и Джек уже прикончил полчайника._ _

__Шоу выглядел усталым — пергаментная кожа, набрякшие веки. Как будто не спал или болел. Но визит Джека его, кажется, немного взбодрил._ _

__— Еще Ленин говорил, что кино — важнейшее искусство для пролетариата. Народу надо показывать, а не рассказывать. И чем красивее показываешь, тем больше люди верят. Поэтому хороший театр очень важен._ _

__— Вы говорите, как моя мать. Королева Роза тоже всегда считала, что балет не менее важен, чем армия._ _

__Шоу сдвинул очки на кончик носа._ _

__— Королева Роза — умная женщина. Твоему отцу повезло._ _

__— Он женился на деньгах._ _

__— А нашел гораздо больше. Поверь, человек рядом, который не только желает помочь, но и понимает, что ты делаешь, и способствует тебе в этом — это редкая удача._ _

__Джек в очередной раз вспомнил корону, похожую на терновый венец. Об этом он генералу не рассказывал._ _

__— Ну, у вас же есть Миссис Шоу, — сказал он, невинно хлопая глазами._ _

__— Стукну, — пригрозил Шоу и замахнулся сложенной газетой._ _

__— Вероломное нападение на правителя дружеской страны? Порт этого так не оставит!_ _

__— Что, пошлешь против нас весь самолет твоих ВВС? — засмеялся Шоу, подливая себе чая. Он неловко двинул рукой, и стеклянный стаканчик, опрокинувшись, скатился со столика._ _

__— Ах ты, черт, да что со мной такое. — Генерал выглядел по-настоящему расстроенным. Он отмахнулся от Джека и сам нагнулся за стаканом._ _

__О светлый парапет террасы что-то ударило. В следующую секунду, повинуясь инстинкту, не забывшемуся за год спокойной жизни, Джек столкнул генерала на пол и сам упал сверху, своротив столик и ударившись локтем о парапет. Зазвенел чайник, покатившись по плитам, и тут же над головой что-то просвистело._ _

__Эвкалипты надо было сажать, тупо подумал Джек. Они мешают снайперам, а сосны тут разве помогут?_ _

__На секунду стало тихо, а в следующий миг на террасу вылетел капитан Дауд._ _

__— Пригнись, идиот! — прохрипел Шоу. Дауд присел — вовремя. Над головой снова чиркнуло; звякнуло, посыпалось разбитое стекло. Дауд бросил на Джека взгляд, полной отчаянной благодарности._ _

__Джек уже привык воспринимать его кем-то вроде слуги и компаньона, дворецкого из колониальных времен. И только теперь понял, почему Шоу держит капитана к себе так близко. Он и вздохнуть не успел — а их затащили в дом, плотно закрыли ставни, и Дауд уже вызывал машину по рации. Как по волшебству, появилось двое охранников — из тех, кого Джек знал. Встали у дверей, серьезные и угрюмые._ _

__— Вам бы в бункер, — попытался Дауд, но Шоу сухо его оборвал._ _

__— Никакого бункера. Ты понял, откуда стреляли?_ _

__— Понял, — сказал Дауд. — Склон на три тридцать, где-то в километре триста. Больше неоткуда, ни одна винтовка не потянет. Разрешите взять людей и отправиться на поиски?_ _

__— Разрешаю, — кивнул Шоу. — Постарайтесь привести его живым... если получится._ _

__— Я с вами, — быстро сказал Джек. Дауд поднял брови, но тут же кивнул ._ _

__— Нет! — Окрик ударил по ушам. — Ты никуда не поедешь. Ты будешь сидеть здесь, пока они его не привезут._ _

__— Оставьте, премьер. Я в этих горах уже... занимался дипломатией._ _

__\- Перестань, - Шоу крепко ухватил его за локоть, и Джек поморщился._ _

__\- Что такое? Задели?_ _

__Премьер не был… напуган, нет; Джеку так же невозможно было представить напуганным его, как и отца. Но и таким нервным Джек видел его впервые._ _

__\- Ударился, когда падал, - признался он неловко._ _

__Шоу покачал головой._ _

__— Тебе не нужно никуда ходить. Оставим даже политическую подоплеку такой... дипломатии. Но Джек... мы ведь даже не знаем, в кого из нас он стрелял.__

__***_ _

_  
_Джек сидел в комнате без окон на втором этаже, рассеянно прислушиваясь к возбужденным голосам и суете за дверью. Послышалась сирена скорой помощи. Очень нескоро все стихло, только Хадижа, беспокойно бормоча себе под нос, мыла в коридоре пол, и переговаривались охранники у дверей._   
_

__Джека усадил сюда Шоу. Они договорились: не нужно, чтобы о присутствии Джека в «Гнезде» кто-нибудь знал. Ничего это не даст, кроме ненужных вопросов._ _

__Скоро к нему пустили Фишера, который обычно ждал в одной из «парадных» гостиных. Машину его спрятали в гараже Шоу, чтобы не бросалась приехавшим в глаза._ _

__— Все в порядке, — уверил Джек. — Все хорошо._ _

__Фишер обнял его, подержал секунду, будто удостоверяясь, что Джек еще живой, но распекать не стал. Отыскал в книжном шкафу какое-то пособие по тактике и уселся в соседнее кресло — не мешая Джеку перебирать мысли по одной, раз за разом возвращаясь к одним и тем же. Кто, как. Чьи. Откуда подобрались. В кого стреляли. Ведь и в самом деле — если бы наместника Порта убили в Гефе... Гильбоа пришлось бы ответить. Сайлас мог бы отмахнуться от сына-бунтовщика, но не от сына, которому доверил Порт._ _

__Кто бы ни старался их рассорить, в упорстве ему не откажешь._ _

__Когда те же самые вопросы завертелись в голове уже десятым витком, дверь открылась. За ней оказался Шоу, усталый и будто постаревший._ _

__— Пойдемте-ка выпьем._ _

__На террасу они больше не вернулись, пошли в гостиную. Шоу резко, словно разозлившись, плеснул еловки по рюмкам._ _

__— Это моя вина, — тихо сказал Джек. — Если бы вы всякий раз не отсылали охрану из-за меня…_ _

__— Не говори глупостей, — резко сказал Шоу. И сообщил:_ _

__— Снайпера застрелили._ _

__Джек глотнул от души и спросил:_ _

__— Зачем приезжала скорая?_ _

__— Дауд решил поиграть в «гвардии сержанта». Я ему, мол, велел брать мерзавца живым — так он и пытался, пока в нем дыру не проделали. Но тот явно не собирался сдаваться._ _

__— А оружие? Нашли?_ _

__— Баррет М82. Что-то знакомое?_ _

__Джек покачал головой:_ _

__— Не с нашим бюджетом. В Порту такого не ходило._ _

__А вот Бланко, пока он был на свободе, «баррет» вполне был бы по карману... Джек все-таки спросил:_ _

__— Бабочки на нем не было?_ _

__— На сей раз обошлось без бабочек._ _

__Впрочем, даже если и не было... Покушение на премьера среди бела дня — дело серьезное. И под это дело можно зачистить даже тех, кого обычно не трогают._ _

__Получалось, флэшку можно было и не тащить..._ _

__Несколько минут Шоу молчал — тяжело, глядя в рюмку. Потом сказал:_ _

__— Не надо тебе сегодня возвращаться в Порт. Как думаешь, переживут они без тебя одну ночь?_ _

__Джек представил себе ночную дорогу, гефские блокпосты, через которые придется ехать._ _

__— Да, — согласился он, — может выйти двусмысленно._ _

__— Оставайся. Ничего не будет страшного, если ты один раз переночуешь дома. Хотя бы выспишься._ _

__— Благодарю вас за гостеприимство, генерал._ _

__— Ну, вот и хорошо. — Шоу коротко улыбнулся. — Скажу Хадиже, чтобы постелила вам наверху. Ваши комнаты будут рядом, — на сей раз он обращался к Фишеру, — так что вы сможете охранять наместника._ _

__Фишер покраснел._ _

__— Его Высочество всецело доверяет вашей охране, сэр._ _

__Шоу хмыкнул:_ _

__— Ну да. Его Высочество, может, и доверяет._ _

__Джека отвели в спальню на втором этаже, где уже была расстелена широкая кровать. От белья пахло непонятной горьковатой отдушкой. Может, полынью. На тумбочке у кровати стоял светильник в виде старинной лампы. Интересно, если потереть — выйдет джинн? Отец говорил, что джинны — это сказка, придуманная теми, кто не знает Бога._ _

__В дверь постучали. Зашел Шоу._ _

__— Устроился?_ _

__— Очень хорошо. Спасибо._ _

__— Из больницы звонили. Капитана уже подлатали, он даже просил отвезти его обратно в «Гнездо». Надеюсь, они дали ему лишнюю порцию успокоительного._ _

__— Слава богу, — искренне сказал Джек._ _

__— Слава, — согласился Шоу, — хоть мы в него и не верим._ _

__Он присел на край кровати._ _

__— Каково это, — он взглянул на Джека искоса, — спасти диктатора?_ _

__— Да так, — пожал плечами Джек, — локоть болит._ _

__— Те лагерные, о которых ты так переживал, вряд ли сказали бы тебе спасибо._ _

__Джек промолчал. Что он мог ответить? Ему пришло в голову, что он так и не увидел Шоу — гефского тирана, того страшного человека, о котором рассказывали беженцы и передовицы гелвуйских газет. Не потому, что его не существовало. Просто по одному ему известной причине Шоу решил не поворачиваться к нему этой стороной. Хотя бы для Джека — остаться добрым дядюшкой, которым так хорошо умел казаться._ _

__Которым, возможно, и стал бы, если бы не понадобилось после смерти отца в одиночку удерживать страну._ _

___«Это как раз был я. Настоящий. Тот, кем мне так хотелось стать. Кем я стал бы, если бы не вырос в Гефе»._ _ _

__— Эх ты, — тихо сказал Шоу и положил ему руку на плечо. Так они и сидели в тишине. Джек бездумно вдыхал запах старого дерева и полыни._ _

__— Все хотел спросить… — начал Шоу. — Ты верный мальчик. Как так получилось, что ты поднял руку на отца?_ _

__— Я… — Джек смешался. Наверное, он мог не отвечать, но Шоу глядел на него, несмотря на поздний час и волнение, трезвым и пристальным взглядом. Вот только глаза у него по-старчески слезились. — Я так старался быть ему верным. Ему, Гильбоа, Богу… Но на самом деле мне не нужен был Бог. Я только хотел, — Джек сглотнул, уставился вверх, на внезапно размывшийся перед глазами потолок. — Хотел, чтобы отец меня заметил. Но ничего не выходило, а потом… В какой-то момент мне показалось, что он сходит с ума. Что надо действовать быстрее, иначе все развалится…_ _

__Он болезненно улыбнулся:_ _

__— Как видите, все до сих пор цело._ _

__— В Гильбоа все разваливается еще со времен Большой войны. Однако ему все время удается выстоять. Парадоксальная страна._ _

__Он на секунду притянул Джека к себе, взъерошил ему волосы._ _

__— Ну, спи._ _

__Выйдя, он оставил в коридоре свет, словно Джек был маленьким и мог испугаться темноты. Джек нырнул в свежие простыни, и вдруг оказалось, что он ужасно устал._ _

___«Переночуешь дома»._ _ _

__Дом был тих, только изредка поскрипывал, как все старые помещения. Сквозь усталость Джек слышал, как Фишер выходит из смежной спальни и подтаскивает стул к двери, садясь дежурить; слышал встревоженный тихий голос Хадижи — Фишер отвечал ей что-то успокаивающее. Встать и прогнать его спать не было сил. Потом, уже на грани сна, ему снова послышался размеренный голос Шоу. Джек посильнее обнял подушку. Геф никогда не был его домом, но такого покоя, засыпая, он не испытывал уже давно.__

__**Глава 13. В прошлое** _ _

_  
_— На самом деле там было не так уж плохо. В лагере, — говорит Джо, будто отвечая на вопрос. Джек вопросов не задавал, только проскользил несколько раз пальцами вдоль большого некрасивого шрама на боку. Ножевое. От самодельного ножа — Джек почти видит его, с яркой разрисованной рукояткой. Ножевое ранение, не очень серьезное, потому что лезвие скользнуло о ребро и не прошло дальше. Итог лагерной потасовки. Это есть в деле Джозефа, которое Джек правдами и неправдами вытянул у гефцев. И сам не заметил, как оброс такими знакомствами, что может получить дело бывшего лейтенанта разведки, лагерного сидельца. Если только это досье само — не часть операции. Не то чтобы Джек сверял все медицинские заключения со шрамами на теле Джо._   
_

__— Не так плохо?_ _

__Хотя, конечно же, сверяет; вернее, ищет в деле то, что уже исследовал ладонями. Плохо сросшаяся рука — «несчастный случай» на работе. Сломанный нос — он не портит Джо. Наоборот, придает его облику что-то пиратское. Еще несколько шрамов. Почти все они перечислены на казенной бумаге дотошными тюремными медиками. Джо дрался, хотя Джеку и странно это представить._ _

__— Нет, правда. В лагере... Там никто не заставляет тебя любить Геф. То есть, для бумажки, конечно... Но никто не ждет, что там ты научишься любить Родину. — Усмешка у Джо чужая. Джеку некстати вспоминаются слова Шоу о первых лагерях — они для того и предназначены были, чтобы люди учились любить Родину — новую, с иголочки Гефскую республику._ _

__О перебитых пальцах, которые Джозеф привычно трет к похолоданию или дождю, в медицинских отчетах ничего нет. И о сигаретных ожогах, обсыпавших его предплечья, как крупные веснушки._ _

__Когда-то у него были веснушки, а сейчас нет. Джек чувствует себя обделенным. Но, может, если подождать, они вернутся…_ _

__— Там я мог просто любить тебя, — тихо говорит Джозеф. Все-таки он смелее Джека. Для таких слов нужна храбрость, даже если это ложь._ _

__Джек тихонько барабанит пальцами по его бедру. Тогда, когда он поверил, что Катрина Гент ославит его, он испытал что-то похожее. Облегчение от того, что после шумихи все оставят его в покое, и тогда уже никто не запретит ему любить Джо._ _

__Как будто Бог положил нам на дорогу одни и те же грабли._ _

__Может, это и есть любовь — одни грабли на двоих._ _

__По крайней мере, для таких, как мы.__

__***_ _

_  
_В Гефе бушевало. Докатилось даже до Порта. Телевизор у Стеллы теперь постоянно был настроен на «Канал Аш-Зот»; одна говорящая голова сменяла другую, и все взахлеб рассказывали о покушении на премьера и о преступной связи с Кармелом некоторых офицеров высшего состава… Гефские журналисты смешали в одну кучу и «боевиков» в горах, и поставки оружия, и шпионов Абаддона, сделав из всего одну историю — вполне связную, хоть кое-где и шитую белыми нитками._   
_

__Говорили о «совместной операции Гильбоа и Гефа», о «плодотворном сотрудничестве», которое только и позволило вычислить заговорщиков. Гелвуйские новости быстро поймали этот тон и подстроились под него; скоро со всех экранов смотрел уже не Шоу, а Сайлас, рассказывающий, что только вместе с Гефом они смогут устранить террористическую заразу, охватившую славные земли Кармела. Джек даже удостоился звонка от отца с обещанием скоро посетить Порт и «поговорить о делах семейных»._ _

__Очевидно, за генерала Арвади вступилась «миссис Шоу», потому что его имя звучало в репортажах куда реже, чем заслуживало, и отправили его не в лагерь и не в могилу, а всего лишь на северную границу Гефа — «укреплять боевой дух армии». Но Джеку и этого было достаточно. Пусть только держится подальше от Территорий._ _

__Пусть бы все они держались подальше.__

__***_ _

_  
_В Порту и без того было чем заняться. Подрастали по углам новые Бланко, оживились притихшие на время профсоюзы. У Джека и мэра осипли глотки от бесконечных попыток договориться. И все же корабли уходили в рейсы, возвращались на рейд, а на Западной и Восточной верфи высились остовы новых кораблей._   
_

__Сайлас пока не сдержал своего обещания и не приехал, но стал куда чаще вызывать Джека по видеосвязи. В разговорах он часто сворачивал то на Кармел, то на Господа; о Порте же говорил с такой уверенностью, будто тот уже вернулся в лоно Гильбоа; а может, и не выходил из него. Джек с удивлением и разочарованием стал замечать: советы, что дает ему отец, часто оказываются банальностями или заезженными максимами – как королевская речь про бабочек._ _

__И несмотря на переворот, Сайлас был так уверен – не в Джеке, разумеется, а в своей власти над ним, - что даже не сомневался: в нужное время сын сам передаст ему Порт на блюдечке._ _

__Чего он не знал – это того, что его министры тоже иногда приезжали в Порт. Обычно инкогнито, и чаще всего – на встречу с президентом «Волна-банка». В Гильбоа слишком многое было положено на волю Господню, а она бывает весьма непредсказуема. Лучше иметь немного денег на черный день в безопасном месте._ _

__Некоторые из них потом возвращались, порой и обедали с Джеком – не в кафе «У Стеллы», разумеется, в дорогом и вечно полупустом ресторане недалеко от особняка. Первые минуты встречи обычно выходили неловкими – наверняка они еще помнили, как по приказу Джека застрелили одного из его собратьев, - но пары бокалов вина обычно хватало, чтобы завязалась беседа. Джек улыбался, подливал вина и угощал морскими деликатесами. Нет, он ни на кого не держит зла, он раскаивается, что по наивности позволил втянуть себя в переворот, и рад, что судьба дала ему шанс здесь, в Порту. Конечно, он слишком молод, чтобы править, и хотел бы иногда получать советы от людей, которых он знает с детства…_ _

__Нет; у него нет никаких видов на гелвуйский трон. Он хотел бы только остаться в Порту._ _

__***_ _

__Когда Джек наконец снова вырвался в «Гнездо», Шоу сказал, что хочет проехаться — и, прогнав шофера, сам сел за руль. Не «Чайки», конечно, а обычного внедорожника._ _

__— Может, я поведу, сэр? — предложил Джек, вняв отчаянной жестикуляции капитана Дауда. Тот, как сообщил Джеку сам премьер с театральным тяжелым вздохом, не продержался в больнице и несколько дней._ _

__— Сиди себе. — Шоу обернулся к Дауду. — И хватит играть в наседку. Уж водить я еще в состоянии._ _

__Джек присмотрелся к нему с тревогой. Уж не слишком ли сильно на нем сказалось покушение? Но премьер казался бодрым, хотя и не слишком выспавшимся._ _

__Дауд вздохнул и забрался на заднее сиденье, кивнув охране._ _

__— Куда мы, сэр? — спросил Джек, когда машина тронулась. Шоу долго молчал, а потом ответил:_ _

__— В прошлое._ _

__Прошлым оказалась та самая деревня, где прошла «трехсторонняя встреча» — в местном маленьком кафе, которое открыли специально для них. Там они впервые договорились об автономии._ _

__А ведь правда — прошлое. Кажется, что все это было лет сто назад…_ _

__Шоу затормозил на подъезде к деревне; сзади тут же остановился автомобиль охраны. Премьер вышел из машины, за ним — Джек и Дауд. Капитан пошел дать указания охране, и Джек с Шоу остались вдвоем._ _

__— Помнишь, в самом начале я сказал, что это место имеет для меня сентиментальное значение?_ _

__Они стояли в полной тишине, пахнущей яблоками и сухими травами._ _

__— Помню, — сказал Джек._ _

__— В семидесятые годы, — сказал Шоу, — здесь работал молодежный Отряд трудовой помощи. Ты о таких слышал?_ _

__Слышал — отдаленно. В офицерской школе учили историю Гефа. Отряды — очередная идея командора Шоу о том, как воспитывать социалистическую молодежь. Послать их, например, во время сбора урожая в деревню, помогать фермерам..._ _

__— Мы с тобой не первые, кто пытается помирить Гильбоа с Гефом. Во время моей молодости мы тоже думали, будто это возможно. И мой отец думал. Ему и пришла идея создать совместный отряд — из гефской и гелвуйской молодежи._ _

__Следующей фразы Джек ожидал, насколько неправдоподобным бы это ни казалось:_ _

__— В таком отряде я и познакомился с твоим отцом._ _

__Может, и ожидал, но не удивиться все равно не мог:_ _

__— Сайлас работал в Трудовом отряде?_ _

__— В Гильбоа набирали только добровольцев. — сообщил Шоу. — Твоему отцу тогда осточертела родительская ферма, он хотел с нее вырваться, посмотреть другую страну. Вот и вызвался сам._ _

__Он тихонько пошел по дороге по направлению к деревне, жестом велев охране оставаться на месте. Удивительно. Шоу как будто думал, что все осталось как прежде. Что жители не сбегутся, как на пожар, едва пройдет слух, что к ним пожаловало само Солнце Гефа._ _

__Однако пока никто не сбежался. Тихо шумели яблони._ _

__— Мы дружили с ним в то лето, — сказал Шоу, когда Джек поравнялся с ним. — Очень сильно дружили, как бывает только в детстве. Мы ведь и были, по сути, детьми. Твой отец повзрослел, когда вступил в армию Гильбоа... тогда еще не единой. А я... когда убили командора Шоу._ _

__— Вы тоже думаете, что это были гелвуйцы?_ _

__Шоу не притормозил, не посмотрел на Джека._ _

__— В Гефе было много людей, которые от гибели отца выиграли бы куда больше, чем Гильбоа. Но ведь ты теперь понимаешь, почему мы виним гелвуйцев?_ _

__— Да, — сказал Джек. — Да, понимаю._ _

__— И все-таки тогда мы верили, что можем подружиться... Нет, не так. Мы дружили. Работали вместе, пели под гитару... Видишь вон тот дом?_ _

__Он указывал на маленькую одноэтажную постройку, чересчур аккуратную — будто кукольную._ _

__— Раньше там жили Аиша и Рахим, крестьяне, у которых я всегда селился. У них не было своих детей, и они ко мне привязались._ _

__— А сейчас? — Опускался вечер, и в домах стали зажигаться огни, но в этом доме все молчало._ _

__— А сейчас там музей, — резко сказал Шоу. — Туда каждое лето привозят прогрессивную гефскую молодежь и показывают, как работал в их возрасте премьер. Пусть на него равняются!_ _

__Последнее прозвучало карикатурно._ _

__— Ладно, по крайней мере, я действительно старался. Был молодой и глупый, и не хотел, чтобы во мне видели только сына командора..._ _

__— Понимаю, — не удержался Джек._ _

__— Знаю, что понимаешь, — кивнул Шоу. — Потому я так и восхищался Сайласом. Я выбивался из сил... а для него все это было естественно, он-то вырос на ферме. Кажется, даже не вспотел ни разу. А еще я восхищался... тем, как четко он видел будущее. Словно и правда… слышал какой-то голос. Он тогда хотел объединения Царств, и даже я стал верить, что это возможно. Может быть, из-за этой веры я и полюбил его..._ _

__Джек позавидовал тому, как спокойно и свободно Шоу это произнес. Понятно, что полюбил не в том смысле — и все равно, Джека на его месте подвел бы голос..._ _

__Ровное душистое полотно раннего вечера переменилось. В домах открывались двери, люди выходили на порог, щурились вдаль. Увидели. Сейчас начнется._ _

__— Генерал, — окликнул Дауд, — приказать им возвращаться по домам?_ _

__— Нет, — с тяжелым вздохом сказал Шоу. — Пойдем обратно._ _

__Они развернулись и поспешили к машине. Интересно, что теперь будут думать деревенские. Что сам премьер Шоу явился в их деревню инкогнито, чтобы посмотреть — все ли хорошо? Нет ли нарушений?_ _

__— Глупая затея, — сказал Шоу резко, сердясь на себя. — Но я хотел тебе показать..._ _

__Уже оказавшись в джипе, премьер заговорил:_ _

__— Я восхищался Сайласом, тем, как люди шли за ним, его стремлением к справедливости, к тому… чтобы все в мире было правильно. С годами он сильно изменился. Мы все же стали врагами, хотя так пытались этого избежать. Я знаю, ты не любишь, когда тебе говорят, как ты похож на отца. Но я вижу в тебе Сайласа… того, кто мог вести за собой. Одержимого тем, чтобы построить собственный справедливый мир._ _

__— П-почему вы мне это говорите? — выдавил Джек._ _

__Шоу усмехнулся:_ _

__— А почему нет? Мы с тобой уже достаточно хорошо знаем друг друга, чтобы быть откровенными. Ладно, поехали. А то люди начнут рассказывать, как генерал катает молодого принца на личном автомобиле…_ _

__Остаток путешествия они молчали. Шоу в конце концов поменялся с Даудом местами и задремал. Джек тихо переваривал информацию. Мысли его возвращались не к похвале, которой он не ждал от генерала Гефа, а к идее, что все могло быть по-другому._ _

__Или не могло? Сколько не играй товарищеских матчей, не создавай совместных отрядов — под конец все равно станешь по разные линии фронта? Неужели они обречены воевать просто потому, что их страны граничат?_ _

__Но теперь у Гильбоа и Гефа нет общей границы. Теперь между ними встали Порт с Территориями._ _

__В «Гнезде» генерал провел Джека к себе в кабинет. Но на сей раз открыл не тот ящик, где хранилась бутылка еловки, а другой, где лежали папки с фотографиями. Долго что-то искал и протянул Джеку:_ _

__— Вот этот отряд, гляди…_ _

__На черно-белой фотографии на фоне скирды сена стояла группа совсем юных ребят и девушек, едва вышедших из подросткового возраста. Джек невольно улыбнулся тогдашней моде — черным водолазкам и джинсам-клеш. А потом наткнулся взглядом на знакомое лицо._ _

__Отец на фотографии улыбался, обнимая за плечо молодую версию генерала Шоу. Он был в черной кожанке — Джек и не знал, что отец любил такие с самой юности._ _

__Он много чего о Сайласе не знал. Того, что он состоял в гефско-гелвуйском молодежном отряде. Того, что он мог так безоблачно улыбаться, прижимая к себе друга…_ _

__«Я полюбил его»…_ _

__Джек осекся на полумысли. Обернулся к Шоу._ _

__— Удивительно, как много может о тебе рассказать старая фотография, верно? — заметил тот с полуулыбкой._ _

__— Вы хранили ее, — сказал Джек, — все это время. И во время войны._ _

__— Хранил. А теперь хочу отдать ее тебе._ _

__— Почему, сэр?_ _

__— Потому, что ты продолжаешь то, за что мы тогда боролись. А еще потому… что иногда нам нужно знание о том, что отцы наши в юности тоже были не безгрешны.__

__***_ _

_  
_Обратно в Порт Джек ехал как оглушенный._   
_

___«Я полюбил его»._ _ _

___«Отцы были не безгрешны»._ _ _

__Не мог же генерал Шоу на самом деле признаться в том, что…_ _

__Что до сих пор хранит фотографию первой любви своей юности?_ _

__Но ведь Сайлас не был…_ _

__Сайлас не был, с отчаянной четкостью понял Джек. Сайлас по юности просто экспериментировал — как Иззи. А генерал Шоу…_ _

__Генерал Шоу так и «женат на Гефе». И всю войну хранил в столе их с Сайласом фотографию. И привечает Джека у себя в доме, потому что Джек напоминает ему отца…_ _

__Неудивительно, что Порт для него так важен. Это, по сути, единственное, что осталось генералу от Сайласа._ _

__Стало невыносимо жалко Шоу, а потом — себя, и Джек приготовился уже к удушающей волне гнева на отца за то, как он врал — ведь скажи он хоть слово, и Джек вел бы себя по-другому. И Джозеф был бы…_ _

__Но ведь Джозеф жив. Пусть после лагеря, но жив и ждет его в своей маленькой квартирке._ _

__И они оба уже предали друг друга — так чего еще им бояться?_ _

__Черная штормовая волна, которая грозила вырасти до горизонта, опала, так и не набрав силы._ _

__Отец больше не имеет над ним власти. Только Джеку решать — а он уже решил…__

__***_ _

_  
_Аустерийский гей-бар чем-то походит на Порт, решил Джек. Столько же разномастного, разноязыкого народа, причудливых запахов, да и толпятся все, как на набережной перед приходом корабля. Он с трудом пробился к стойке — по пути его успели пару раз припечатать по заднице, — забрался на высокий стул и заказал «маргариту»._   
_

__— Бармен, мне то же самое, пожалуйста, — донеслось слева. — Привет. Ждешь кого-нибудь?_ _

__— Да нет, — улыбнулся Джек. — Так, отдыхаю._ _

__Он с удовольствием оглядел усевшегося рядом худого мужчину в оксфордском свитере._ _

__— Слушай, не хочу огорчать тебя, но в такие заведения обычно подобное не надевают…_ _

__Тот засмеялся:_ _

__— Если честно, я в подобные заведения не так часто и хожу…_ _

__— А зря. Имел бы огромный успех. Особенно если, — Джек кивнул на свитер, — вот это снять._ _

__— Эй, - парень покраснел. – Давай сперва хоть познакомимся._ _

__Он протянул руку._ _

__— Джозеф Маава. Из Гефа. Раньше работал в разведке, потом попал в лагерь. А теперь служу в Порту…_ _

__— Насыщенная у тебя биография, — сказал Джек. — А я тоже из Порта. Когда-то был наследным принцем Гильбоа. Совершил переворот, сбежал, оказался в Порту. Теперь вот работаю наместником._ _

__— Да и у тебя биография не хуже. Тебе не кажется, что мы друг другу очень подходим?_ _

__Несмотря на все, через что он прошел, улыбка у Джо оставалась такой же мягкой, как в первый раз, когда они встретились в этом клубе._ _

__— Мне так кажется. Во всяком случае, я ужасно рад знакомству._ _

__— Я тоже. — Джозеф сжал его руку в своей, и время где-то потерялось. Они просто сидели, глупо переглядываясь и улыбаясь. Джек вертел в пальцах нитку, вылезшую из рукава свитера. Джо снимал несуществующие пылинки с его рубашки. Окружающее вокруг словно бы размылось, и только они двое оставались в фокусе. А потом Джозеф стащил его со стула:_ _

__— Сейчас будет музыка. Идем, потанцуем._ _

__На маленькой сцене клуба певец с огромным гнездом дредов на голове и в бесформенных то ли штанах, то ли юбке, завозился, пристраивая микрофон поближе к пианино. Джозеф почему-то разулыбался, глядя на него._ _

__— Что такое?_ _

__— Он тоже из Гефа. Мы пару раз даже сталкивались… в штабе._ _

__Джек уставился на певца с интересом._ _

__— Выбрал свободу?_ _

__— Именно. Потом расскажу, если захочешь._ _

__— Знаешь, — пробормотал Джек, — на ближайшее время тайных историй из Гефа мне хватило._ _

__А потом зазвучал голос певца. Он обволакивал, как шелковая ткань, в которую они двое словно завернулись, укрываясь от других._ _

___Кто зовет тебя ночью, послушай,_ _ _

___Кто поет у тебя под окном,_ _ _

___Кто отдаст за тебя свою душу_ _ _

___На песке возведет тебе дом?_ _ _

__Джек сунул руки Джозефу под свитер, ухватил за горячие бока. Джо щекой прислонился к его плечу, позволяя вести. Несколько раз он наступал Джеку на ноги, но скоро приспособился. От него пахло новенькой шерстью свитера, одеколоном — и домом._ _

___Кто отдаст свою жизнь в твои руки,_ _ _

___Прахом ляжет под ноги твои,_ _ _

___Кто отгонит в ночи твоих духов,_ _ _

___Кто полюбит, как никто не любил?_ _ _

__Музыка накатывала волнами, подхватывала, уносила. Другие парочки покачивались рядом в таком же трансе, то и дело задевали их с Джо, но Джек их едва замечал._ _

__Так оно и бывает, когда танцуешь со своим парнем в ночном клубе. А ведь когда-то он полагал это непозволительной роскошью.__

__**Глава 14. Генерал** _ _

_  
_Они провели в клубе всю ночь, и солнце уже начало греть, когда Джек подъехал к особняку. Достанется ему от Фишера, да и от остальных, за то, что уехал сам и без охраны. Джо, который вел первую половину дороги, спал, устроив голову у Джека на плече._   
_

__Долговязую фигуру Дауда он увидел издалека, как обычно, и дурное предчувствие кольнуло сердце. Они ведь совсем недавно виделись с Шоу, зачем…_ _

__Он осторожно устроил Джозефа на сиденье, выскользнул из машины и увидел лицо Дауда. Предчувствие перешло в знание. Джек сглотнул и пошел Дауду навстречу._ _

__— Кто? — только и спросил он, подойдя ближе. Потому что если это Арвади или Маллик, эта их клика, если только они опять посмели…_ _

__— Сердце, — растерянно ответил капитан. — Обширный инфаркт. Вчера вечером… В этот раз не сумели откачать. Людям пока не сообщали, готовятся. Я не хотел… не хотел, чтобы вы узнали об этом по радио._ _

__— Что значит, — медленно проговорил Джек, — «в этот раз»? Он уже попадал в больницу?_ _

__— У него давно уже барахлило сердце. Конечно, он этого не показывал. Никто не знал… кроме нас. И после покушения стало хуже._ _

__Вот так. Ему-то казалось, что они с премьером честны друг с другом._ _

__— Это было быстро. — Дауд явно крепился, удерживаясь от слез. — Я видел. Они несколько часов изображали, что откачивают его, боялись, как бы их потом не расстреляли за недостаточное усердие. Но генерал… Это была быстрая смерть. Хорошая. Всем бы нам такую._ _

__Он как будто пытался убедить самого себя. Но насчет смерти… Джек на секунду отогнал горе — он и не знал, что оно будет таким глубоким._ _

__— Капитан. Вам нельзя возвращаться в Геф. Останьтесь здесь. Порт даст вам убежище. Мы найдем, куда вас поселить._ _

__— Я должен вернуться. Нужно позаботиться о… о похоронах._ _

__— Капитан. Вы были самым близким к нему человеком. Вам опасно возвращаться._ _

__— Там моя страна. И… — Вот теперь у него задрожала нижняя губа. — И генерал там. А я… Что я без него такое?_ _

__Он растерянно повторил:_ _

__— Что я такое без генерала? И что без него Геф?_ _

__***_ _

__В баре у Стеллы телевизоры снова были настроены на гефский канал, а посетители притихли. Может, они еще опомнятся — те, кто в свое время бежал из Гефа, те, кто натерпелись в застенках и лагерях. Но пока все растерялись; на всех одинаково давила смерть того, кого здесь полагали бессмертным._ _

__Джек сидел за столиком, крутя в руках старые золотые часы на кожаном ремешке._ _

__— Он хотел, чтоб это было у вас, — сказал Дауд. — Это часы командора. Он их генералу на совершеннолетие подарил. А у самого-то… У самого детей не было._ _

__Дауд шмыгнул носом._ _

__— Сказал, если что-то с ним случится — отдать часы…_ _

__Джек глядел, не видя, в старомодный циферблат с тонкими позолоченными цифрами. Ему отчего-то казалось, что часы должны были остановиться на времени смерти, но они шли дальше как ни в чем ни бывало._ _

__— Кабыздох — сдох, — донеслось до него, и он едва не вскочил._ _

__По телевизору снова и снова показывали юного Дэмиена на похоронах отца; заматеревшего лейтенанта Шоу во время войны за объединение; премьера, пожимающего руку Сайласу и договаривающегося о передаче Порта. Звук был отключен, но Джек без труда представлял себе голос диктора, задыхающегося от важности момента._ _

__«Каково это, спасти диктатора?»_ _

__Но ведь я не спас, отчаянно подумал Джек. Не спас…_ _

__Он стиснул в кулаке часы и тут же разжал его, испугавшись, что раздавит. Закашлялся, усилием прогоняя слезы. Нельзя сейчас. При них — нельзя. Да и вообще…_ _

__— Джек?_ _

__Он поднял голову и увидел Стеллу с ящиком пива. Она была в джинсовом комбинезоне и животик уже хорошо выпирал._ _

__— Эй, — Джек вскочил и забрал у нее ящик. — Ты зачем это таскаешь._ _

__— Помоги отнести в подсобку, — попросила она. Джек еще не успел отвыкнуть от подобных просьб. Он занес пиво в маленькую комнатку за баром. Собрался уйти, но Стелла перегородила ему дорогу._ _

__— Ну, — сказала она._ _

__Джек не понял._ _

__— На похоронах ты плакать не сможешь, — терпеливо объяснила она. — Там будет куча журналистов._ _

__— Я… — Почему-то слово «похороны» выбило его из колеи. Он все утро смотрел по телевизору на живого Шоу; и теперь словно вернулся к реальности. — Я не…_ _

__Он поднес руку ко рту, снова закашлялся, но на сей раз кашель перешел в рыдание. Стелла шагнула ближе, и Джек заревел, как маленький, уткнувшись ей в грудь и сжимая в руке командорские часы._ _

__***_ _

__На похороны съехались все. Церемонию проводили в Аш-Зоте, и, войдя в парадный зал Дворца Свободы, Джек вдруг понял, что ему больше никогда не увидеть «Гнезда». Если и придется когда-нибудь вести переговоры с новым лидером Гефа, они, без сомнения, будут проходить в столице… Он поискал взглядом Хадижу – она стояла недалеко от гроба, в отдельной группке вместе с охранниками и шофером, всхлипывала и утирала глаза краем платка. Джека она не заметила._ _

__Сайлас тоже приехал, и фотографы не переставая вились вокруг него. К присутствию на официальных церемониях наместника Порта уже привыкли, а вот чтобы сам король Гильбоа приехал проводить вечного врага в последний путь…_ _

__Сам король Гильбоа выглядел неважно. Джеку он показался бледным и сильно постаревшим. И седина на сей раз четко прорезалась в темной шевелюре. А если у него тоже — сердце?_ _

__Шоу лежал в гробу на возвышении посреди зала, под охраной почетного караула. Сверху над ним висело огромное полотнище гефского знамени. Генерала обрядили в парадную форму и слегка подрумянили восковые щеки. Где его очки, подумал Джек. Он же в последнее время уже не ходил без очков…_ _

__Ближе всех к гробу стоял генерал Маллик, тоже при всем параде. Лицо у него было странно-отсутствующее._ _

__Из-за регламента каждому из гостей совсем недолго довелось постоять у гроба — и слава богу. Джек не хотел запоминать Шоу таким._ _

__Сайлас подошел к покойному перед Джеком, и, возможно, тому показалось, но король смотрел на вечного соперника с грустью и сожалением._ _

__Может, и у него где-то в ящике стола спрятана такая же фотография?_ _

__В парадном зале было душно, пахло травами, которыми пытались забить запах мертвого тела, пахло потом грузных генералов в теплых не по погоде мундирах. Так что Джек, как и остальные, не смог сдержать облегченного вздоха, когда его вывели в соседнее помещение — судя по всему, столовую. Здесь воздух был куда свежее и царило оживление, которое наступает везде, где собираются офицеры. Бесполезно было на них злиться — жизнь всегда продолжается, не замечая мертвых, — но Джеку все равно стало обидно. Один из сновавших среди публики солдатиков отвел его к стулу с бархатным сиденьем, спросил, не желает ли он выпить, и исчез._ _

__— Джек._ _

__Он поднял голову. Сайлас стоял над ним и протягивал ему рюмку еловки._ _

__— Только осторожнее. Пробирает до печенок._ _

__— Я знаю. — Джек опрокинул рюмку одним махом, и поймал на себе уважительный взгляд. Знал бы, что именно понадобится, чтобы вызвать у отца признание…_ _

__Он едва не засмеялся._ _

__— Он был великим человеком, — сказал Сайлас. — Я столько лет учил наших солдат его ненавидеть. Но как бы люди к нему не относились — он был… прирожденным лидером. Он держал Геф все это время, хотя мы столько у него отобрали…_ _

__— Не думал, что ты будешь так о нем сожалеть._ _

__— Ничего удивительного. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что у правителя нет друзей? Потому он дорожит хорошими врагами. А Шоу… он был отличным врагом. А теперь на его место придет… сам понимаешь, кто._ _

__— Нам надо подумать, что делать, — сказал Джек. — Маллик захочет воевать. А мы… я не могу этого допустить._ _

__— Надо, — согласился Сайлас. — Послушай, сын…_ _

__Такого неуверенного голоса Джек у отца еще не слышал._ _

__— Ты… Я знаю, ты занят в Порту. На твоей должности свободного времени не бывает. Но ты… ты бы приехал домой. Мать по тебе скучает. Да и нам есть, что обсудить._ _

__Роза ни разу не прислала ему весточки – ни с Хэнсоном, ни с чиновниками из дворцового аппарата, которые тайком приезжали в Порт. Джек и не ждал: очевидно, он давно был ею взвешен, измерен и признан негодным._ _

__Но кто знает. Может быть, теперь она и вправду скучает._ _

__— Я приеду, — сказал Джек. — Правда, приеду._ _

__Сайлас неловким движением — так делают что-то полузабытое, непривычное — протянул руку и взъерошил ему волосы._ _

__В это время дверь открылась и в зал чеканным шагом вошел Маллик. За ним по пятам шел Арвади в форме легионов Пророка. Недолго же он пропадал… У обоих на рукаве была черная повязка._ _

__При виде Маллика гвалт прекратился. Генерал поприветствовал всех, не забыв «представителей дружественных нам держав» — слово «дружественный» прозвучало как ругательство. Взял поднесенную ему рюмку, откашлялся, и Джек понял, что им предстоит речь._ _

__Сайлас сжал его предплечье: слушай._ _

__Ничего нового Маллик не сказал — он сыпал банальностями на языке пропагандистских газет, а Джек про себя думал, что ровно ничего не сможет с ним сделать._ _

__— …И теперь, когда генерала больше нет с нами, мы не должны расслабляться. Не должны забывать о защите наших границ. Нам нужно…_ _

__Он вдруг замолчал на полуслове. Опустил рюмку, вперившись прямо перед собой. Джек проследил за его взглядом — но там, куда смотрел Маллик, была только парочка подвыпивших офицеров в летчицкой форме._ _

__— Генерал? — Арвади подошел ближе, не решаясь его тронуть. Маллик… Маллик совершенно точно видел что-то перед собой. Он словно напряженно вглядывался во что-то, пытаясь ничего не пропустить — и все запомнить. Рюмка полетела на пол. В толпе загудели:_ _

__— Генералу плохо!_ _

__— Отравили!_ _

__— Да помогите же! Помогите ему!_ _

__Весь этот шум оборвал резкий окрик Арвади:_ _

__— Отставить!_ _

__По одному его кивку солдаты в такой же форме окружили Маллика. Тот все еще стоял, смотря одному ему видное кино._ _

__Неужели ему явился призрак Шоу? Или…_ _

___« Он не раз пытался заявить о пророчестве. Обычно — когда ему чего-то хотелось. Но это… это не спутаешь с симуляцией. Достаточно увидеть один раз »._ _ _

__Маллик наконец издал какой-то гортанный звук и сломанной куклой повалился на пол. Арвади опустился возле него на колени, Джек услышал приглушенное: «Опять? — Да… Ничего, все в порядке…». Увидел, как Маллик медленно встает, опираясь на плечо своего протеже — и поймал себя на том, что им завидует._ _

__В полной тишине генерал поднялся на ноги и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов — туда, где стояли Джек с Сайласом._ _

__— Бенджамин, — сказал он хрипло, и сперва Джек решил, что Маллик обращается к отцу. Но тот смотрел прямо на него — взглядом, полным одновременно гнева и смирения. — Бенджамин, нам с тобой надо поговорить._ _

__***_ _

__Новую табличку в Храме Джек прикрепил сам._ _

__«Спасибо, Господи, за то, что ты послал видение о мире генералу Закарии Маллику. 26 августа 2011 года».__

__**Эпилог** _ _

_  
_Октябрьское солнце жарило так, что Джек в парадном мундире боялся свариться. Но с другой стороны — отлично, что сейчас солнечно. Они хотели управиться со всем в сентябре, но как Джек уже знал по опыту, на государственном уровне ничего не получается быстро._   
_

__Сейчас под солнцем слегка блестели полосатые яблоки на ветвях деревьев, под слабым ветром катились желтоватые травяные волны. Над полями поднималось чистое голубое небо. В траве спали типовые белые домики — еще пустые. Все выглядело… абсолютно безмятежным._ _

__И даже гефская делегация этой безмятежности не мешала. Генерал Маллик — снова при параде, и все еще с черной повязкой — за последнее время будто бы перегорел. Арвади с ним рядом не было. В последнее время о нем вовсе перестали слышать, и Джек мог только надеяться, что тот не ушел в горы._ _

__На маленькой эстраде, поднятой прямо среди поля, был установлен экран, и на него выведена копия фотографии, которую подарил ему Шоу. Дождавшись сигнала, Джек поднялся на эстраду и взял микрофон. Публики пока было мало — но станет больше. Он в это верил — как Маллик верил в свое видение._ _

__Сайлас, стоя чуть в стороне, безотрывно глядел на фотографию._ _

__— Ваше величество, — начал Джек. — Генерал Маллик. Генералы. Жители территорий. Посмотрите на эту землю. Мы воевали за нее много лет. Выдирали друг у друга. И кончилось тем, что она опустела. Никто не желал оставаться тут и собирать яблони. Не слишком весело заниматься фермой, когда в любой момент ее могут разбомбить. Не слишком весело собирать пули вместо зерен. И даже миру на этих территориях никто не верил… что в принципе можно понять._ _

__Он дождался смешков; дождался, пока они стихнут. Заговорил снова:_ _

__— Его величество король Сайлас первым сделал шаг к миру, пожелав передать эти территории Гефу. Потом и покойный генерал Шоу, и король Сайлас проявили уважение к вашему волеизъявлению, и мы получили автономию. Но и в условиях автономии на Территории вернулись не все. Пришло время признать, что нам не нужно больше делить эту землю. Иначе она станет просто территорией отчуждения. На этой фотографии, — он отстранился от экрана, — гефская и гелвуйская молодежь, и я могу поспорить с вами, что вы не отличите, где ребята из Гефа, а где из Гильбоа. Но, думаю, узнаете, если присмотритесь, Его Величество Сайласа и генерала Шоу. Они пытались совместным трудом добиться мира между нашими странами. Им это удалось лишь на короткое время. Мы попробуем сделать так, чтобы мир продержался дольше. Для этого сегодня мы учреждаем первую коммуну — коллективную ферму, где будут вместе трудиться представители Гефа и Гильбоа!_ _

__Оркестр грянул туш, и люди принялись аплодировать._ _

__На первое время коммуны им хватит. А потом, как обычно — или осел, или падишах…_ _

__***_ _

__Стояло новолуние, и на маленькой горной дороге, ведущей из Гефа, не было видно ни зги. Они ждали в «пикапе», припаркованном у обочины, и ожидание начинало давить. Иззи завозился на заднем сидении. Он вернулся в Порт, когда на Территориях все успокоилось, и по печали и решимости в его взгляде Джек понял, что с матерью у них не задалось – но теперь, по крайней мере, Иззи окончательно отринул надежду._ _

__Джек сказал бы ему, что так гораздо легче._ _

__Однако за братьев Шепард не мог перестать беспокоиться._ _

__— Если он…_ _

__— Тихо, — велел Джек. — Все будет в порядке._ _

__Наконец где-то вдалеке из темноты вынырнули одинокие фары. Эхо далеко разносило шум мотора, и им несколько раз казалось, что машина уже подъезжает, хотя та была еще далеко._ _

__Наконец приблизились, остановились, хлопнув дверью. Иззи выскочил из машины, как чертик из табакерки. В свете фар Джек увидел, как он изо всех сил обнимает широкоплечего парня с головой, обмотанной арафаткой. Он вздохнул и тоже вылез наружу._ _

__Дэвид Шепард обнимал Иззи жадно, как человек, долгое время остававшийся вдали от семьи. Наконец Иззи отпустил его, отошел на шаг._ _

__— А Итан?_ _

__Дэвид молча покачал головой. Джек подавил в себе мгновенную мстительную радость._ _

__— Шепард, — позвал он._ _

__— Ваше Высочество._ _

__Не было в нем больше невинного высокомерия, которое раздражало оттого, что сам Шепард его не ощущал. Не было избранности. Осталась только усталость — уж ее-то Джек хорошо знал. Да еще, возможно, тоска по дому._ _

__Но в дом он вернется еще не скоро._ _

__— Иззи отвезет тебя в Аустерию. Тут, в машине, в бардачке паспорта, пластиковые карты. На первое время хватит. Порадуй всех — сядь на корабль. Если я услышу, что ты появился в Гильбоа или в Порту — тут же сдам отцу._ _

__— Хорошо, — сказал Шепард. Конец плохо замотанной арафатки лез ему в глаза, и приходилось все время его откидывать. — Джек…_ _

__Из «пикапа» выбрался еще один пассажир. Пассажирка — гефка в платке и бесформенном балахоне — в таких ходят матери семейств. В руках она держала спящего ребенка._ _

__— Джек, — позвала гефка._ _

__Господи._ _

__Он кинулся к ней, отвел платок со лба. Такая знакомая улыбка…_ _

__— Боже, Мишель. — Он сжал сестру в объятиях — осторожно, чтобы не разбудить малыша._ _

__Она выглядела… взрослой. Раздавшейся. Потускневшей._ _

__— Как же ты изменилась!_ _

__— Как же ты изменился! — сказали они в унисон. И все-таки они сохранили эту привычку — говорить одновременно. Джеку это внушало надежду._ _

__Ребенок все-таки проснулся, захныкал._ _

__— Эй, Абби, — сказала ему Мишель, — посмотри, это твой дядя Джек._ _

__Неудивительно, что отец молчал о ней, сколько Джек ни задавал вопросов. Кому хочется признавать такое оглушительное поражение._ _

__Он снова прижал ее к себе, зашептал в ухо:_ _

__— Шепарда я не могу принимать из политических соображений, но сестру с ребенком приму всегда. Если он тебе надоест…_ _

__— Не смотри на меня так, я счастлива, — шепнула она. — И ты тоже, верно?_ _

__— Похоже на то. — Он тоже говорил шепотом. Громко, наверное, и не произнес бы такого._ _

__На прощание он обнял и Дэвида._ _

__— Если бы не ты, я никогда не получал бы Порта._ _

__— Значит, Господь все-таки вел меня правильно. — Дэвид широко улыбнулся, хлопнул Джека по плечу и забрался в машину. Через несколько минут раздался шум мотора; еще через минуту — пропал.__

__***_ _

_  
_Рано утром в порт прибыл «Наместник Гидеон», с опозданием на два дня. Джек и не понял, когда успел наизусть выучить расписание рейсов. Он вышел на балкон, услышав гудки. В одних пижамных штанах — но сейчас все встречали корабль, и некому было любоваться на полуголого наместника. Джозеф еще спал. На тяжелых генеральских часах, опоясывающих его запястье, было полвосьмого. Джек лениво подумал, что сейчас «Гидеон» начнет разгружаться, и вот тогда-то жди проблем. Заголовок вчерашней газеты, придавленной чашкой с остатками кофе, гласил: «Профсоюзы докеров грозят забастовкой…» А сегодняшнюю еще не принесли, рано… Но в ней наверняка будет какая-нибудь едкая заметка о Сайласе и его видах на реку…_   
_  
Утро выдалось свежим, и по голой коже побежали мурашки. Джек передернул плечами, зевнул, посмотрел в хмурое утро и вдруг вспомнил, как уже стоял вот так, глядя на Дэвида, сбежавшего от Клаудии и оглушающе свободного. А он… он тогда и любить-то не смел, что уж говорить о свободе.

__Ему бы следовало и здесь бояться, как бы им с Джо не оказаться в газетах. Моряки и докеры – народ простой и «голубков» не слишком любят._ _

__Но Джек – даже прекрасно сознавая, что рано или поздно они попадут в прессу, потому что скрываться они практически перестали, - не мог заставить себя бояться._ _

__Как-нибудь он разберется._ _

__Это его Порт._ _

__— Джек. — На балкон высунулся проснувшийся Джозеф, накинул ему халат на плечи. — Оденься, простынешь же._ _

__Джек на секунду прижался к нему — еще теплому ото сна._ _

__А ведь если подумать, принц Гильбоа позавидовал бы наместнику._ _

__— У-гу-у-у, — прогудел «Гидеон»._ _

__«Без тебя знаю», — мысленно ответил ему Джек. Обнял Джозефа за плечи и ушел в дом._ _

__Начинался новый день. Еще один беспокойный день в Порту._ _


End file.
